Juegos del Destino
by Janet0041
Summary: Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas, dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? Universo Alterno, Género Shounenaiyaoilemona partir del capitulo 12Parejas multiples
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO I 

Nadie sabe por qué pasan las cosas... ni el por qué vienen, ni el por qué se van; muchas veces, simplemente uno se limita a vivir y a seguir lo que viene día con día, sin siquiera preguntarse los motivos por los cuáles vive, o por lo cuáles simplemente existe; yo nací dentro de un mundo extraordinario, donde los bailes y el duelo de monstruos mas que un placer, eran un negocio... y fue con esa mentalidad con la me educaron y con la crecí, pensando que era lo único existente, y que la forma en la que me lo habian enseñado era la única manera correcta... siempre lo creí así, o al menos, lo creí hasta hoy...

El viento sopló con suavidad bajo el manto nocturno, cubierto a su vez de miles de estrellas, mientras que el gran astro reflejado en el gran lago lograba embelesar con su magnificencia y su hermosura a quien decidiera mirarla; el murmullo ocasionado por el roce de las hojas de los árboles contra si mismas parecian entonar una dulce melodía que solo podía ser opacada por _Violinista en el Tejado_, interpretada por la orquesta dentro del gran salón de fiestas en la mansión Pegasus; pronto un sonido agudo ajeno a la pieza musical captó la atención de los presentes conforme fue haciéndose mas fuerte, cesando el sonar de la melodía, y haciendo que los invitados finalmente repararan en el anfitrión del evento.

"Gracias por su atención..." fueron las primeras palabras del hombre al momento de poner por un lado la copa vacía y la cuchara con la que habia logrado su cometido "Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes; antes que anda, quisiera darles las gracias por su asistencia a este evento, en esta noche tan especial..." se gira hacia su derecha al momento de con una mano tomar la de una joven y hermosa mujer rubia, para enseguida, besarla "Hoy, se celebra el 29th cumpleaños de mi amada esposa, **_Cecilia_**... y también, nuestro 14th aniversario de bodas..." toma una copa llena de champagne, al momento de alzarla ante los invitados "Damas y Caballeros, yo, **_Maximilian Pegasus_**, quiero proponer un brindis por esos dos maravillosos momentos..." tras ser correspondido el ademán, habiendo un par de aplausos después, la música comenzó nuevamente, al momento que el hombre se sentaba a un lado de la mujer.

"Me siento realmente halagada, Maximilian... solo que creo que el mencionar mi edad no fue para nada caballeroso..." dijo con fingida molestia la dama, al momento de reir suavemente, ganándose un beso en la mano por parte de su esposo.

"Supongo que entonces, deberé recompensarte por ello, amada mia..." por breves instantes, ambos se miraron riendo; en seguida, pusieron su vista sobre el resto de los invitados.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, cariño... en estos momentos, tengo a otras personas mas en mente..."

"Ohhhh... y créeme que si no supiera de quien hablas, me hubiera puesto celoso... ¿crees que lo estén pasando bien?"

"No lo sé... ¿por qué... no vas a ver...?"

"Si así lo deseas..." se pone de pie al momento de hacerle una reverencia "volveré tan pronto como pueda..." finalmente, se retira.

Tras un par de minutos de esquivar invitados, logró divisar el lugar que buscaba; sin haber batallado para encontrarles, sonrió amplia y burlonamente para ver, como en años anteriores, que las dos figuras que buscaba peleaban de manera discreta con dos de las botargas (en base a cartas del mundo de caricatura) que había mandado a que les vigilaran especialmente. Finalmente, tras caminar un poco mas, estuvo enfrente de ellos, captando su atención.

"Mis estimados jóvenes amigos... ¿están disfrutando del evento?"

"El evento no está mal, pero seguro lo disfrutaría si estas _cosas_ dejaran de fastidiar...!" respondió uno de los dos chicos, un joven castaño de complexión delgada, tez blanca y ojos azules, al momento de lanzar la botarga por un lado; Pegasus miró por unos instantes el disfraz en el suelo, para enseguida, girarse hacia el muchacho.

"Mi estimado joven Kaiba, tan sincero como siempre..." en seguida, el hombre miró al otro chico, el cual pese a notarse que se encontraba del mismo humor que su compañero, parecía reprimirse mas el deseo de hacer lo mismo con la otra botarga; sin embargo, pese a lo normal que le era mirarle en esos eventos, no logró evitar antes, por breves segundos, reparar en el extraño y a la vez curioso peinado en forma de estrella que se formaba de manera natural en su cabeza "Dime, joven Athemus, ¿qué tal la fiesta?"

"Tan excepcional como siempre, Sr. Pegasus..." respondió de forma pasiva el chico, al momento de pasarse la mano por su cabello "¿Cómo lo está pasando su esposa?"

"Quitando el hecho de que mencioné su edad, lo está pasando de ma-ra-vi-lla... espero que el resto de los invitados así como los bocadillos y bebidas, sean de su agrado... ahora, si me disculpan, debo de ir a atender otros asuntos... que pasen buena noche..." antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente, se detiene "ah! Por cierto... sus habitaciones están listas para cuando gusten retirarse a descansar..." tras despedirse con la mano, sale, ante la mirada del duo, mientras que finalmente, el chico de crestas doradas repite la acción de su colega con la otra botarga.

"Mmph! Finalmente te animaste a hacerlo, Yami! Pensé que te quedarías soportándolo toda la noche, como siempre!"

"Venga, Kaiba, que hasta yo tengo un límite... y mira que aguantar esto durante varios años, ya era justo..."

"Miren a quienes tenemos aquí... ¿asi es como agradecen la hospitalidad del Sr. Pegasus? No quiero imaginarme cómo sería si no lo hicieran..."

Tanto Yami como Seto se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz, identificándolo al instante: su larga cabellera rosada y sus ojos grisáceos, así como su presencia en público y su fanatismo por las rosas, le hacían un individuo imposible de no reconocer.

"**_Zigfried Shreader_**... que... sorpresa..." habló Yami sin apartar su vista de él, con un gesto serio en su rostro.

"No esperaba verte por aquí..." saludó Kaiba a su modo, de la misma manera que su colega; el sujeto rió irónico.

"Je, ¿de verdad pensaron que mi propio tío no me invitaría a uno de los eventos más importantes en su vida?"

"Em... la verdad no, al menos no desde el último incidente..." respondió el rubio un tanto nervioso, recordando dicha situación cuando mas jóvenes, había quemado una de las cortinas por accidente durante uno de los tantos bailes del hombre de cabello platinado.

"Tan gracioso como siempre, Athemus... efectivamente, fue un desastre aquella ocasión, pero en estos momentos ya no soy un niño y tengo cosas más importantes en las cuáles pensar... ¿verdad que piensas de la misma forma que yo, Kaiba...?"

"La verdad es que no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que estés pensando".

"¿En serio? Pues creo que debería comenzar a importarte... después de todo somos socios... ¿mmm?"

"Como te lo dije antes: no me interesa lo que pienses fuera de los negocios... y yo no he venido a hablar de eso hoy... ahora, si me disculpas... Yami..." tras decir eso, Kaiba se pone de pie y pasa por un lado del chico de cabello rosado sin siquiera mirarle; tras unos segundos, el mismo se gira hacia por donde salió el castaño.

"Es taaaan impredecible... es un don que tiene..."

"Ya lo creo... de cualquier modo... yo... también me retiro, Zigfried... el viaje fue agotador y estoy cansado; que pases buena noche" y al igual que Kaiba, salió del lugar dejando al muchacho solo; sin un acompañante en ese lugar, finalmente decidió dirigirse a la mesa principal donde la pareja anfitriona se encontraba.

"Excelente fiesta, ¿no?" fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Zigried a manera de saludo, captando la atención de Pegasus y Cecilia "y digo, ¿qué se podía esperar siendo ustedes los anfitriones? Je..." el chico se sienta por un lado de Pegasus "Debes enseñarme algún día tío, como es que lo haces..."

"Mmmm... no es cosa del otro mundo... todo consiste en ser del agrado de la gente... y hablando de ello... ¿has hablado ya con el joven Kaiba y el joven Athemus?"

"Si... se puede decir que si... ¿sabes? es encantador... pero no sé como es que logras entablar una buena conversación con él..."

"Ya te lo dije... es simple tacto person... OH! MI QUERIDO KAIBA!" sin siquiera terminar de hablar, se pone de pie mientras sale en la dirección en la que el castaño se encuentra, ante la mirada indignada de Zigfried y las risas discretas de Cecilia.

"Disculpa a tu tío, Zigfried, sabes como se pone con Seto y con Yami cada que tiene oportunidad..."

"Si, la verdad es que ya me estoy acostumbrando, tía... me estoy acostumbrando..."

"Menos mal... por cierto, ¿has visto al joven Yami? Creí que estaba con Seto..."

"Se retiró... dijo que la fiesta no le era del todo de su agrado... ¿qué descortés, no?"

"Supongo que está cansado por el viaje, tener que viajar por 5 horas es bastante pesado... me alegra que haya decidido retirarse..."

"Si... como sea... iré a saludar al resto de los invitados... ¿tía? Si me disculpas..." y finalmente, se puso de pie sin decir algo mas.

Por su parte, Yami caminaba hacia la habitación que se le había asignado; una vez ahí, sin siquiera despojarse del traje que vestía, se tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba, al momento que cubría su rostro con el dorso de la mano, dejando escapar una respiración para liberar la tensión en su cuerpo que se había acumulado; tras breves segundos, abrió levemente sus ojos, mirando la luna en lo alto a través del gran ventanal junto al que se encontraba recostado, metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco instantes después y sacando su mazo de cartas, posando su vista en dos cartas específicas tras haberlas localizado, al momento que comenzaba a recordar como las había obtenido...

Era inevitable el que estuviera ansioso... después de todos los problemas que había tenido con su familia, podía ver los grandes frutos que con su trabajo, en conjunto con su imaginación, había logrado; y era aún mas los motivos para emocionarse, puesto que a pesar de llevar mas de 12 años en el mismo proyecto, las cosas no seguían igual, sino que ahora, eran incluso mejores que en su comienzo; tras mirar a sus invitados de manera general, no pudo evitar el dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción; una mano a sus espaldas clamando su nombre le hicieron girarse, al momento de toparse con dos hombres, ambos de unos 35 años aproximadamente, uno de ellos acompañado por su esposa.

"Ah... Señores...! No saben el gusto que me da verles por aquí...!" saludó de manera respetuosa y alegre al mismo tiempo.

"Venga, Pegasus, que no debería fascinarte tanto nuestra presencia... después de todo, venir es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de 6 años de que nuestras compañías fueran socias..." respondió uno de los sujetos, un hombre de complexión mas o menos fuerte, tez apiñonada y barba y cabello de color violáceo oscuro.

"Tan amable como siempre, Sr. Athemus... debería ser yo quien agradeciera la confianza que me dieron en ese entonces... apenas empezaba todo esto de la idea del **_duelo de monstruos_**, y francamente no estaba seguro de que fuera bien aceptada... je..."

"Yo llegué a pensar también lo mismo, sin embargo, son esos misteriosos y extraños impulsos que de vez en cuando le dan a uno los que hacen pensarlo, y finalmente, después de razonarlo mucho, y en un extraño arranque de loquera, estuve de acuerdo también... Menos mal que todo ha salido bien..." culminó el otro hombre, cabellera castaña y apariencia robusta.

"Su sinceridad es un rasgo característico muy propio de usted, Sr. Kaiba..." Pegasus rió un tanto nervioso, tratando de cambiar el tema enseguida, girándose hacia la única mujer que en ese momento se encontraba presente "por cierto, ¿ha visto ya a Cecilia?"

"Eso mismo iba a preguntarle, ¿su esposa está mejor ya?" habló esta vez la acompañante del Sr. Athemus, una mujer de tez blanca y caballera rubia.

"Afortunadamente, si... después de luchar mucho contra su enfermedad, finalmente logramos vencerla, ya ahora está dentro de una rapida recuperación..." tras dar una respiración de alivio, miró hacia todas direcciones "por cierto, no les he visto por aquí... ¿vinieron?"

"¿Eh? Quien... oh si! Se encuentran por allá, sentados en el gran ventanal a un lado de la entrada del salón... usted sabe, parece que no se ubican bien por aquí..."

"No se preocupe Sra! Que hay una personita a quien quiero presentarles..." canturreó el hombre de cabello platinado al momento de rascar su mentón y mirar en la dirección por la cual le habia indicado la mujer.

Por su lado, en el lugar ya mencionado, las cosas no parecian mejorar... en realidad, se ponían cada vez mas aburridas; ¿por qué le obligaban a acudir a eventos así? Ni siquiera entendía de lo hablaban los adultos, o peor aún, no le interesaba; un tanto agobiado por la situación, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y extrajo el mazo de cartas que había elegido hacía apenas un par de meses; aunque nunca lo había utilizado, por alguna extraña razón, realmente le animaba ver aquellas criaturas fantásticas; sin embargo, no habiendo pasado 15 segundos de haber comenzado a observarlas, una sombra oscureciendo su campo de visión le hizo levantar la mirada, topándose con un niño castaño, unos dos años mayor que él, que le miraba despectivamente.

"Em... ¿hola?" saludó el crío un tanto tímido, no sabiendo a que venía el interés de aquel niño que en su vida había visto.

"¿Es ese tu mazo de cartas?" fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció, no quitando su gesto de menospreciación.

"Em... si... ¿quieres verlo?" preguntó el pequeño al momento de ofrecérselo; tras mirar al crío sentado, y enseguida la baraja, lo tomó sin esperar un segundo ofrecimiento al momento de comenzar a observarlo carta por carta, en total silencio.

"¿A esto le llamas mazo?" Habló finalmente tras un par de segundos, sorprendiendo al pequeño "¡Mi mazo es mucho mejor que el tuyo!" el chico mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, extrayendo enseguida su propio juego de cartas, al momento de mostrárselas "¿Ves? ¡Con este mazo soy invencible! Deberías agradecer que no he decidido retarte!"

"Wow... ¿sabes jugar? Yo recién obtuve mi mazo, asi que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre esto..."

"¡Pues deberías aprender! De lo contrario, no podré sentirme satisfecho con mis victorias cuando te gane... te daré un consejo como la buena persona que soy: cambia tu mazo, es muy débil! Podría vencerlo fácilmente, incluso con los ojos cerrados!"

"¿Realmente crees eso? YO creo que no importa tanto la cantidad de monstruos fuertes o débiles que tengas, siempre y cuando sepas como usarlos..."

"... Eres extraño... ¿de donde sacaste eso? ¿Acaso ves mucha televisión?"

"En realidad no, simplemente... fue algo que pensé..." el chiquillo le mira "soy Yami Athemus, ¿y tu quien eres?" el castaño abrió los ojos de golpe al momento de echarle una mirada como si le hubieran dicho algo increíble.

"¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy Seto Kaiba! Próximo dueño de Kaiba Corp! ¿Qué no has oido hablar de mi!"

"La verdad... no..."

"... No me extraña el mazo que escogiste... no sabes nada!"

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso!"

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Ignorante!"

"¡¡Presumido!"

"¡Enano!"

"¡Sangrón!"

"¡Microbio!"

"!Odioso!"

"¡Zancudo!"

"Boc...!"

"Ahhh! Mis queridos niños! Finalmente les encuentro! Me da gussssssto ver que se llevan tan bien!" la repentina aparición de Pegasus interrumpió la discusión de ambos niños (casi matándolos de un susto), al momento que ambos le miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

"...¿Y... usted es...?" Tras esta pregunta, Kaiba no lo soportó mas y le metió un buen zape en la cabeza, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del niño de crestas doradas "Au! ¿ahora que te pasa?"

"ESTO LO CONFIRMA TODO! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO SABES QUIEN ES EL? EL ES MAXIMILIAN PEGASUS, EL CREADOR DEL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS!"

"Ahhhh! Me conoces bien, amiguito! Jejeje...! efectivamente, soy yo, Pegasus! Y he venido a verles personalmente!" se encuclilla "diganme jovencitos, ¿se están divirtiendo?"

"Bueno, en realidad..."

"¡No!"

"Oye... mamá dijo que eso no decía..."

"A ti te lo dijo, a mi no! Yo digo lo que pienso...!"

"Idéntico a tu padre, pequeño KAiba! Ambos son igual de sinceros!" aplaudió emocionado Pegasus, para enseguida ponerse de pie "bien, como sea... hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan..." el hombre se hace a un lado, al momento que deja ver a un niño de la edad de Seto aproximadamente "Niños, este es mi sobrino, Zigfried Shreader..."

"Es un placer conocerlos..." saludó el niño al momento de poner una sonrisa en su rostro "espero que seamos amigos..."

"Mph! Yo no necesito amigos..." Seto se cruzó de brazos al momento de agregar arrogantemente "solo gente que me alabe..."

"¬¬... el presumido es Kaiba, mi nombre es Yami Athemus..." Pegasus no evitó reir con el comentario, mientras que el aludido se giraba a casi ahorcar al mas pequeño de los niños presentes; Zigfried por su parte, también rió discretamente.

"Me agradan las personas con carácter... SÉ que nos llevaremos MUY bien..." se escucha a un hombre mayor llamar al niño de cabellos rosados "bien, mi padre me llama... tengo que retirarme... te veré muy pronto, Kaiba..." el niño se da la vuelta al momento de echarse parte del pelo hacia atrás, y camina a un lado de Pegasus, que también acude ante el llamado del mismo sujeto; Yami y Seto parpadean un par de veces antes de lograr pronunciar palabra.

"...Fui yo, o... te miró de una forma... _muy_ extraña..."

"...Pensemos que fuiste tú..." le mira "...¿tienes hambre?"

"Si, algo... ¿vamos por algo de comer?"

"Seguro..." y sin decir más, ambos caminan en dirección a la mesa de los bocadillos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron, y tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para volver a hacerlo; al igual que en esa ocasión, el motivo de la reunión fue una cena en la mansión de Pegasus en la que los invitados de honor eran sus padres y ellos; ¿la razón? Se cumplían 10 años de la asociación de sus empresas; tras ocultar un bostezo con su mano, volvió a mirar a sus alrededores, no esperaba reconocer a nadie, pero aún asi, no tenía nada mejor que hacer...

"Mph... para variar, estos eventos siguen tan aburridos como siempre..."

"Y tu sigues tan sincero como cuando te conocí... ¿habrá algún día en el que te quedes callado?"

"Solo aquel en el que alguien tenga un argumento mucho mejor que el mío... ¡aguarda un segundo! Ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo imposible... No, no habrá un día asi..." el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es bueno verte por aquí, Kaiba... al menos no me aburriré solo..."

"No me incluyas... tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que _gastar_ mi tiempo contigo..." dice mientras palmea la laptod que trae en las manos.

"¿Oh, en serio? Pues... buena suerte en tus asuntos... me alegra que al menos te hayas tomado la molestia de venir a saludar..."

"Si, como sea... me voy... espero no te aburras mucho sin mi compañía..." se retira el chico mientras continua alardeando.

"...Tan modesto como siempre..." se recarga en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, y nuevamente mira a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Seto se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar que había fuera del salón de bailes, y ahí se estableció para trabajar; tras introducir la clave de usuario dentro de su ordenador portátil, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que se le había ocurrido: ¿por qué limitarse simplemente a imaginar a los monstruos, cuando virtualmente podían verles pelear? Quizá era una idea bastante descabellada y complicada de llevar a cabo, pero era algo que solo su brillante cerebro podía lograr... un par de pasos le hicieron detener momentáneamente su labor, medio cerrando la tapa del ordenador al instante de levantar su mirada y toparse con un rostro no muy familiar, pero si conocido...

"Nos volvemos a ver, Kaiba..." saludó Zigfried deteniéndose al instante, después de haber notado la mirada del castaño encima suyo "Luces igual a como te recuerdo... quizá un poco mas alto, pero no menos... _interesante_..."

"Zigfried es tu nombre si mal no recuerdo... ¿qué haces aquí...?"

"Creo que al igual que a tu familia, me invitaron a este baile por los 10 años de asociación con la compañía de mi tío..."

"No me refiero a eso... hablo de ESTE momento... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Sé que eres un chico ocupado, así que vine personalmente a verte, puesto que con tu trabajo, sé que no tienes el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparte e irme a saludar... después de todo, han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos..." culminó el chico al momento de acomodar su pelo por detrás de sus hombros, ahora un poco mas largo que hacía varios años.

"Mph... pues si sabes eso, será mejor que te vayas... ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Yami? Está igual de aburrido que tú..."

"Te preocupas por él y no por mi... eres malo..." dramatizó el muchacho al momento de cruzarse de brazos, ganándose un suspiro de molestia proveniente de Seto.

"Osh... haz lo que quieras... si te vas a quedar, hazlo en silencio, no quiero que nadie me moleste..." y sin decir mas, nuevamente comenzó a teclear; Zigfried por su parte, sin necesidad de insistencia, caminó y se sitúo por un lado de Kaiba, mientras este seguía inmerso en su labor.

"...No es común que alguien trabaje durante una cena... ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que lo hagas en un momento así?"

"Es el proyecto de mi vida... lo que llevará a Kaiba Corp. A la cima..."

"¿Ya vas a ser presidente...?"

"Además de eso...se trata de..." por instantes, parece reaccionar y le mira "¿estas tratando de robar mis ideas, verdad?"

"Me ofendes, Kaiba... jamás haría eso... simplemente quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es todo..."

"mph... bien... de cualquier forma, la idea es mía y tengo ya la forma exacta de llevar a cabo las cosas... te lo digo por si planeas algo raro..." hace una pausa "te diré lo que tengo aquí para que te des cuenta de mi grandeza: el duelo monstruos como se conoce, pasará a la historia gracias a mi nuevo proyecto!"

"¿Qué proyecto? ¿Acaso le piensas quitar la compañía a mi tío?"

"Calla, observa y aprende...!" Zigfried se encoge de hombros momentáneamente y se acerca por detrás de el a ver la pantalla de la laptod.

"Hologramas o Monstruos Virtuales". Fueron las ultimas palabras de Seto, dejando que las imágenes le explicaran el resto a Zigfried "¿a que soy el mejor, no?"

"Esto es fascinante! Eres un genio, mi querido Kaiba!" y sin mas, se prensó de él, sujetándole del cuello.

Por instantes, el castaño quedó paralizado, logrando reaccionar instantes después, al momento de zafarse de él. Pronto un llamado general por parte de Pegasus se escuchó del salón de bailes, y sin mas, ambos críos salieron hacia allá. Sin embargo, en lugar de buscar a su respectiva familia, Seto buscó con la mirada hasta que finalmente encontró al chico de crestas doradas y se dirigió hacia donde él, mientras este ultimo parecía estar ocupado haciéndole caras al ponche que acababa de probar.

"Yiugh... ¿como hay gente que se toma esto...?"

"Hola? Está bueno?"

"Kaiba...? que haces aquí? Creí que tenias demasiados asuntos importantes como para _gastar_ tu tiempo conmigo..."

"Bueno! Sé administrar mi tiempo y si hay un poco de tiempo disponible para otras cosas..." toma un vaso y se sirve ponche tambien, mientras que mira en todas direcciones y bebe el liquido "Mm? Vaya! Algo bueno por fin en el menú de los bailes..."

" Y dices que yo soy el raro... yiugh..." dice mientras hace un gesto de asco y pone el vaso en la mesa "Por cierto... tu admirador te anda buscando... ¿cómo se llamaba... algo de freído... frid... freid... ah! Zigfried!"

"¿Oh, en serio? Muy gracioso... de cualquier forma, ya lo ví... lo que no me explico es como..." repentinamente, le mira fija y acusadoramente "tú le dijiste donde encontrarme, ¿verdad!"

"¿Si, por qué? Si mal no recuerdas, me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer, no que no querias que te fueran a ver..."

"Ese tipo es raro, te lo juro... está chiflado..."

"¿Por ti? Si..."

"¿QUÉ? TE VOY A...!" y al igual que en la ocasión anterior, la sombra de Pegasus interrumpió su discusión, captando la atención de ambos chiquillos. La amplia sonrisa que el hombre de ahora 26 años les daba, les puso un tanto nerviosos, y a Kaiba aún más al ver a Zigfried detrás de él.

"Buenas noches, mis queridos niños... veo que les agrada la comida preparada para esta noche..."

"Si, está bien... aunque Yami dice que el ponche no está bueno..."

"¿Q-QUE? YO NO DIJE ESO!" exclamó avergonzado el chico al momento que se le subía el color a la cara, dándose cuenta que el castaño le estaba regresando la broma de hacía unos segundos.

"Jejeje, no te preocupes, no a todos les agrada... je, como sea... he venido a darles algo..." el hombre se encuclilla y mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho que tenia a la altura del pecho en el saco, mientras saca tres sobres de envoltura metálica de diferente color: el primero, de color azul, que le entregó a Seto; el segundo, de color morado, se lo dio a Zigfried, y por el último, uno negro que puso en las manos de Yami; Ninguno de los niños definitivamente esperaba algo así por parte suya; inclusive Yami se sorprendió de ver que el mismismo sobrino de Pegasus tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que él y Seto "Ahora, pequeños, antes de que abran estos sobres, hay algo que deben saber: las cartas que contienen, son cartas únicas y que hice especialmente para cada uno de ustedes... ¿Kaiba? Me gustaría que tú fueras el primero en ver tus cartas..."

Por breves instantes, Seto miró a Pegasus sin decir una palabra, e inmediatamente después, hizo lo que se le había pedido; un brillo en sus ojos muy pocas veces visto se reflejó en su rostro, al momento que el chiquillo no cabía en su asombro ante lo que veía: su cuerpo casi metálico cubierto de escamas y totalmente blanco, la gran pose majestuosa, los puntos de ataque de la criatura eran los mas fuertes que había visto... y por si fuera poco, tenía tres de ellos... el niño miró al hombre de cabellos platinados realmente emocionado.

"E-esto es..."

"Estas tres cartas, mi querido niño, como mencioné antes, son cartas que solo TÚ podrás usar, puesto que fueron hechas basadas en tres características tuyas: la primera, que la divido en dos puntos: tu _grandeza_ y _fortaleza_, que te hacen sobresalir de entre los demás; la segunda, la _fuerza_ con la que aplastas a tus enemigos cuando se interponen en tu camino, y la tercera, tu _determinación_, que no te hace dudar sobre lo que tienes que hacer... estoy seguro, amiguito, que sabrás darles a estas cartas el orgullo que se merecen, y que pondrás en alto su nombre... el gran_ Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_..." Kaiba asintió emocionado sin perder la compostura que tanto le caracterizaba, al momento que Pegasus se giraba hacia su propio sobrino "¿Zigfried? Ahora es tu turno... anda, abre el sobre..."

De igual manera que los de Kaiba, los ojos del niño pronto brillaron de emoción al momento de contemplar el contenido del sobre; Zigfried miró a su tío tras haber logrado despegar su vista de las tres cartas que tenía en la mano.

"Son hermosas, tío..."

"Y no solo eso, Zigfried querido, sino también, son _fuertes_ y _decididas_... y aun asi, no pierden su _porte_ ni su _seguridad_ al atacar, puesto que es algo que ya traen consigo... estoy seguro que te hallarás muy bien con ellas, puesto que estas tres guerreras son el vivo retrato de tus características mas sobresalientes... la _triada_ o _las tres Valkirias de Odín _serán tus guardianas, Zigfried... trátalas con la misma devoción que ellas te tendrán al usarlas..." dice mientras le pone una mano en el hombro; en seguida, mira a Yami "¿Athemus? Nos harías el favor...?"

El pequeño asintió, un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago le invadió al sentir la mirada de los otros dos niños encima suyo, mas aún asi, prosiguió; finalmente, tras abrir cuidadosamente el sobre, se quedó sin palabras... aún pese a los puntos de ataque de los dragones de Kaiba, y aún por sobre la belleza de las valkirias de Zigfried, las dos cartas que observó al retirar la envoltura metálica lo embelesaron totalmente... por largos minutos no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna...aquellas cartas simplemente no se lo permitían...

"¿Ocurre algo, joven Athemus? ¿Acaso no te agradaron las cartas?" Yami pareció salir de su trance al escuchar a Pegasus; tras poner su mirada en él, simplemente la regresó a las cartas.

"N-no es eso señor... simplemente yo... no creo merecerlas..." Zigfried y Kaiba no evitaron mirarse entre ellos sorprendidos... ¿acaso estaba demente? Yami estaba seguro que era lo que pensaban en esos instantes ambos niños, pero lo que había dicho era cierto... ¿por qué habría de merecerse el privilegio de tener esas dos majestuosas cartas que sujetaba, si el mismo Pegasus habia dicho que eran objetos únicos hechos a partir de sus personalidades?; el hombre de cabellos platinados simplemente se limitó a sonreir, al momento que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

"Con esta respuesta que me acabas de dar, amiguito, estoy mas que seguro de que estas cartas te pertenecen... La dualidad de tu carácter, a veces pasivo y seguro, y al mismo tiempo sincero y amable, te hacen una persona única... y sin embargo, la diferencia entre ambos comportamientos no te hacen un ser débil, sino todo lo contrario... el _Mago Oscuro_ reflejará tu lado mas fuerte, mientras que la _Maga Oscura_, tu lado mas sensible, lo respaldaran siempre, haciéndote actuar de la manera correcta sin sucumbir a los demás..." sin decir algo mas, se puso de pie, al momento de mirar a los tres niños "Solo me queda esperar que les sean de utilidad, y al igual que yo cuando las hice, las disfruten y les den el valor que se merecen... los veré pronto..." y finalmente, salió de ahí, dejándoles solos nuevamente; Yami por segundos pensó las palabras que Pegasus le habia dicho... podía escuchar que Kaiba y Zigfried presumían el uno con el otro sus cartas, mas eso no era algo que le nacía hacer... por alguna extraña razón, prefirió guardarlas para él, no por egoísmo hacia ellos, sino por sentirlo como algo muy propio, inclusive íntimo... un llamado de su madre le hizo correr hacia donde ella estaba, mientras finalmente, admitía el goce de sus nuevas posesiones...

Un llamado a la puerta indicándole que el desayuno estaba servido le hizo abrir los ojos; tras incorporarse, se frotó la cara tratando de despabilarse, dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse y bajar a tomar algo antes de irse al instituto... Si, aunque desde hacía ocho años que se había vuelto el presidente de su corporación tras la muerte accidental de sus padres, el matrimonio Pegasus les exigían ir al instituto... ¿y por qué exigian? Por que de la misma forma que a él, Kaiba y Zigfried estaban bajo la misma norma del lugar, desde que al igual que Yami, habían perdido a sus padres en el mismo accidente y habían pasado bajo la custodia de la pareja... quizá ellos dos en menor obligación por ser mayores de edad ya al tener los 18, pero desafortunadamente, ese no era el caso de Yami; tras acomodarse el saco y hacerse un gesto de fastidio frente al espejo de paso debido al atuendo, salió del cuarto y bajó al gran comedor, donde ya todos estaban en lo suyo; tras sentarse por un lado de Seto, el chico de crestas doradas reparó en el extraño gesto de mal humor que el hombre de cabellos platinados tenía en el rostro.

"Buenos días..." Saludó de manera general, consiguiendo una respuesta de la misma manera "¿Hay algo de lo que no esté enterado?"

"No hasta donde yo sé..." se dignó a responder Zigfried, no apartando su mirada del periódico que leía y dándole nuevamente otro sorbo al café que sujetaba con la mano libre. Kaiba se acercó discretamente a Yami.

"Si pasó algo... Zigfried se levantó de buen humor..." ante este comentario, ni Yami ni Kaiba evitaron ahogar la risa inmediatamente sino hasta después de taparse la boca, consiguiendo que el chico les mirara acusadoramente.

"¿No deberíamos sentirnos mal por estarlo molestando desde temprano? Jejeje..." Kaiba negó como respuesta "je, lo supuse..." mira a Cecilia, que se encuentra al igual que el sobrino, tomando café "Disculpe Sra. Cecilia, ¿algo le ocurre a su esposo?"

"¿Qué? Oh no, Yami, descuida... simplemente está en medio de una de sus tantas rabietas... ya sabes como es..."

"¿Rabietas yo? Tú fuiste la que no me dejo hacerlo!"

"Venga Maximilian, que ya mañana tendrás tiempo para ello, déjalos que al menos hoy desayunen normalmente..."

Los tres chicos presentes en la mesa pusieron el mismo gesto de preocupación tras estas palabras, deteniendo su labor en el instante... sabían que cuando Cecilia decía eso, solo significaba una cosa: ¡¡Pegasus prepararía el desayuno los siguientes días! No era que cocinara _tan mal, _simplemente... sus platillos eran algo... _extraños_... decidiendo ignorar los escalofrios colectivos que los jóvenes sintieron tras imaginar el desayuno los siguientes días, se dedicaron a saborear (por razones obvias) lo que se llevaban a la boca.

_2:00 p.m. (HORARIO MEXICANO XP)_

Finalmente, el tan esperado timbre de salida, sonó; los jóvenes pronto abandonaron las aulas a las que acudían, mientras que por el vestuario que usaban y los portafolios que la mayoría llevaban dejaba ver que el lugar era para familias adineradas; tras relajar su cuello con movimientos circulares, dejó escapar un suspiro, ganándose una mirada burlona de los otros dos chicos.

"Wahhh... y eso que es el primer día..." se quejó el rubio al momento de poner su tan característica cara de fastidio.

"¿Por qué me obligan a venir aquí? O peor aún: ¿por qué obedezco? Soy mas inteligente que cualquiera de los tarados que se hacen llamar nuestros profesores..."

"Mph... yo dos días mas y renuncio... no me pueden obligar a venir...! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer..."

"¿De que se quejan ustedes dos? A ustedes les dan la opción de elegir si quieren venir o no... a mi en cambio, si me obligan..."

"Yo no tengo la culpa que hayas nacido dos años después que nosotros dos..." Dijo Zigfried haciendo referencia al castaño y a él "No suelo hacerlo pero te deseo buena suerte, la vas a necesitar para los siguientes días..." Kaiba miró de reojo al pelirosa y de nueva cuenta se acercó a secretear con Yami.

"Definitivamente está de buen humor... ¡¡_54 palabras _desde que se levantó!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Las contaste? ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada que hacer, o qué?" se burló Yami también, mientras que el pelirrosa les miraba de reojo; pronto el sonido de un claxón conocido les hizo desviar la atención del tema de conversación; ahí, fuera de las puertas del instituto, en una gran limusina negra, se encontraba desde la ventanilla saludando Pegasus; el trío de chicos se acercó.

"¡Hola mis jóvenes amigos! ¿les fue bien el día de hoy?"

"Quitando que me duele donde la espalda pierde su nombre a mas no poder, supongo que si..." respondió Yami de manera nerviosa, mientras Zigfried y Kaiba simplemente se encogían de hombros despreocupadamente a manera de respuesta.

"Ya veo... en teoría se puede decir que sí... je... tengo unos asuntos que atender... será una cuestión de unos 15 minutos, pero después de eso, regresaré a casa, ¿gustan que, je, como vulgarmente lo dicen en la _otra zona, _les de un aventón?"

"Seguro, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a usar ese tipo de vocabulario, tio..." se quejó Zigfried entrando en el gran auto ante la risa nerviosa del hombre.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... jejeje... y ustedes, Kaiba y Athemus, también vienen?"

"Seguro... no me gusta mucho caminar..."

"Te lo agradezco Pegasus, pero creo que mejor caminaré de regreso..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vendrás!"

"No me malentiendas, Kaiba, no tengo nada en contra tuya, ni de Zigfried o Pegasus, pero la verdad... con el apego que te tienen ambos, y encerrados en un lugar pequeño... no quiero incomodar..." ante esta respuesta, el castaño simplemente le miró con ganas de matarlo mientras el hombre de cabellos platinados reía abiertamente y Zigfried se limitaba a desviar la mirada "¿Qué tengas buen viaje?" se despidió el chico de manera nerviosa al observar como la limusina comenzaba a avanzar mientras el castaño le gritaba algunas cosillas (no muy propias de mencionar), hasta que la ventanilla del vehículo estuvo totalmente arriba; tras unos segundos en los cuáles Yami se quedó de pie sin hacer movimiento alguno, dejó escapar una respiración, y emprendió camino de vuelta hacia la mansión Pegasus.

Un par de horas pasaron en las cuáles, vagos recuerdos vinieron a la mente del chico... sobre el accidente de sus padres, el cómo el matrimonio Pegasus lo habían acogido después de lo ocurrido... al mirar hacia su derecha pudo ver como el sol se ocultaba a la distancia, mientras que al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, veía el gran muro que se encontraba delante de él... o bueno, muro al menos para los que vivían el la _otra zona_... un tanto curioso, no evitó tener el pequeño impulso de acercarse a mirar a través de la división de concreto; debía medir al menos unos 3 metros y medio de alto, quitando quizá un metro y medio para la parte que sobresalía en su zona (quedando como un balcón) y la verdad, el tipo de ambiente que se apreciaba abajo era bastante diferente del que tenían ahí arriba... callejones oscuros, muchos contenedores metálicos de basura, y para buena fortuna de ellos, nada de cámaras... durante varias ocasiones, no podía preguntarse como sería el vivir ahí, si sería mejor, o peor... el chico dio una respiración de resignación a su aburrida vida, y decidió retomar su camino, no sin antes, al igual que cuando se sentía solo, sacar su mazo de cartas y observarlo paso a paso, hasta caer finalmente, en sus dos cartas favoritas, que casualmente siempre estaban juntas; una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó tras mirarlas por breves segundos... seguía sin saber por qué, pero eso siempre le animaba... repentinamente, algo lo golpeó, haciéndole trastabillar por unos momentos, logrando mantener el equilibrio en el último instante; bastante alterado de no saber que había sido, levantó su mirada solo para toparse con un chiquillo que yacía sobre el suelo, el cual a su vez, levantó la suya y se encontró frente a frente con él... ¿quién era aquel niño que le miraba fijamente? No lo sabía, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: se encontraba en **_graves problemas_**...

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Bien, he aquí mi primer capítulo... es la primera vez que escribo un universo alterno, y la primera vez que escribo de Yu-gi-Oh! Espero no se hayan fastidiado y les esté gustando, JURO que mejorará! Dejen Reviews! Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO II 

Todo comenzó como un día normal; tras el sonar de su despertador, se levantó y tendió su cama, yendo al baño después para lavarse la cara; una vez afuera, nuevamente miró su reloj...

6:10 a.m. (HORARIO MEXICANO XP – OTRA VEZ! YIUGH!-)

Sonrió; al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, nuevamente estaba a tiempo; tras vestirse y calzarse, salió de su pequeña pieza y se dirigió a la cocina, disponiéndose a preparar el desayuno como era costumbre; exprimió las naranjas y puso la jarra sobre la mesa; sacó la leche de la nevera y preparó café para servirlo; tras mirar el interior de la alacena, pensó por momentos si sacaba o no el pan, decidiéndose al final por sacar un trozo, realmente no tenía hambre, así que si su abuelo lo quería, sería suficiente; justo en el momento en el que puso lo último sobre la mesa, otra puerta se abrió al instante, saliendo a través de ella un hombre mayor de edad, el cual traía un cronómetro en la mano.

"Mmmm... no está mal, esta vez te sobró tiempo... estás mejorando muchacho..." saludó el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro, al momento de mirar al chico, el cual correspondió el gesto de la misma manera.

"Buenos días, abuelo... no sabía que querías desayunar, así que saqué algo sencillo..."

"Deberías de preocuparte más por ti que por mi, Yugi... sabes que por mas que coma yo ya no voy a crecer..."

"Ja! Pues ya somos dos!" respondió sarcástico (sin llegar a ser grosero) el chico, puesto que desde hacía varios años que no lograba pasar del 1.10 de estatura, algo que a sus 14 años le frustraba mucho; tras unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de su abuelo, el chico se sirvió jugo y lo bebió lentamente; nuevamente miró el reloj de pared que tenían en el pequeño desayunador, y tras coger su mochila y echársela al hombro, se despidió del anciano al momento de salir y tomar su rumbo característico de las 6:30: hacia el colegio.

Al igual que casi siempre, su día no tuvo mucho interés, quizá lo único que difería de los otros, era que le tocaba hacer el aseo general del salón, lo cuál le implicaba permanecer hasta tarde en las instalaciones; una vez que hubo terminado de barrer, miró en dirección de la pizarra, no evitando dar un resoplido de molestia: de nuevo, burlándose de su estatura, sus compañeros de clase le habían dejado los borradores que debía de sacudir... ¡arriba de la misma! Tras rascarse la cabeza a modo de resignación, jaló la banca mas cercana y tras lograr mantener el equilibrio sobre la paleta de ésta (si, aún apoyado sobre el asiento de la banca no alcanzaba...), logró bajar los dos borradores; sin nada mas interesante (o molesto para él después de eso), se limitó a alimentar a los conejos, y finalmente, a eso de las 3:20, jaló las puertas metálicas con todo lo que su pequeña humanidad le permitía, y colocó el candado en las mismas, culminando con sus deberes extraescolares; tras suspirar aliviado, se dispuso a caminar hacia su hogar, sin dejar de pensar en los deberes que debía realizar para el dia siguiente, y la ayuda que debía prestarle a su abuelo en el negocio; sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un par de risas conocidas le crisparon los vellos de la piel; al levantar la mirada, se topó con algo que no esperaba ver, al menos NO ese día... dos chicos de aspecto rudo que le miraban fijamente; el chico se detuvo a varios metros de ellos, al momento que les miraba fijamente, sintiendo como el sudor le caía por la frente.

"Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, ¡a Medio Metro...! nos da gusto verte, ¿sabes? Jejeje..." se burló uno de los sujetos sin apartar su mirada del pequeño, el cual se limitaba a esperar.

"¡Q-qué sorpresa! No espera verlos... hoy..." habló finalmente el chico tras pasar saliva nerviosamente.

"¿En serio? Pues que maleducado! Ya deberías saber que venimos a darte tu paliza semanal..." el sujeto de al lado comenzó a tronarse los dedos, lo cual alarmó realmente al chico.

"¡¿QUÉ! P-PERO SI ESO ES CADA MIÉRCOLES! AUN FALTAN DOS DÍAS...!"

"Si, lo sabemos, pero resulta que ese día tenemos un compromiso mas importante... y no podíamos quedarte mal, jejejejeje..."

"¿Oh, en serio? Q-que considerado de su parte..." habló nuevamente al momento de comenzar a retroceder poco a poco "Pero resulta que yo también tengo un compromiso el día de hoy y... ¡¡AHÍ SE VEN!" y tan rapido como pudo, salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario, mientras que los sujetos en seguida salían tras él.

Realmente no pensaba hacia donde se dirigía... simplemente dejaban que sus pies lo guiarán; obligado a mirar hacia atrás para ver a sus agresores, se dio cuenta de que su realidad era mas terrible de lo que esperaba: un par de metros mas, y lograrían pillarle; tras regresar su mirada al frente, vio lo que posiblemente le podría permitir tener un poco mas de ventaja sobre sus perseguidores: metros mas adelante, estaban descargando un camión que transportaba muebles; no queriendo realmente hacerlo, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, se encarreró lo mas que pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó por debajo del sofá que justo en ese momento, un par de trabajadores llevaban, logrando con ello descontrolarlos y por consiguiente, que éstos le taparan el paso a los sujetos que le perseguían... al menos por unos minutos; sin esperar a nada, dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y siguió corriendo por varios minutos mas, hasta que un fuerte golpe le hizo salir despedido hacia el suelo; tras abrir los ojos, lo que vio lo dejó helado: el muro que dividía a la zona alta de la suya.

"¡¡¡No puede ser!" exclamó Yugi mirando la colosal división "¿a dónde se supone que voy a escapar con esto enfrente mío! Quizá aún pueda regresar para esconderm..."

"¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA EL RENACUAJO, QUE NO ESCAPE!"

"¡¡¡AY MADRE, AHORA SI YA ME CARGÓ LA...!" el chico miró para todas partes lleno de desesperación suplicando por un poco de ayuda, por una salvación, por un... agujero; ahí, en el colosal muro, al lado de un contenedor de basura, ¡¡había un agujero! Sin pensarlo siquiera, el muchachillo se agachó y se arrastró a través del mismo, esperando lograr pasar; sin embargo un tirón le hizo detenerse, al momento que sentía como le trataban de jalar hacia fuera del otro lado; haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano (y después de tirar patadas a diestra y siniestra), finalmente logró que le soltarán, perdiendo en el acto uno de los tenis que calzaba; tras respirar realmente agitado, el chico miró por segundos el agujero, sin saber realmente como había logrado pasar, mas esto le valió poco puesto que instantes después, sintió un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, el cual había sido ocasionado por su mismo zapato, que al parecer le habían lanzado desde el otro lado... el repentino sonido de algo pesado sobre una superficie metálica le erizó lo pelos tras darse de que su paz duraría poco: los mastodontes que le estaban persiguiendo no se habian rendido todavía y peor aun: estaban usando el contenedor para pasarse hacia el lado donde estaba el; tras ponerse rapidamente el zapato, el chico retomó su huída tratando nuevamente de evitar ser cogido, sin embargo, su carrera duró poco, puesto que sintió de nueva cuenta como chocaba contra algo y salía otra vez despedido contra el suelo.

"¿Otro muro? Al menos ésto ya no puede ponerse peor...!" dijo el chico para sí, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, descubrió que estaba equivocado: ahí, frente a él, había algo peor que el muro y los matones juntos... un noble acababa de descubrirlo. Definitivamente ese no era su día "Ay madre, ahora si ya me cargó..."

"Tú eres de la otra zona..." recalcó Yami al darse cuenta que no traía la placa en el cuello que traían todos los de la zona alta "¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Sabes que este no es tu lugar!"

"¡Y-yo...!"

"¿Por qué no estas con los tuyos! ¿Cómo entraste aquí!"

"!La verdad es que yo...!"

"¡¿Quién eres!"

"...¿Mande?..." Un extraño silencio se produjo entre ambos mientras que el muchacho de crestas doradas se abstenía de hacer mas preguntas tras darse cuenta de que el enano enfrente suyo había sufrido un bloqueo; sin embargo, poco duró ese momento de paz cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose hicieron reaccionar al chiquillo, el cual sin esperar a nada se puso de pie, tratando de echarse a correr de nuevo; no obstante, la mano firme de Yami sujetándole por la muñeca le detuvo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Yugi "¿Q-qué haces! Si esos tipos me agarran no tienes idea de lo que me van a hacer!"

"¡Hey ustedes! ¿Acaso andan buscando a este niño?" Habló Yami, al momento que ponía al chico enfrente suyo, sin soltarlo; los sujetos al ver al mocoso se detuvieron a unos metros.

"Si, asi es, gracias por detenerlo... no sabes los problemas que nos ha dado... jeje..." Yugi miró desesperado al chico que le sujetaba; ¿cómo era posible que pensara entregarlo? Realmente se sentía atrapado... Uno de los tipos comenzó avanzar hacia donde Yami, al momento que extendía una mano para sujetar al mas pequeño de los dos chicos, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el muchacho noble lo apartó de su camino poniéndolo nuevamente detrás suyo; Yugi no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo...?"

"Tienen 10 segundos para salir de este lugar, o de lo contrario activaré la alarma para denunciarlos..." Advirtió Yami sacando un dispositivo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, no apartando la mirada de los agresores de Yugi.

"No te atreverías..."

"¿Ah no...?" y sin decir mas, presionó el botón.

Un enorme escándalo pronto se escuchó por toda la zona; las alarmas sonando no solo lograron poner nerviosos a los matones, si no también al mismo Yugi, después de todo, no estaba en la zona que le correspondía; las sirenas de la policía del área alta comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que los dos sujetos, dándose cuenta de que si no se marchaban realmente estarían en problemas, decidieron darse a la fuga, jurando que se encargarían del muchacho después; por su parte, Yami miró al niño que aún sujetaba, y sin necesidad de palabras, le obligó a correr con él, sin soltarle. Huyendo a través de los grandes callejones de acero, y escondiéndose de las cámaras, tras el par de minutos que duró la huída, Yugi pudo divisar a lo lejos una gran mansión; tras escabullirse detrás de la vegetación del lugar, pasaron a través de los barandales y esquivando a los guardias, llegaron por la zona oeste de la casona.

"Esa gran ventana que ves arriba es mi habitación, una vez ahí estarás a salvo... ¡comienza a trepar!" y tras obligarle a sujetarse de la maleza que crecía por el muro comenzaron a subir; faltando poco para llegar, un par de luces comenzaron a acercarse a la distancia, lo cual alarmó a los dos chicos "¡Date prisa! Los guardias se están acercando! Y los dos estaremos en problemas si te ven aquí!"

"V-voy lo mas rapido que puedo, mis piernas y brazos son muy cortos y...¡¡H-hey, hey! ¿qué estás haciendo? Suéltame!" se alteró Yugi al sentir como el muchacho lo tomaba por la parte trasera del cuello del uniforme que traía puesto y lo obligaba a soltarse de las enredaderas "¿Q-Qué vas a hacer!... ¡¡NO! ¡¡ESPERA! NO LO HAGAS! ASÍ NO ME LLEVO CONTIGO! NO, NOOO!"

Y tal y como Yugi lo había predicho en el último momento, Yami, con toda la fuerza que su brazo le permitió, aventó al muchacho hacia arriba contra la ventana (lo cual no hubiera sido tan malo si ésta hubiera estado abierta), logrando con esto que el pequeño entrara de golpe, rebotara sobre la cama y se estrellara de boca contra el suelo, consiguiendo que el chico en el transcurso de la acción pegara el grito de su vida antes de quedar noqueado; finalmente, tras varios segundos, Yami le dio alcance, entrando y cerrando la ventana lo mas rapido que pudo; estando a punto de relajarse estuvo, cuando un par de pasos acercándose a toda velocidad hacia su habitación le alteraron, haciendo que de un brinco se bajara de la cama al suelo, tomara al chico de nueva cuenta (el cual ni siquiera se había recuperado del primer golpe) y lo lanzara como cayera debajo de la cama, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación, a través de la cual, apareció un muy alterado Pegasus seguido de los otros inquilinos del lugar.

"¡JOVEN ATHEMUS! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?" Yami parpadeó un par de veces sin entender que pasaba.

"¿Y-yo? S-si... ¿por qué?"

"Ay que alivio! Es que te escuchamos gritar y pensamos que estabas en problemas... mira que hasta a mi me sacaste de la ducha..."

"Y no fue al único..." se quejó Zigfried, puesto que al igual que su tío, se había salido de la ducha en bata tras escuchar el escándalo.

"D-disculpen las molestias, yooo... no pensé que había gritado tan fuerte..."

"Y no solo fue eso, Yami, si no que con el escándalo de las alarmas nos preocupamos mucho mas, pensando que todavía no habias llegado..." esta vez habló Cecilia "Lo que no entiendo es la razón de tu grito... no sueles ser muy escandaloso..."

"¿Qué? ¿qué por qué... grité...? Bueno, eso fue por que... porque yo... eh... me... he... estaba durmiendo y...tuve una pesadilla!"

"...¿una... pesadilla joven Athemus?"

"B-bueno, no fue por la pesadilla en sí, si no por que a raíz de la pesadilla yo...me... caí?"

"¿Gritaste por una tontería como esa? ¿Por que te caíste?" fue Kaiba ahora quien habló, no logrando guardarse el comentario ante tal excusa tonta.

"...Que delicado..." se quejó Zigfried en seguida, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Yami.

"Bien... bueno... me alegra saber que ese fue el motivo y no algo peor... como sea... tengo que ir a recibir el informe de los guardias... parece ser hubo un poco de movimiento hacia unos segundos en el patio de la mansión, y creo que reforzaré la vigilancia un po..."

"¿GUARDIAS? NO! TODO MENOS ESO!" el chico de crestas doradas no evitó alterarse ante tal proposición de Pegasus, consiguiendo que éste le mirara mas desconcertado de lo que ya estaba; al darse cuenta de ello, el chico de inmediato cambió su reacción "digo... es que.. me pone nervioso la vigilancia..."

"Eso es absurdo! Si la vigilancia es para estar seguros! ¿cómo es posible que un par de guardias te pongan nervioso!" nuevamente se quejó Kaiba, mientras Zigfried le apoyaba.

"B-bueno cada quien sus preocupaciones, ¿no?"

"S-si, emm... les diré que sea una ronda rapida y ya... ¿de acuerdo? Bien, si me disculpas, joven Athemus, iré a ver aquel asunto y a terminar mi baño... que pases buena noche..."

"Si...eh... gracias..." dijo el muchacho al momento de pararse a cerrar la puerta, mientras que salían Pegasus, Zigfried y Cecilia, quedando al último Kaiba, el cual le hizo una seña de que se acercara, misma que el rubio obedeció.

"Definitivamente si pasó algo hoy... Zigfried estuvo todo el día de buen humor... ¡ahora hasta se preocupó por ti!"

"Oh! Es cierto... lo que me hace pensar... ¿estas celoso por eso?"

"GRRRRRR! ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE LANZAS DEBAJO DE LA CAMA Y TE ASFIXIAS CON EL POLVO QUE HAY AHÍ!"

"No, ahorita no puedo, el lugar está... ¡!... limpio..."

"Si, como sea! Duérmete!" y sin mas, Kaiba sale del lugar; tras asegurarse que nadie está observando, Yami cierra la puerta, le pone llave, y en seguida corre a asomarse debajo de la cama, al momento de meter la mano y a través del tacto, sujetar lo primero que siente y sacarlo, siendo por obvias razones el pequeño Yugi.

"O-Oye, tú! Estás bien?"

"Ahhh... reprobé en el examen de matemáticas..." respondió el chico con ojos en forma de espirales; al rubio le rodó una gotilla de preocupación por la sien.

"...Eso responde mi pregunta..." y sin decir mas, se pone de pie y se dirige al pequeño escritorio que se encuentra al otro lado de la alcoba, mientras se pone a hacer sus deberes.

Poco después Yugi despertó; tras reincorporarse del suelo, el chico se sujetó la cabeza al momento de quejarse suavemente, no recordando exactamente el motivo del dolor que le invadía a través de toda la cara; después de que discretamente mirara a su alrededor, pareció recordar un poco de los últimos incidentes: su escape de los matones, su encuentro con el noble...

"Veo que finalmente has despertado..." la voz de Yami captó su atención inmediatamente, el cual continuaba haciendo (o al menos intentando hacer) la tarea que tenía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que...?"

"Una hora... y la vigilancia sigue igual de alerta... tendrás que esperar un poco mas antes de que puedas marcharte..."

"Si, supongo... ¿sabes? Fue muy amable lo que hiciste, gracias..." Yami parece no prestarle atención "em... oh si! Mi nombre es Yugi, Yugi Muto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Yami Athemus..." respondió tras un par de segundos, de una forma un tanto cortante; Yugi se encogió de hombros, al momento de mirar lo que hacía, reparando en un pequeño objeto enfundado que tenía por un lado.

"¿Mmmm? Oye... esos son... ¿lentes?" al verse descubierto, el rubio no evita sonrojarse y esconderlos "¿No deberías usarlos?"

"No es asunto tuyo... ¡¡¡uyyyy! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esto es un 5 o es un 3!" el joven se frota los ojos y se alborota el pelo desesperado.

"Waaaah... Deberías preocuparte de no usarlos... ¡estás mas ciego que un murciélago!" Yugi captó la atención del noble consiguiendo que se le subiera el color a la cara después de que éste viera que el pequeño traía sus lentes puestos, mientras los ojos de éste último se habían vuelto un par de espirales.

"¡¡OYE! DEVUÉLVEME ESO!" se los quita, los guarda en la funda y los esconde en su mochila "¡Escucha! No sé que es lo que estés pensando! Si no te quieres meter en problemas conmigo mas te vale que vayas allá, te sientes y te quedes quieto y callado!" le ordenó Yami al momento de señalar la cama; tras darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, Yugi hizo lo ordenado sin decir ni una palabra.

Nuevamente otra hora pasó, en la cual un silencio absoluto hubiera podido reinar, de no ser que Yami golpeaba la superficie plana de la hoja de su libreta con la punta del lápiz; si, seguía intentando hacer sus deberes, mas esta vez, no era solo su ceguera lo que le impedía terminarlos, sino también el hecho de que el niño que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama se encontrara en un estado en el que, de no ser que de repente miraba hacia todas direcciones, parecía muerto debido a lo tranquilo y silencioso que estaba...

CRACK

Finalmente, después de que rompiera la punta del lápiz sin haber escrito nada debido a los continuos golpeteos, dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a sacarle punta sin apartar la mirada del chico... ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan pasivo? Podía jurar que algo se estaba maquiavelando dentro de su pequeña cabeza, pero no podía adivinar que era...

CRACK

Por prestar atención a donde no debía, le tronó de nuevo la punta al lápiz, y comenzó a sacarle una nueva, no aprendiendo de la acción anterior y nuevamente posando su vista en el extraño inquilino... ¿qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? ¿presumiría que conocía a un noble? El simple hecho de pensar que había cometido un error al darle su nombre le puso los pelos de punta... si algo asi se llegaba a saber...

CRACK

Había comenzado a impacientarse... ¿de que maldita calidad eran ahora los lápices? Al igual que las veces anteriores, comenzó a girar el lapiz para conseguir afilar el nuevo grafito que asomaba del mango de madera... ni siquiera sabía por que lo habia ayudado... ¿qué tal si era un delincuente? O un delincuente quizá no... algo peor...¡¡un asesino! Seguro que usaba su apariencia inocente y casi indefensa para atraer a sus victimas y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaban...

"¿Vas a poder escribir con eso?" las palabras de Yugi lograron sacar a Yami de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que le mirara dudoso "te pregunté, que si vas a poder escribir con eso...?" el muchacho parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar su lapiz, el cual ahora debía medir menos de 3 cm... tras dar un resoplido, lanzó el lapiz por detrás suyo, cerró su libreta poniéndola por un lado, y entonces, sacó su baraja, al momento de comenzar a acomodarla de la manera que solía usarla; sin embargo, poco duró su atención a su labor puesto que sintió la mirada del pequeño encima suyo.

"¿Qué estas mirando?"

"Nada, simplemente como barajeas tus cartas... ¿tiene eso algo de malo?"

"No, lo que me incomoda es que estés ahí, quieto y totalmente callado..."

"¿Por qué te quejas? Si tu mismo fuiste el que me dijo que estuviera así..." le mira malicioso "Neh, ¿a poco te pongo nervioso?"

"...N-no... es solo que... ninguna persona normal hace eso..."

"Yo soy normal y lo hago! Me gusta obedecer al pie de la letra lo que me dicen..."

"¿Ah si? Si tan obediente eres, entonces, ¿por qué mejor no te lanzas por la ventana?"

"¿Eso quieres? Entonces eso haré..." el chico se levanta de la cama y gatea hacia la ventana, abriéndola ante la mirada perpleja de Yami.

"No eres capaz..."

"¿A que no?" el chico pone un pie fuera de la ventana; Yami se levanta de la silla.

"No lo harias...!" Yugi le mira por unos segundos, enseguida toma impulso y... "¡¡NO, ESPERA, NO BRINQUES!" Yami se lanza a por el chico, el cual sigue de pie en el marco de la gran ventana "¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO! NO LO DECÍA EN SERIO! SOLO BROMEABA!"

"WOW... ¿asi que los nobles también saben divertirse? Pensé que su vida solo era trabajo..."

"¿Pues sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡quizá sea cierto! Quizá es por ello que nosotros los nobles SI logramos sobresalir de entre ustedes!" Respondió Yami molesto; ¿quién se creía ese renacuajo para decir algo asi?

"¡Oye, ¿que te pasa! ¿por qué esa actitud tan agresiva? ¡simplemente te hice una pregunta!" fue esta vez Yugi quien se mosqueó ante la reacción del rubio, quien le miraba fijamente.

"¿Actitud agresiva? ¡Mi actitud no es agresiva! Simplemente actúo así por que mi vida está llena de preocupaciones a diferencia de la tuya, debido al trabajo de mi corporación y mis estudios!"

"¡¡Uy si, claro! ¡Supongo que el escapar de matones no es una preocupación...! de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, creo que en realidad me gusta que me pisoteen casi a diario debido a mi estatura!" Yami se quedó pasmado "¡Aunque Claro! Supongo que eso no debe ser una consternación para un noble como tú, después de todo, solo se trata de la despreocupada vida de una simple persona!" Yugi se cruza de brazos al momento de sentarse sobre la cama y desviar la mirada, poniendo un puchero en su aniñado rostro. Por largos segundos, el joven noble se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole... simplemente no había pensado en eso, en el que sus problemas a pesar de ser diferentes, tenían el mismo efecto negativo en ambos, después de todo, así le había conocido... sintiéndose realmente apenado, se limitó a regresar a la mesa donde tenía sus cartas antes poder hablar nuevamente.

"¿Por qué mejor... no cierras esa ventana y vienes acá...?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora te doy lástima?" habló indignado el pequeño; Yami suspiró aun mas avergonzado.

"N-no... simplemente no era mi... intención ofenderte... lo siento..."

"...En realidad... soy yo quien debería disculparse... de por si no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tus asuntos, mucho menos lo tengo después de que me ayudarás... supongo que no debí haber opinado sobre tu vida sin conocerla... lo lamento..."

"Supongo... que ninguno de los dos debió haberlo hecho... después de todo, llevamos vidas totalmente diferentes..." ante estas palabras, ambos asintieron, dejando el lugar nuevamente en silencio; tras un par de segundos, Yugi finalmente se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el chico, al momento que tras mirar por un par de segundos su baraja, reparaba en dos cartas principalmente...

"Hey! Esas dos cartas son geniales... nunca antes las había visto..."

"¿A que si? Estas dos cartas son únicas... las hizo Pegasus en base a mi..." habla orgulloso Yami, mientras que Yugi, tras mirarlas nuevamente, parpadea un par de veces alejándose de él "¿qué pasa?"

"En base a ti, ¿eh? Entonces... si el Mago Oscuro refleja un lado tuyo, me supongo que entonces, debido a la Maga... ¿eres gay?" Yami no logró evitar ponerse rojo de nuevo, al momento que saltaba de la silla casi disponiéndose a golpear al chico.

"¡¡¡P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿¿¡¡DE DONDE SACASTE ALGO ASI!"

"V-venga, no tiene nada de malo, sólo dímelo si es así... no tengo nada en contra de ello..."

"NO! NO SOY GAY!"

"Vale, vale! No te enojes, yo solo preguntaba..." responde el chico riendo levemente, logrando con ello, después de varios minutos, contagiar a Yami "Oye... ¿por qué me ayudaste?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé... supongo que fue por que vi que estabas en problemas... si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado..."

"De cualquier forma, gracias... estoy seguro que aún pese a la situación, nadie mas lo hubiera hecho..."

Una extraña calidez invadió a Yami por dentro al ver a aquel niño sonreir... no sabía con certeza que era... ¿quizá era la sinceridad con la que lo hacía? Si, quizá era eso, el hecho de que por primera vez en muchos años, había podido sentirse útil... Ambos chicos pronto miraron hacia el patio de la mansión, observando para buena suerte de ambos, que los guardias finalmente se habían marchado; Yugi entonces, decidió que era hora de partir.

"¿Sabrás regresar tú solo? Si te pillan de nada habrá servido todo el alboroto de hace rato..."

"¡Descuida! Aunque me cueste admitirlo, a estas horas, sin luz y con mi tamaño... no creo que me puedan ver..." dijo nervioso el pequeño al momento de comenzar a bajar por las lianas, mientras era observado por el joven noble "¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba: sé que quizá no nos volvamos a ver, sin embargo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme... ¿de acuerdo?"

"Descuida, lo tomaré en cuenta..."

"¡No lo olvides, mi nombre es Yugi Muto!" y tras ello, el pequeño bajó y por el mismo lugar por el cual habian entrado, salió a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de la vista del chico de crestas doradas. El lugar nuevamente quedó sumergido en el silencio de la noche, mientras que sin mas que hacer, el muchacho cerraba la ventana y al igual que el resto de los inquilinos, apagaba la luz de mesa que tenía encendida, y se dirigía a descansar.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo mientras la lluvia caía a torrentes sobre la mansión Pegasus; los pasillos vacíos, carentes de luz artificial que los iluminara, daban un ambiente lúgubre al lugar, mientras que a pesar de todo el silencio que reinaba dentro de la gran casona, leves murmullos podían escucharse provenientes del sótano del lugar... murmullos rotos abruptamente por un grito de devastación proveniente de Seto... ¿quién diría que su no tan agradable anfitrión por fin dejaba ver por qué se hacía llamar el mejor de los duelistas? Y Peor aún, humillándolo de la forma mas tonta que podía haber: con una de sus propias estrategias...

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mi querido Kaiba? Pensé que podrías adivinar qué clase de estrategia usaría, siendo que tu fuiste el creador de esta... jejeje, esto debe ser realmente vergonzoso para ti, ¿verdad? Haber infectado con tu carta de virus a todos tus monstruos cuyos puntos son mayores de 1500..."

"¡¡Calla ya, Pegasus y continuemos con esto!... invoco al Payaso Zaggi en modo de defensa..."

"¿Sólo harás eso? Francamente esto es vergonzoso, mi joven amigo... pero bueno, como dicen por ahí: NO hay verdad que no duela! ¿Conejo Oscuro? Acaba con su payaso!" y tras dar la indicación, el holograma virtual que correspondía a dicho nombre hizo lo indicado, dejando a Kaiba no solo sin defensa a sus puntos de vida, sino también, debido al virus, sin monstruos para atacar "Vaya... esto es una verdadera lástima, ¿no lo crees así? Después de todo, ambos sabíamos el precio de este duelo..."

"¿Precio? ¿A que precio te refieres, Pegasus?" el hombre de cabellos platinados comenzó a reir malvadamente al instante que apartaba uno de los grandes mechones de cabello que le cubrían la cara, dejando ver algo que sorprendió al mismo Seto "¡E-Eso es...!"

"¡Asi es, Kaiba! ¡Este es el Ojo del Milenio! Un artículo que me permite reclamar mi premio! Y supongo que ambos sabemos de que se trata, verdad? Perdiste tu duelo, asi que ahora tu alma me pertenece! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

La risa malvada de Pegasus resonó por las paredes del lugar, mientras que Kaiba lanzaba un gran grito... sin embargo, toda la escena se vio interrumpida cuando la luz de la habitación que hacía apenas habia estado alumbrada con una tenue luz de velas, se iluminó completamente por el gran candelabro que colgaba en lo alto, mientras que al instante, tanto Pegasus como Kaiba se giraban a la entrada del lugar, topándose con una no muy usual molesta Cecilia.

"Ce-Cecilia..."

"Esto si que es increíble, Maximilian... Ni siquiera son las 7:00 de la mañana, ¿y ya estás interrumpiendo a Seto de sus labores cotidianas? ¡Creí que habíamos acordado que nada de duelos entre semana por razones obvias!"

"Oooohhhhh... pero Cecilia! La cosa apenas se estaba poniendo interesante... le gané el duelo a Kaiba y ahora iba a reclamar su alma como premio...! ¡Mira!" le enseña el ojo del milenio que trae sobrepuesto "¿No me veo amenazador con esto?"

"¡¡P-PEGASUS! ¡¡ESO ES EL SÍMBOLO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA! ¡DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA POR JUGAR CON ALGO TAN VALIOSO! ¡SÁCATE ESO AHORA MISMO Y REGRÉSALO A DONDE DEBE ESTAR!"

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pero por favor... no me llames Pegasus, no tú..." dramatiza "Rompes mi corazón cada vez que lo haces..."

"Uy... Mejor que ambos se den prisa... Zigfried y Yami les esperan para desayunar...!" Y sin decir más, la mujer salió en dirección al comedor, mientras que Kaiba y Pegasus parpadearon un par de veces antes de lograr pronunciar palabra.

"Es encantadora, pero da miedo cuando se enoja, ¿verdad?"

"S-si..." le mira "Por cierto, ¡¿cómo supiste durante el duelo que cartas usaría? ¿Acaso hiciste trampa! ¿Qué fueron? ¿Cámaras? ¿Espejos? ¡CONFIESA!"

"¿Trampa? Oh no, mi estimado joven Kaiba, yo sería incapaz de hacer trampa... todo lo supe gracias a mi ojo del milenio... tú deberias saber los poderes místicos que posee..."

"Ja! ¿Poderes místicos? ¡Esas son puras patrañas! Esto es algo que ni el peor jugador del mundo se merece! Es oficial! No volveré a jugar contigo! Eres un tramposo!" sin decir mas, también sale del lugar.

"Ese es el problema con los jóvenes de hoy... ya no creen en la magia... ¡Joven Kaiba! ¡Espérame!" y al igual que el castaño, sale del sótano para acompañar en el comedor al resto de la familia.

La hora del desayuno fue mas aterradora que las dos semanas anteriores, y esta vez, no gracias a la comida de Pegasus; no, esta vez, era algo que hasta el mismo Zigfried temía: Cecilia Pegasus, enfadada. A pesar de lo que intentaban, ni siquiera Yami, con su mala vista, podía evitar notar lo molesta que se veía siempre dulce mujer, la cual ahora parecía querer comerse un pedazo de cubierto con cada mordisco que daba (en realidad, comía normalmente, pero dado el semblante al que estaban acostumbrados ver, eso les parecía a los tres chicos); después de que finalmente todos los presentes en la mesa terminaran de comer, los tres muchachos salieron volados cada quien a su quehacer cotidiano, salvo el caso de Zigfried y Kaiba, que por razones obvias, decidieron mejor partir al instituto.

El día transcurrió normalmente; clases aburridas, y el viaje de regreso en limusina brindado por cortesía de Pegasus que llevó a Kaiba y a Zigfried de vuelta a la mansión; ¿por qué solamente ellos dos? Por que de nueva cuenta, Yami había preferido regresar caminando; ni siquiera el entendía los motivos, realmente no era muy amante ni del deporte, ni de las actividades físicas, pero ahí estaba el, dirigiéndose por sus propios medios hacia la mansión Pegasus; tras un rato de caminar, reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba, deteniéndose: el lugar donde había chocado con Yugi. El muchacho observó el lugar por varios minutos... el encuentro con aquel pequeño habia sido hacía ya casi semana y media, y aún podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido el día anterior... ¿motivos? No lo sabía con certeza... quizá la sensación de poder actuar sin pretender nada o sin comportarse propiamente era algo que le había gustado... al igual que en esa ocasión, se acercó a mirar a través de la barda.

"¡Vaya! Sí que está alto... ¿cómo le hizo ese enano para pasar...? Si yo tratara de brincar hacia el otro lado..." el chico se quedó pasmado "¡Un segundo! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Como es posible que YO, YAMI ATHEMUS, esté buscando una forma para brincarme hacia el otro lado! ¿Me habré vuelto demente? Si, seguro fue eso... jajaja... que gracioso.. je... je... peroooo..." mira hacia todas direcciones, y nuevamente se asoma "Por una vez que lo hiciera, no pasaría nada... ¿verdad? Sería solo una simple miradita... además, no tendrían por qué darse cuenta, ellos no tienen identificaciones como nosotros..." nuevamente se pasma... mas esta vez, se abofetea a si mismo "¡YAMI! ¡BASTA YA! ¿ES ESTA LA ACITUD DE UN NOBLE? ¡DEBERÍAS COMPORTARTE COMO LA PERSONA MADURA QUE YA ERES!... Sin importar cuánto desees averiguar que hay del otro lado..." suspira frustrado "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Ahora hablo hasta conmigo mismo? Mejor me voy antes de que otra cosa suceda..." el chico mira por última vez el lugar, y finalmente sale...

"¡¡OSH! ¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LE IMPORTA!" Tras sacarse el saco, la corbata, remangarse la camisa, y lo mas importante, quitarse y guardar su medallón de identificación, se acerca discretamente a la barda, y tras cerciorarse de que nadie lo mire, toma impulso y tras sujetarse de la división de concreto, se cuelga del otro lado, logrando (después de varios segundos tras haberse armado de valor) soltarse, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo; tras recuperarse del golpe, decide levantarse, mientras mira la barda nuevamente "Va a ser un problema volver a subir... ¡Bueno! Ya estoy aquí... asi que... pensaré en eso después...!" se echa el saco al hombro "Bien, ¡aquí voy!" y sin mas, camina hacia donde sus pies lo guían, dispuesto a observar el nuevo entorno en el que se encontraba.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo... ¿Mejor? Dejen Reviews! Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO III 

Todo parecía en calma... y realmente eso le gustaba; por vez primera, finalmente tenía un lugar exclusivamente para él... Kaiba miró una vez a su alrededor, contemplando la mansión vacía... realmente le gustaba que el lugar estuviera así, sin personas que le interrumpieran, o sin sonidos que le distrajeran; tras dar un suspiro de relajación, abrió nuevamente su laptod y prosiguió con su trabajo, siendo el sonido de sus dedos tecleando el tablero de la maquina portátil el único resonando por toda la mansión... tras un par de horas de trabajar sin detenerse, finalmente una de las obligaciones del cuerpo le hicieron ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la cocina a tomar algo, donde permaneció un poco mas, reafirmando nuevamente el por qué le gustaba que todo estuviera tranquilo; finalmente, caminó de vuelta a la pequeña sala donde solía trabajar siempre, mirando a través de la ventanas que permitían la vista hacia el patio... ni siquiera Mokuba esta ahí... sin mas que pensar, no evitó dar un bostezo de aburrimiento al momento de llegar a su tan _preciado _lugar para continuar con su labor, mas su tranquilidad se vio quebrantada cuando vio una figura demasiado conocida, jugando con el marco de la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Parece que alguien necesita descansar, ¿no crees?"

"Zigfried... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Has venido a robarme las ideas como siempre, verdad!"

"Por favor, Kaiba... ni siquiera he mirado la pantalla de ordenador... si quisiera robarte tus proyectos, entraría directamente a tu sistema para hacerlo... después de todo, ambos sabemos que soy el mejor en cuestiones informáticas..." el castaño frunció el ceño; realmente odiaba a ese sujeto, y mas aún cuando el susodicho actuaba como si fuera superior a él "¡En fin! No estoy aquí para hablar de mis habilidades... al menos no de _esas_... je..."

"No sé que es lo que estés buscando aquí, víbora, pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo cosas que hacer... así que mas te vale que me dejes en paz..." Seto camina hacia donde está su ordenador, sin embargo, el otro chico con la mano con la que jugueteaba con el aparato cierra la tapa y la sujeta, poniéndola sobre sus piernas y recargándose sobre la misma, mientras clava su mirada en el castaño, el cual se detiene a su vez "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Si no quieres problemas, mas te vale que me la devuelvas ahora mismo..."

"Vamos, mi querido Kaiba, relájate un poco, que te estoy haciendo un favor... Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que te sobre-esfuerzas en cuestión de tu compañía, y eso no es bueno para ti... ¿por qué mejor no dejas tu trabajo para mas tarde, y... nos vamos a tomar un café, que dices?"

"Digo que estás loco si piensas que yo realmente voy a aceptar salir contigo... ¡ahora regrésame eso y déjame en paz! ¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto!"

"¿O si no, qué? Lo peor que podrías hacerme ya lo hiciste... el rechazar mis invitaciones una y otra vez desde que éramos niños es algo que me ha lastimado profundamente desde siempre..."

"¡Aquí el único culpable eres tú! Si desde niño no te hubieras portado de forma tan anormal conmigo, posiblemente no te repudiaría tanto!"

"¿Anormal, dices? Pero si yo nunca he actuado de esa manera contigo... a no ser que..." le mira maliciosamente, al tiempo que sonríe cínicamente "... a no ser que TÚ lo quieras ver así..." Kaiba se echa hacia atrás "después de todo, mis acciones para Athemus son las mismas y no me evita tanto como tú... Kaiba, eres un pillo..."

"...E-estas demente..." habló mas nervioso el chico, no queriendo apartar la mirada de él... en esos momentos, ya no estaba tan seguro de si realmente le gustaba que la mansión estuviera totalmente sola, puesto que sentía que en cualquier momento, el desquiciado enfrente suyo le saltaría encima; la risa sonora y repentina del joven Shreader fue algo que le desconcertó totalmente, no entendiendo a qué venía.

"Deberías de ver la expresión de tus ojos, joven Kaiba... es algo realmente invaluable y sin sentido, aunque eso lo puedo arreglar yo..." se pone de pie mientras pone la laptod por un lado; Kaiba parece querer reaccionar, pero Zigfried le detiene "ah-ah.. si te mueves, no vuelves a ver a este bebé..." canturreó el joven, haciendo que el castaño no se moviera; en seguida, el primero se pone de pie y camina hacia donde el otro, al momento que se pone enfrente suyo, mirándole "...Eres un buen chico..." y sin mas, lo avienta hacia la pared mientras se acerca a el, quedando frente a frente "dime, mi estimado Kaiba, ¿alguna vez soñaste estar así conmigo?"

"...Solo en mis pesadillas..."

"Oh... no sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso... después de todo, significa que SI lo has hecho..." y antes de que Kaiba pudiera decir algo, sus labios contactaron con los de Zigfried.

Normalmente, lo hubiera golpeado, o incluso matado, pero malamente para Kaiba, no podía reaccionar... la misma sensación de escalofríos que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando de niños (cuando el pelirrosa le había abrazado), le volvió en ese instante, y se volvió aun mas crítica cuando sintió las manos del mismo desabrochándole la camisa y metiéndose debajo de la misma, recorriendo cada rincón que estaba a su alcance... ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera reaccionar en esos momentos? Un gran estremecimiento se produjo en su cuerpo cuando sintió un par de besos en su cuello, y no estando conforme con eso el pelirrosa, bajó besando el torso del castaño ahora descubierto... Seto fijó su vista en el joven, no sabiendo realmente con qué palabra de desagrado describirlo, sobre todo por que podía ver como esté ultimo de vez en cuando abría los ojos y le miraba, pareciendo excitarse aún mas al darse cuenta que el castaño le miraba. Repentinamente, el joven Shreader se detuvo, y en un movimiento brusco, puso a Kaiba de frente contra la pared, poniéndole mas que nervioso, e inclusive, haciendo que tratara de poner resistencia esta vez, mas para su mala suerte, al parecer las ganas de poseerlo de Zigfried eran mas que sus mismas fuerzas, asi que después de que el pelirrosa le sujetara por los cabellos y le pusiera de golpe la cara contra la pared, éste último se acercó a su oreja.

"Te habías portado demasiado dócil hasta hace unos momentos, Kaiba... no empieces a ponerte difícil..."

"¡Te estás pasando de la raya, Zigfried! Ya hiciste hasta lo que inclusive queriéndolo, te hubiera permitido! Ahora déjame ir!"

"Vamos, si lo que viene ya no es para tanto... ¿oh si?" Zigfried con la mano libre rodea a Kaiba por detrás y comienza a bajarla desde el pecho hacia el abdomen.

"¡ZI-ZIGFRIED! DETENTE YA!" ordenó el castaño, tratando de zafarse, pero sin éxito y sin que el pelirrosa atendiera, mientras el primero sentía como este ultimo seguía bajando mas la mano, hasta que finalmente, tras forcejear un poco, lograba deslizarla bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, ante la mirada horrorizada de Kaiba "¡¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! PARAAAA!" sin querer ver mas, finalmente aprieta sus ojos, esperando a que todo termine...

"Hermano, ¿estás bien?"

Kaiba abrió los ojos; tras reincorporarse rápidamente, el castaño miró a sus alrededores, realmente agitado: estaba en su ya no tan querida sala, totalmente vestido, y con la laptod sobre sus piernas, mientras que se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado: todo había sido un sueño... al parecer, se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba... el chico bajó la mirada realmente nervioso... ¿cómo era posible que él, Seto Kaiba, hubiera soñado algo así? Y lo que mas le preocupaba: con Zigfried Shreader. Realmente no sabía que pensar.

"¿Hermano? ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?"

" ¿Qué? Eh... si... Mokuba... estoy bien... ¿decías?"

"Em... venía a avisarte que Leon y yo vamos a salir... normalmente le hubiéramos avisado al Sr. Pegasus, pero dada su situación..." se gira hacia atrás suyo, mientras se ve como pasa Cecilia, seguida por un Pegasus que le suplica que lo perdone "Creí mas conveniente hacerlo contigo..."

"Ya veo... supongo que no hay problema... ¿quién les llevará?"

"Por eso no deberías preocuparte, Kaiba, lo haré yo..." la voz de Zigfried le erizó los vellos de la piel y le hizo pegar un buen bote lejos del mismo que se había situado a su lado, al momento que se giraba hacia el chico, mirándole mas nervioso que antes "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡...Nada...! Solo asegúrate de que nada le pase a mi hermano o... ¡o ya verás!" y sin esperar a nada, toma su laptod y sale del lugar, ante la mirada perpleja de trío.

"Oye, Mokuba.. ¿de verdad se encuentra bien tu hermano? Lo noté un tanto... _paranoico_..."

"Si, lo mismo pensé yo, Leon..."

"Venga niños, deberían entenderle... el pobrecito ha estado trabajando demasiado..." dice Zigfried mirando por donde el chico había salido, con un gesto de comprensión burlona en su rostro "Pero bueno... mejor que nos vayamos... asi que, andando..." y tras un asentir de los dos chicos, se dirigen a la salida de la mansión.

El timbre de salida finalmente sonó, mientras una estampida de adolescentes salía corriendo hacia las puertas del lugar, cada uno disponiéndose a pasar el resto de la tarde libre; no obstante, tranquilo como siempre había sido, Yugi se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que el resto de los chicos a paso lento, pensando en lo que debería hacer llegando a su hogar.

"Hoy tengo que lavar la ropa... solo espero que no llueva..."

"¡¡YUGI!" el llamado a su nombre le hizo detenerse, girándose al instante con una gran sonrisa, puesto que había reconocido la voz; ahí, dirigiéndose hacia él, una chica de cabello castaño corría agitando uno de sus brazos.

"¡Hola Tea! ¿Cómo estás? Parece que esta vez salimos al mismo tiempo..."

"Si, algo así... lo que pasa es que las últimas dos horas de clase fueron de exámenes, y yo acabo de terminar el mío, ¡por eso salí antes!"

"Oh, ya veo... eso explica por qué ni Joey ni Tristán han salido todavía, jejejeje..." rió nervioso el pequeño al momento de rascarse una de las mejillas con el dedo índice de la mano.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE ESO EXPLICA EL QUE NO HAYAMOS SALIDO!" Tanto Yugi como Tea se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz, un chico rubio que les miraba con molestia exagerada.

"Oh, vaya... Joey, Tristán... ya están aquí... no esperaba verlos tan pronto..."

"¡¿Y qué significó eso exactamente, Yugi? Crees que no tenemos el cerebro suficiente para poder hacer un examen!" Esta vez habló el castaño que acompañaba al otro chico, con el mismo gesto en su rostro, mientras Yugi reía mas nervioso.

"No, si el cerebro sabemos que lo tienen... lo que nos sorprende es que esta vez si lo hayan usado... a no ser que..." Tea les apunta "Muy bien! Confiesen! ¿A quien le copiaron?" Yugi esta vez no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada mientras sus dos amigos hacían el berrinche de su vida; tras unos minutos, finalmente éstos rieron también.

"Me da gusto verlos por aquí, chicos..."

"Si, a nosotros también, lo que me recuerda..." los tres chicos miran acusadoramente al mas pequeño "¿por qué no nos esperaste los días anteriores? ¡Nos tenías preocupado, Yugi!"

"Ah... bueno... es que he tenido muchas tareas últimamente y... si no me iba temprano, no las alcanzaba a hacer..." mintió el chico, al momento de recordar como los días había estado haciendo rutas nuevas para llegar a su casa, tratando de evitar a los matones, que seguramente iban a hacer mas que barrer el suelo con él después de su encuentro con el noble "lamento haberlos preocupado, pero como ven, sigo de una pieza..."

"Si, eso es lo importante... ¿nos vamos?" tras un asentir general, finalmente el cuarteto sale.

Durante la mayor parte del camino, bromearon como era costumbre, hablando también sobre las situaciones mas divertidas que les había ocurrido en los pasados días; no obstante, los pensamientos de Yugi seguían siendo los mismos... aún no lograba sacar una buena razón por la cual aquel noble lo había ayudado, y aunque ese no era el motivo principal, aún no había mencionado nada a nadie de su encuentro con él... no por falta de confianza a sus amigos, simplemente para proteger la dignidad del chico que le había salvado la vida, y para evitar que como era costumbre de Joey y Tristán cada vez que se enteraban que los abusivos de siempre le querían golpear, le sobreprotegieran... no era que le disgustara, después de todo, asi se había evitado muchas palizas, pero a veces, eso le hacía sentir mal... o mas que mal, inútil... como si no pudiera defenderse por sus propios medios...

"¿Yugi? ¿Ocurre algo?" el llamado consternado de Tea le sacó de sus pensamientos, captando su atención; Yugi simplemente negó.

"No, nada Tea... ¿por qué?"

"No sé... me dio la impresión de que algo te preocupaba..."

"Bueno, francamente sí... el cielo se ve medio nublado y hoy tengo que lavar ropa..." esto le valió un zape por parte de Joey, al momento que todos reían.

"Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí.." El cuarteto de chicos paró de reir al instante tras escuchar la voz ronca, mientras que inmediatamente, Tristán y Joey se ponían en pose defensiva delante de Yugi y Tea, mientras que ésta última abrazaba por detrás al chico, cubriéndole con su cuerpo "Nos da gusto verte, chavalito, aún tenemos cuentas pendientes..."

"¿Cuentas pendientes? Ja! Lo siento amigo, pero no el vas a tocar un solo pelo a nuestro amigo, ¿verdad Tristán?" amenazó Joey al momento de reforzar su pose defensiva, no apartando su mirada del agresor del pequeño rubio.

"¡Asi es! Antes tendrás que pasar por sobre nosotros!"

"Bueno, eso se puede arreglar..." el sujeto silba, mientras que al instante, aparecen otros tres tipos; Joey y Tristán fruncen el ceño.

"Tea... saca a Yugi por detrás... trataremos de detenerlos lo más que podamos..."

"¡Chicos, no puedo permitir que los golpeen por culpa mia...!"

"No digas eso, Yugi.. tú mejor que nadie sabes que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto... no te preocupes, estaremos bien...! Ahora, Tea, encárgate de lo que te pedimos a la cuenta de tres..."

"¡P-pero...!"

"TRES!" Inmediatamente, ambos chicos se lanzaron contra los sujetos, mientras Tea, por su parte, tomaba a Yugi de la mano y le obligaba a correr detrás suyo en sentido contrario a la batalla, mientras que el pequeño, lo último que alcanzaba a ver, era como le llovían los golpes a sus amigos, y como uno de los tipos salían detrás de suyo...

Por su parte, Yami no se cansaba de todo aquello... por primera vez podía caminar sin sentirse observado, y eso le gustaba; Repentinamente se detuvo... ¿qué aquél contenedor con el gatito pintado no lo había pasado ya mas de dos veces? Finalmente, admitió que estaba perdido... un par de gritos llamaron su atención, haciéndole mirar hacia su derecha, consiguiendo con ello que se llevara una sorpresa: una chica corriendo, y justo detrás suyo, a Yugi, siendo perseguido por un tipo de gran tamaño; Tras lograr reaccionar, Yami corrió detrás de ellos, totalmente seguro de que era el mismo chico al que había ayudado, después de todo, ¿cuántas personas podían tener esa estatura? Después de dar vuelta en un callejón, se detuvo sublimemente: ¿a dónde se habían ido? Tenía que encontrarlos pronto, o no quería ni imaginar lo que podía pasar...

Mientras tanto, la situación no era nada favorable para Yugi y Tea; al haber dado vuelta en uno de los callejones, habían quedado atrapados en uno sin salida, y para su mala suerte, su perseguidor se encontraba obstruyéndoles su único medio de escape; Tea nuevamente abrazó al chico, protegiéndolo.

"Escucha damita, yo soy alguien honorable y no acostumbro golpear mujeres... así que apártate..."

"¡Si, ya lo creo! ¡Tan honorable que golpeas niños! ¡Estás loco si crees que lo voy a soltar!"

"T-Tea... deberías hacer lo que dice... una paliza mas que me den no me va afectar mucho..."

"¡No digas tonterías Yugi! ¡Estamos juntos en esto y no te voy a dejar solo!"

"¡Escucha, niñita! ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas!"

"¿O si no qué harás?" la repentina voz de Yami captó la atención del trío; al reconocerlo, Yugi no evitó sobresaltarse ¿qué estaba haciendo ÉL ahí? "¡Escucha! Mas te vale que dejes ir ilesos tanto a la chica como al niño, si no quieres tener serios problemas!" El sujeto se acerca a Yami al momento que le toma del frente de la camisa y le levanta un poco.

"¿Oh si no qué, chaparrito? Me vas a dar _golpes bajos_...? JAJAJAJAJA!" Yami no dijo nada; repentinamente, le metió un cabezazo logrando que el tipo le soltara, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le propinó un golpe ascendente con la palma de la mano en la barbilla, y tras meterle el pie para tumbarlo, le golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire "¡M-maldito enano, me las pagarás!" le amenazó el sujeto, el cual tras haberse puesto de pie, salió corriendo. Después de que el tipo se perdiera a la lejanía, Yami se giró hacia Yugi y Tea, quienes apenas daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver. El noble puso una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"...Defensa Personal... útil en estos casos..." Tras un par de segundos, después de que ambos chicos se miraran entre sí, finalmente rieron levemente. Sin embargo...

"AHÍ ESTÁ OTRO!" el momento de paz les duró poco a Tea y a Yugi tras reconocer la voz de Joey, y los llenó de terror al ver como éste junto con Tristán, saltaban sobre el chico a golpearlo.

"¡¡CAELE CON TODO, JOEY!"

"¡¡J-JOEY! ¡¡¡TRISTAN! DETENGASE!" Logró reaccionar finalmente Yugi, al momento de correr hacia ellos tratando de detener la masacre.

"PAR DE IDIOTAS! DEJEN DE GOLPEARLO! ESTE CHICO NOS AYUDÓ!" Joey le mete un último golpe a Yami antes de mirar con desconcierto a Tea.

"¿Qué dices? ¿qué éste chico les ayudó?"

"Pero entonces, eso significa que..." Tristán y Joey miran al noble que yace KO debajo de ellos; entonces, se miran entre sí.

"...¿Ups?..."

Al igual que en los carruseles en los que solía jugar cuando era niño, todo parecía dar de vueltas; la candente sensación de querer devolverlo todo pronto se vio apaciguada por una mas fría, al momento que escuchaba un par de murmullos no entendibles, seguidos de una fuerza ajena a la suya que le hicieron mantener esa sensación fría en su lugar, seguidas de otros murmullos que al igual que los primeros, no alcanzaba a definir su significado.

"¿Cómo sigue, Yugi?" preguntó una angustiada Tea no apartando su mirada del noble, que al igual que desde hacía la ½ que le habían llevado a casa del chico, se encontraba KO.

"Mal, Tea... aún no reacciona... espero que quitando lo ilógico que pueda sonar esto, se encuentre bien..." respondió Yugi en el mismo estado que su amiga, no apartando su mirada del muchacho, el cual ahora inconscientemente sostenía una bolsa con hielos sobre su cabeza.

"Cielos... de verdad lo lamentamos, Yugi... es que lo vimos ahí y bueno... pensamos que también era uno de los tantos que te querían agredir..."

"Lo sé, Joey... pero no creo que sea a mi con quien deban disculparse..." Yami parece comenzar a reaccionar "¡Hey! ¡Miren, parece que está despertando! Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿cómo te sientes?"

"La cabeza me está dando vueltas..." logró responder el chico de manera entendible, mientras que se incorporaba un poco, logrando sentarse con ayuda de Tea y Yugi "¿qué pasó...?"

"Nos ayudaste a Tea y a mi de un sujeto... y dos amigos míos pensando que tú eras otro agresor, bueno... te cayeron encima y te dieron un par de golpes... de verdad lo lamento..."

"D-descuida... no hay problema... o al menos no lo habrá hasta que la cabeza deje de girarme..." Yami se soba la frente, mientras finalmente, tras unos minutos, parece estar mejor; entonces, mira a su alrededor "...¿dónde estoy?..."

"Estás en mi casa... después del incidente te trajimos aquí..." se escucha el timbre de la pequeña tiendita sonar "¿Uh? Parece que hay clientes... ¿chicos? Pueden hacerse cargo de él mientras voy a atender?"

"Seguro Yugi, ¡no hay problema!" el pequeño agradece y entonces sale, dejando a Yami con los tres chicos, quienes le miran un par de segundos en silencio.

"Oye..." Tea llama la atención del grupo "No te había visto por aquí antes... ¿eres nuevo por la zona?" Tras las palabras de la chica, Yami cae en cuenta de que Yugi no les había mencionado nada; el muchacho se pone nervioso.

"Eh... bueno... no exactamente..."

"¿Entonces? ¿Estás de visita?" pregunta esta vez Tristán.

"Este... yo... si... eh... vine a visitar a Yugi..."

"¿A Yugi? ¿Significa que ustedes ya se conocían?"

"Bueno... algo as..."

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿alguna nov... ¿por qué me miran asi?" pregunta el muchacho al notar la mirada puesta en él de todos los presentes; el joven noble le mira nerviosamente "¿pasa... algo?"

"¿Yugi? ¿Ya conocías a este chico?" la pregunta de Joey le sorprende un poco; tras mirar de reojo a Yami, asiente "¡Eso es genial! ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Cualquier amigo tuyo, también es amigo nuestro! ¿De donde se conocen?"

"¿Qué? ¿D-De donde? Bueno..." esta vez es Yugi quien mira al noble, que le corresponde la mirada: ¿qué podria decirles? El muchacho no había dicho nada de que no quisiera que se supiera que era un noble, pero tampoco se había presentado como uno indicando que no había problema... justo en esos momentos, el sonido de la puerta principal llamó la atención de todos, al momento que a través de la misma, aparecía el abuelo de Yugi.

"¡Buenas tardes, chicos! Hacía algún tiempo no les veía por aquí... ¿tienen mucho rato que llegaron?"

"En realidad, no mucho Sr. Muto; tuvimos unos pequeños contratiempos y trajimos a este chico desmayado..." el anciano mira a Yami por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, parece sobresaltarse.

"¡Válgame Dios! ¡No puede ser! Pero si tú eres...!" Yami miró en desesperación a Yugi: si su identidad se descubría, estaría en graves problemas; Yugi miró nervioso a su abuelo.

"Hacía unos momentos nos decía que él y Yugi ya se conocían, cosa que se nos hizo raro puesto que ninguno de nosotros lo había visto antes... ¿usted también le conoce?"

"¡Pues claro que Yugi y yo debemos conocerle!" extiende los brazos "¡Mira cuánto has crecido! Anda acá y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo, muchacho!"

"¡¿A-Abuelo!" Exclamaron exaltados los presentes (incluidos los mismos Yugi y Yami, quienes no se esperaban algo así).

"Anda, muchacho! No seas tímido! Ven acá!" Yami mira al pequeño que le hace la seña de que siga la corriente; tras un momento vergonzoso en el que el chico le dio el abrazo al anciano, éste último le miró "¡Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí! Dime, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por el lado sur? Escuché que ha habido un par de problemas..."

"Eh... bueno... si, pero no es nada que no hayamos podido... resolver..." le continúo el juego el joven rubio, bastante nervioso. Salomon entonces se gira a los demás "Chicos, éste es otro de mis nietos, viene de la zona sur, es por eso que no les es familiar su rostro..."

"Vaya! Eso lo explica! Si eso era todo, ¡no entiendo por qué no nos lo dijiste!" exclamó Tristán lleno de júbilo, mientras que Yugi suspiraba aliviado; Salomón entonces se gira hacia el chico.

"Deben disculparle... es bastante tímido en conocer gente nueva, anda hijo, ¿por qué no te presentas con los amigos de Yugi? Es justo que te conozcan si vas a estar aquí una temporada..."

"¿Qué? Eh... si... em... Mi nombre es..." el chico piensa un poco mientras finalmente, tras unos segundos, habla "Mi nombre es Atem Muto... gusto en conocerlos..."

"El gusto es nuestro, Atem! Mi nombre es Joey! El es Tristán, y ella es Tea! Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí en la zona norte!"

"Se los... agradezco mucho..."

"Bien, yo debo irme... tengo un par de asuntos que atender en mi casa... espero verles pronto! Atem? Un gusto conocerte, espero que nos veamos pronto..." se despide Tea mientras se pone de pie.

"¡Yo también! Nos veremos otro día!" Dice Joey mientras sigue a la muchacha.

"Igual yo... no tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero aún asi, el deber llama! Les vemos luego!" y junto a sus dos amigos, se dirige a la salida y salen del lugar; tras un par de segundos, los dos chicos que aún se encuentran ahí dejan escapar una gran respiración de alivio.

"Estuvo cerca..."

"¡Ni que lo digas...!"

"Muy bien... aquellos chicos ya se fueron..." la voz de Salomón capta la atención de ambos "Ahora... vamos a tener una pequeña charla nosotros tres..." les mira seriamente "¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?"

"¿D-De que hablas abuelito...?"

"A mi no engañas, Yugi... Durante 30 años fui egiptólogo, llevo 20 años de mi vida vendiendo cartas, y si hay algo que ha coincidido entre esos dos trabajos además de disfrutarlos, es que he tratado con nobles..." Yugi y Yami se encogen de hombros.

"...¿Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...?" Salomón le mete un zape a Yugi.

"¡Que sé identificarlos cuando veo uno, no te hagas payaso!" el pequeño se soba el golpe lastimeramente; Yami le mira.

"...Creo que nos descubrió..." Yugi le mira en total silencio con una ceja arqueada "...¿qué?..." Salomón se pone una mano en la cara mientras suspira resignado.

"...Como sea... lo que realmente me preocupa es el como se conocieron..." mira a acusadoramente a Yugi "no creo que este muchacho te haya saludado desde éste lado de la barda y tú le hayas hallas correspondido sin un motivo fuerte..."

"Bueno... me andaban persiguiendo unos tipos, me pasé del otro lado de la barda, y él me ayudó... es todo..."

"Mmmm... ya veo..." se gira hacia Yami "...de cualquier forma, habiendo ayudado a mi nieto o no, eres bienvenido aquí, chico... solo quiero preguntarte una cosa mas antes... ¿por qué no traes tu medallón de identificación?"

"Em... buenooooooooooo..."

"...¿te pasaste sin registrarte, verdad?..." se produce unos segundos de silencio "¡MUCHACHOS CABEZA HUECA! ¡COMO SE NOTA QUE LES ENCANTA METERSE EN PROBLEMAS EN ESTOS DIAS! Si en mis tiempos las cosas no eran asi y ademas..." sigue hablando mientras se dirige al mostrador, ante la mirada perpleja de Yami y una nerviosa de Yugi.

"...El es mi abuelo, Salomón... delante de Joey y los demás recuerda que es tu abuelo también..."

"Si... lo sé, trataré de acostumbrarme..." hay otro silencio en el lugar; repentinamente, el reloj de pared comienza a sonar, captando la atención del duo: las 6:00 p.m. Yami se pone de pie "bien, será mejor que me vaya... aún tengo bastante camino para llegar hacia la barda, y encima un poco mas para llegar a la mansión..."

"De acuerdo, te acompañaré" se gira hacia su abuelo "¡¡Abue! Lo voy a acompañar al muro! Regreso pronto!" y sin mas, salen. Tras ½ hora de caminar, finalmente llegan al lugar "bien, aquí estamos..."

"Sí... lo que no sé es como me voy a pasar..." piensa un poco y mira a Yugi "¿cómo fue que tú lo hiciste?"

"¿Ah? Bueno..." carraspea la garganta un poco apenado, y se acerca al contenedor mientras señala el pequeño hueco "por... aquí... tienes que trepar un poco, pero no es ningún problema... supongo..."

"...De haberlo sabido antes, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de tener que colgarme de la barda..."

"¿Te colgaste de la barda? Jajaja! Eso debió haber sido gracioso..."

"Pues al menos así me acerco al suelo mas que tú..." Yugi le mira con indignación fingida; finalmente ríe "Oye, ¿por qué no les dijiste nada?"

"¿De qué?"

"Sobre nuestro encuentro... sinceramente, pensé que llegarías a presumírselo a todos..."

"¡Venga, Que yo no soy así! Encima, pensé que podría perjudicarte si mencionaba algo..." el joven noble le miró unos segundos en silencio; después sonrió.

"... Gracias..." Yugi simplemente se limita a sonreír también "Bien... mejor que me vaya..."

"Si, eso mismo creo yo... por cierto, ¿piensas volver algún dia?"

"Soy el _nuevo nieto_ de tu abuelo, ¿no?" Yugi ríe "lo que no sé, es cada cuánto... entre semana, la Sra. Cecilia es muy estricta en cuestión del instituto y está encima mío, y los fines de semana generalmente salgo hacia mi compañía a ver como marcha todo, y regreso el domingo por la noche a la mansión para empezar la rutina del institu..." tanto Yugi como Yami parecen tener el mismo pensamiento, mientras se miran con malicia.

"... Me encargaré de que mi habitación esté impecable para el fin de semana..."

"Y yo trataré de arreglar la mayoría de mis asuntos de la empresa entre semana para quedar libre los últimos días..."

"¡HECHO!" Ambos chicos se dan la mano cerrando el _trato_.

"¡Bien! Ahora si, ya me voy..." Yami se agacha mientras comienza a deslizarse a través del hueco, deteniéndose momentáneamente "por cierto, ¿no tendrás problemas para regresar?"

"!Nah! Tengo dos factores que ya mencioné a mi favor, jejejeje... a propósito, vendré por ti el fin de semana ¡que pases buena noche!"

"Vale, Tu también..." y finalmente, se pasa hacia el otro lado, mientras Yugi sin esperar a mas, regresa a su casa.

Realmente podía decir que habia sido un día perfecto; la tarde se la había pasado bien, había terminado sus deberes temprano (después de todo, sin alguien que le viera usando lentes, hacerla no era ningún problema), y encima, la cena había sido normal, lo cuál le hacía pensar en sí debía alegrarse por ello o no, puesto que después de enterarse el por qué Pegasus no había querido hacerse el responsable de la misma, no estaba seguro que tan bien estaría su anfitrión, sobre todo por que desde hacía varias horas, su voz continuaba escuchándose en el pasillo... curioso, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó a ver que pasaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa: en una de las tantas puertas que ahí había, estaba el hombre de cabellos platinados pegado a la misma.

"Ceciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ábreme, linda..."

"No creo que te vaya a perdonar hoy, Pegasus... jejeje..." Pasa Kaiba por el pasillo mirándole burlonamente, mientras el aludido le echa una mirada asesina. Pegasus regresa a su posición inicial.

"Ceciiiiiiiiii... amorcito... no te enojes, ya te dije que lo sentía..."

"Deja de lloriquear, tío... tienes mas habitaciones dónde puedes dormir..."

"¡NO CREO QUE LO QUE QUIERA, SEA DORMIR, ZIGFRIED!" Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Kaiba nuevamente, ante el berrinche de Pegasus.

"¡BESTIAS MALVADAS! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN!" regresa a la puerta donde estaba "CeciiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"Sr. Pegasus, ¿por qué mejor no se va a dormir ya?"

"Mokuba tiene razón tío... si mi tía está molesta contigo, es posible que vaya a enojarse mas si no la dejas dormir... anda tío, ven..." entre Mokuba y Leon lo toman cada uno de un brazo y se lo llevan.

Yami observó la escena hasta que se perdieron a lo lejos, mientras que lo único que le quedaba por hacer, tras dar un suspiro de frustración, era encerrarse en su habitación otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia su cama y metiéndose en la misma, disponiéndose a descansar y esperando que el fin de semana llegara para así, tener una experiencia nueva: vivir otro estilo de vida bajo la nueva identidad que había adoptado en esa sociedad: _Atem Muto_.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Hola! Me da gusto ver que éste fic está teniendo aceptación! Plis dejen Reviews! Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO IV 

Un gran estruendo se escuchó resonar por el gran edificio, captando la atención del resto de las personas que laboraban ahí; definitivamente el jefe estaba de mal humor, para variar... no obstante, su trabajo no era el quejarse del estado de ánimo de su superior, después de todo, a pesar de no ser noble y sin recomendación alguna, se había apiadado de ella y le había dado trabajo, cosa que por lo que había escuchado, era algo demasiado anormal en él; tras terminar de recibir una de las llamadas que a menudo solicitaban los servicios de la corporación, la chica se puso de pie mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones que se encontraba en el nivel, un tanto temerosa, puesto que requería la firma del lider de la empresa, y en el ánimo en el que se encontraba era seguro que recibiría un par de insultos antes de conseguir culminar con su labor; tras llegar al lugar, se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, mas se vio obligada a no hacerlo tras nuevamente, escucharle hablar molesto; la chica sujetó sus papeles con fuerza mientras escuchaba la conversación, esperando entrar en el momento mas apropiado.

"Nuevamente me pregunto... ¡¿por qué las cosas no están marchando bien!... y otra vez, como siempre, me respondo: ¡por que tengo dos incompetentes a mi servicio!" gritaba Zigfried exasperado a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente suyo al otro lado de la mesa, los cuáles le miraban con una expresión casi tan neutra, que el chico podía darse cuenta de que prácticamente se estaban burlando silenciosamente de él "Díganme, ¿cuál es la excusa ahora?"

"¿Excusa? Vamos, lo haces sonar como si no trabajáramos en lo absoluto..." respondió cínicamente el primero de los sujetos; de tez morena y cabellos rubios alborotados, sus pupilas violáceas en conjunto con la gran sonrisa burlona que se le pintaba en el rostro y su posición tan relajada y típica (sus pies arriba de la mesa) era algo que el joven Shreader a veces no podía soportar "quizá si tú fueras un mejor líder y supieras manejar bien los negocios, las cosas irían mejor, ¿no crees? Pero bueno, aún eres joven, te hace falta bastante experiencia, así que es tolerable..."

"¿Estas insinuado que el problema soy yo, Marick? Por que de ser así, sabes el problema en el que te estás metiendo..."

"No creo que se refiriera a eso totalmente, Zigfried... lo que sí es un tanto... extraño o curioso para nosotros, es que las corporaciones Kaiba y Athemus están teniendo mas ventas que nosotros... eso es lo único que no nos logramos explicar..." habló ahora el otro hombre, de tez apiñonada, ojos grisáceos y cabellos platinados, que al igual que su camarada, mantenía una posición relajada pero mas propia, limitándose simplemente a permanecer cruzado de brazos "Incluso cuando tu padre dirigía esta compañía, las ganancias iban mejor... quizá es por eso que Marick piensa de ese modo..." El pelirrosa no evitó molestarse aún mas.

"Escuchen... solo diré esto una vez... ahora soy YO quien está a cargo de las industrias Shreader..." ambos sujetos dejan escapar una respiración de resignación mientras cada uno toma la pose que mas les acomoda para escuchar el discurso del joven "soy YO el que decide quién se queda y quien se va, y soy YO, quien decidirá cuando algo está bien o está mal, asi que mas les vale que comiencen a tenerme el respeto que me merezco, por que aunque ustedes sean mucho mayores que yo, sigo siendo su jefe! Asi que si saben lo que les conviene, mas les vale mantenerse callados o al menos moderar sus comentarios! ¿entendieron!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... si así lo deseas... aunque la verdad, si siendo tus consejeros no quieres que seamos tan profesionales y directos contigo, no veo como esperas que la situación mejore..."

"Como lo mencioné antes, Bakura: el jefe aquí, soy yo... asi que cuiden sus palabras hacia mi, por que les aseguro que si no fuera por cierto asunto que los tres conocemos, ya no estarían aquí desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿fui claro?" Ambos sujetos suspiran y asienten "Bien, la junta ha terminado... la próxima vez que revise los archivos, quiero ver mejoras en nuestro medidor de ganancia". Y sin decir mas, salió del lugar mas molesto de lo que había entrado, mientras que los dos hombres que se habían quedado dejaban escapar otra respiración, Bakura tomando una posición mas natural en la silla, y Marick poniéndose de pie al momento de dirigirse hacia la gran ventana de la habitación, mirando a través de la misma.

"Habrá problemas si las cosas siguen así... ¿qué vamos a hacer, Marick?"

"Seguir como siempre hasta ahora... nos guste el hecho o no, tiene razón... aún pese a que nosotros también seamos nobles, él ahora es nuestro jefe y tendremos que apegarnos a lo que él decida al final..." se gira hacia el sujeto de cabellos platinados, mientras le mira maliciosamente "...Claro está, nosotros influiremos para que la mayor parte de lo que el acepte sea a nuestro favor, jejejejeje..."

"Jeje... ¿desde cuándo eres TAN ambicioso?... no recuerdo que antes lo fueras..." el sujeto que se encuentra de pie sonríe y entonces, camina hacia donde el apiñonado.

"Me sorprende casi al grado de ofenderme tu pregunta, mi estimado Bakura... siempre lo he sido... es solo que por algunas _cosas_ no he tenido que esforzarme tanto... como ahora, por ejemplo..." y sin una palabra mas, tras haberse acercado lo suficiente, se inclina sobre el mismo dándole un beso en los labios, separándose a los pocos segundos "Ahora, mejor que regresemos al trabajo o _el jefe_ se pondrá mas insoportable de lo que ya está..." y tras burlarse del mismo, finalmente ambos salen de la habitación, disponiéndose a regresar a sus labores.

Por otro lado, Zigfried se encontraba ya en su oficina, donde después de haber entrado, se había dedicado a desahogar su ira contra su escritorio; el llamado a la puerta hizo que cesara su ataque contra el mueble, al instante que ordenaba el paso al interior del mismo.

"¿Sr. Shreader...? Lamento interrumpir su trabajo, pero... estos papeles requieren de su firma de autorización..." el joven pelirrosa no evitó soltar un resoplido de molestia, al instante que se colocaba en su escritorio y con una mano, le indicaba que entrara; tras hacer lo indicado, la joven puso sus papeles en la mesa de Zigfried mientras éste los leía rápidamente y comenzaba a firmarlos "¿... gusta que le traiga un poco de café, Sr...?"

"Si lo quisiera lo hubiera pedido..." respondió el chico sin mirarle, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera; segundos después, terminó de firmar los papeles al momento de dejarlos sobre la mesa y mirar hacia la ventana "puedes retirarte..." la chica hace una reverencia mientras toma sus papeles y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida "Ah, Kisara..." la joven se detiene justo antes de salir, girándose hacia el "Estaré bastante ocupado el día de hoy... cancela todas las juntas que tenga... y si alguien viene a buscarme, diles que no estoy...o al menos, dependiendo de quien sea..." la muchacha nuevamente asiente y se dispone a salir "no dije nuevamente que ya podías retirarte... sabes que odio que se hagan las cosas si yo no las he dicho..."

"Y-yo... lo lamento mucho, Sr. Shreader... n-no era mi intención..."

"Sabes también que ese tipo de insolencias las castigo... Sin embargo, eres bastante eficiente, asi que esta vez, te lo perdonaré... ahora, Ya puedes retirarte..." la muchacha nuevamente hace una reverencia y sale nerviosa, al momento que va hacia su escritorio.

No obstante, a pesar de que habían estado a punto de despedirla, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios... desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí, a pesar de los malos tratos la mayoría de las veces, finalmente le había dicho que era eficiente... la joven de cabello azulado dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, y feliz con aquel cumplido, siguió con su trabajo, esperando ser mucho más útil para su señor algún día...

Ya era de noche cuando había llegado a la mansión; tras colocar sus cosas en su habitación, Seto bajó al comedor donde todos le esperaban, disponiéndose a tomar una cena decente (o al menos esperando hacerlo), llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que igual que el día anterior, la misma se apreciaba apetitosa; tras sentarse, recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, partiendo desde Yami que peleaba con la comida tratando de partirla, hasta un deprimido Pegasus, que no había tocado la suya.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Pegasus?" preguntó el castaño al chico de crestas doradas, que seguía en su afán de partir la carne de su cena.

"Ah, creo que la Sra. Cecilia sigue molesta con él...¡¡Uy! La oportunidad de tener una cena normal y me tuvo que tocar carne elástica..." la intenta partir con mas fuerza "gr...!"

"...seguro..." comienza a partir su comida sin ningún problema, mientras Yami le mira desconcertado.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tú si puedes y yo no!" Seto le mira unos segundos sin decir nada.

"¿...Quizá por que yo no tengo el filo del cuchillo al revés...?"

"...Ya lo sabía..." Todo el comedor suelta la carcajada ante tal escena, mientras el rubio se limita a gruñir; finalmente después de unos segundos, todos se calman, mientras que Cecilia repara en su marido, que sigue con la misma expresión con la que se sentó a la mesa.

"Maximilian, ¿qué ocurre?" el hombre de cabellos platinados le mira.

"...¿Todavía sigues enojada conmigo?..." la expresión preocupada de la mujer cambió a una de sorpresa, para enseguida, tornarla a una enternecida al momento que le toma de la cara.

"OoooooOOOOOhhhhhh, Maxy... eres un romántico sin remedio..." dice mientras comienza a hacerle mimitos y a frotar su nariz contra la de él, ante la mirada asqueada de todos (incluso Yami, que por fin había logrado partir su cena, había soltado el tenedor antes de meterse su primer trozo a la boca), mientras los presentes repentinamente, parecían perder el apetito y decidían regresar a sus habitaciones.

"Esto si que es increíble... en la mañana, no desayuné por que no me dio tiempo... en la tarde, no comí por que estuve ocupado... y ahora en la noche, finalmente podía cenar, ¡y se les ocurre ponerse a hacer eso en la mesa!" se quejaba Seto camino a su alcoba, al lado de Zigfried y Yami.

"Vamos, no exageres... no es para tanto..."

"Seguro Yami, entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste, eh?"

"P-Pues por que se me quitó el apetito! ¡Además, no fui el único en la misma situación, a Zigfried también se le quitó!"

"¿A mi? Claro que no... es solo queee... ¡estoy a dieta!" los dos chicos que le acompañan le miran "...¿qué? es verdad... además soy vegetariano..."

"Oh cierto..." Yami se gira hacia Kaiba y le secretea "Con razón está tan amargado..." el pelirrosa le mira con indignación.

"¡Buenas noches!" se retira a su habitación, ante la risas de Yami y Kaiba.

"Yo también me retiro Kaiba, que pases buena noche..." se retira el rubio mientras da un bostezo audible y entra a su alcoba.

"Supongo que haré lo mismo..." en eso, pasa corriendo Pegasus con Cecilia en los brazos mientras hablan de manera melosa entre ellos, riendo y finalmente encerrándose en su habitación, mientras el chico se queda congelado en su posición "...Creo que me voy a enfermar..." y finalmente, tras sentir escalofríos entra en cuarto, no queriendo saber nada mas por el resto de la noche.

_Fin de semana..._

Estaba nervioso... era el primero que pasaría en la zona baja y no sabía como debía comportarse... tras pasarse a través del hueco, miró hacia todas direcciones, buscando al pequeño, después de todo, aunque había observado el camino por el cual le había llevado al muro y creía recordarlo, prefería ir a lo seguro y esperarle; finalmente, a la distancia reconoció la pequeña cabeza picuda del chico, mientras éste se acercaba corriendo hacia donde él.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Yugi al noble, mientras éste correspondía el saludo con uno de mano "Lamento llegar tarde, ¿te hice esperar?" preguntó el pequeño tras haberse acercado a él, bastante agitado por la carrera que había hecho.

"Descuida, acabo de llegar yo también..." Yami se rasca la cabeza un poco apenado "oye, ¿de verdad no hay problema con tu abuelo si me quedo el fin de semana...? Me da un poco de vergüenza con el..."

"¡Pero por supuesto que no hay problema! Como tu mismo lo dijiste, ya eres otro nieto de mi abue, y él también está feliz de que vayas a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, ¡así que ahora no _te rajes_ y vamos ya de una vez!" Yugi se pasa detrás del muchacho y comienza a empujarle por la espalda, obligándole a caminar, mientras Yami le mira nervioso y dudoso.

"¿_N-no te rajes_? ¿...Y eso que significa exactamente...?"

"¿Qué? Ah! Bueno... que no le saques..." el rubio continua con el mismo gesto de extrañeza "¿qué no te eches hacia atrás?" el noble parpadea un par de veces "mmmm... ¡ya sé! ¡Que no te arrepientas del plan!"

"Ah, ya veo..." mira hacia el frente "Creo que tendrás que enseñarme algunas frases para poder hacerme pasar por uno de ustedes..."

"¡Si es lo quieres, no hay problema! Te haré una lista de las frases mas usadas... verás que te acostumbrarás pronto, Yami..."

"Eso espero, Yugi, eso espero..."

"¡Oh, Vamos! Arriba ese ánimo! Pero bueno! Primero a lo primero! Ya desayunaste? ¿No? Pues que bien! Te voy a llevar a probar algo que acostumbramos mucho aquí comer, que te aseguro no es a lo que estás acostumbrado pero aún asi, vale la pena comer!"

"Y-Yugi, no es necesario..."

"¡Oh, claro que si! ¡Por cierto!" el pequeño se detiene súbitamente y se pone enfrente suyo, mirándole detenidamente, ante el desconcierto de Yami "Mmmm... pero antes, si quieres hacerte pasar por uno de nosotros, necesitas ropa mas casual... ¡Vamos a mi casa!" y sin más, nuevamente comenzó a empujarle para que caminara, ante el nerviosismo del noble.

Un par de horas pasaron en los que Yugi había llegado con Yami a la casa del primero, mientras que el pequeño comenzaba a buscar dentro de su guardarropa, y el joven miraba la alcoba del chico; era bastante pequeña, sin embargo, muy acogedora... no evitó poner una leve sonrisa al momento de mirar alrededor de toda la habitación como el chico la tenía llena de notas por todos lados; finalmente, tras unos minutos de permanecer así, la voz de Yugi llamándole le sacó de su labor, apenándose realmente tras darse cuenta de que no le había prestado atención.

"Disculpa... por andar de curioso con tus notas no... te presté atención... ¿decías?"

"Descuida Yami, no hay problema... simplemente te pregunté si esto te gusta" el chico le muestra unos vaqueros azules junto con una playera sin mangas al cuerpo color negra, y un par de cintas para las muñecas y el cuello.

"Se ve genial... solo que... ¿crees que me quede? No por mucho, pero soy mas alto que tú..."

"Créeme, de talla no hay mucha diferencia, y de la estatura no hay problema... solo pruébatelo y de lo demás me encargo yo, ¿vale?" el noble asiente mientras Yugi le pasa la ropa "Esperaré afuera, llámame cuando termines" sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras que el muchacho dentro comienza a desvestirse para ponerse lo que Yugi le había dado, al momento de volver a observar la pequeña habitación; era curioso, pero antes de conocerle, esperaba que cualquiera que viviera en esa zona, sería desordenado, pero estaba en un error... el chico jaló con fuerza los pantalones para terminar de subirlos y tras abrocharlos, subió la cremallera de la misma sin ningún problema, confirmando así, que otra vez se había equivocado; ¿cómo demonios había sabido Yugi que su ropa le quedaría? El color se le subió con el hecho de pensar que posiblemente lo hubiera observado demás, sintiéndose un tanto ultrajado con aquello, mas prefirió no pensar en ello mejor; tras sacarse la camisa y ponerse la playera del chico, se sintió al igual que con los pantalones, un tanto aprisionado por lo justa que era, mas sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo el acostumbrarse a lo mismo; finalmente, tomó las cintas y se las colocó, al momento que abría la puerta y llamaba al chico, el cuál tras un par de segundos, acudió; una vez que estuvo adentro, nuevamente le observó "Mmmmm... desde aquí se ve bien... ¿tú como lo sientes?"

"Un tanto justo pero no incómodo... ¿a ti te queda igual?" el pequeño asiente, mientras éste último se dirige a su mesa de noche y saca unas tijeras "¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Te dije que me encargaría de arreglar el largo para que te quedara bien, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer; anda, pásame tu pierna..." y tras sentarse en el suelo, sujeta la pierna que Yami le pone enfrente, mientras que Yugi levanta un poco la pierna del pantalón y corta unos hilos que sostienen una parte doblada, regresándolo a su tamaño original y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna; tras eso, se para "¿qué dices? ¿Mejor? Soy bastante listo, ¿o qué? Jejejejeje..."

"Eres un tramposo, que es diferente..." ríe Yami también mientras que el pequeño le muestra la lengua "¿Todos tus pantalones son así?"

"Sip... generalmente los que me quedan bien de largo me aprietan, y los que me quedan bien puestos los arrastro, asi que... tengo que... _improvisar_... " dice al momento de mostrar hilo y aguja, haciendo reir al noble nuevamente; tras guardar los utensilios de costura, se gira nuevamente hacia Yami "Bueno, entonces, esto está listo... ¿qué dices, nos vamos?"

El resto de la tarde fue algo mas que grandioso para Yami; por vez primera en muchos años, volvía a divertirse como cuando era niño: conociendo sitios nuevos, paseando por el parque, alimentando palomas... en fin, haciendo cosas que hacía mucho había dejado de hacer por tener que hacerse cargo de su compañía; tras haber estado caminando por un buen rato, finalmente ambos chicos decidieron descansar en una de las bancas que había en la zona, mientras el sol del atardecer caía sobre ellos.

"Ah... esto fue divertido, ¿no Yami?"

"Si para ti es divertido que un grupo se palomas se pare sobre tu cabeza... ¡aún no logro quitarme todo el alpiste del pelo!" se quejó el noble haciendo que Yugi cayera de la banca debido a la risa; el joven le mira recelosamente, hasta que finalmente suspira sonriendo "hacía mucho no la pasaba tan bien..."

"Si, supongo que por tu trabajo..." el chico piensa un poco "Oye, aún eres menor de edad y ya te haces cargo de tu compañía... ¿por qué eso?"

"Ah..." el semblante de Yami cambió al instante sin que el notara; hacía mucho que no había pensando en el tema, y justo ahora, lo volvía a recordar; el chico simplemente se mantuvo callado "No... te ofendas, pero... no quiero hablar de eso..."

"...Lo siento, no quise ser tan directo..." mira hacia el suelo, sin saber que decir; tras pensar un poco, finalmente se levanta "¡Oh, mira! Una cancha de baloncesto! ¿Qué tal si jugamos?"

"No gracias... no me gustan mucho las actividades físicas..." Yugi inmediatamente notó la decaida de ánimo de su amigo; definitivamente era una mayor razón para no permitirle no jugar.

"Oh, ya veo... entonces es cierto lo que decimos en este lado con respecto a los nobles..." mágicamente, el estado depresivo del noble se tornó a uno defensivo, al momento que le miraba.

"...¿qué... es lo que dicen de los nobles...?"

"¡Ah...! nada que los pueda ofender realmente por que es verdad..." dice el chico al momento de tomar una pelota y comenzar a hacer gracias con ellas.

"¿el que?"

"Pues... que para lo única actividad que son buenos es para la de estar sentados... y digo buenos y no excelentes por que hasta para eso se cansan..." el rubio frunció el ceño; ¿qué se creía ese enano para decir algo así? Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde él.

"¿Ah si? Te voy a demostrar que no es cierto".

"Como quieras... ¿vas a querer ventaja?" continua haciendo gracias con el balón; Yami sonríe burlonamente.

"¿Ventaja, dices? Pero si ya la tengo... soy mas alto que tú..." a Yugi se le cae la pelota ante estas palabras al momento que le mira amenazadoramente; un silencio se produce roto solo por el bote del balón hasta que se detiene. Yami sonríe mas altivo.

"...Esto ya es personal..." Y así comenzó el juego.

Por otra parte, Tea iba de camino hacia su casa, de un humor de los que pocos querían encontrarla... definitivamente el hacer que algo le entrara en la cabeza a Joey era mas que imposible, sobre todo tratándose de química; tan paciente como siempre habia sido, prefirió mejor dejarle algunos ejercicios para que el _intentara_ realizarlos; sin embargo, algo le pasó por la cabeza: ¿qué tal si ella muy tranquila lo dejaba así y el muy condenado se salía a jugar el basketball que tan le gustaba? Prefiriendo cerciorarse, se dirigió hacia las canchas públicas del parque, donde al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa: Yugi y su _primo, _estaban ahíla chica se acercó a saludarles.

"¡Hola muchachos!" ambos rubios se giraron a mirarla la de golpe; no se habían percatado de su presencia. Yami puso un gesto serio en su rostro al momento de desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos; Yugi se puso los suyos detrás de la cabeza.

"Em... Hola Tea... ¿Bonito clima tenemos hoy, no?"

"¡Ni que lo digas, Yugi!" se gira hacia Yami "Hola Atem... ¿cómo te has sentido en nuestra zona?" el chico sigue en su posición, metido en sus pensamientos "¿Atem?"

"**_Osh... ¿qué le pasa? Si cree que le voy a permitir esto está muy equivocado, va a ver quien soy en realid..._** AUCH!" el chico regresó al mundo real tras sentir un codazo en el estómago por parte de Yugi, quien le miraba nervioso "¡OYEME TU, PEQUEÑA LAGARTIJA, ¿ASI NOS LLEVAMOS YA!"

"!**_ATEM_**! Tea te está hablando, **_ATEM_**!" remarcó el chico al momento de pelarle ojos; tras unos segundos en los que el noble parpadeó sin entenderle, finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"¡Oh, lo siento! N-no quise ser grosero T-Te...Tea... es solo que estaba pensando en... en..." comienza a hacer ademanes con la mano en forma circular mientras Yugi y Tea lo siguen "... En el trabajo!" Yugi se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano.

"¿Trabajas aquí?" Preguntó Tea extrañada; Yami se da cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"¡Es que le ayuda a mi abuelito en la tienda mientras yo no estoy!" habló Yugi esta vez, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

"Ah, ya veo... me alegra que seas responsable... por cierto, ¿qué hacen por aquí?"

"Jugabamos baloncesto... ahorita estamos descansando..."

"Ah... ¿puedo quedarme a ver como juegan?" Ambos chicos parpadean un poco y se miran entre sí, luego a la chica.

"Seguro... solo queee... con una condición..." habló Yugi, rascándose la cabeza un tanto apenado.

"¿Una condición? Seguro! Cual es!" ambos chicos se miran nuevamente y entonces, suspiran mientras se la dicen...

"Joey, ¿estas seguro que no nos meteremos en problemas? Si Tea se entera, nos matara por esto... y digo **_nos _**por que va a decir que soy yo quien te está distrayendo..."

"Tranquilo, Tristán! Tea no se dará cuenta de lo absolut...

"!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¿ESCUCHASTE ESO, JOEY!"

"SI! FUE POR ALLÁ! VAMOS!"

Ambos chicos corrieron preocupados hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito; seguramente alguien estaba en problemas, y era su deber ayudarle; sin embargo, conforme se fueron acercando, pudieron percatarse de que el grito había comenzado a sonar mas como una risa... una risa histérica; nerviosos, se acercaron a la cancha de baloncesto, llevándose el susto de su vida: ¡AHÍ ESTABA TEA! A punto de echarse a correr estuvieron cuando notaron algo anormal en ella: estaba en el suelo en lo que podían describir como el ataque mas crítico de risa registrado en la historia.

"¡Tea! ¡eres una mentirosa! ¡prometiste que no te reirías!" gritaba indignado Yugi, mientras la muchacha rodaba en el suelo de risa.

"¡¡N-no puedo evitarlo! JAJAJAJAJAJA!" en eso, Joey y Tristán llegaron al lugar con ella.

"¿Tea? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el castaño mirándole, mientras la muchacha seguía por un lado de la banca en el suelo, riendo.

"Seguro le picó algo, hermano..."

"N-No! No es eso! Es que... JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" y nuevamente, la chica estalló, mientras los muchachos se miraban entre sí, y enseguida a Yugi.

"Oye, Yugi, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Está enferma o algo?"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! N-NO! ES QUE ES MUY GRACIOSO, JOEY! JAJAJAJAJAJA! DEBERIAS VERLOS **_INTENTANDO _**JUGAR BALONCESTO A AMBOS! JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¿Intentando dices, Tea?"

"SIIIII! JAJAJAJAJA! Y EL MARCADOR ES DE LO MAS GRACIOSO! VAN 0-0! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Oh... seguro... pero... yo no le veo lo divertido a un marcador así..." comentó Tristán mientras mantenía su mirada en ella. La chica se sujetó de la banca tratando de apoyarse de la misma.

"ES QUE NO ES EL MARCADOR EN SI! SI NO LA CAUSA! VAN 0-0 POR QUE NINGUNO LOGRA ENCESTAR! UNO POR QUE ES MUY ENANO Y NO LOGRA LEVANTAR LA PELOTA ARRIBA DEL ARO, JAJAJAJAJAJA...!

"O-OYE!" se quejó Yugi ante la carcajada burlona de Yami mientras éste le señalaba llamándole enano.

"¡¡¡...Y EL OTRO POR QUE ES TAN PÉSIMO JUGANDO QUE MANDA LA PELOTA A TODOS LADOS MENOS A LA CANASTA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Nuevamente se cae al suelo en otro ataque de risa ante la indignación del noble, mientras era Yugi quien ahora se burlaba de él; Joey y Tristán suspiraron en resignación.

"Pues... eso puede cambiar..." Joey se gira hacia Yugi y hacia Yami, quienes parecen quererse ahorcar entre sí "Oigan chicos, ¿qué dicen? ¿Nos echamos una **_cascarita_** juntos?"

"No, gracias! No me gusta la envoltura de la fruta!" Joey y Tristán se miran entre si, sin entenderle.

"Se refiere a que si juegan con nosotros en otro partido!" le secreteó Yugi tratando de zafarse del agarre del noble, quien tras reaccionar, le suelta.

"¡Oh! Eso! Eh... si! Claro! Jajajaja... era una broma..."

"De muy mal gusto..."

"¡Cállate, Yugi!"

"Emmmm... ¿empezamos? ¡Atem, para que veas que me caes bien, yo voy contigo en tu equipo!" Tristán se acerca y le pasa el brazo por detrás del cuello, ante la extrañeza del chico.

"Eso significa que yo voy con Yugi..." se gira al pequeño "¡Vamos a hacerlos papilla!"

"¡¡¡SI ES QUE PUEDEN! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" y nuevamente, cayó al suelo ante la mirada de todos los presentes a quienes les resbaló una gotilla de preocupación.

"Como sea! Antes de empezar, ¿qué les parece si hacemos algunas excepciones?" Joey mira hacia todas direcciones y tras localizar un taburete de madera, lo jala hacia dentro de la cancha "debido al tamaño de Yugi..." se escucha otra carcajada de Tea "...le dejaremos subirse a esto para que tire, ustedes saben, para que esté mas parejo el asunto... a cambio, ustedes podrán evitar que se suba para tirar o interceptarle el tiro de la forma que les plazca, ¿de acuerdo?" Yami y Tristán se miran; entonces, asienten "¡Bien! ¡Que comience el juego!"

Y al igual que el anterior, se dio inicio al partido; el balón pasó primero a manos de Joey, quien tras correr frenéticamente al momento de botarlo, se acercó al tablero, logrando ser interceptado por Tristán, por lo cual, el primero se la pasa a Yugi, quien tras subirse al banco de un golpe se dispuso a dar el primer tiro... sin embargo, se vio interrumpido al sentir que le empujaban por la espalda y le hacían caer del mismo.

"..¡Ay!..." se quejó Yugi tras caer de frente al suelo.

"!O-Oye! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó angustiado Yami, pensando que se le había pasado la mano; el pequeño simplemente se sentó y le hizo una seña con el dedo, indicándole que estaba bien.

"¡Descuida, estoy bien! Pero aún asi, me las vas a pagar, eh!" Dijo en todo juguetón mientras tras unos segundos, el juego se reanudaba.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el resto del juego fue similar: cuando Joey lograba llegar al tablero, Tristán siempre lo interceptaba, y cuando Yugi trataba de encestar, Yami siempre le tiraba del banquillo (de la misma manera, salvo que a veces caía de sentón o de boca); finalmente, el turno del equipo de Tristán y de Yami para tratar de anotar llegó, mientras el castaño, tras estar tapando a Joey, le pasaba la pelota al noble para que este se encargara del resto.

"!ATEM! AQUÍ VA! TIRA!"

"¡¡AQUÍ VOY! HAAAAAAAAA!" y tras un movimiento espectacular, el chico lanza... sin embargo ni siquiera se acerca al tablero ante la mirada perpleja de todos... y un nuevo ataque de risa de Tea. El noble mira el tablero "...demonios..."

"No te preocupes, Atem... ya habrá otra oportunidad..." y sin mas, reanudaron el partido; nuevamente, el equipo de Tristán tomó la pelota y obtuvo la oportunidad de efectuar otro disparo; debido a la misma situación anterior, todo cayó en manos de Yami de nuevo "AHORA ES CUANDO! ATEM, TIRA!"

"ESTA VEZ NO FALLARÉ!" nuevamente, el chico lanza... esta vez, la pelota le pega a un vendedor de salchichas que estaba cerca del lugar "...ups..."

"...Ni hablar, hermano, ¡a la próxima!"

Las veces que siguieron, no difirieron de las anteriores, puesto que cada vez que Yami tenía la oportunidad de tirar, parecía que quería romper record en distancia recorrida por un balón, puesto que cada vez se alejaba mas del tablero; finalmente, segundos antes de terminar el partido, otra oportunidad se presentó, y nuevamente todo quedó en el noble...

"¡¡ATEM! ESTA ES NUESTRA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD! TIRAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" Totalmente desesperado de no haber podido anotar ni una sola vez, el chico lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez, haciendo sudar a Joey y a Yugi, puesto que la pelota iba en dirección al tablero; los siguientes segundos que duró la acción fueron casi en cámara lenta para los presentes, mientras que veían como el balón avanzaba cada vez mas, hasta que finalmente, hizo contacto con la madera del tablero... sin embargo, dada la fuerza que llevaba el mismo, rebotó y salió disparado hacia el otro tablero, entrando limpiamente a través del aro ante la mirada perpleja de todos; el silencio que se había producido fue roto por otra carcajada histérica de la castaña.

"¡¡YUGI, GANAMOS! ¡¡GANAMOS! Y NO TUVIMOS QUE HACER NADA!" Festejaba Joey mientras cargaba a Yugi, el cual reía también; Tristán y Yami simplemente no lograban reponerse del shock que habían sufrido, especialmente el último de estos dos; el castaño se acercó al rubio mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡A la proxima, nosotros ganaremos!"

"Yo... lo lamento..."

"No te preocupes! Lo bueno es que ya sabemos que la siguiente ocasión, en vez de tirar hacia el tablero de ellos, tira al nuestro para que el tiro salga hacia la de ellos!"

"¬¬..."

"Venga, Atem! No pongas esa cara, relájate! Ven! Vamos con los demás!" y tras darle otra palmada en la espalda, le obliga a caminar hacia donde el resto de los muchachos, mientras ríen y comentan del partido... y finalmente, van por la muchacha que aún continua en el piso.

La luna yacía en lo alto cuando Yugi salió de terminar de ducharse, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, donde al entrar, pudo ver al noble tumbado en su cama de frente contra la pared; Yugi no evitó reir un poco para sus adentros... era bastante gracioso el verle así, puesto que a pesar de la actitud seria que el chico casi siempre tenía, en esos momentos se comportaba cual niño pequeño haciendo rabietas tras haber perdido en su juego favorito; tras dar un suspiro, jaló la silla de su mesa de noche y tras sentarse en ella, colocando su barbilla y sobre sus brazos y estos a su vez sobre el respaldo de la misma, le miró.

"...No me digas que sigues enojado..." el noble permanece en su posición, sin siquiera moverse un poco "...Vamos Yami, solo fue un juego..."

"¡¿Y quién dice que YO estoy enojado por el juego!" Responde sin girarse; Yugi sonríe.

"Ah... pero entonces SI estas enojado..."

"¡NO!"

"¿Entonces?"

"...Solo estoy cansado..."

"Oh, ya veo... bueno, en ese caso ya no te molesto..." Yugi se levanta y acomoda la silla, y se dirige a la salida "que pases buena noche..."

"...No, espera..." el pequeño se detiene y se gira a mirarle, mientras que Yami finalmente se sienta; sin embargo, sigue sin mirarle "...quédate un poco mas..." Yugi cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama, por un lado del chico.

"Oye, no me has dicho... ¿qué tal te la pasaste hoy?..."

"Pues bien... pero..." el chico calló de pronto, bajando la mirada; el pequeño se agachó para mirarle a la cara, al momento de acercarse un poco, mientras esperaba una respuesta; tras unos segundos, el noble finalmente habló, apenado "...no me gustó que se rieran de mi..." Yugi se sorprendió un poco con esto; realmente se esperaba que le dijera que se sentía incómodo con sus amigos, o que el lugar no era de su agrado, mas no que ese fuera el motivo; dándose cuenta de que el chico tenía el dedo en la fibra sensible, no evitó poner una sonrisa compasiva.

"...Así que era eso..." Habló el chico tras haber dado un suspiro "...Supongo que te sentiste ofendido... pero ¿sabes? esa no era la intención...Ellos simplemente son así, pero no lo hacen con el afán de molestarte... bueno, si... de molestar sí, pero no de ofender... ¿entiendes?" Yami le miró en silencio "...Si ellos supieran que te sentiste mal por la forma en la que se comportaron o por los comentarios que hicieron, te aseguro que te pedirían disculpas inmediatamente..."

"...Entonces... ¿eso es normal?" Yugi asiente "...Supongo que soy yo el que no se sabe llevar... quizá es por eso que yo... no tengo amigos..."

"¡Hey, hey! ¡No seré muy grande, pero cuento como uno! ¡Y además, Joey y los demás también lo son...! Así que arriba ese ánimo, por que **_no estás solo_**!" Estas palabras del pequeño entraron profundamente en la cabeza de Yami; tras un par de segundos en los que se mantuvo en silencio, el noble levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de Yugi, mientras éste mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro; finalmente, también el chico sonrió. "Bien... ¡será mejor que ambos nos vayamos a la cama! Todavía nos quedan dos largos días y no pienso dejarte en paz..." Yugi se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, girándose antes de salir "¡Te voy a hacer sufrir! Muajajajaja!" tras dejar de reir, suspira y le mira "¡Buenas noches!" y finalmente, salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Algo en su interior le hizo sentirse lleno de vida; de todas las personas que había esperado conocer a lo largo de su vida, ése pequeño era una que jamás había pensado, se merecería encontrar... tras acomodarse entre las sábanas, no evitó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando la llegada del día siguiente, y esperando al igual que ese, disfrutarlo al máximo en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Hola! Capitulo 4 y le sigo dando! TˆT gracias por su apoyo! No olviden dejar Reviews! Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO V 

_El sol del atardecer se ponía detrás de las montañas, mientras el cielo celeste se tornaba de colores amarillentos y carmesis; no obstante, a pesar de la calidez que debían representar aquellos destellos, el ambiente pesaba sobre la Mansión Pegasus... después de todo, ¿quién iría a imaginar que ocurriría semejante tragedia? Avanzando a través de los corredores, no evitaba sentir una gran nostalgia en su interior; armándose de valor, finalmente llegó a su destino, llamando a la puerta levemente, aún pese a saber que no recibiría respuesta, sin embargo, aún asi, entró; Cecilia por largos minutos se quedó de pie ahí en la entrada, sin decir una palabra, no estando segura de cómo actuar ante aquella situación... la muerte de verdad que era un tema si bien no tenebroso y macabro, algo triste... sin embargo, en esos momentos, parecía algo complicado, después de todo, incluso a veces los adultos parecían no querer o no poder entenderla, entonces, ¿cómo explicárselo a un niño?... Tras quedarse ahí por unos segundos mas, nuevamente reanudó su paso, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño que se encontraba ahí, sentado sobre su cama y abrazándose asi mismo, con su frente apoyada en sus brazos, como si intentara evitar que lo último que tenía ahí le fuera arrebatado; al acercarse mas, nuevamente se detuvo, y le contempló en silencio, sentándose después por un lado del niño._

"_...La cena pronto estará lista... será mejor que comiences a prepararte para bajar..." fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la joven Sra. Pegasus, tratando de romper el hielo con aquel chiquillo, mas este ni siquiera se movió de su posición "...sé que quizá no tengas hambre, pero sabes que es necesario que comas, o de lo contrario, no crecerás... y tu no quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad?" nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta; dándose cuenta de que sería imposible llegar a algo así, finalmente dejó escapar una respiración "Escucha, Yami... sé... sé que son momentos muy difíciles por los cuáles... no solo tú, sino los niños Shreader y Kaiba están pasando... sin embargo..." pasa saliva mientras comienza a acariciarle el pelo al chiquillo "... sin embargo hay que tratar de seguir adelante... por tu bien... ¿entiendes?" sin siquiera mirarle, niega lentamente Yami, mientras Cecilia, deja escapar otro suspiro; tras unos segundos donde el lugar estuvo en silencio, el pequeño levantó la mirada y la puso sobre la rubia._

"_...¿Por qué...?" fueron las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar, mientras clavaba sus pupilas violáceas en la joven mujer; ésta a su vez, correspondió la mirada mientras le apartaba los flequillos de la cara, para lograr verle. _

"_...Las cosas siempre pasan por algo... a veces son buenas, a veces malas... pero nadie sabe por qué..." el rubio se mantiene en silencio, no apartando su mirada de Cecilia; finalmente, tras unos segundos, su voz se entrecorta. _

"_¿...Fui un mal hijo y por eso se fueron...?" preguntó nuevamente, mientras ella, tras mirarle y sonreír melancólica, soltaba un par de lágrimas, y le atraía hacia ella, abrazándole con fuerza. _

"_...No cariño, tu no tuviste la culpa... nadie la tuvo..." finalmente, Yami no logra contener mas sus lágrimas, y siendo ahora él quien le abraza con fuerza, oculta su rostro contra el pecho de Cecilia ahogando su llanto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, poder sacar toda su tristeza, toda su cólera... y toda su soledad con ello..._

"¡Hey! ¡Arriba dormilón!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe; ¿qué había sido aquello? El noble se quedó tendido boca arriba unos segundos, sin moverse, mientras recordaba su sueño... ¿por qué justo ahora lo había recordado? Sabiendo que el chico que le había despertado pronto dejaría entrar la luz a la habitación, se sentó y se limpió de las mejillas los rastros de las lágrimas que habían salido e hizo los mismos con las que estaban por hacerlo, mientras se quedaba en silencio una vez mas.

"¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Hay mucho que hacer hoy! ¡Primero desayuno, después tengo que hacer unas entregas, y el resto del día, libre!" Hablaba emocionado Yugi al momento de comenzar a vestirse; tras unos segundos, el pequeño se gira a mirarle "Además, me gustaría que... ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Si..." se talla los ojos "me encandiló la luz, es todo..." le mira "en unos minutos estaré listo, ¿de acuerdo?" Yugi le mira en silencio; entonces se cruza de brazos, pensante, sin apartar su mirada de él.

"_¿En unos minutos, eh_?... supongo que para un chica y un noble, ese término es igual, verdad?" antes de obtener una respuesta, Yugi se ve obligado a salir volado hacia la puerta y salir del cuarto, cerrándola a tiempo como para detener la almohada que Yami le había tirado.

"¡Vas a ver como te irá cuando salga, ¿eh!" se escucha al pequeño responderle desde afuera del cuarto con un _me alegra tu humor el dia de hoy! Tan bueno como el de ayer!_, lo cual vale otro coraje del noble, mientras el chico afuera se aleja riendo; tras unos segundos, Yami deja escapar un suspiro, sonriendo instantes después; finalmente, se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse lo mas rapido posible, no queriendo demostrarle a Yugi que lo que había dicho sobre los nobles y las chicas, lamentablemente para el, era verdad...

Nuevamente posó su vista en los documentos que hacía unos segundos, había revisado; no era posible que esas cifras fueran correctas, sobre todo por que a él en carne propia, le constaba que las cosas habían estado mas que bien para el negocio, tanto, que incluso había tenido que asistir 3 veces por semana en los últimos cuatro meses (cosa que realmente no le gustaba mucho) para lograr cumplir con los pedidos de las compañías vecinas; un aviso a través de su comunicador le notificó que tenía una llamada al aire, la cual tras enterarse del autor de la misma, le animó bastante; tras tomar una pose mas relajada, subió los pies a su escritorio y aceptó la misma, esperando el resto.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¡Qué felicidad! esto es algo que no esperaba en verdad... dime, ¿a que debo este honor, mi buen Kaiba?"

"Lamentablemente para ti, a mi no me alegra tanto tener que hacer esto... tengo suficiente con verte en la mansión como para tener que hacerlo en horas de trabajo..." se quejó el castaño al otro lado de la línea, mientras Pegasus reía fascinado "En fin, iré al punto: mi compañía ha estado vendiendo bien en los últimos meses, sin embargo, según los registros ha sido lo contrario, al grado que han comenzado a comprar varias de mis acciones..." el hombre de cabellos platinados sonríe.

"...Y crees que soy YO el que las está comprando, ¿cierto?..." el castaño permanece en silencio unos segundos, sin apartar su mirada del monitor; Pegasus nuevamente sonríe "...mi querido Kaiba... admito que tu compañía tiene acciones muy buenas... y que incluso me convendría comprar las partes mas importantes de la misma, sin embargo, ¿no crees que si yo tuviera interés en ella, durante el tiempo que me hice cargo de la misma cuando eras niño, hubiera manipulado todo para que me ahora me perteneciera?" Seto frunce un poco el ceño "El creerme capaz de algo así no es muy amable, mi querido niño... sin embargo, no te culpo de haberlo pensado... después de todo, aunque sé que esto no es algo que debería decirte, lo haré, puesto que estamos en la misma situación, ya que también a mi este misterioso comprador me está afectando..."

"¿..Me estás diciendo que Industrias Ilusión también está perdiendo...? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Ni yo mismo tengo una mínima idea de esto, Kaiba, lo único que si te puedo asegurar, es que debe ser alguien que sepa mucho sobre sistemas informáticos como para burlar nuestro sistema de seguridad... sobre todo el tuyo..."

"...¿Tienes algo que hacer en estos momentos, Pegasus? Creo saber de alguien con esa habilidad... y me gustaría hacerle una visita por ello..."

"¿...Crees saber...? ¿De quien podrias hablar, Kaiba?"

"...Ya lo verás, ahora dime, ¿vendrás o no?"

"De acuerdo, Kaiba, te veré en unos minutos..." ambos terminan la llamada, mientras el hombre permanece pensante; tras unos segundos de silencio, Pegasus toma la bocina del teléfono "¿Krocker, prepara la limusina... iremos a la corporación Kaiba..." y finalmente, se pone de pie mientras sale de la oficina.

Silencio total.

Silencio total era lo que reinaba en la pequeña sala del lugar desde hacía casi 1 hora, el mismo tiempo, que ambos chicos llevaban sentados en el mueble mas grande del lugar, cada uno a su extremo, tratando de mantener su distancia con el otro y sin dirigirse la palabra.

"¿Qué le pasa? Insinuarme que era un viejo... como si el pudiera vestirse en menos de 15 minutos..." pensaba Yami con indignación, al momento que se giraba a mirar al chico al otro lado del sofá con intenciones obvias.

"¡Que pesado! Solo por que le dije que hasta mi abuelito se vestía mas rápido que él... es un histérico, todo lo toma a mal..." decía para sus adentros Yugi, quien a su vez giró su rostro para mirarle, mas al darse cuenta de que sus miradas se habían cruzado, nuevamente cada uno regresó la cara hacia el lado contrario, retomando su pose de indignación; 10 minutos pasaron nuevamente sin algo especial, hasta que el pequeño pareció encontrar divertido un pequeño hilo que salía del brazo del sillón; tras unos segundos mas en los que se negó a mirarle, finalmente Yami se giró para verle nuevamente, no evitando hacerlo con envidia... ¿cómo era posible que se divertiera mientras él estaba enojado? No dispuesto a permitirlo, tomó un cojincillo y se lo lanzó, atinándole en la cabeza, haciéndose el desentendido inmediatamente; por su parte, Yugi se giró a mirarle, con un puchero en su rostro "...Odioso..."

"...Enano..." le respondió Yami, logrando que Yugi lanzara un resoplido; tras unos segundos, el noble sonrió con malicia "Además, lo odioso a mi se me puede quitar con clases de tacto personal..." otro resoplido mas por parte del niño le indicó al joven que había ganado ese round, para gusto de éste; justo en ese momento, el abuelo de Yugi entró.

"¡Hola muchachos! ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? Hay un pedido que me gustaría que entregaran y..." nota la distancia entre ambos chicos "¿pasó algo de lo que no estoy enterado?"

"No, nada abuelito... ¿para donde es el pedido?"

"Es para la Sra. Ishida... ¿podrían llevarlo?"

"¡No te preocupes abue, lo entregaré yo!" se adelanta Yugi poniéndose de pie al momento de tomar el paquete en sus manos "después de todo, no queremos que **_SU ALTEZA _**se nos vaya a morir de una infección solo por que el polvo le dio!" Yami le mira molesto, limitándose a hacer comentarios; antes de que Salomón pueda preguntar, el pequeño sale del lugar a cumplir con lo pedido.

Por otro lado, no sabía cuando faltaba de camino hacia su misterioso destino; después de todo, al ir por Kaiba a su corporación, éste se habia limitado a indicar el rumbo al conductor del albino sin que este escuchara; Pegasus dio un leve suspiro antes de darle un sorbo a la copa con vino que llevaba en la mano, mientras miraba por la ventana; tras colocar el recipiente de cristal en el fino portavasos, se quedó pensante unos segundos... para enseguida, dar un bostezo audible (mismo que casi mató de un susto a su acompañante, puesto que también iba metido en sus pensamientos); tras unos minutos mas, el hombre de cabellos platinados logró despejarse inmediatamente tras asomarse por la ventanilla y reconocer el edificio; en seguida, se giró a mirar al castaño.

"...El día de hoy andas un tanto ofensivo, mi estimado joven Kaiba... ¿primero sospechas de mi y ahora de mi sobrino Zigfried? ¿Es que acaso odias a mi familia?"

"Tengo mis razones para sospechar de él, Pegasus... ahora, si quieres saber cuáles son, tendrás que venir..." y sin mas, el chico salió de la limusina, mientras el hombre de cabellos platinados dejaba escapar un suspiro a manera de resignación, y salía tras el muchacho.

Aún pese a las circunstancias por las cuáles hacía la visita, no evitó prestar atención a las instalaciones del edificio; a pesar de tener varios años conociéndole, jamás se había tomado la molestia de visitarle (por razones obvias, al menos para él); tras subir al elevador y presionar en el botón de ascenso (cosa que decepcionó bastante a Pegasus, puesto que al parecer, el solía jugar con el mismo cada que iba...), llegaron al último piso de la construcción; al abrir la puerta, pudieron ver el escritorio donde Kisara trabajaba, detrás de ella una puerta y un pasillo que conducía a otra puerta, y una pequeña pero agradable sala de estar; Pegasus entonces se adelantó y se acercó donde la chica de cabellos azulados.

"Buenos días, mi estimada señorita, luce tan encantadora como siempre... ¿está Zigfried?"

"Buenos días Sr. Pegasus... el joven Shreader está en junta en estos momentos, ¿quiere que le notifique que está aquí?"

"No, linda, esperaré..." y sin decir mas, va y se sienta en uno de los sofás, donde Kaiba ya se encontraba acomodado hojeando una revista, mientras que el primero, tras mirar hacia sus alrededores, comenzaba a tararear.

"Me pregunto que diría la Sra. Cecilia si supiera que le hablas bonito a otras chicas..." habló el castaño sin levantar su mirada de la revista; Pegasus por su parte, dejó su tonadilla aparte y tras pensar unos segundos, sonrió malicioso mientras clavaba su mirada en el joven.

"Debo hacerlo para darte el ejemplo correcto de cómo hacerlo, o de lo contrario jamás conseguirás una buena mujer..." fue casi un milagro que Seto no rompiera la revista tras reaccionar ante el comentario; totalmente avergonzado, se giró a mirar a Pegasus, quien reía abiertamente ante la reacción del muchacho.

"¡¡P-Pues para tu información, yo puedo conseguirme una novia cuando yo quiera!" regresa a su lectura, mas a los pocos segundos, mira de nuevo al hombre "¡Y puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda!"

"Oh, ¿en serio? Pues... quizá tengas razón... después de todo no me consta, puesto que no has demostrado tu lado romántico en la casa..." piensa un poco "lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, sería realmente extraño si lo hicieras..." le pega una revista en la cabeza "...¬¬..."

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, captando la atención de Kaiba y Pegasus, siendo éste último el primero en acercarse, cambiando su semblante siempre alegre a uno de seriedad tras toparse con ambos consejeros de su sobrino, principalmente después de que su mirada se cruzara con la Marick, quien tras unos segundos de mantener sus ojos en los de él, sonrió burlonamente, alejándose finalmente tras unos segundos; instantes después, salió el chico de cabellos rosados, para variar, con un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

"Kisara... si me buscan el día de hoy no estoy... di que me enfermé o algo así..."

"Pues si todos los dias que tienes reunión sales con esa cara, posiblemente se vuelva una realidad..." la repentina voz de su tío le sorprende, logrando con ello que le mirara.

"Ah, esto es genial... ahora te tomas la molestia de venir a verme solo para decirme eso... definitivamente mi dia es perfecto..." Pegasus deja escapar una respiración mientras Zigfried se masajea la sien "¿Qué quieres...?"

"...En realidad, venimos por petición de Kaiba... hay unos asuntos que queremos discutir contigo..." el chico le mira en silencio y en seguida al castaño, que está de brazos cruzados; finalmente, se gira hacia Kisara "...Estaré ocupado; sin excepciones, NO ESTOY..." se da la vuelta mientras es seguido de Pegasus y Kaiba. Una vez en la oficina, los tres toman asiento.

"Bien, ¿de qué quieren hablar?" Pegasus cruza su mirada con la de Kaiba; finalmente, éste último comienza.

"...Quiero salir lo mas pronto posible de este lugar para regresar a mis quehaceres, así que iré directo al asunto: las cosas en nuestras compañías no van bien; alguien está comprando la mayoría de nuestras acciones, y al paso que va, podrá controlar nuestras corporaciones..." el pelirrosa comienza a reir levemente mientras se reclina en su silla, mirándoles instantes después.

"...Y debo suponer que creen que yo soy el responsable, ¿cierto?"

"Exacto. Después de todo, una vez dijiste que eras el mejor en **_cuestiones informáticas_**..."

"¿Lo dije?..." hace memoria "Mmm... tendrás que dispensarme mi estimado Kaiba, pero no lo recuerdo...¿lo dije recientemente?..." A punto estuvo de responderle el castaño que era un cínico, mas para su buena suerte, logró reaccionar a tiempo como para recordar que eso había sido durante el sueño extraño que había tenido con él.

"...No, ya tiene mucho... ¡como sea! el punto es, que sabiendo eso, solo alguien como tú podría burlar MI sistema de seguridad, así que no dudo que seas tu el responsable"

"El hecho de que hagas resaltar mis capacidades me halaga..." habla el muchacho con una sonrisa, sin embargo, la torna en un gesto de total indignación y molestia "...pero que me culpen por lo ocurrido, de verdad me ofende... mi compañía es lo suficientemente buena si bien no para superar a las de ustedes, al menos para competir contra ellas... quizá ustedes no lo piensen así, y posiblemente, sea verdad, sin embargo, es lo único que tengo por parte de mis padres y haré lo posible para mantener el apellido Shreader en alto no solo por mi, si no por Leon... ahora, si no tienen otro asunto más que esta ofensa para estar aquí, me gustaría que salieran... debo seguir trabajando..." Tanto Pegasus como Kaiba permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse; Zigfried entonces, se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal con vista hacia la salida del terreno, mientras observaba como su tío y el castaño se retiraban; después, regresó a su silla y se mantuvo inmóvil por breves, hasta que finalmente, decidió tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada...

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yugi las cosas seguían en paz; el enfado de Yami había pasado, tornándose su estado de ánimo a uno de aburrimiento, puesto que con la partida del chico hacía una hora, no tenía nada que hacer a excepción de mirar a su abuelo postizo leer el periódico; limitándose a teclear el vidrio de la estantería, el noble suspiró no sabiendo cuanto mas podría resistir así... ni siquiera el tener que trabajar en su oficina era tan aburrido, y que pensara eso ya era algo de lo cual preocuparse; el ruido ocasionado por el diario del abuelo pronto captó su atención, mientras miraba a éste ver el reloj por 4ª. vez.

"Este muchacho... me pregunto que estará haciendo, lleva mas de una hora y el lugar no está muy lejos..."

"¿Necesita algo Sr. Muto?"

"En primer lugar, jovencito, llámame _abuelo_, en segundo, la verdad si; tengo que entregar este paquete, pero como vez, Yugi no ha llegado..."

"Mmmm... si quiere yo podría llevarlo... claro, si es que me tiene la confianza suficiente..."

"¿De verdad me harías ese favor, muchacho?" el noble asiente "Te lo agradezco mucho, esta es la dirección" le pasa un papel mientras el chico la lee y acto seguido, toma el paquete y sale.

El rubio caminó durante unos diez minutos mientras pensaba en el deber que tenía que cumplir; ¿aburrimiento o simples ganas de ayudar? No lo sabía, pero al menos tenía entretenimiento para un rato, además, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?; tras caminar unos minutos mas, el chico dobló en una esquina y se quedó congelado con lo que vio: muchos pequeños callejones con intersecciones entre ellos...

"...Yo y mi gran bocota... bueno... al menos Yugi no está aquí para burlarse" y sin mas, retomó su camino.

Durante una media hora estuvo divagando sin parar, hasta que finalmente, admitió que estaba perdido; ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a ubicar en ese lugar sin conocerlo? Justo cuando pensaba que se arrancaría cabello por cabello debido a la desesperación, vio a la distancia una persona; viendo la posibilidad de conseguir información sobre como llegar a su destino, se acercó a la misma.

"Em... disculpe Srita... ¿podría ayudarme?"

"Estoy ocupada, niño". Respondió la chica sin siquiera mirarle, mientras que el noble no evitaba molestarse con la reacción de la misma; ¿ocupada? Solo estaba recargada en una estúpida moto.

"¡Qué carácter...!" se quejó el rubio "supongo que era mucho para ti el dar una dirección..."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Acaso es que quieres problemas niño?" la muchacha se puso de pie mientras se giraba hacia Yami y quedaba frente a frente con él; la joven entonces le miró de arriba abajo "Hola... no te había visto aquí antes..." el sutil cambio de carácter (y tono de voz de uno agresivo a uno coqueto) fue algo que puso nervioso al noble "Dime, muñeco, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas?" Yami trata de hablar pero la chica le pone el dedo indice en los labios, obligándole a guardar silencio "Espera... antes de cualquier cosa, lo elemental es una buena presentación, no crees?" la chica se sienta sobre la moto, al momento de cruzar la pierna (y logrando con ello que al joven se le subiera un poco el color tras notar lo corta y ajustada que era la falda que traía puesta) "MI nombre es Mai Valentine... ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"A-Atem Muto... em..." el chico pasa saliva mientras levanta la mirada tratando de apartarla de las piernas de la chica "Yo... necesito llegar a una dirección... es solo que soy nuevo y... me gustaría que..."

"¿Quieres que te lleve allá? O..." se levanta de nueva cuenta y se le acerca seductoramente, mientras el chico se ve obligado a retroceder "...O preferirias ir conmigo a _otro lado_... mmmm?"

"Emmm... me conformaría con solo saber como llegar..." respondió entre gallos de nerviosismo, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa para zafarse de la situación.

"¿Cuál es la prisa... la casa a donde tienes que llegar no se va mover..." Mai sujeta a Yami por detrás de la cabeza, y justo cuando está a punto de plantarle un beso, el rugido de un motor interrumpe la escena; cuando ambos se giran a ver, se topan con tres chicos, cada uno en una moto; a pesar de haber deseado cualquier excusa para librarse de la chica, ya no estuvo tan seguro cuando vio a los motociclistas, sobre todo cuando su mirada se topó con el que al parecer era el lider, puesto que el gorila por lo menos era casi del doble de su tamaño.

"¿Qué significa esto, Mai?" habló el sujeto al que Yami había ubicado como el jefe, con un tono de voz que solo consiguió ponerle mas nervioso "¿Qué era lo que se supone que estabas haciendo con ese _escuincle_?"

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer con él no es asunto tuyo, Rafael!" sin siquiera apartar su mirada del hombretón, la muchacha sujeta a Yami por detrás de la playera deteniéndole en su intento por escabullirse "Aún no acabo contigo tesoro..." el tipo clava su mirada en el noble mientras éste comienza a sudar.

"¡¡Y-yo no hice nada... todo fue idea de ella...!"

"¡Cállate enano!" habló otro de los sujetos, un chico de apariencia mas delgada y de cabellos castaños alborotados, al momento de señalarle "¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir así algo de Mai? ¡Ella es incapaz! ¡Además, es MI chica!"

"Ja! Esto quisieras, Valon! Primero salgo con un perro antes que contigo!" se gira hacia Yami "Ignóralo cariño, solo quiere hacerte creer que sus frustraciones son realidad..."

"¡¡Mai! ¡Rompes mi corazón! ¿por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?..." dramatiza el joven ante la molestia de la rubia.

"¡_Ay no ma_...! No te vayas a poner cursi, Valon... sabes que vomito cada vez que lo haces... con eso de que te _la bañas_ cada que le recitas tus poemitas... _neta_ no me extraña que te rechace..." habló el tercer sujeto, un pelirrojo de cabello corto, al momento de hacer un gesto de asco, ante la indignación del otro.

"¡Cállate, Allister! Que tú ni las adivinanzas sabes recitar!"

"¿Ah, eso crees? Pues tendrás razón en eso, pero verás que si te sé recitar otras cosas!" el pelirrojo saca un par de cuchillos, mientras el castaño a su vez saca unas cadenas; Yami sintió que se le encogía todo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte? Estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea callejera y no había forma de escapar; pronto un balazo resonó por el lugar.

"¡¡MUY BIEN, IMBÉCILES, _PÁRENLE YA A SU TREN_!" dice con expresión fúrica Rafael mientras baja el arma y la guarda, ante la sumisión de ambos chicos, quienes le miran nerviosos; en seguida, sonríe mientras se gira hacia donde Mai aún detiene a Yami "...no queremos que aquél se nos infarte... jejejeje..." el trio de chicos ríe ante un resoplido de la rubia.

"Osh... ya estuvo , no Rafael? ¿Por qué mejor no se pierden y me dejan en paz? Estabamos ocupados... ¿verdad...?"

"T-tengo que hacer mi entrega... y yo..." de pronto, los ojos del chico se iluminaron: no sabía si era verdad o producto de su desesperación, mas aun así pudo distinguir a la distancia una pequeña pero conocida figura que corría hacia donde él; tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, finalmente llegó.

"Ay, ching..." respiraba con dificultad Yugi mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido durante su carrera "me vine _hecho la raya_ y aún así pensé que no te iba a alcanzar... ay madre santa..."

"YUGI! NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE ME DA VERTE!"

"¿Ah si? Pues... puf no veo por que... si se ve estas bien _ocupado_, galán..." dice con mirada maliciosa mientras mira de reojo a la rubia, quien atrae a Yami hacia ella, ante la resistencia del noble; Yugi se sienta recargándose contra la pared mientras sigue tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

"Oye... ¿estás bien?"

"Si, seguro, solo deja descanso un poco... corrí demasiado rápido, jejeje..." Valon se baja de la moto y se acerca al chico, mientras se agacha a mirarle.

"¡_Chale_, Rafa! Se ve que el enanito _se azotó_ corriendo..." le mira "¿Qué dices, ¿les damos _aventón_?" el hombretón y el pelirrojo comienzan a reir burlonamente.

"¿Qué Valon? ¿Ya te urge que tu _rival cresta de oro _se vaya para que puedas tratar de _ligarte_ inútilmente a mi hermana?"

"¡¿H-hermana!" preguntó Yami exaltado tras carburar las palabras, girándose hacia Mai "¿E-este chico es tu hermano!"

"Si, es mi hermano y a partir de hoy, tu cuñado no oficial... ¿acaso creías que era mi novio?" el muchacho asiente nervioso, mientras la muchacha suelta una carcajada "¡Jajaja! Créeme, tienes suerte, corazón, de haber sido mi novio Rafael, estarías tieso tirado en el suelo desde hace mucho rato..." Yami se gira a mirarle con una mueca de nerviosismo total ante la risa de la chica, en seguida, la misma finalmente le deja ir, subiéndose a la moto "En fin, ya nos divertimos bastante por hoy... Suban, los vamos a llevar..." Yami parpadea un par de veces, y mira a Rafael quien no le quita la vista de encima; finalmente, suspira y sube detrás de la chica.

"¡Yo me cargo al _chiquilín_!" dice el castaño mientras levanta a Yugi de la solapa y lo sienta por detrás suyo, sujetándole con una mano.

"Bien entonces..." Rafael hace rugir el motor de la moto "¿Hacia donde?" y tras la indicación del noble, el cuarteto de motociclistas arranca.

Haciendo a un lado el incidente de los motociclistas, la entrega resultó ser normal; después de que terminara la llamada del teléfono público hacia el Sr. Muto indicándole que el encargo estaba hecho y se encontraban en el parque, el noble regresó a la banca donde su pequeño amigo se encontraba durmiendo, no evitando mirarle con preocupación al momento de sentarse por un lado; a pesar de que Yugi le había asegurado que solo necesitaba descansar un poco, ni siquiera él que tenía una **_pésima_** condición física (muy a su pesar para admitirlo) se cansaba de esa manera, además de que le había notado un poco pálido; no obstante, pensando que eran paranoias suyas, decidió dejar de pensar en ello, mientras que por primera vez desde que le conocía, se detenía a observarle, no evitando sonreír de manera nerviosa tras darse cuenta de lo curioso que era hasta cierto punto el chico: 14 años, y apenas pasaba el metro de estatura, y sin embargo, en vez de darle un aspecto un tanto extraño y deforme, en conjunto con su aniñado rostro, le hacía verse frágil. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ponerle la mano sobre la frente.

"No me extraña que los demás quieran pasar por encima de ti..." pensó con mas que lástima, tristeza el muchacho; justo en esos momentos, el pequeño entre-abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo al noble "Hola _bebé_... ¿estuvo rica la siesta?"

"...¿Apenas abro los ojos y ya estas molestando?..." respondió de manera adormilada Yugi, ante la risa del chico; el niño se reincorporó tallándose los ojos "¿qué hora es? ¿dormí mucho tiempo?"

"Pues... no realmente, quizá unos 20 o 30 minutos..." le mira malicioso "... y eso que dices que yo por ser el noble, soy vanidoso, ¿eh?"

"Quizá... pero a mi me lo descubren solo cuando duermo... a ti basta con verte la cara de _niño_ _fresa_ que tienes..." ríe ahora Yugi, ante la extrañeza del muchacho "ahhh... niño presumido..."

"¡Yo no soy presumido!"

"Tienes razón... eres un histérico caprichudo, que es MUY diferente..."

"...¿Ah si?... Pues en ese caso..."

"¡H-HEY! ¿QUÉ HACES? ESPERA! BÁJAME!" ordenó Yugi mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Yami, mientras éste caminaba hacia la fuente central que había en el parque "¡¡NO! ¡¡ESPÉRATE! ¡¡EL AGUA ESTÁ SUCIA Y YO SOY EL QUE LAVA LA ROPA!"

"¡¡AAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHH...! ¿Quién es el _niño fresa_ ahora, eh!" hablaba malicioso el noble, mientras Yugi podía jurar que junto con esa pregunta, podía escuchar risas maquiavélicas por parte del mismo.

"¡¡YAMIIIIIIIIII! ¡¡BÁJAME O LLORO!"

"...No es cierto..."

"¡¡¿¿Ah! ¿No me crees capaz? ¿Pues cómo crees que he conseguido saltarme lecciones de estudio con Tea cuando no tengo ganas, eh?"

"¡¡COMO ESTÁ ESO, YUGI MUTO!"

"TE-TEA!" exclama el noble llevándose el susto de su vida...

"¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡¡¡¡YAMI, TE VOY A MATAR!"... y dándole a Yugi la aventada y la mojada de su vida... Tea se acerca a la fuente y saca a Yugi con una mano mientras le sujeta por la chaqueta "...Hola Tea..."

"¡NADA DE _HOLA TEA_! ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO QUE LE DIJISTE A ATEM, Y POR QUÉ LO LLAMASTE _YAMI_!"

"B-bueno..." comienza Yugi mientras juguetea con sus dedos "...Es una historia bastante larga de explicar y... la resumimos en que... _Atem_... no se llama _Atem_... si no _Yami_..."

"¿Ah si?" Yugi asiente rapidamente; la muchacha se gira a mirar al noble, que está igual o mas nervioso que el mismo rubio que Tea sostiene "¿Y por que motivo habría de cambiar de identidad? ¿Es alienígena acaso? ¿eh?"

"N-No... es un _noble_..."

"¡¡Oh si, claro! ¡Como no! Y mi abuelita es... ¡¡¿DIJISTE UN NOBLE!" la chica se gira de golpe hacia donde Yami, no sin antes soltar a Yugi dentro de la fuente otra vez... "¡¡T-Tienen que estar bromeando ambos!"

"No, no lo estamos... es verdad, soy un noble..." respondió el chico de forma seria "...Mi nombre verdadero es Yami Athemus..." la castaña simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba; tras alternar su mirada entre Yugi (que seguía tratando de salir de la fuente) y el noble, finalmente se quedó quieta.

"Okeeeey... esto si es extraño... pero... lo que no entiendo es como es que como se conocieron...? ¡De acuerdo! No importa eso ahora... lo que no comprendo, es por qué..."

"Yugi mintió para protegerme... temía el que si alguien aquí me identificaba, podía afectar a mi imagen en la otra zona... yo fui quien le pidió que le hiciera, asi que si tienes alguien a quien reclamar, hazlo a mi..."

"No pensaba hacerlo... entiendo el motivo... y descuiden, _no soltaré la sopa_, lo prometo!"

"Se refiere a que no dirá nada, Yami..." le aclaró Yugi tras la mirada dudosa que este le había echado, en seguida, se gira hacia Tea "Te lo agradecemos mucho, Tea..."

"¡No hay de qué...! Aunque ahora que lo pienso... quizá eso explica el por qué de su pésima puntería en el baloncesto... es decir, _nadie _en esta zona puede tirar tan mal...!"

"...¿Ves como era cierto lo que te decía de los nobles por aquí debajo?..." le pregunta Yugi con mirada maliciosa al chico, quien mantiene un puchero en su rostro; en seguida, le empuja tirándole de nuevo a la fuente.

Esa noche, Yami permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la noche; giraba de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño; un par de pasos provenientes del pasillo captaron su atención, mientras la puerta se abría, y a través de la misma, una luz le encandilaba.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

"No si sigues apuntándome con esa cosa..." se quejó el noble al momento de taparse la cara con el dorso de la mano.

"Oh! Perdón!" el chico apaga la lámpara de mano y se acerca, mientras enciende la que tiene en su mesa, sentándose de nueva cuenta en la silla igual que la noche anterior.

"Oye... no quiero parecer desconfiado, pero... ¿de verdad podemos confiar en Tea?..."

"¡Pero claro!" se acerca a secretearle "Cuando éramos niños, sin querer le pegué un chicle en el cabello a una niña, y ella fue la única que se dio cuenta... hasta la fecha, la chica sigue sin saber quien fue..."

"¿Seguro que no fue intencional? Te creo lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy como tú? Jajajajaja!"

"...Gracioso..." le avienta levemente mientras Yugi rie; en seguida, se acuesta nuevamente "Hoy en la tarde... ¿por qué fue que te tardaste tanto? Según tu abuelo, no estaba muy lejos el lugar..."

"Ah, eso... bueno... es que me correteó el perro del/de la _Señor/a_ Ramiro..." el noble le mira extrañado.

"¿Cómo está eso?"

"Es que es tan... como te diré..." hace la seña de ser afeminado, mientras el rubio debe taparse la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada ante lo gracioso que se veía el chico imitándolo.

"¿Sabes? Con la forma en la que acabas de actuar... no me extrañaría que el gay fueras tu..."

"¿Yo? Si al que le hicieron una carta de chica fue a ti..."

"¡NIÑOS! ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡DUÉRMANSE YA! ¡HAY GENTE MAYOR TRATANDO DE DORMIR!"

"...Tú abuelo si que tiene buen oído, ¿eh?"

"Ni que lo digas..."

"...¿Dormirás aquí?"

"¡Wow!... ¿su alteza va a compartir conmigo?..."

"¡Claro! Después de todo, no ocupas mucho espacio..."

Yugi le golpea suavemente con una almohada ante la risa leve de ambos mientras que instantes después, apaga la luz. Enseguida, ambos se acomodan lo mejor que pueden en el colchón de la cama, quedándose a los pocos segundos, profundamente dormidos.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Suenan espantasuegras y confetis QUINTO CAPITULO AL FIN! BUAAAA! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! NOn! Por fa, no olviden dejar Reviews! Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO VI 

El sol se colaba a través de los ventanales del edificio departamental; las cortinas alborotándose con la suave brisa que entraba por los mismos abiertos dejaba el paso a una brisa un tanto cálida pero no incómoda, puesto que el ventilador encendido apaciguaba lo candente del mismo; tras entrar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza de lata, abrió la misma y bebió mientras que tras esquivar la ropa y algunos papeles tirados en el piso, regresaba al sofá triple tirándose a lo largo del mismo, retomando su pose de todo el día, y prosiguiendo con su labor de mirar el televisor, tomando el mando del mismo y comenzando a cambiar de canal; incluso las películas pornográficas resultaban aburridas ya. Pronto un llamado a la puerta le interrumpió de su labor, haciéndole muy a pesar, ponerse de pie y acudir al llamado.

"...Y todo por que si no lo hago, se enoja conmigo... como si yo no hiciera nada aquí..." tras refunfuñar entre dientes, quitó de un jalón cada uno de los seguros de la puerta, girando la perilla de la misma y abriéndola, poniendo un gesto de total molestia en su rostro ante la mujer morena que se encontraba fuera del departamento "Ishizu..."

"Hola, Marick..."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"...Solo vine a verte... ¿tiene algo de malo que visite a mi hermano menor?..." el hombre de cabellos rubios deja escapar un resoplido, mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta "...¿no me vas a dejar entrar?..." nuevamente Marick da un resoplido y se quita de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia el sillón donde estaba. Por su parte, Ishizu recorrió con la mirada el lugar al momento de entrar, mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás suyo; las cosas regadas por el suelo eran características muy propias de su hermano, asi que como hacia varios años cuando era niño, comenzó a levantarlas una a una "... supongo que Bakura no está... ¿verdad? Se va a enfadar si regresa y encuentra este desastre, ¿no crees?"

"...Ya está acostumbrado... además, no es asunto tuyo..." respondió sin apartar su mirada del televisor, mientras la mujer no evitaba poner un gesto melancólico en su rostro. Tras colocar las prendas en una silla, se acercó al sillón y se sentó en el mismo, por un lado de su hermano, mientras al igual que él, colocaba su mirada en el televisor, donde un grupo de políticos discutían asuntos del país; en conclusión, un programa bastante aburrido.

"¿...Aún... no me puedes perdonar por lo que hice, Marick...?" el chico no le responde, la mujer deja escapar un suspiro "... sabes que yo nunca lo hice con el afán de lastimarte..."

"...Pero sabías que lo harías si lo hacías... y aún asi, lo hiciste..."

"...Sé que en eso tienes razón, pero... no podrías tratar de olvidarlo? Es decir, fue hace tanto tiempo... y me martiriza el pensar que aún me odies por eso..."

"...A ti no te odio... a **_Él_** si..." Ishizu permanece en silencio unos segundos, y entonces acerca una mano al rostro de su hermano, mientras le cubre una mejilla con la misma; Marick entrecierra los ojos, mientras desciende la tensión de su cuerpo, y en seguida, sujeta con su propia mano la de su hermana "...¿en qué momento... fue que llegamos a este punto, Ishizu...?"

"Ni yo lo sé, Marick... pero créeme... nada desearía mas que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes..." permanecen en silencio, mientras ambos comienzan a recordar cuando eran mas jóvenes; escenas, de su niñez, su adolescencia... y para molestia de Marick, el recuerdo de cuando su tan odiada persona entró en la vida de los dos; finalmente, tras fruncir un poco su gesto, deja escapar una respiración, mientras después de unos segundos, aleja la mano de la mujer y la suelta, quedando como antes.

"...Bakura pronto llegará... tengo que recoger este desastre..."

"...De acuerdo, Marick... ya me voy..." Ishizu se pone de pie mientras se dirige hacia la puerta principal, una vez ahí, se detiene por unos segundos "... Me alegra saber que éstas bien... y... aunque sé que posiblemente no pase nunca... espero que me perdones algun día... vendré a visitarte pronto nuevamente... cuídate..." y sin mas, finalmente sale del lugar.

La mujer caminó de vuelta hacia la planta baja del edificio, realmente deprimida; ¿cuánto mas habría de sufrir por la misma situación? ¿Acaso 22 años no habían sido suficientes? Tras salir de la construcción, subió al auto que le aguardaba, no evitando dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"...Todo sigue igual... ya no sé que hacer... por mas que le repito como fueron las cosas, no parece querer entenderlas..."

"¿...Es por mí, cierto?... De verdad lamento ser la causa del problema..." Ishizu le mira, y acto seguido, le toma de la mano, mientras la aprieta con fuerza.

"...Odión... sabes que tú no tienes la culpa..." el hombre le mira unos segundos, y asiente "...Será mejor que salgamos de aquí...". el hombre de tez morena enciende el auto y entonces hace lo indicado, mientras que desde la ventana, Marick mira como se alejan.

"...Esos son los motivos por los cuáles no puedo perdonarte..." cierra las cortinas, y regresa al interior del departamento, decidiendo olvidarse del asunto.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que las cosas en la compañía habían comenzado a ir mal; ¿y que era lo peor del caso? Que no había un responsable aparente, puesto que el resto de las compañías habían sido ya investigadas y no había habido resultados, además de que también estaban siendo afectadas; tras dejarse caer en su silla y masajearse un poco la frente, trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, tratando de decidir como tratar de sobrellevar la situación.

"Podría tratar de manejarlo todo desde aquí y asi me evitaría que sospechara que algo no va bien... aunque para como están las cosas saldría mas contraproducente... pero si no lo hago, no sería solo la compañía la que peligraría, sino también ella..." pensaba Pegasus sin llegar a una solución adecuada; un par de pasos a la distancia le hicieron irse para atrás con todo y silla, logrando ponerse de pie y sacar un par de botellas y unas copas al tiempo exacto que la puerta se abría y ponia la pose mas normal que podía actuar; tal y como lo esperaba, a través de la entrada, apareció la silueta de su tan adorada esposa.

"Hola Maximilian... no sabía que estabas aquí... ¿pasa algo?"

"En realidad si... no sé que botella subirme ahora..." toma dos botellas y las abraza mientras las mima "ambas son de años de excelentes cosechas..." Cecilia deja escapar una respiración de resignación mientras que Pegasus finalmente, escoge una al azar "bien! Nos llevamos esta! Andando, Ceciiiiii!" la toma de un brazo con la mano libre y salen de ahí, mientras regresan a la parte superior de la mansión, donde en el comedor, se encuentran los tres nobles jóvenes con la cara casi pegada a la laptod, trabajando (especialmente cierto rubio que conocemos por no traer lentes, jejeje...) "Uyyy... todos el dia de hoy están muy trabajadores... "Cecilia, es definitivo! ¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ellos!" el trio deja de teclear y le miran.

"...Pegasus... ya eres grande..."

"¡¡Wahhh! ¡¡No me recuerden mi horrible realidad!" se queja el hombre de cabellos platinados ante un suspiro de resignación por parte de su esposa "Por cierto, Ceci, ¿no han traído algún paquete a mi nombre? Tiene cerca de dos meses que lo encargué y según el vale, debería estar aquí para estas fech..." se escucha el timbre sonar "¡OH! AHÍ ESTA! AHÍ ESTA!" pone la botella en la mesa y sale volado hacia la puerta.

"...Cada vez está mas loco... Zigfried, tu eres su sobrino, ¿qué le pasa ahora?"

"¿A mi que me preguntas? ¡Debe tratarse de alguna tontería o algo asi! Ya sabes que cuando se pone así es por cosas raras..." le mira malicioso "...como tu, por ejemplo..." el castaño nada mas pela ojos mientras le mira de reojo, nervioso; en seguida, se gira hacia Yami.

"Definitivo, son familia... cada vez me asustan mas los dos..."

"Claro... pero bien que te gusta, por que ahí siguen y no les pones un alto... esto es un 4 o un 7!"

"Idiota, es un 1... ¿necesitas lentes, o que?" Yami le mira de reojo sin decir nada; pronto los gritos de un Pegasus emocionado captan la atención de todos, mientras no evitan asombrarse tras ver a un par de trabajadores ir jalando una caja de dimensiones de al menos 4.00 m x 1.5 m; curiosos, se ponen de pie y acuden a ver que es. Al llegar al corredor principal, se ve como sacan de la caja una gran pecera, mientras la instalan en la pared; tras unos minutos de tira y afloja, finalmente queda todo listo ante la emoción del noble adulto.

"¡¡Oh, por fin! Mi momento tan ansiado!"

"¿Qué es, tío?"

"Ya lo verás, Zigfried querido! Es colosal! Es hermoso!" toma una pequeña caja de plástico, y entonces, se sube por detrás de la pared, abre la caja y entonces... deja caer un _crill_, ante la decepción de todos.

"...Todo este escándalo... por un... estúpido camarón transparente...? ¡Auch!" Zigfried siente un golpe en la cabeza, mientras aparece Pegasus por un lado suyo con un manual hecho rollo; enseguida, lo extiende.

"¡No es un camarón cualquiera! Es un _CRILL_! Estos amiguitos viven en el ártico en las aguas heladas, y son capaces de sobrevivir a las temperaturas mas extremas..." abraza la pecera "¡Lo voy a llamar Federico!" a todos les rueda una gotita por detrás de la cabeza mientras el hombre canturrea el nombre de su nueva mascota.

"Esto es increíble... tanto por un camarón..."

"...¿Cuál camarón? Yo no veo nada..." Kaiba mira al rubio en silencio, que sigue tratando de enfocar al animalito; tras unos segundos, se gira al castaño "...¿qué?..."

"...Nada, nada... solo que a veces no logro comprender como le haces para manejar tu compañía cuando estás solo... como sea, después de esta distracción por no llamarla de otro modo, me será imposible concentrarme de nuevo en mis labores..." toma su chaqueta mientras sale hacia la puerta "...Iré a dar una vuelta, no me esperen para cenar..."

"No eres el único..." le apoyó Zigfried aún sobandose la cabeza, mientras al igual que el castaño, salía del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, dejando a Yami y a Cecilia ahí, mientras éstos miraban con un poco de preocupación al marido de ésta última, el cuál ahora le hablaba de manera cariñosa al crustáceo, que se limitaba a mover las patitas de vez en cuando para nadar.

"¿...Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sra. Cecilia, sin que se ofenda...?" la mujer le mira y asiente "¿...Pegasus es así con todo lo que le gusta...? ¿Es decir, actúa como niño ante este tipo de cosas...?" la mujer nuevamente asiente "...Cielos... ¿cómo logró darse cuenta de que la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo iba en serio?"

"Bueno... en realidad... tuvo que proponérmelo como 7 veces antes de que le creyera... junto con la amenaza de tirarse de la azotea si me volvía a negar..." agrega con cierta picardía la mujer "...Pero, ¿sabes? Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él... que a pesar de actuar como un niño casi siempre, en el fondo es muy maduro..."

"...Supongo..." el chico nuevamente regresa su mirada al hombre, que continúa hablando de manera tonta al animalito, mientras finalmente, decide regresar a sus labores.

Tras un par de horas, el sol había comenzado a ponerse, y el joven Seto caminaba sin rumbo fijo por toda la zona, un tanto molesto por el hecho de que se le había fastidiado toda la tarde; aunque no le gustase admitirlo, le era agradable la compañía de todos los locos que vivían en la mansión Pegasus, pero siempre le interrumpian en sus horas de trabajo, y a la larga, eso no resultaba bueno ni para sus negocios, ni para él.

"...Quizá lo hago por que Mokuba se divierte..." pensó tras sentarse en una banca del lugar "...o por que aunque no quiera admitirlo, me siento en deuda con Pegasus... después de todo, aunque le encanta fastidiarme, siempre se hizo cargo de mi y de mi hermano cuando éramos niños... a pesar de lo que ello le hubiera podido costar..." el chico no evitó pensar lo ocurrido, mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente...

_De verdad no sabía como actuar; siempre había sido un chico totalmente seguro sobre si mismo, y ahora por primera vez en sus 10 años, desde que tenía conciencia, dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer... a pesar de que la muerte de su padre le había dolido, era mas el hecho de saber que ya no estaría para guiarlo lo que mas le entristecía... o mejor dicho, le asustaba... después de todo, Kozaguro Kaiba jamás habia sido un hombre muy afectuoso para con él y Mokuba; un par de voces proviniendo de una de las habitaciones le hizo salir de la suya y dirigirse hacia la misma, donde tras acercarse un poco mas, se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de la Sra. Pegasus; mas nervioso que curioso, pegó su oido a la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar; una voz ajena a las que conocía era la que en esos momentos hablaba._

"_...Su presión está bajando mucho..."_

"_¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Le traje para que le cure y la estabilice, no para que me diga lo que ya sé!"_

"_De nada servirá estabilizarla si continúa con las presiones que está sufriendo, ¡Usted mejor que nadie debería tenerlo presente, Sr. Pegasus! ¡Quizá sea una buena acción, pero el cuidar a todos esos niños solo le ocasionará más problemas médicos!" un golpe hueco contra el suelo alarmó al chico; posiblemente había caído una silla; tras entre abrir la puerta, pudo ver a Pegasus con una expresión fúrica pocas veces visible en su rostro, mientras sujetaba al médico por el frente de la bata._

"_¡Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvarla! ¡Si nos hacemos cargo de los niños o no es un asunto que a usted no le incumbe!"_

"_¡Sr. Pegasus, tiene que calmarse! Su esposa está demasiado delicada como para que usted se comporte de esta forma! ¡Trate de entender que le digo esto por que en determinado momento, tendrá que escoger entre el bienestar de su esposa o el de los niños!" el joven de cabellos platinados finalmente parece recuperar la cordura y baja el doctor "...Sé que esto no es fácil para usted, pero debe entenderlo..." y sin mas, sale de la habitación, dejando al hombre solo, quien tras girarse hacia Cecilia que yace tendida sobre la cama, le toma de una mano y le besa la misma, mientras enseguida, la coloca cuidadosamente sobre la cama y tras arroparla, sale también. Por su parte, el niño cree haber visto lo suficiente como para querer ver mas, asi que regresa a su habitación y decide dormir un rato._

_No obstante, al poco rato despertó por suaves murmullos, mismos que le condujeron hasta la parte baja de la mansión, donde encontró la puerta del sótano abierta; tras asomarse, para su impresión, lo encontró todo echo un lío: las sillas y las mesas del lugar patas para arriba, botellas de licor vacías, algunas en el piso y otras sobre los muebles unidos a los muros, y para su sorpresa, al hombre de cabellos platinados en completo estado de ebriedad, sentado en la única silla que permanecía de pie, con otro envase en la mano. El vago recuerdo de su padre en la misma situación le hizo inconscientemente echarse hacia atrás tras recordar lo violento que solía ponerse el mismo, sin embargo, en su intento por hacerlo, golpeó una botella con el pie, no solo logrando tirarla al suelo, sino tambien, captando la atención del sujeto, quien se giró a mirarle; el pequeño simplemente permaneció ahí, inmóvil, sin saber que pasaría a continuación._

"_...Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Si es nada mas... y nada menos... que el pequeño joven Kaiba..." habló Pegasus torpemente, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, fijando su atención en el niño "Dime, ¿a que has venido? ¿A culparme también de lo que le pasó a tu padre?..."_

"_...No tengo por qué culparlo... según sé, fue... un accidente..."_

"_...Ahhhhh... pero eso no es lo que ellos dicen, no... ¿sabes? Todos creen... que yo me encargué de todo... creen que fue plan mío... demasiada casualidad para un accidente... seguro tú tambien piensas eso... seguro todos aquí, piensan eso..."_

"_Y-ya le dije que no lo culpo de lo que pasó..."_

"_¡¿Y por qué no! ¡Si todo apunta a mi!" brincó el hombre de la silla al momento de lanzar la botella que tenía en la mano por un lado, rompiéndose en pedazos, para enseguida, caminar un par de pasos y quedarse a escasos metros delante de el, apuntándole "...¿No lo entiendes?... Un plan perfecto... ¡todos mueren! ¡Yo me quedó con todo!" hablaba mientras hacía ademanes exagerados "¡Y después, me deshago de los mocososssss...! ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Crees que sigue pareciendo tan accidental?"_

"_N-no... pero si hubiera sido planeado no me estaría diciendo eso..." habló bastante temeroso el chiquillo, logrando asustarse mas cuando el hombre finalmente caminó hacia él y le tomó por los brazos._

"_¡Ah... ahora te crees mas listo que yo, ¿no! ¿Es eso? ¿Hasta tu te estás burlando de mi? ¿Eh! ¡Contesta! ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Seguro piensas que el que Cecilia nuevamente haya recaído me lo tengo merecido, ¿no? ¡Siempre te has jactado de ser sincero, por que no lo eres ahora!"_

"_L-le estoy diciendo la verdad...! Yo no lo culpo de nada...!" dijo entre gimoteos finalmente el castaño; tras unos segundos de estarle mirando, finalmente el hombre de cabellos platinados pareció recuperar un poco la cordura, mientras tras soltarle, se llevaba ambas manos a la cabellera y arrastra parte de la misma hacia su rostro, tapándolo, mientras en seguida, se da la vuelta, y camina de regreso a donde estaba, ante la mirada nerviosa del niño._

"_...Mira lo que he hecho... Tratando de desahogar toda esta ira y toda esta impotencia contra un niño... No me extraña que la gente piense de mi como lo hace..." el hombre siguió dando tumbos hasta la silla, sin embargo, en vez de sentarse, se apoyó en el respaldo de la misma "...seguro que Cecilia se entristecería si supiera de esto... claro, lo haría... si se recuperara... pero... ¿para qué? ¿solo para ver la clase de monstruo que tiene por marido? ¿la clase de fracasado con el que se casó?" Pegasus en un ataque de furia toma la silla y la lanza por un lado, mientras en seguida, comienza a patear y a golpear todo lo que tiene al alcance "¡LA CLASE DE IDIOTA AL QUE ESTÁ LIGADA QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDE HACERLA SENTIR BIEN O ENCONTRAR UNA CURA TOTAL PARA SU ENFERMEDAD!" en un ataque de histeria, se dirige hacia una de las columnas que hay en el sótano, y comienza a golpearse contra la arista de la misma, ante el impacto del castaño, que mira en total desconcierto la escena, logrando reaccionar hasta que salpicones de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo tras otro par de golpes, y a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar, decidió acercarse al hombre, que seguía golpeándose contra la columna._

"_¡D-DETENGASE DE UNA VEZ! SE ESTÁ HACIENDO DAÑO!" luchaba inútilmente contra la fuerza de Pegasus el pequeño Kaiba tratando de detenerle, tras haberle tomado por uno de los brazos "¡N-NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA EL RESTO DE LA GENTE! ¡SABEMOS...SÉ QUE SERÍA INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ! SÉ TAMBIÉN QUE ESTÁ PREOCUPADO POR LA SRA. PEGASUS, PERO SI SIGUE HACIÉNDOSE DAÑO NO PODRÁ AYUDARLA!"_

_Estas últimas palabras parecieron tener efecto en el joven, quien poco a poco, comenzó a detener el ataque contra si mismo, hasta que finalmente, rompió en un llanto histérico; el joven Kaiba le miró en silencio por unos minutos, reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas, y casi a pesar de ser contra su naturaleza, abrazarle; sabía que aquello no serviría mucho, sin embargo, al menos, por el resto de la noche, le ayudaría al hombre a estar en paz, si bien no consigo mismo, al menos con una de las personas que el sentía, había afectado con aquel accidente._

La constante sensación de humedad en su rostro cesó repentinamente; al abrir los ojos, además de darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, notó que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba empapado, y tras mirar a su alrededor, se percató de que la lluvia caía furiosamente; sin embargo, él ahora ya no se mojaba; al levantar su mirada, se topó con una cubierta protectora color azul negrusco, y al hacerla mas hacia atrás, la mirada curiosa de una chica que por instantes, no logró reconocer.

"... Sabía de personas a las que les gusta la lluvia, pero de verdad que esta forma es especial..." el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, extrañamente no logrando reaccionar tan rapido como hubiera querido "...no parece que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto... ¿va a quedarse ahí?..."

"¿...a donde mas podría ir...?"

"Mi departamento está cerca... si gusta, puede ir ahí..." sin saber exactamente los motivos, el chico no objeta en lo absoluto, y tras asentir, se pone de pie mientras que la chica se pone por un lado de él, y tras ofrecer nuevamente su paraguas, camina a su lado; tras unos minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron a un edificio departamental, y tras subir al 3° piso, entraron en el hogar de la muchacha "...Póngase cómodo, iré por una toalla para que se seque..." entra en una de las habitaciones y a los pocos segundos, sale con el objeto y se lo pasa a Kaiba "...¿gusta un café? ¿alguna bebida?"

"No, gracias..." el castaño le mira extrañado "¿...nos hemos visto antes...? tu rostro me es familiar de alguna maner... ¡Aguarda!... Tu... trabajas con Zigfried, ¿cierto?"

"Asi es, Sr. Kaiba... soy la secretaria del Sr. Shreader... mi nombre es Kisara White, gusto en conocerle..." camina hacia la cocina "¿hay algo que quiera, en especial...?"

"...Un teléfono estaría bien..."

"Seguro, está ahí... el problema es que con el chubasco que hay, no creo que las llamadas salgan..."

"...De acuerdo, esperaré... por mi no hay ningún problema, después de todo, ¿qué tanto puede llover?" Un relámpago se escucha y el agua se suelta mas fuerte, mientras tras unos segundos, la luz se va dejando el lugar a oscuras "...No digas ni una palabra..."

"...Como usted diga, Sr. Kaiba..." se agacha mientras abre la alacena y comienza a buscar "...yo sabía que tenía una linterna por aquí... si... yo sé que la dejé... ¡Aquí está!" la toma y la enciende, mientras se dirige hacia donde está Kaiba "Seguramente fue un fusible... iré a revisar y regreso en unos instantes, ¿de acuerdo? Espere aquí por favor..." la muchacha sale ante la mirada del castaño.

"...¿Esperar aquí? JA! Como si a oscuras tuviera otro lugar a donde ir..." se recarga en el sofá, y tras parpadear un par de veces, nuevamente se acomoda "...pues no será una noble, pero si que vive bien... tengo que admitir que me sorprende del darme cuenta de que ese Zigfried no es tan tacaño después de todo..." finalmente, se echa a sus anchas y se dispone a esperar.

Por otro lado, a pesar de ser una zona de privilegios y buenos servicios, debido a que aún seguia siendo todo a mano de creadores humanos, el apagón había sido de manera general en todas partes, no siendo la mansión Pegasus una excepción; caminando a través de los largos pasillos usando un quinqué para iluminar su camino, no podía evitar mirar de manera nerviosa a sus alrededores en busca del resto de los inquilinos; no era que le asustara el estar sola o la oscuridad en sí, si no que en momentos así, cierta persona que ella conocía se volvía loca...

"!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Demasiado tarde; ya había comenzado la masacre; tras tratar de ubicar el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, Cecilia corrió lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que finalmente, encontró a una de las sirvientas del lugar, tratando de recobrar el aliento; sin necesidad de preguntarle, la mujer le indicó la dirección por donde el responsable había salido, mientras la noble daba un resoplido maldiciendo el gran vestido que siempre solía usar y salía corriendo nuevamente hacia el lugar indicado; durante los minutos siguientes, gritos consecutivos fueron escuchándose, mientras la rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, sin poder atraparle; al paso que iba, pronto llegaría con las personas que mas le preocupaban en esos momentos... un par de pasos acercándose le pusieron alerta; sintiéndolo detrás suyo, no dudó la joven mujer en girarse y meterle un coscorrón en plena cabeza, alumbrándole instantes después mientras comenzaba a reprenderle.

"¡¡¿¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO...! ¡¡¡AY, YAMI! D-DISCULPAME!" se disculpó apenada Cecilia tras ver al chico en el suelo, el cual se sobaba el golpe de manera infantil.

"N-No la culpo de que haya reaccionado así... auch..."

"De verdad lo lamento, es solo que sabes como Maximilian se pone cuando está todo oscuro... ¡ahora el que me preocupa es Zigfried! Donde lo encuentre solo..."

"Je, yo por eso vine a buscarla... usted sería la última persona a la que Pegasus trataría de asustar..." se jactó el muchacho, sintiéndose orgulloso "...por otro lado, si quiere encontrar a Zigfried, yo me puedo encargar de eso..." toma aire "¡ZIGFRIED! ¡KAIBA DICE QUE GRITAS COMO NIÑA!"

"¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!¡¡YO NO GRITO COMO NIÑ...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Ay no..." la mujer se dio con la palma en la frente, mientras tras tomar aire, caminaba hacia el lugar de los hechos, seguida de Yami muy de cerca; tras llegar adonde el joven, éste se encontraba en total estado de histeria "...¿hacia donde se fue?..."

"¡¡¡Y YO QUE DEMONIOS VOY A SABER! ¡¡¡QUE PAREZCO MURCIÉLAGO PARA PODER GUIARME A OSCURAS! ¡¡EH!"

"Okeeeeey... iré a ver por allá... ¿Zigfried? ¿Yami? Por que mejor no regresan a su habitación... será mas difícil que los asuste ahí..." y sin mas, sale hacia donde cree, estará el hombre. Cuando finalmente se aleja, Yami se gira hacia el otro chico.

"... pues no pareces murciélago... pero chillaste como uno..."

"¡OSH! SI NO ES MI TIO, ERES TU! YO ME VOY!" se da la vuelta para irse de ahí, pero choca contra una pared, ante la risa del rubio; tras ponerse de pie y encontrar las escaleras (tras haberse dado otros buenos golpes contra los muros, claro está...), finalmente llega a su habitación y se encierra... no sin antes pegar otro grito mientras sale corriendo Pegasus de su habitación.

Un par de minutos pasaron en total silencio; realmente disfrutaba que la luz se fuera, así podía espantar a todos y nadie podía refugiarse bajo luz alguna; tras ver a la distancia al rubio, se acercó sigiloso por detrás del mismo, quien parecía no prestar atención; justo en el momento en que se disponía a darle el susto de su vida, la luz regresó, arruinándole su idea... y mas aún, descubriéndole...

"¡¡MAXIMILIAN PEGASUS!"

"Ay... no mi nombre completo..." se lamentó el hombre tras escuchar la molesta voz de Cecilia, que se acercaba hacia el con paso rápido; en seguida, se giró hacia ella "Em... hola Ceci..."

"¡¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! NO SOLO A TU SOBRINO, SI NO TAMBIEN ASUSTANDO A LOS CRIADOS... Y CON EL MANTEL DEL COMEDOR POR SI FUERA POCO!" toma el mantel y se lo quita "¡¡DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA HACER ESTO! SIEMPRE QUE SE VA LA LUZ ES LO MISMO!"

"Em... y también en noche de brujas..." le acompletó Pegasus ante la risa leve de Yami, mientras Cecilia daba un resoplido.

"...Yami... mas te vale que subas a tu habitación..." el chico se calla de golpe y sin siquiera pensarlo, hace lo indicado; después de que éste se aleja, la rubia se gira a su marido "Volviendo contigo, ¡eres el colmo! Incluso en los halloweens sales a espantar niños!" se pone una mano en la cintura mientras con la otra se soba la sien "...Gracias a ti, el pobre Zigfried hoy en día no puede ver payasos..."

"¡Vamos! Pero eso es por que el es un exagerado... Si mi disfraz de mi querido **_Bickuribox_** es taaaaan tierno..."

"...No creo que él lo haya percibido de esa forma... ¡sobre todo cuando tienes 10 años, estás en plena noche de brujas... y se te aparece de la nada un mega-disfraz de esa cosa con una guadaña!" Pegasus le mira en silencio unos segundos tras pensarlo.

"...¿entonces... crees que se me pasó la mano?" Cecilia simplemente no responde; tras dar un nuevo resoplido, simplemente niega, y tras darle un beso a Pegasus, le toma del brazo y suben a su habitación, decidiendo dejar el tema por la paz.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas, y la lluvia no cesaba; la luz al menos había vuelto, pero sería difícil ir al trabajo al día siguiente si el chubasco continuaba; tras dejar escapar una respiración de resignación, se dirigió a la cocina a lavar lo que quedaba de vajilla; pronto su labor se vio interrumpida tras sentir un par de brazos conocidos rodeándole por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia atrás, mientras enseguida, el dueño de los mismos apoyaba su cabeza por encima de su hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¿...Estás ocupado...?" preguntó Marick un tanto desganado.

"...Gracias a ti, si..." respondió Bakura sin mirarle y sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, mientras el hombre detrás suyo suspiraba nuevamente.

"...¿No puedes hacer eso luego?... Estoy aburrido..."

"Ja! Dejarlo para después? Olvidalo! Se va quedando todo, ¿y adivina quien tiene que lavarlos luego?" el rubio le toma una punta de cabello y comienza a tirar de la misma "...Estate quieto..."

"...Hazme caso entonces... anda, deja eso para luego..." nuevamente insistió, mientras Bakura tras terminar de lavar el traste que tenía en las manos lo pone por un lado y se cruza de brazos.

"¡Bien ya está! ¿Ahora dime, qué quieres?"

"Nada en especial, solo que me hagas caso..." el chico quedó en silencio por breves "…en realidad, estoy algo preocupado… desde hace mucho que las cosas debieron haber quedado listas… y no lo están…"

"¿…Te refieres a nuestro trato con Zigfried…? Si, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo…"

"…Me temo que se esté echando hacia atrás…" Marick apoya su frente contra el hombro de Bakura "…Me temo que tendremos que actuar si las cosas siguen así…" el hombre de cabellos platinados asiente; finalmente, su compañero se queja audiblemente "…estoy aburrido… ¡ya sé! Consiéntemeeeeeee..."

"¿Ah, que no lo hago siempre? No te pongo hacer ningún quehacer, por eso estás tan mal acostumbrado!"

"No, no me pones a hacer nada por que me quieres mucho..." frota su mejilla con la de él mientras lo abraza mas fuerte.

"¡Nononononononono empieces, Marick!" dice mientras trata de hacerlo aun lado "¡Sabes que odio que te pongas _cursi_!"

"¡Ah... no te gusta que te trate bien, ¿verdad!" lo suelta y tras tomarlo por los cabellos, casi le mete la cabeza en el lavabo de platos "Sabes que eso se puede arreglar... ¿está mejor?" lo presiona mas contra el fregadero mientras Bakura trata de levantarse, inútilmente; tras unos segundos, el mismo Marick le levanta "¿Así o mas?"

"Sabes que no me refería a eso, idiota..." dice entre dientes Bakura, mientras el rubio sonríe malicioso.

"...Y supongo que tú sabes a lo que yo me refiero cuando te digo _estoy aburrido_, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero no estoy de humor... quizá si la luz siguiese sin volver..."

"Sabes que eso se puede arreglar..." y antes de darle tiempo al otro de protestar o de decir algo, simplemente lo conduce hasta el sofá, mientras va apagando las luces, hasta que simplemente, una vez ahí, ambos se dejan llevar, sucumbiendo ante el paso de la noche y el caer de la lluvia.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_WAAAAAAAAAAH! CAPITULO 6! YA ES EL CAPITULO 6! VIVA! MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME ESTÁN DANDO! REALMENTE ME ANIMA LEER SUS REVIEWS! PLIS DEJEN MAS! n-n Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO VII 

Vacaciones.

El sol mañanero del sábado se colaba entre las cortinas de la pequeña habitación de Yugi, donde a raíz de haberse desvelado la noche anterior viendo películas (esto a modo de celebración de que Yami pasaría el resto de las vacaciones ahí), aún dormían ambos chicos, el mas pequeño encima del otro, y de vez en cuando, los dos dando uno que otro ronquido; finalmente, el despertador marcando las 10:00 A.M sonó, despertando al noble, quien desconociendo que Yugi se encontraba encima suyo, se reincorporó y de pasó tiró al mismo, despertándole también; tras estirar la mano para apagar la alarma, dio un bostezo audible y se talló los ojos, buscando con la mirada a su compañero de habitación, localizándole en el suelo.

"Ah... ¿en que momento te pasaste al piso, Yugi...?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh... tú que sabes, es mas cómodo..." respondió el chico con sus ojos siendo dos espirales, mientras el noble se limitaba mirarle.

"Si tu lo dices..." el joven se pone de pie mientras toma su ropa y se dirige al baño "...Me voy a duchar, te veo al rato..."

"Yo te avisto cuando esté la comida... jejejeje..." dice Yugi malicioso tras haberse sentado, recibiendo un golpe con los calcetines del chico después de que este se los aventara tras el comentario.

Un par de minutos pasaron desde que Yami entró en la ducha; dejando que el agua le resbalara por el cuerpo, se dejaba consentir por el leve cosquilleo que la misma le producía en su recorrido hacia el suelo, mientras pensaba en lo alegre que se había vuelto su vida; realmente tenía que admitir que el haber conocido a Yugi le había cambiado, después de todo, no solo el chiquillo era todo estuche de monerías, sino que sus amigos también eran un caso único que de manera obligatoria, te subían los ánimos cuando te sentías mal; un llamado repentino a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, respondiendo audiblemente al mismo, sorprendiéndose un poco tras escuchar la voz apurada del chiquillo al otro lado.

"¡Yami! ¡Apúrate que tengo que entrar!"

"¿Ah si? No me digas... ¿Acaso las sodas de anoche ya surtieron efecto?" preguntó malicioso el noble sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación.

"¡Yami! ¡Es en serio! ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!"

"¿Para ti, o para tu vejiga? Jejejeje..."

"¡ES EN SERIO! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!" imploró nuevamente el pequeño, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con agua o líquidos.

"¡Vamos, aguántate! Seguramente puedes esperar unos 10 minutos!"

"¡¡Créeme, Yami Athemus, NO PUEDO! AHORA DÉJAME ENTRAR ANTES DE QUE ALGO DESAGRADABLE OCURRA!"

"¡...Vale, vale! Pero donde te descubra fisgoneando vas a ver!"

No necesitó decir mas; en cuestión de segundos, el chico entró tan rapido como cuando el noble le había visto con los tipos persiguiéndole, mientras simplemente, trataba de no pensar que alguien de manera indirecta estaba violando su privacidad; tras unos segundos en los que escuchó al chiquillo dar una respiración de alivio, decidió proseguir con su baño como si nada hubiera pasado... mas repentinamente, la sensación placentera de sentir el agua caliente acabó tornándose en todo lo contrario, no evitando dar un grito mientras clamaba por el responsable.

"¡¡YUGI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"

El niño salió corriendo del baño despavorido tras la reacción del noble, que a diferencia de lo que esperaba, venía detrás de él pisándole los talones (en toalla, ¿eh?); en un intento por evitar que le atrapara, el chico bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al negocio de su abuelo, esperando así que Yami decidiera rendirse, mas increíblemente, la persecución no terminó ahí, y para mala suerte de Yugi, le cogió en el mostrador, no evitando tomarle por detrás de la camisa de la pijama y atraerle hacia el, poniéndole frente a frente. El chiquillo parpadeó un par de veces.

"...¿qué bonito día, no?..."

"¡PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA, TE VOY A...!" El chico levanta la mano formando un puño disponiéndose a cobrar la travesura de hacía unos momentos, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, olvidó que era la misma que había estado sujetando la toalla que le cubría, dejando que la fuerza de gravedad cumpliera con su trabajo.

"¡¡YAMI! ¡¡YAMI! LA TOALLA! SE TE CAYÓ LA TOALLA!"

"¡¡NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS TE VA A SALVAR DE... ¿QUÉ!" al chico literalmente se le pusieron los pelos de punta, mientras que no evitaba bajar la mirada para comprobar lo que ya sabía (o habia sentido), mientras que los colores se le subían; justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, el sonido hueco de un objeto cayendo contra el suelo llamó la atención de ambos, al momento que tras girarse, podían ver a una anciana que acababa de dejar caer su bastón ante lo que había pasado; como única reacción del noble, tomó al pequeño y lo puso enfrente suyo, mientras que la anciana... salía corriendo gritando despavorida. Tras unos minutos de total vergüenza que sufrió el chico mientras regresaba al baño, al llegar a su destino se encerró en el mismo y el lugar quedó nuevamente en silencio... mismo que fue roto por una carcajada histérica de Yugi.

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! DEBISTE DE VER TU CARA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" reía el chico mientras se doblaba debido a lo mismo, no evitando tirarse al suelo "JAJAJAJAJA! FUE GENIAL! Y LA DE LA ANCIANA! DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD QUE NO SABRÍA DECIRTE QUIEN SE VEIA MAS GRACIOSO! JAJAJAJAJAJA! GRACIAS A TI, YA SABEMOS CUAL ES EL REMEDIO PARA DARLE A LOS ANCIANOS NUEVAS ENERGIAS PARA CORRER! JAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJA...Ja...ja... ja... em..." el chico deja de reir y en seguida, se pone de pie mientras pega su oido a la puerta "Oye, ¿estás bien?" No obtiene respuesta "¿Yami? Ya en serio, ¿estás bien?" se repite lo mismo "Oyeee... al menos respondeme si estas..."

"Vete".

"O-oye, no te pongas así... fue un accidente..."

"!Pero tú te estabas burlando de mi!"

"...Vale, tienes razón, yo también me pasé de la raya, pero... no te pongas así..."

"¿¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA! TU Y LA SEÑORA ESA ME VIERON DESNUDO!"

"Mira, por mi, no se de que te avergüenzas, no creo que tengas em... _algo _que yo no haya visto antes, y en cuanto a la señora..." piensa un poco "¿sabes? Debido a la edad que tiene, supongo que es el mismo caso que conmigo... ¡pero ya! Hablando en serio, no es para tanto... asi que anda, sal de ahí... ¿vale?" unos segundos se silencio, y finalmente el muchacho abrió la puerta, mientras salía del baño ya vestido, quedando enfrente del chiquillo.

"...Tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie..." Yugi asiente mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda al noble; justo cuando van a ir al cuarto, aparece Salomón.

"Hola niños, ¡buenos días!" ambos chicos responden el saludo "Me da gusto ver que ya están despiertos... Puedo hacerles una pregunta? ¿Saben que pasó con la Sra del mostrador? Estaba ahí hace tan solo unos minutos y ya no..." antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el noble se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño nuevamente, ante el desconcierto del abuelo y el nerviosismo de Yugi; enseguida, el anciano se gira hacia su nieto "¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"

"Em... ¿Yami y su complejo de Edipo...?"

"¡¡CALLATE, YUGI!"

**oooooo**

Ese mismo día en la tarde, acudieron al parque principal, donde habían acordado verse con Tea y los demás; durante la comida que tuvieron ahí, charlaron de toda clase de situaciones, principalmente de aquellas divertidas, durante las cuáles rompían casi cada segundos en carcajadas histéricas.

"Jajajajajajaja! Debieron haber visto a Tristán correr! Fue graciosísimo!" Culminó Joey la anécdota, mientras Yugi y el resto de los chicos poco a poco dejaban de reir.

"Nunca en mi vida escuché que alguien pudiera correr así de rapido..." habló Yami tras haberse detenido, mientras le hace la seña a Tea de que le pase una gaseosa.

"¡JA! ¡Pues créeme, Atem! ¡Si hubieras visto a la vecina que tengo hoy, lo hubieras comprobado por ti mismo!" piensa un poco "...Lo que no entiendo es por qué la anciana gritaba que había visto a un pervertido..." el noble no evita escupir la bebida que tenía en la boca, mientras sorprendía a todos por la reacción del mismo (y bañaba a Joey de paso con la misma), ganándose una mirada maliciosa por parte del pequeño a su lado "¡Atem, estás bien?"

"Él está bien, Tristán... es solo que no pensó que a alguien además de él le gustara pervertir abuelitas..." dijo de manera pícara Yugi... y ganándose un mega coscorrón por parte del afectado.

"¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO SON! QUE EN PRIMER LUGAR, LA CULPA LA TUVISTE TU!"

"¿De qué hablan, chicos?" preguntó nerviosa Tea, mientras Yami seguía recriminándole a Yugi lo ocurrido, y éste último se limitaba a sobarse la cabeza.

"¡De Nada!" respondieron ambos chicos girándose a la par, haciéndose los desentendidos inmediatamente.

"Y... por cierto, Yugi... hablando de _pervertir_... ¿va a venir tu _novia_ este año otra vez?"

"¿Novia?" Yami parpadeó un par de veces, devolviéndole la mirada maliciosa que el chico le había echado hacía rato "...Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia..."

"¡N-No es mi novia!"

"Si, Yugi, lo que digas, como sea, ¿va a venir?" Joey de la nada saca un mapa "Tenemos que empezar a planear nuestras estrategias para escaparnos de ella..."

"...Uy... hablan de ella como si fuera un monstruo... ¿tan odiosa es?..."

"¡Decirle odiosa es un cumplido! Y como pensar otro tipo de adjetivos es muy tedioso, te resumiré todo en que es una _noble_..." ante este comentario, Tea y Yugi se miraron nerviosos, mientras Yami no evitaba molestarse.

"¡¿Y qué tienen ustedes en contra de los nobles! ¿¡Eh?"

"¡Ja! Me sorprende que me preguntes eso, Atem! Y no es tanto que tengamos algo en contra ellos! Simplemente creen que por ser _ricachones_ y vivir allá arriba creen que son mas que nosotros! Yo no dudo que también tengan que esforzarse en sus trabajos, pero te aseguro que si vivieran aquí abajo, conocerían lo que realmente es tener que _partirse el lomo_ para salir adelante!"

"Joey, ya basta..."

"¿Por qué Tea? ¡Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡La única manera en la que conseguimos que ellos miren hacia abajo es para permitirles que nos escupan en la cara! Y claro está! Si Bien nos va! Por que hasta para eso sienten que no deben molestarse en hacerlo! Después de todo, lo único que les importa es la parte superficial de las personas...!

"¡¡¡SUFICIENTE, YA NO LO VOY A TOLERAR MAS!" Estalló Yami finalmente, al momento de ponerse de pie y señalarle "¡¡¿¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIR ESO! ¡¡¿¿CREES QUE LA VIDA DE UN NOBLE ES TAN FÁCIL COMO LO HACES SONAR! ¡¡TE ASEGURO QUE SI TUVIERAS QUE PASAR UN SOLO DIA HACIENDO LO QUE **UN SOLO NOBLE **DEBE HACER, NO DUDARIAS EN REGRESAR FELIZMENTE AL MEDIOCRE ESTILO DE VIDA QUE TIENES!..."

"Y-yami, ya..." trató de calmarle Yugi en voz baja, sujetándole del brazo, mientras que Tristán por su parte, tenía que sujetar a Joey que estaba mas que dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el chico. El noble miró por unos segundos al pequeño, y enseguida, tras lanzar un resoplido, soltarse bruscamente del chiquillo y salir de ahí, mientras éste último le seguía; tras unos segundos en los que Joey finalmente dejó de forcejear, el castaño le soltó.

"¡Cielos, que tío tan pesado! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quién se cree para hablarme así?"

"Todos tienen diferentes motivos para actuar como lo hacen... desconozco las razones por las cuales el se comportó asi, pero hay algo que si te voy a decir a ti: que lo que te ocurrió a ti, no significa que tienes derecho a andar insultando a todos los nobles... Así que como tu amiga que soy, Joey, te recomiendo que te moderes en tu forma de hablar la próxima vez..." Joey simplemente no dijo nada, y sin mas, se sentó a esperar a que regresaran Yami y Yugi.

Por su parte, el noble caminaba aprisa hacia casa del pequeño para ir por sus cosas; no pensaba tolerar que hablaran así de ellos, no tenían derecho... Tras unos segundos, Yugi finalmente logró pasarle, al instante que le interceptaba el paso, deteniéndole.

"Yugi... mas te vale... que te quites de mi camino... no estoy de humor..." advirtió el noble, mientras el pequeño notaba que el mismo temblaba de toda la furia guardada en su interior.

"¿Si no que, Yami? ¿Me golpearías? ¡Si quieres hacerlo, anda! No serías la primer persona en hacerlo..."

"¡¡YUGI, TE LO ADVIERTO!"

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Si quieres pasar de aquí me vas a tener que golpear!" tras unos segundos en los que el joven estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo al niño, mientras le sujetaba por el frente de su camisa, finalmente pareció calmarse un poco, bajando el puño que había formado; no obstante, su respiración seguía siendo pesada; Yugi finalmente se relajó un poco también "Escucha, Yami... sé que lo que dijo Joey fue algo realmente ofensivo, pero... aunque no justifico lo que hizo, por favor, trata de entenderle..."

"¡¿ENTENDER QUE! ¡¡QUE ES UN MALDITO IGNORANTE QUE HABLA SIN SABER COMO ES NUESTRA VIDA ALLÁ ARRIBA! ACEPTALO YUGI! TODOS AQUÍ PIENSAN QUE ARRIBA VIVIMOS COMO REYES Y QUE NO TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR, PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO!"

"¡Y yo no lo dudo, Yami! Pero lamentablemente a Joey le tocó conocer a una persona de las que les da mala fama a ustedes los nobles! ¡Su madre era una y los abandonó a el y a su padre por alguien de su misma zona...!"

"¿¡AH SI! ¿Y ESO LE DA DERECHO DE GENERALIZAR A TODOS! ¡¡A MI EL DESTINO ME QUITÓ A MIS PADRES EN UN ACCIDENTE AÉREO CUANDO ERA UN NIÑO Y NO POR ESO ANDO BUSCANDO DESQUITARME CON TODOS LOS QUE TRABAJAN EN LOS AEROPUERTOS!"

Yugi se quedó pasmado; desde hacía varios meses que le conocía, y jamás le había preguntado nada sobre su vida, desde aquella ocasión que el muchacho se había deprimido tras haberle preguntado sobre el por que era ya el encargado de su compañía... y ahora, finalmente, sin que siquiera lo hubiera esperado o pensado, se había enterado del motivo que había tratado de averiguar tiempo atrás; tras unos segundos de silencio el chiquillo se acercó al noble que permanecía con la mirada baja, mientras que, para sorpresa de éste último, el pequeño lo atraía hacia él, obligándole a agacharse un poco tras haberle rodeado con sus brazos su cuello; ¿cuándo habia sido la ultima vez que alguien le había abrazado? No podía recordarlo... sin moverse durante los primeros instantes, Yami correspondió aquel gesto tras unos segundos, permitiendo que aquella calidez le rodeara, sabiendo que a pesar de la ausencia de palabras, todo habia quedado claro para el niño, sintiéndose finalmente después de muchos años, libre por haber soltado lo anterior.

"¡¡YUGIIIIIII!"

"!¡¡¡" el repentino llamado al pequeño alarmó al noble al momento que arrojaba al chico y se hacía un poco hacia atrás, no evitando mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el llamado, sintiéndose realmente apenado de lo ocurrido; después de que Yugi mirara a Yami sin saber del por qué lo había aventado, puso su vista hacia la dirección en la que su amigo miraba, mientras no evitaba que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

"¡¡Re-Rebeca!" el chico no había siquiera terminado de pronunciar el nombre de la niña cuándo ésta ya estaba estrujándole el cuello (aún en el suelo), mientras el chico luchaba por soltarse "¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a llegar hasta pasado mañana...!"

"¿A que te sorprendí? Eso iba a pasar, pero le insistí al abuelo que quería darte una sorpresa y aquí estoy!" lo abraza mas fuerte mientras el chico clama por aire; justo en esos instantes, Joey y los demás llegan.

"¡¡WAAAAAHHHH! ¡¡¡EL PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡¡Y NO PLANEAMOS NADA! ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS!"

"¡Tristán, Cállate!" le metió un codazo la castaña, mientras en seguida ponía la sonrisa mas natural que podía "¡Hola Rebeca! ¡Nos da gusto tenerte tan pronto por aquí...!" se gana una mirada de extrañeza por parte de todos.

"...Si...claro..." Joey aclara la garganta "y te aseguro que a Yugi le daría mas gusto poder respirar..." la niña hace un gesto de fastidio y finalmente suelta al chico, quien toma una gran bocanada de aire ante ello "...Oigan, ¿no sería mejor que nos fuéramos? Aún nos queda mucha tarde por gastar y..."

"¡Alto! Antes que nada, ¿quién es él?" la rubia señala a Yami, quien permanece en absoluto silencio.

"Em... mi nombre es Atem... y eh... soy primo de Yugi... y... ¿estoy de visita?..." La niña le mira de arriba abajo, y en seguida se gira hacia el chico.

"¿Primo? Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un primo..."

"Tampoco te ha dicho lo mal que nos caes a todos..." nuevamente, Tea golpea a Tristán en el estómago obligándole a callarse.

"Bueno, es que yo tampoco lo conocía... ¡es decir! Sabía de su existencia pero nunca lo había tratado!"

"Ah, bueno..." se gira hacia el noble "Mi nombre es Rebeca Hawkins, y **soy una noble**..."

"Wow... que privilegio conocerte..." la niña se da vuelta mientras Yami se pone una mano en la boca y susurra "...creo..."

"Emm... oye Rebeca, estabamos terminando de comer... ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" la castaña se gana una mirada asesina por parte de todos los presentes.

"Me encantaria, Tea... pero me temo que no puedo, solo vine a saludar a **mi** Yugi... sin embargo, mañana si que podré, asi que, hasta entonces!" la niña se acerca a Yugi y le da un beso en la mejilla (para sonrojo de este y corajes de la castaña), finalmente saliendo. Tras unos segundos, todos suspiran aliviados.

"...Eso si que fue escalofriante..."

"Y eso que apenas la conoces... todavía falta el resto de las vacaciones, ¿eh, Atem?" habló Joey esta vez, mientras el noble simplemente se resignaba "¿...Ahora, que quieren hacer para pasar nuestro último día de libertad...?"

"¡YO SÉ! ¿Qué tal si Atem y yo les jugamos la revancha del juego de baloncesto pasado?"

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YA NO ME ACORDABA!" Tea mágicamente comienza a reir, mientras el noble le mira recelosamente.

"Pues... me parece bien... ¿y a ti Yugi?"

"¡Seguro! Además, Atem es nuestra arma secreta, no Joey? Jajajajajaja!"

"¬¬..."

"Bien! Mejor que vayamos!" salen Tristán, Tea y Yugi de ahí; justo cuando Yami va a irse también, un llamado de Joey le detiene, haciéndole girarse.

"Oye Atem... no sé los motivos por los cuáles te molestaste con mi comentario hace rato, sin embargo... quería pedirte una disculpa... No quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros, ¿vale?" el noble le mira en silencio, y finalmente, asiente, saliendo juntos de ahí tras unos segundos.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto de la tarde; las continuas fallas de Yami a la canasta y la falta de altura de Yugi para alcanzarla nuevamente le ocasionaron otro ataque de risa a Tea, mientras incluso Joey y Tristán esta vez no lograban evitar su propia carcajada, ganándose la indignación de ambos, mas riendo instantes después ellos también; tras un leve descanso donde los chicos se refrescaron (y Tea tomó aire para seguir riendo después...), nuevamente reanudaron el partido, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, el noble se detuvo sublimemente; tras localizar a Yugi, se acercó al mismo, que se encontraba riendo sobre como Joey y Tristán se habían caido el uno sobre el otro tras haber tratado de interceptar el tiro que uno de los dos se había dispuesto a realizar, mientras que el chico le tocaba el hombro y tras secretearle algo, el pequeño hacía una seña de tiempo fuera y salía junto a él, ante el desconcierto de todos; tras alejarse un poco de la cancha, finalmente se detuvieron, mientras Yugi miraba de manera reprensiva al noble.

"...No me mires así... no es culpa mía..."

"¿Que no? Permíteme recordarte que al menos 5 veces te advertí que no tomaras demasiada agua, ¡pero claro! ¡Alguien no escuchó a Yugi, e iba cada 5 minutos a hacerlo! ¡He aquí las consecuencias! ¿Por qué crees que Tea casi no toma nada cuando salimos, eh?"

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Pero basta de charlas! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente tener la vejiga a reventar!"

"¡Si, yo lo sé! ¡y tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es pervertir viejecitas, neh?"

"¡¡YUGI!"

"¡V-vale vale! Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo y no es un baño público exactamente..." el noble le miró dudoso por unos instantes hasta que finalmente, pareció captar el mensaje.

"Ah no... no... ¡no lo haré! Si TÚ piensas que YO voy a hacer lo que estás pensando, ¡¡estás mal! Es demasiado vulgar! ¡Me sorprende que tú me lo digas!"

"Pues si se lo hubieras dicho a alguien mas, te hubiera respondido lo mismo..."

"¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE NECESITO UN BAÑO, AHORA!"

"¡¿CHICOS, POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO!"

"¡Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora! ¡Ya nos están metiendo presión aquellos!"

"¡Presión es lo que yo tengo que estar haciendo para evitar un accidente, créeme!" Yugi se da con la mano en la cara "..¿No podemos ir a tu casa?"

"Yami... mi casa está a dos horas... y eso si vamos en moto... ¡venga! Que nadie se va a dar cuenta..."

"Hey chicos, ¿estan bien? Pensamos que les había ocurrido algo..."

"N-no Joey, estamos bien... es solo un asunto familiar, jejeje..."

"Si claro, solo dense prisa, ¿quieren? Andando Tristán, vamos con Tea para que no esté sola..."

"Seguro, _carnal_! Solo que antes... ¡déjame _echar la_ _firma aquí_!" Yami se gira a mirar a Yugi totalmente pasmado ante la naturalidad (o el descaro como el noble pensaba) con la que el chico hace la acción, mientras el chiquillo se encoge de hombros dándole a entender que era alto totalmente normal en esos casos "¡Bien, tanque vacío, corazón contento! Vamonos Joey!" sale de ahí.

"Es barriga llena, Tristán..." sale también mientras el otro chico le responde a la distancia que también se aplica en esta situación; Yami nuevamente mira a Yugi, quien tras dar un suspiro, le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

"...Si necesitas ayuda para presionarte a hacerlo, llámame..." y sin mas, sale el chiquillo ante el nerviosismo del noble, quien tras pensarlo por unos segundos mas, finalmente, hace lo que la necesidad demanda...

**ooooooo**

Realmente esperaba que el día terminara pronto; no era que no disfrutara su trabajo, si no todo lo contrario, sin embargo, para como la situación se estaba poniendo para la mayoría de los nobles, constantemente había estado recibiendo quejas esperando encontrar una solución para los de su clase; el joven estiró sus adormecidos músculos tras dirigirse a su silla y sentarse sobre la misma, mientras en seguida, tomaba su lapicero disponiéndose a continuar con las obligaciones de su empresa; no obstante, un llamado por parte de su secretaria le interrumpió, comunicándole que tenía una llamada en espera; casi adivinando el autor de la misma, sonrió ampliamente, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

"...Hacía mucho que no me llamabas... ¿a que debo este honor, Maximilian...?"

"...Sabes que solo mi esposa puede llamarme así..." respondió el hombre con un gesto serio, mientras el otro reía maliciosamente.

"...¿Solo tu esposa, eh?... y entonces, ¿qué soy yo para ti?..."

"...Un payaso..." ambos sujetos se quedan en total silencio por segundos... para instantes después, soltar la carcajada, tomando cada uno una pose mas natural a través de la pantalla del comunicador "No cambias, amigo mío, ¿dime, como has estado?"

"Personalmente, bien... laboralmente, sabes como está la situación... sin embargo, no se me hace atractivo hablar de esto contigo, después de todo, tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos y me gustaría charlar de otras cosas mas agradables... te preguntaba, ¿a que debo el honor de que recuerdes a este viejo amigo tuyo?"

"¿...Recuerdas _aquél trato_ que tuvimos...?"

"¿Trato dices?... ¿Te refieres a _aquel asunto_?" Pegasus asiente, mientras el hombre al otro lado de la linea apoya sus brazos sobre su escritorio y se acerca a la pantalla "...No puede ser... no me digas que... ¿lo conseguiste?" Pegasus asiente nuevamente ante el asombro del empresario, quien se deja caer sobre su silla, pensante "...¿cómo estar seguro de que es cierto...?"

"Sabes que yo nunca miento... y encima, para eso es esta llamada... aprovechando que los _niños_ están de vacaciones, es un buen momento para terminar lo que hablamos aquella vez...¿tendrás algún espacio libre en tu agenda para venir...?"

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Si para un amigo tengo toda la disposición del mundo... y todavía, siendo tú, y con aquello, mucho mas! ¿Te parece si programo mi visita para dentro de un mes?"

"¡Me parece per-fec-to! Le avisaré a Cecilia sobre tu llegada, y también a aquella otra personita…"

"¡Mas te vale! ¡Quiero que esté allí para cuando yo llegue!" rien maliciosos ambos hombres "...Entonces, así quedamos... ¿dentro de un mes?" Pegasus confirma "Bien entonces, amigo mío, nos veremos pronto... Saludos a Cecilia..."

"Se los daré, tenlo por seguro... ¡hasta pronto!" y finalmente, la llamada termina, mientras el sujeto ríe; tras unos segundos, a través de su comunicador, contacta a su secretaria.

"¿Srita? Quiero que programe una visita a la mansión Pegasus para dentro de un mes en mi agenda, inmediatamente, por favor..."

"De acuerdo, Sr. Dartz, ¿algo mas?"

"No linda, es todo..." y sin mas, retoma la labor que había dejado pendiente antes de que recibiera la llamada del empresario de cabellos platinados.

**oooooooooooo**

No podía evitar seguir riendo de lo acontecido; no quería parecer malvado, pero de verdad se estaba comportando como uno; Yugi trató de apaciguar su risa poniendo una mano sobre su boca al momento de doblarse de risa bajo la regadera del baño de su casa, siendo ayudado por las gotas de agua que caían furiosas contra su cuerpo y contra el suelo, mas si de por sí el pensar en la situación de hacía un par de horas le hacía gracia, el hecho de imaginar que el noble se pondría a hacer rabietas si se daba cuenta de que aún se reía de él no le ayudaba en lo absoluto; tras un par de minutos en los que finalmente se calmó, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su habitación, poniendo la cara mas normal (y no burlona) que pudiera tener antes de entrar; no obstante, apenas abrió la puerta y vio al chico sentado frente a su mesita de noche, no evitó soltar la carcajada nuevamente, saliendo inmediatamente del cuarto otra vez, regresando tras unos segundos y dirigiéndose hacia su cama, sentándose en la misma, alerta por cualquier reacción que el noble pudiera tener; sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, nada pasó; al parecer, se encontraba mas pendiente de lo que hacía en esos momentos; curioso, se acercó hacia donde Yami, mientras que éste comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza a manera de desesperación; durante los siguientes segundos, Yugi le miró en silencio, hasta que tras esperar un poco mas, se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del noble y...

"...¡Bu!..." logró que lanzara al aire varias de las cosas que tenía en la mano; durante los segundos en los que Yami se reponía del ridículo pero susto al fin cabo que el pequeño le había dado, se quedó en el suelo, recuperando su aliento "...No sabía que solías meterte tanto en lo que haces..."

"¡Y-Yugi! ¡Mira que susto me has dado! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" se indignó finalmente el chico, ante una sonrisa burlona por parte del pequeño.

"¡Esa si que fue una reacción típica en ti!" un leve almohadazo en la cara le hace callarse, mientras pone su mirada en el noble, quien tras haber recogido lo que había lanzado al aire, había regresado a lo que estaba haciendo "...¿oye, eso es...?"

"¿Qué? ¿Esto? Bueno... es una larga historia..."

"Me gustaría escucharla..."

"... Verás... habemos nobles de todos tipos... mi compañía por ejemplo, está dentro del sector del duelo de monstruos... desde que tiene existencia, claro está...y bueno... como somos muchos los que estamos en esa sección, se puede decir que a las compañías que nos va mejor pues... se nos dan algo asi como reconocimientos... en total, se supone que éramos siete las compañías mas poderosas, y a cada lider de esas compañias, se nos entregó uno de estos... nosotros los llamamos artículos milenarios... a mi me tocó éste..."

"Y no me digas... lo rompiste..." el noble se gira y le mete un zape "auch..."

"...No... para mi gran suerte, éste es el único que lleva mas de un pieza y que necesita armarse... su nombre es el Rompecabezas del Milenio... ya te imaginarás por que se llama así, ¿verdad?" Yugi rie un poco al ver en el rostro de su amigo un gesto de frustración "llevo años tratando de armarlo, pero... mmm... como te diré... entre instituto y compañía, que por cierto iré para allá éste lunes a ver como están las cosas, no me queda mucho tiempo libre para intentarlo..."

"NI mucho cerebro, supongo..." hay un silencio, y Yami lo empuja levemente.

"Gracioso..." el chico se gira a tratar de seguir armando el artefacto; Yugi se sienta nuevamente.

"Oye, algo que no me quedó claro... " el noble le mira de reojo "Dijiste que se suponía, eran siete compañías... ¿a que te referiste con eso?"

"Bueno... mmmm... sé los nombres de las siete compañías, pero yo solo conozco seis... **Industrias Ilusion**, de Maximilian Pegasus, la **Corporación Kaiba**, de Seto Kaiba, **Industrias Shreader**, de Zigfried Shreader, la **Corporación Ishtar**, su dueña es Ishizu Ishtar, **Industrias Athemus**, no hace falta decir quien es el presidente... y deja de mirarme como si estuviera presumiendo... en fin, prosigo...cof, la **Industria Paradius**, de Dartz Orikalkos, quien es presidente no solo de esa compañía, sino el lider de todos los nobles en la zona alta... y finalmente, las **Industrias** **Dember**, de la cual según Pegasus, no se sabe nada desde hace mas de 28 años... ni de su lider, ni de que pasó con ella..."

"¡¿DIJISTE PEGASUS! ¡¡MAXIMILIAN PEGASUS? ¿LE CONOCES!"

"Seguro, vivo en su casa... ¡¡y antes de que salgas con algo, junto a su esposa!... ¿dónde crees que fuimos a dar ese dia que nos conocimos, eh?"

"¡¿Estábamos en su mansión! Wow... con razón eres tan presumido..."

"¡¡YO NO SOY PRESUMIDO!"

"Como tu digas, Yami..."

"...Odioso..." se gira enojado a seguir tratando de seguir armando su rompecabezas; Yugi se acuesta en la cama.

"No me digas que ya te enojaste..." no le responde el noble "...Venga Yami, no seas tan corajudo... sabes que estaba jugando... Anda, no te enojes..." Yami se gira, le enseña la lengua y regresa a su quehacer "¿...oye, te vas a tardar mucho...?"

"...Te dije que llevaba varios años sin poder armarlo..." toma unas anotaciones y las mira "no logro hacer que se queden juntas las piezas... grrrrr..."

"Mmmm..." Yugi se levanta y se pone detrás del chico, mientras mira detenidamente todas las partes del objeto "...oye..." el pequeño toma dos piezas "...¿qué estas no van juntas?..." después de observarlas un poco, logra encajarlas ante la mirada perpleja del noble "¡Mira! Si iban juntas!... ¿Yami?..."

"...¡Dame acá eso!" se las quita y las pone por un lado, mientras refunfuña "...No te entusiasmes mucho, fue pura suerte!..." Yugi le mira, y en seguida, mira durante unos minutos varias piezas; entonces, toma otras dos y las une otra vez y las pone sobre la mesa, mientras mira retadoramente al noble, quien solo aprieta los dientes y tras abrazar el resto de las piezas, las atrae hacia él, mientras mira al chico "¡..Deja de hacer eso!"

"...¿O si no qué?..." el chico mete la mano por el lado contrario al que Yami mira y logra sacarle una pieza, ante la reacción del noble, quien en un intento por ver que le habia quitado se gira hacia donde daba la espalda, mientras el pequeño aprovecha y le hace la misma jugarreta por el otro lado "¡Venga Yami, piensa rápido o a este paso, te voy a quitar todas las piezas!"

"¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, PEQUEÑA SANGUIJUELA CHUPASANGRE!"

"¡¡UY! ¿Tan rapido te aprendiste ese vocabulario?"

"¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA Y DEVUÉLVEME ESO!" gritaba el chico al momento de tratar de atrapar a Yugi como si de un gato se tratase, utilizando sus dos manos, pero sin mucho éxito, mientras el chiquillo seguía jugando con él.

"¡VENGA, YAMI! ¡SE MAS RAPIDO!"

"¡¡CREEME QUE UNA VEZ QUE TE QUITE LAS PIEZAS TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER DICHO ESO!"

"¡INTENTALO! JAJAJAJAJAJA..!"

"¡¡AHORA MISMO VAS A V...¡¡¡¡!"

Algo les recorrió el interior mientras detenían el juego bruscamente, congelándose en su posición, mientras sus pupilas retraídas permanecían en contacto con las del otro... al igual que sus labios. En ningún momento se les había pasado por la cabeza que aquel acto habría podido terminar así, sobre todo por que Yugi no había esperado que Yami reaccionara al igual que él, cambiando en el mismo instante el ritmo y la dirección de sus movimientos, obteniendo como resultado que sus bocas coincidieran en aquel beso; tras lograr reaccionar, ambos se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del otro en un solo movimiento, siendo Yugi quien cayera sobre la cama y el noble sobre el suelo, mientras él primero no evitaba llevarse una mano a la boca y mirar con desconcierto al otro chico, quien a su vez se limitaba a parpadear rapidamente, tan desconcertado como el pequeño. Un silencio total inundó la habitación, mientras ambos chicos seguían sin moverse de sus posiciones respectivas, sin saber que decir o que hacer para romper con aquel ambiente tenso... pronto un llamado a la puerta captó la atención mutua, siendo su abuelo el responsable de ello llamándoles para bajar a cenar; tras escuchar los pasos del anciano alejándose del lugar, ambos chicos finalmente tuvieron la fuerza necesaria para mirar en direcciones contrarias, quedándose así unos segundos mas, hasta que el mas pequeño de ambos dejó escapar un suspiro, y tras ponerse de pie, se acercó al muchacho en el suelo y le tendió una mano, ante el nerviosismo del mismo.

"La cena ya está lista, no hagamos esperar al abuelo, ¿vale?"

Yami le miró en silencio unos segundos, analizándole, no tanto por desconfianza, sino por temor a que aquel gesto pudiera ser alguna burla hacia él; no obstante, la mirada del pequeño que le tendía la mano seguía siendo tan bien intencionada y tierna como siempre, siendo ello lo que le diera el valor suficiente para aceptar la ayuda, asintiendo y poniéndose de pie con aquello, saliendo de la habitación hacia el pequeño comedor en la planta baja; durante el transcurso hacia su destino, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra con respecto a lo ocurrido; sabían, que a pesar de todo, no había necesidad.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_YEEEEEEEYYYY! YA SON SIETE CAPITULOS AHORA! GRACIAS POR APOYARME! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! n-n Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡HOLA A TODOS! Quiero aprovechar este que ya es el octavo capitulo para... ¡OCTAVO YA? VÁLGAME DIOS! TnT no puedo creer que aun se me siguen ocurriendo ideas... normalmente para el 5 capitulo de mis fics ya se me secó el cerebro... que feliz me siento... ¡¡BUAAA! Estem... ese no es el punto... ñn! Como mencioné, queria aprovechar este capitulo para agradecer de todo corazón a todos aquellos que me han seguido a lo largo de este fic, apoyándome y animándome a seguirlo... por ahí en un mail me hicieron una pregunta que quiero responder abiertamente para todos aquellos que tengan la misma duda: "antes, actualizabas cada dos dias, después cada semana, y ahora no sé..."; la respuesta a ello es que como a la mayoria de los que escribimos, hay lapsus en los que estoy en blanco para escribir... en sí, siempre que hago un fic tengo la idea principal de lo que tratará y la mayoria de los eventos claves, sin embargo, conforme voy escribiendo es como va naciendo o saliendo el hecho de unir todas las ideas, y es ahí cuando me trabo y dejo de seguirle por un tiempo, puesto que aunque a veces me tardo demasiado, prefiero estar así a la verdad, escribir cualquier cosa y echar a perder un buen trabajo... asi que, ¡plissss! Paciencia conmigo y esperen ansiosos cada capitulo, pues os prometo que cada vez que me tarde, será por que algo bueno o mejor que lo anterior vendrá! Nuevamente mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que me sigan leyendo! 3 Ahora sí! Vayamos al fic! NOn

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO VIII 

Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí; por mas que lo pensaba, no daba con una respuesta lógica... llevaba mas de 3 horas sentado en la misma banca como estúpido y a pesar de que lo sabía, no se había movido en lo absoluto de ahí... por un momento, Kaiba parece reaccionar.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería estar metido en mi corporación trabajando, ¡pero no! estoy aq... ah... lo olvidaba... los domingos no trabajo... si seré idiota..." el chico se da con la mano en la frente, mientras tras unos segundos, toma su portafolio mientras mira su laptod... en seguida, saca un lapicero y una hoja, y comienza a dibujar; tras unos segundos, mira lo que hizo "... que bueno que soy empresario y no artista..."

"A mi no se me hace tan feo..."

"¡¡¿¿**_TAN FEO_**! ¡¡¿¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON TAN FE...!" ahí fue cuando se calló tras notar que la chica de pelo azulado estaba detrás de él "Ah... eres tu..."

"Je... me da gusto verlo nuevamente Sr. Kaiba... ¿se encuentra en su dia de descanso?"

"Si, algo asi... y por cierto, la palabra _Sr., _sobra, no tengo la edad de Pegasus para que me llames asi..." la chica rie discretamente "En todo caso, llámame Seto o simplemente Kaiba, pero háblame como a cualquier persona..."

"De acuerdo, Seto... por cierto, se ve que te gusta mucho esta banca..."

"Si, supongo que su madera es mas fina que las demás..." la chica rie ante el comentario, mientras el castaño le mira de reojo "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Iba de compras... como te mencioné aquella vez, me gusta ir a la zona de abajo... no soy muy fanática de la comida procesada..."

"Mph... después de comer lo que Pegasus prepara, hasta la comida procesada sabe bien..." la chica nuevamente rie mientras el castaño se queda en silencio.

"¿Tienes planeado hacer algo además de quedarse sentado en esa banca? De no ser así, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

"...¿y por qué crees que yo querría ir a _allá abajo_?"

"Para conocer la zona, supongo... además, no es muy divertido ir sola, asi que, ¿qué dices?" el castaño se queda en silencio por largos minutos; tras resoplar, finalmente le mira... y comienza a caminar hacia la dirección hacia donde la chica va, mientras esta sonríe y sale tras el.

Durante las siguientes horas, Seto no dijo ni una palabra, limitándose a mirar como la chica se acercaba a determinados puestos del pequeño mercado donde habían entrado, y tras observar cada producto de los mismos detalladamente, tomaba algunos y dejaba otros ante el fastidio del castaño; después de mirar unos minutos mas, se acercó a la chica.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto le escoges?..."

"Me fijo que esté en buen estado..." el chico mira lo que tiene en la mano y la compara con el resto.

"...Yo las veo absolutamente igual... ¿qué tanto le miras? ¿cómo sabes?"

"Mmmm... pues, se aprende a hacerlo simplemente... es como en el duelo de monstruos... se aprende a hacer estrategias viendo las cartas y analizándolas..."

"Ah..." da un suspiro y comienza a mirar hacia todas direcciones, mientras tras unos segundos, la chica paga y toma lo comprado, comenzando a caminar nuevamente "¿...como fue que entraste a trabajar con Zigfried...?"

"¿Ah? Bueno... simplemente un día vi en el periodico un aviso de que se necesitaba una secretaria, fui a su corporación y bueno... me dio el trabajo... lo que se me hizo raro pero agradezco... según me dijeron, suele ser bastante exigente con sus trabajadores... quizá estaba de buen humor, ¿no crees?"

"Yo diría que de uno DEMASIADO bueno..."

"...Sé que el Sr. Shreader es explosivo y que suele desquitarse con la gente a su alrededor cuando está enfadado, pero en el fondo es una buena persona... de lo contrario, no se hubiera apiadado de mi y me hubiera corrido en el instante... asi que a pesar de lo que digan de él, para mi es alguien especial..."

"_Alguien especial, ¿eh? Yo mas bien diría raro..._" pensó Seto tras recordar al joven pelirrosa y su manera tan extraña de dirigirse hacia él, metiendose las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina en seguida; la caminata de ambos chicos se prolongó con el mismo patrón de comportamiento de la chica con la mayoria de los locales, hasta que finalmente, salieron del pequeño mercado, llegando a unas avenidas entrelazadas; ahí, una pequeña tienda de cartas llamó la atención del castaño, quien se acercó y entró en la misma, seguida de la peliazul; tras un par de minutos donde se dedicó a curiosear, finalmente lanzó un resoplido y se acercó al mostrador principal, llamando con el pequeño timbre del lugar repetidas veces.

"¡YA voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡¿Asi tocan en su casa!" se escuchó desde el interior del lugar, saliendo instantes después el responsable "¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Mpph! ¡No solo no hay cartas interesantes en este lugar, sino que también, el servicio es pésimo!"

"...Estamos a mano con el cliente... ¿no cree?" el castaño no evitó mirar con cara de asombro al escuincle enfrente suyo; ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

"¿Tienes la menor idea de con quien estás hablando...?"

"¿Qué? ¿Tan grandote y sin saberte tu nombre?" Seto no evitó dejar escapar una sonrisa de coraje, mientras miraba a la chica a su lado y en seguida la regresaba al chico.

"Definitivamente... ¡No hay nada bueno en esta tienda!"

"¿Entonces que sigue haciendo aquí parado?" se estaba poniendo furioso; un simple mocoso cualquiera hablándole así a ÉL! El gran Seto Kaiba!

"¡¡¡¡E-Esto es una falta de respeto tremenda hacia mi persona! Exijo hablar con el dueño de este... este... local, inmediatamente!"

"Tendrá que esperar unos minutos, si yo estoy aquí es por que el no puede atender ahorita, ¿no cree?"

"¡NO ME OISTE POR ALLÁ ABAJO, ESCUINCLE? DIJE INMEDIATAMENTE!"

"¡SI ESCUCHÉ, PERO NO PUEDO IR A SACARLO DEL BAÑO!"

"¡¡YUGI!" Se escuchó repentinamente desde el interior del lugar, saliendo instantes después su abuelo mientras que el castaño y el chico se giraban a mirarle, este último encogiéndose de hombros.

"...Ya me cargó ahora si... ¿dime abue...?"

"¡¡MUCHACHO CABEZA HUECA! ¡¡¿¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE PELEES CON LOS CLIENTES!"

"¡Yo no estoy peleando! ¡Simplemente le hablo de la misma forma que el lo hace!"

"¡¡ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE!" se pone delante del chico mirándole reprensivamente, mientras Yugi se limita a hacerse aun lado; el anciano mira a Seto "De verdad lo lamento joven, mi nieto no suele actuar así... supongo habrá tenido alguna riña con su primo que está adentro y es por eso que se encuentra de ese humor... dígame, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted para compensar el mal trato que ha recibido?"

"¡Claro que hay algo que puede hacer! ¡Déjeme a ese mocoso para darle su merecido y con eso estaremos a mano!" el anciano rie nervioso mientras Kisara se limita a tratar de calmar un poco al castaño, mientras este finalmente da un resoplido tras unos minutos, ante el coraje del pequeño "...hablando seriamente, ¿es éste todo el material que tiene en su local?"

"No, joven, tengo de todo tipo de mazos, solo que no suelo tenerlos en el aparador debido a que no cualquiera sabe como usar las cartas... ¿hay alguna carta en especial en la que esté interesado?"

"En realidad no, simplemente al estarlo observando me di cuenta de que hay bastante mercancía que le seria de utilidad y que mi compañía podría proporcionarle... ¿quién es su distribuidor?"

"Vaya, vaya... esta si que es una sorpresa... ¿el gran Seto Kaiba atreviéndose a bajar de su nube para venir a caminar entre nosotros los pobres simples mortales? Seguro es mi dia de suerte..." a pesar de que el llamado fue exclusivo para el castaño, todos los presentes posaron su vista en el hombre que recién había entrado, quien para variar, traía su tan característica sonrisa burlona en el rostro; Kaiba arqueó una ceja no recordando al sujeto.

"No me sorprende ser bien conocido, sin embargo, me temo que no puedo recordar el nombre de un individuo cualquiera... ¿...tu eres...?"

"¡¡Sr. Ishtar!"

"¡Oh, Kisara! ¿También estás aquí? ¡Que casualidad! Ah no ser que... ooooh no... no me digas que vienes con... ¿Kaiba? ¡Cielos! _Van a volar pelos_ si se entera..." mira de nuevo al castaño "...esto es algo que definitivamente no esperaba ver en toda mi vida... ¡digo! Yo soy noble también y bajo acá de vez en cuando, ¿pero tú?..."

"¡Oh, Genial! Otro noble... ¿es esto un centro de reuniones o qué?"

"¡¡YUGI! ¡ERES EL COLMO! ¡HABLARÉ CONTIGO MAS TARDE! ¡¡ANDA! ¡¡VETE PARA ADENTRO!" el chico hace lo indicado (no sin antes enseñarle la lengua al castaño) y finalmente se pierde en el interior del local, ante la furia total de éste último, el nerviosismo de Kisara y la risa burlona del rubio "Ah... este niño de verdad es increíble algunas veces... em... ¿decía joven?"

Yugi caminó de regreso a su habitación, aún murmurando alguna que otra mala palabrilla en el transcurso; tras entrar en el cuarto, encontró al noble acostado sobre su cama, limitándose a mirar el techo despreocupadamente; sin decir una palabra, el chiquillo caminó hacia su mesita de noche y se sentó enfrente de la misma, abriendo un cajón y sacando las piezas del rompecabezas que se encontraban ahí, mientras comenzaba a tratar de unirlas. Tras no haber escuchado que el niño le hablara cuando habia entrado, el chico le miró de reojo, mientras el primero se mantenía su mirada en su quehacer.

"¿...No quieres seguir con el duelo que teníamos...?"

"¿Para qué? Con las trampas que haces, ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar..." el chico toma unas notas mientras las mira; el noble se reincorpora.

"¿Trampas yo? ¡Para nada! Son estrategias _inusuales_, que es muuuuy diferente..." se cruza de brazos con indignación.

"Demasiado, diría yo... mmmm... ¿estas seguro que no te faltan piezas? Hay algunas que parecen se necesitan encajar o atorar con otras..."

"No, no falta nada... ¿vas a intentar armarlo ahora? ¡Te vas a tardar mucho!" el chico se acerca mientras comienza a picarle un brazo "Anda... déjalo para luego..."

"...Estate quieto..." mira de nuevo las notas y entonces a las piezas "mmm... si pongo esto aquí... ¡cielos! Es mas complicado de lo que pensé..."

"¿Verdad? ¿Ahora entiendes que no era yo el problema? ¡Anda! Déjalo para mas tarde y hagamos algo, Yugi!...¿Yugi?" el chiquillo permanece con su mirada a las notas; el noble entonces frunce el ceño "¡Pues como quieras! ¡No te voy a estar rogando! ¡Iré yo solo y seguro encontraré algo que hacer sin ti!" y sin mas, se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, haciendo lo mismo posteriormente con la casa, saliendo por la puerta trasera de la misma y comenzando a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

En otro lugar de la zona, mientras tanto, Marick se limitaba a reir para si mismo por el problema que estaba seguro se armaria cuando le contara a Bakura sobre a quienes había visto juntos... posiblemente no se tratara de algo mas, pero era motivo suficiente para que cierto jefe suyo se revolcara de ira debido a lo mismo... tras lanzar hacia un contenedor de basura el recipiente vacío de lo que recién habia terminado de comer, miró hacia todas direcciones, pensando que otra cosa podría hacer antes de volver a su zona... comenzaba a atardecer ya, pero aún quedaba suficiente tiempo como para alguna otra pequeña distracción... no obstante, su mirada siempre burlona se tornó a una de rareza y sorpresa combinadas... ¿podía ser? No... era imposible... Pero tampoco podía ser demasiada casualidad que aquel chico se le pareciera tanto... tras acercarse un poco mas y escucharle hablar, no evitó poner un gesto de molestia y preocupación en su rostro.. ¿qué hacía Athemus ahí? Y lo mas extraño... ¿hablando con chicos de ese lugar y vistiendo las mismas ropas que ellos?... Sabiendo que lo menos conveniente era que le viera, decidió darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar, sabiendo que tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar al día siguiente cuando fuera a su trabajo.

"¡TE LO REPETIRÉ UNA VEZ MAS, JOEY WHELEER! ERES TERCO Y NECIO!"

"PARA NADA, TRISTÁN! SOLO SOY TENAZ Y OBSTINADO, QUE ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE!"

"...Emm... en realidad, Joey... técnicamente es lo mismo..."

"¿Ves? Si Atem dice eso, es por que lo sabe! Y seguramente resolverá nuestra duda!"

"¿D-duda?"

"¡Si! ¡Atem, deberás responder sinceramente!" el noble miró con intriga a ambos chicos, que mantenían su vista fija en él "... ¿qué es mejor? ¿McDonalds o Burger King?..."

"¿…esa… es su gran… duda…? Bueno..." ambos muchachos asienten, mientras al noble le rueda una gotita por detrás de la cabeza, habiéndose esperado algo mas importante; el chico aclara la garganta entonces tratando de recuperar la compostura "bueno... la realidad es que ambas son compañias que pertenecen al mismo sector alimenticio cuyo único objetivo es propiciar y prolongar el consumo de comida procesada que a la larga es la principal razón por la cual el sobrepeso reina sobre la mayoria de los paises donde se desarrollan, dando asi lugar y trabajo a la industria farmaceutica que se encarga de crear productos para... reducir el... pe...so..." el chico fue deteniendo gradualmente su explicación sobre ambas compañías tras notar la mirada amenazadora y a la vez perpleja de sus amigos, aguardando por su respuesta "... em... pero... ehh... si tengo que escoger entre ambos... me quedo con Burger King..." Tristán da un aplauso mientras se gira a ver a Joey, comenzando a bailar.

"¡AHÍ LO TIENES, SR. YO SOLO COMO LO MEJOR! SI ATEM LO DIJO, ENTONCES YO TENIA RAZON! VAMOS TRISTAN! ESO ES! ESO ES!"

"¿AH SI! Y DESDE CUANDO LO QUE DICE ATEM ES LA VERDAD ABSOLUTA, ¿EH!"

"¡DESDE QUE ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU, CARNAL!"

"¿EN SERIO? ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TU NO TIENES CEREBRO ENTONCES! NO CUALQUIERA REPRUEBA EL PREESCOLAR!"

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! JOEY! ESO SI FUE UN GOLPE BAJO! PROMETISTE QUE NO SE LO DIRIAS A NADIE! MENTIROSO! ME TRAICIONASTE! Y POR ESO YA NO TE VOY A HABLAR!" El castaño toma el brazo de Yami que miraba perplejo la escena, no creyendo lo que había escuchado "¡¡A PARTIR DE HOY, ATEM ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! VAMONOS!" y sin mas, se da la vuelta mientras sale, llevándose al noble consigo, y dejando al rubio desconcertado.

Un par de minutos pasaron en los que el castaño seguía caminando mientras cuchicheaba cosas sobre Joey, quejándose del mismo, mientras Yami simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por él, no sabiendo que decir ante todas las cosas que escuchaba.

"... Y A PESAR SE TODO, JAMÁS LE DIJE A NADIE QUE LO HABIA CACHADO PICÁNDOSE CON EL DEDO LA NARIZ! ¿PUEDES CREERLO!"

"O-oye, Tristán... ¿no crees que sería buena idea que mejor no me dijeras todas esas cosas...?" el castaño se detuvo al momento que se giraba a mirarle "...es decir... se supone que si se prometen ese tipo de cosas... no deberías contárselas a alguien mas... a pesar de estar enfadado con Joey... yo sé... que en el fondo aun siguen siendo amigos..."

"¡Eso deberias decirselo a él! Anda contando cosas demasiado privadas a pesar de todo!"

"Digo... yo... sinceramente es que hasta antes de conocerlos, jamás habia sabido lo que eran amigos de verdad... por eso es que creo que no deberías hacer esto... tu sabes... decir que ya no le hablarás a Joey..."

"¡Descuida Atem! Todo se arreglará... Joey y yo discutimos todo el tiempo... y lo que he venido diciendote no es algo que el no haya querido que nadie supiera... hasta gracioso se nos hace el recordarlo... es solo que algunas veces, bueno... discutimos como gente normal, tu sabes... ¡pero todo saldrá bien! ¡Lo que es seguro, es que esta vez no seré yo quien pida disculpas! ¡No señor! ¡Esta vez tendrá que ser él! Yo, Tristán Taylor, contigo Atem como mi testigo, juro solemnemente que no le pediré disculpas a Joey! ¡En caso de que vaya a ocurrir lo contrario, que me atropelle un auto o cualquier cosa con ruedas en este mismo instante!"

_RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRR... _

Un motor sonoro acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos se escuchó incrementarse rapidamente; sin embargo, antes de que Tristán o Yami pudieran reaccionar, el castaño se encontraba ya boca abajo tras haber sido golpeado con el mismo vehículo dueño de dicho sonido, seguidos de otros mas, los cuales tras reparar en el noble que miraba atónito la escena, se detuvieron, quedando a escasos metros de él, quitándose los cascos al instante los dueños. El rubio no evitó dibujar una sonrisa de nerviosismo en su rostro tras mirarles las caras.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Si es nada mas y nada menos que _Cresta de Oro_! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos!"

"¡R-Rafael!" exclamó el muchacho mirándoles "¡Vaya que ha sido bastante tiempo ya...! ¿c-como han estado?"

"Bah... Nos ha ido mejor otras veces... y seguro que mejor que tú, hemos estado..."

"Jejejejeje... ¿qué ocurre, Valon? ¿Tan pronto demuestras tu enfado hacia nuestro viejo amigo?" el pelirrojo se gira hacia Yami "_No le pares_, no soporta el hecho de que le gustas a Mai... ¡eres afortunado, cazanova! No cualquiera le gusta a Mai!

"Je... la verdad es que ni yo sé si eso lo debo tomar como algo bueno o algo malo..." rió nervioso el noble, mientras Valon hacia una seña de indignación; pronto el sonido de otra motocicleta se escuchó, y antes de que el chico pudiera hacerse un lado, sintió como bruscamente le sujetaban y le sentaban, sintiendo abruptamente el cesar del movimiento tras haber avanzado un par de metros de donde estaba de pie; sabiendo quien habia sido, no evitó pasar saliva antes de mirar hacia detrás suyo, topándose con el esperado rostro de la chica rubia que habia movido su larga cabellera al aire, tras haberse quitado el casco "...h-hola Mai..."

"¡Oh, Atem! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!... ¿dime, me extrañaste?" pregunta mientras comienza a juguetear con los flequillos del chico, quien solo mira nervioso la mano de la chica "¡Venga, no necesitas responder... Estoy segura de que si... dime... ¿no vas a saludarme apropiadamente...?" la chica comienza a acercar sus labios a los de el, quien trata de mantener su rostro alejado de ella.

"¡Mai, basta ya! ¡Déjale tranquilo que seguro tiene algo que hacer!"

"¡Osh! ¿¡Hasta cuando dejarás de fastidiarme, Rafael?" la rubia le suelta mientras el noble solo da un suspiro de alivio; una vez libre, se queda a cierta distancia "...No creas que te salvas, cariño... lo dejaremos para mas tarde... dinos, ¿qué te trae por aquí?..."

"Bueno... unos amigos mios discutieron... venia hablando con uno de ellos, y en lo que nos detuvimos para charlar bien, entraron tu hermano y tus amigos y tras atropellar a mi amigo, ellos... ¡¿ATROPELLAR! ¡¡¡ES VERDAD! ¡¡¡ME HABIA OLVIDADO! ¡¡¡TRISTAN!" el chico corre alterado hacia el lugar donde debia encontrarse el castaño, cuyos ojos eran ahora un par de espirales "¡Tristán! ¡Amigo! ¡Háblame! ¡Di algo, lo que sea!"

"Martín se jue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor que pena..." cantó incoherente el chico ante una respiración de frustración del rubio, mientras los motociclistas se acercaban un tanto preocupados.

"Oye, _Cresta de Oro, _¿tu amigo está bien?"

"Creo que solo fue el golpe... pero si tiene fuerzas para cantar asi de mal, seguro está bien..."

"¿A eso le llamas cantar? ¡Pensé que agonizaba!" a todos les rueda una gota de preocupación por detrás de la cabeza ante el comentario estúpido del motociclista castaño; justo en esos momentos, llega Joey.

"¡Atem! ¡¡Cielos! ¡Creí que no los alcanzaría! De verdad te juro que..." nota que el rubio sostiene a un mareado Tristán, corriendo inmediatamente hacia donde él, lanzando de paso al noble para sujetar al castaño por la chaqueta "¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A TRISTAN! ¡TRISTAN! HÁBLAME! DI ALGO!"

"Martinillo... martinillo... ¿dónde estás?..."

"¡¡¡OH DIOS! QUE LE HAN HECHO? AGONIZA!"

"¿Ven como no fui el único que pensó eso?..."

"...Mejor cállate, Valon..." Rafael mira a ambos chicos que tratan de despertar a Tristán "¿Seguro está bien? Podriamos llevarle a un hospital..."

"Ahhh... ¿qué pasó? Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un auto..."

"Fue una motocicleta para ser exactos..." un golpe a Valon por parte del hermano mayor de Mai le hace callar, regresando enseguida su mirada al trio de chicos en el suelo.

"Ahhh, como sea..." el castaño mira a Yami y luego a Joey "¡Waah! ¿tu que haces aquí!"

"Pasaba por aquí y vi lo ocurrido! ¿algun problema con eso!"

"Si... es la excusa mas tonta que he escuchado..." la voz de la rubia captó la atención del trio, mientras que tras unos segundos en los que miraban a todos los motociclistas, Tristán pareció reaccionar, poniéndose de pie y señalándoles al instante "¿mm?"

"¡¡¡AHHHH! LOS HERMANOS VALENTINE! ESTO NO SE PUEDE PONER PEOR!"

"¿Pasa algo, Tristán?"

"¡¿CÓMO PREGUNTAS ESO, ATEM! ¿¡NO ERES DE LAS ZONAS BAJAS O QUE! SI SE TRATA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE DE _EL GUARDIAN_ Y _LA DAMA ARPÍA_ EN PERSONA! LOS DOS _GANDALLAS_ MAS CONOCIDOS EN CUESTION DEL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS Y DE BANDAS TAMBIEN!"

"Uy... me alegra saber que nuestro nombre es bien conocido..." se abraza de Yami para nerviosismo de éste, corajes de Valon y risas burlonas de sus compañeros restantes "Dime cariño, ¿no te gustaria ser conocido como el _chico arpía_? ¿mmm?"

"¿Ella es la famosa _Dama Arpía_, Tristán?" preguntó Joey mirando a Mai de arriba de abajo tras haberse acercado a ella, ésta última clavando su vista en él "...Si para mi solo debería ser _la Arpí_..."

Antes de que Joey pudiera terminar su oración, el chico ya se encontraba con la cabeza hundida en el suelo gracias a la patada que la rubia le había metido tras imaginar el resto de la misma, ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás (salvo Rafael, Allister y Valon, que ya se les hacía normal ese comportamiento en ella), mientras Mai remarcaba mas el tacón de su bota contra la cabeza del rubio. Tras decirle un par de palabritas no mencionables a Joey, la muchacha se gira hacia Yami, quien extrañamente se veia mas blanco de lo normal.

"¿...Dónde estabamos, corazón...?"

"...Dios, ¿con quién me vine a meter?..." simplemente se limitó a pensar el muchacho, mientras se dejaba hacer mimitos por la chica, no queriendo terminar igual que Joey en el suelo.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

"...Las cosas no están marchando del todo bien... y creí haber sido claro cuando les dije que no quería volver a ver resultados así..." el joven Shreader mantuvo un silencio breve en los que miró a sus dos ayudantes, de los cuales solo el de cabellos platinados le prestaba atención, puesto que el rubio parecía mas entretenido al estar comiéndose un botecito de yogurt; el pelirosa le miró sin decir una palabra durante los siguientes segundos "¿...puedo saber... a que se debe el que no me hayas interrumpido con tus estúpidas sonrisas burlonas o tus comentarios sarcásticos...?" el rubio sigue enajenado en su quehacer, mientras Zigfried comienza a perder la paciencia "¿...no tienes algo que decir a tu favor...?" Marick levanta la vista, mira a su jefe por unos segundos, y entonces, la regresa a lo que come mientras deja escapar un suspiro.

"...Ya no les ponen tanta fruta como antes..." se limitó a responder, ante la mirada incrédula de Bakura y la estupefacta de Zigfried; éste último simplemente resopla.

"...Esto si que es increíble... la situación es realmente seria... ¿y eso es lo unico que te preocupa?" mira a su compañero "...Ok... esta semana es yogurt... la pasada que fue... ¿soda de dieta?"

"Em... no... barritas energéticas..." el pelirrosa se soba la sien en señal de impaciencia; entonces, regresa su mirada al rubio.

"...Ok... esto no lo hago a menudo... pero te preguntaré: ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio?..." Marick le mira nuevamente, sacándose la cucharita que tenia en la boca unicamente para hablar, mientras que con la mano con la cual sujeta el desechable, señala hacia detrás suyo.

"...Ya no hay yogurt en la nevera..."

"¡¡¡UYYY! ¡¡¡TE VOY A...!" Zigfried levanta la mano dispuesto a soltarle un golpe a Marick mientras éste ultimo simplemente pone los brazos como defensa; no obstante, el pelirrosa se detiene mientras camina hacia una silla y se deja caer sobre la misma, sujetándose la frente; el rubio se mete nuevamente la cucharita a la boca tranquilamente mientras Bakura se golpea la cara con la palma "...La junta termina aquí... piérdanse en su trabajo y no los quiero ver en TODO el día..."

"Estamos a mano entonces... jejejeje... sin embargo..." Bakura mira a Marick, quien sonrie, y tras ponerse de pie, camina hacia donde Zigfried y se sienta por un lado sobre la mesa, mientras su compañero se sitúa del otro lado del pelirrosa "...hay algo que queríamos hablar contigo... ayer fui a la zona baja, ¿sabes?... ¿y a que no adivinas a quienes encontré ahí...?"

"No sé, y no me interesa..." se va a poner de pie para salir de ahí, sin embargo, Bakura le sujeta por un hombro y le obliga a sentarse nuevamente; Zigfried les mira desconcertado.

"Ahh... ¿en serio? Pues... Yo pienso que SI debería interesarte..." Marick se echa hacia atrás mientras utiliza sus brazos como soporte y cruza la pierna "Son dos personas con las cuales convives a diario... ¿desde cuando Kisara y Kaiba se llevan tan bien? Por que tu sabes, ayer que los vi se veian muy contentos... supongo que ya llevan tiempo viéndose entonces, ¿no?"

"...Lo que Kisara haga fuera de horas de trabajo no es mi incumbencia..."

"...Eso es cierto... pero en realidad, lo que me... nos tiene asombrados, o mejor dicho, intrigados... no fue tanto el ver a tu querido Kaiba con tu secretaria... si no que... se veia taaaaaaan tranquilo..."

"...¿a dónde quieres llegar?... seguramente era su dia de descanso también... ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer y..." Marick aplaude mientras lo señala emocionado.

"¡Ese es el punto, Zigfried! _Aún _tienes trabajo que hacer, y no lo has hecho... desde hace 8 años debió haber quedado listo todo y aún no lo está! ¿qué está pasando?"

"...He estado ocupado y no se ha presentado la oportunidad, es todo... Kaiba siempre está ocupado y..."

"Ok... Kaiba... pero... ¿y Athemus?... seguro que si tiene tiempo como para intimar con personas de la zona baja, significa que no tiene mucho trabajo entonces... ¿cómo me explicas que tambien se viera tan tranquilo ayer?"

"¿D-de que estas hablando? Athemus está en su compañía en la zona sur trabajando... en todo caso, si anduviera en las zonas bajas, no tendría por que ser aquí sino en el perímetro bajo su compañía... seguro fue algun error tuyo!"

"¿En serio crees eso? Pues te diré que quizá tengas razón... cometí un error... y fue el ser demasiado flexible y paciente contigo... teniamos un trato, ¿no es así? Y bien, se que eres un noble ocupado, asi que te recordaré cuál era... Debias encargarte de **asesinar** a Athemus, a Pegasus y a Kaiba para adueñarte de sus compañías... ¡Y NO LO HAS HECHO...!" Marick golpea la mesa con fuerza, mientras Zigfried se echa hacia atrás; el rubio entonces, se acerca a él, quedando frente a frente "Ahora, te lo pondré así: o veo rodar sus cabezasdentro de los próximos meses... o será la de _alguien mas_ la que ruede... ¿fui claro?..."

"¡N-no puedes amenazarme así! ¡Es decir! ¡He estado cumpliendo con parte del trato! He saboteado el resto de las compañias y he estado comprando la mayor parte de sus acciones sin que se den cuenta! Asi que no puedes decir que no he hecho nada!"

"¡Oh, cierto! Tienes razón... fui demasido desconsiderado... así que, te facilitaré un poco entonces el trabajo... quiero las cabezas de Athemus y Kaiba únicamente... de tu tío... podemos encargarnos después... ¿qué te parece? ¿Verdad que soy generoso?... ¡Pero por favor, Zig, no pongas esa cara que no va contigo...!" mira el reloj de pared "...bien... mejor que nos retiremos, ¿no crees? Hay trabajo que hacer... je... de hecho, demasiado... asi que..." le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla "mejor que empieces a moverte... ¿mmm?..." le da una bofetada mientras Zigfried permanece con la cara en la posición en la que después del golpe habia quedado, mientras Marick se pone de pie "Andando Bakura..." y sin mas, salen de la habitación, dejando al chico solo.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?... finalmente, de lo que tanto había huido, le había alcanzado... ¿cómo llevaria a cabo tal tarea? Sin saber por vez primera qué hacer, el chico se tumbó sobre la mesa, sintiendo su cabeza explotar, sabiendo que tenía que acabar con su trabajo lo mas pronto posible, o las cosas empeorarían notablemente antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna otra solución.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_WAAAAAAAAAAH! CAPITULO 8! YA ES EL CAPITULO 8! VIVA! MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME ESTÁN DANDO! REALMENTE ME ANIMA LEER SUS REVIEWS! PLIS DEJEN MAS! n-n Y en cuestión de dudas, contáctenme! nn_


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO IX 

Suspirar.

Era lo único que había estado haciendo desde que el viaje de vuelta hacia la zona norte había iniciado; realmente no tenía demasiado que hacer salvo tratar de evitar quedarse dormido dentro de los siguientes minutos, puesto que el aterrizaje sería pronto; con su mirar en el manto que aún permanecia oscuro en el exterior, el chico mantuvo sus pensamientos en la visita que recién había hecho... habían sido solo 2 semanas las que había estado allí y a pesar de que las cosas aparentemente estaban bien, estaba preocupado... o mejor dicho, nervioso... durante el tiempo que llevaba dirigiendo su corporación, Pegasus jamás habia llamado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo... ¿por qué justo en esos momentos lo había hecho? Quizá el nerviosismo era el hecho de que a pesar de los llamados constantes de Pegasus, habia decidido regresar... pero no era posible... le había dejado claro a Vivian que si volvía a llamar, le informara que estaba en junta y que se lo comunicara para el llamarle después... ¿entonces?; un llamado del piloto nuevamente informando el cercano aterrizaje le sacó de sus pensamientos, decidiendo ignorar por lo pronto el asunto, al igual que el extraño malestar en el estómago que recien habia comenzado a sentir unos minutos atrás...

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Ceciiii... no me puedes hacer esto... lo prometiste..." lloriqueaba Pegasus mientras caminaba tras la mujer, la cual sin detenerse ante los llamados insistentes de su señor esposo, se dedicaba a guardar un par de cosas en su bolso de mano.

"Lo siento Maximilian, pero olvidé que había hecho el compromiso desde hacia mucho tiempo con la Sra. Limbstrong y la Sra. Aroshnet de ir al salón de belleza con ellas, no puedo quedarles mal..."

"¿Qué? ¡¡Pero si incluso tu misma has dicho que por mas que se hagan mil cosas ahí, siempre salen igual o peor! ¿Para que vas?"

"¡Ese no es el punto, Maximilian! Había hecho un compromiso previo y no puedo faltar a mi palabra..."

"...Pero me lo prometiste a mi también..." dijo el hombre haciendo un puchero, no logrando esta vez Cecilia ignorar el tono herido en el que le había hablado. Tras dejar de hacer lo que hacía, la mujer dio un suspiro al momento de girarse hacia Pegasus y caminar hacia el, que mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo. Tras estar enfrente suyo, la rubia le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso.

"...Sabes tan bien como yo, que con ellas voy por compromiso... que contigo voy, por que te quiero... y sabes tan bien como yo, que si de verdad no importara que les quedara mal, lo haría, pero... bueno... sabes como son... es decir... ¿cómo es que las llamas tu?..." Pegasus rie levemente.

"..._Viejas de cara estirada_..."

"Jejeje, ¿ves?" le da otro beso "asi que, ¿qué dices? ¿Me podrías perdonar esta vez?" el hombre finalmente asiente mientras es el quien ahora besa a su mujer.

"Bien, supongo que entonces cambiaré mis planes... después de todo, ahora que lo pienso, no he hablado con Federico en un tiempo..."

"Mmmm... no quiero que cambies tus planes por mi... ¡Ya sé!...¿por qué no vas con Zigfried? Lo he notado algo tenso últimamente, además de que a ambos les vendría bien salir juntos, ¿no crees?" el hombre de cabellos platinados hace una mueca de desagrado.

"...¿Con... Zigfried...?... Bueno es que..." nota que Cecilia le mira reprensivamente "¡Osh! Es que sabes como se pone! ¡A todo le hace caras!¡Y el lugar al que voy definitivamente no será de su agrado! ¡Y!¡Y!¡¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!"

"...Maximilian..."

"...Voy por el a la sala..." y finalmente, tras dar un suspiro de resignación, se dirige hacia donde dijo, mientras Cecilia sale también de la habitación. Durante el transcurso hacia el estar, Pegasus hizo un par de rabietas mas antes de entrar en el lugar, donde tras ver la cabellera rosada tan característica y única de su sobrino, simplemente dejó escapar otro respiro y caminó hacia el, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón apoyando sus brazos en el mismo "¡¡Zigfried querido! ¿Cómo has estado!"

"Déjame adivinar... Tía Cecilia te dejó plantado..."

"Eh...No. En realidad... creí que era conveniente pasar tiempo contigo... ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tu y yo charlamos como familia..."

"...Agradezco tu... _interés_ hacia mi, pero no tengo problemas si es lo que estas pensando... ¡¡asi que sería muy amable de tu parte que me dejaras trabajar!"

"...Ah... el problema con los jóvenes de hoy en día... se toman muy enserio todo! Venga! Te vas a divertir!" y sin mas, le quita la laptod a Zigfried mientras la lanza por un lado (ante un grito ahogado de este ultimo), al momento que Pegasus lo toma por un brazo y lo obliga a caminar detrás suyo, mientras el aparato, para buena suerte del pelirrosa, cae en uno de los sofás continuos.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Estaba preocupado, no era normal que se pusiera así... ¿tan estresado habia estado en esos días?; un llamado a su puerta le hizo dejar el asunto por un lado para ir a atenderle, llevándose una sorpresa al abrir la misma, topándose con unos familiares rostros.

"¡Chicos! ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Y lo preguntas todavía, Yugi? Quizá lo olvidaste, pero quedamos en que hoy nos veríamos en el parque, y al ver no fuiste, nos preocupamos y decidimos venir a verte..." el pequeño simplemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos... es solo que... esta mañana llegó mi primo de su visita hacia su área, y se sentía mal y..."

"Vaya, eso lo explica todo... Es muy tierno de tu parte Yugi el haberte quedado a cuidarlo..."

"Em... en realidad, Tea, me quedé a lavar ropa..." la castaña le mira sin entender, mientras el chico le secretea "...se sentía mal del estómago..."

"...Ah... bueno... eh... eso también... y... ¿cómo sigue?"

"Terrible... No ha salido del baño desde que llegó..."

"¡Pues que mal! Deberías ir a echarle un ojo a ver si no se quedó pegado ya al excusado, eh?" habló Tristán un tanto preocupado imaginándose la situación. Justo en esos momentos, la castaña puso su mirada en él.

"Y... hablando de _estar pegados a_..., Tristán... ¿qué hace ese chico pegado a tu brazo?" preguntó Tea tras señalar al chico de cabellos platinados y ojos marron que se encontraba sujeto al castaño "Nunca lo había visto antes..."

"¿quién? ¿A él? Bueno, lo conocimos hace rato Joey y yo..."

"Ja! Y debieron ver de que forma!"

"Joey! Basta!"

"Tienes que admitirlo, Tristán! No es nada común conocer a alguien de esa forma!"

"Em... ¿de que están hablando, chicos?"

"Bueno... verás, es una larga historia..."

/FLASH BACK/ 

Aburrido. Al igual que cualquier otro día, era uno aburrido... Al parecer, todos habían olvidado que se verían en el parque ese día... o al menos Yugi, puesto que Tea había llamado para confirmar que iba a llegar mas tarde de lo normal, y por su parte el chico no había hecho eso siquiera... tras dejar escapar un suspiro, ambos chicos se dejaron caer sobre la banca que tenían detrás suyo.

"!Hombre! Para una vez que somos puntuales, y nadie se aparece! Esto no mola, carnal!"

"¿Ves Tristán? Yo por eso siempre llego tarde..."

"No, eso es por que se te pegan las sábanas! Eres la persona mas floja que conozco!"

"!Uy si, y seguro a ti te dan un premio por ser el mas activo!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¿Escuchaste eso, carnal!"

"¡Si, vino de allá! Parece que atacan a alguien! ¡¡Vamos a ver!"

Tras correr un par de metros siguiendo los continuos gritos, ambos muchachos se preparaban para todo... si alguien podía gritar así, significaba que de verdad estaba en apuros; tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, Tristán y Joey buscaron con la mirada a la pobre víctima, no evitando asombrarse tras a la distancia, distinguir un chico corriendo a gran velocidad... seguido muy de cerca por un enjambre de abejas, que amenazaba con picarlo... sin embargo, no siendo eso lo suficientemente asombroso, observaron toda la escena a continuación: tras ir corriendo, el chico tropezó y cayó sobre unos basureros que se encontraban por un lado de una tienda de pescados, lo cual con el olor, logró ahuyentar a las abejas, mas en vez de ello, atrajo a todo un grupo de gatos, que se lanzaron vorazmente sobre el, logrando el chico escaparse a los pocos segundos mientras estos le perseguían... no contento ello, los gatos atrajeron a toda una jauría de perros callejeros, los cuales ahuyentaron a los gatos tras comenzar a perseguirlos, sin embargo uno de los perros no siguió al resto y en vez de ello, salió tras el chico que se habia echado a correr nuevamente, logrando éste último trepar a uno de los arboles mas altos de los árboles y quedarse prensado a una de las ramas, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que odiaba a los perros. Logrando tardíamente reaccionar ante el impacto de presenciar como una sola persona podía tener tal racha de mala suerte, Joey y Tristán corrieron hacia el árbol donde el muchacho estaba, mientras que tras observar al canino, repararon en el detalle de que el chico de verdad debía odiar a los perros si temía tanto del cachorro que se encontraba ladrándole en esos momentos; logrando alejar al perro tras unos segundos, ambos amigos se quedaron mirando al chavo arriba en el árbol.

"¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS! ¡¡¡ODIO A LOS PERROS!..."

"Oye! Amigo! El perro se ha ido, ya puedes bajar!" Le gritó Joey logrando captar su atención, mientras el chico finalmente abría los ojos y se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, reparando en ellos, y en otro detalle...

"¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ALTURAS! ..." comenzó a gritar nuevamente el chico, retomando su posición anterior.

"Uy... este chico se ve que tiene problemas serios..." se quejó el rubio con una gota de preocupación tras su cabeza, al igual que su compañero.

"...Yo iré por el..." y sin mas, dando el castaño un resoplido, comenzó a subir por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a donde el muchacho. Tras unos minutos, ambos chicos estuvieron sobre tierra firme, mientras que el de cabellos platinados comenzaba a besar el suelo, ante el desconcierto de Joey y Tristán.

"...Oye, amigo... si yo fuera tu, no haría eso... con la suerte que tienes, podrías tragarte un bicho o algo así..."

"...jejeje... en realidad, me ha pasado muchas veces... no me afectaría ya..." río levemente el joven, ante el nerviosismo del rubio; Tristán dejó escapar otra respiración de resignación.

"Dime, ¿qué fue todo eso? He visto a personas con MUY mala suerte... y TÚ! Jamás habia visto que alguien pudiera atraer tantos problemas en cuestión de minutos!"

"Bueno... eso... creo que es desde que nací... incluso mis padres me mandaron hacia acá por eso... dijeron que podía ocasionarles muchos problemas... sobre todo mi padre... el dice que hay personas que nacen con suerte... pero que en mi caso, yo tuve suerte de haber nacido..."

"Ya lo creo..." Tristán le mete un codazo a Joey, quien solo le mira con reproche "Em... quise decir... no creo... bien... em... ¿ibas a algun lado aquí abajo?"

"En realidad no... soy nuevo, soy de la zona alta, pero al ir pasando cerca de la barda, pasaron unos tipos y me empujaron, y vine a dar acá abajo... después de eso, caminé y llegué hacia acá... y fue cuando atraje a las abejas y... bueno... vieron el resto... el problema es que no tengo idea de cómo regresar y..."

"¡Mira carnalito, por eso no te preocupes! Joey y yo te podemos llevar hasta el muro, sin embargo, primero necesitas un buen baño y cambio de ropa... eso si no quieres atraer de nuevo a todos esos animales...! Asi que ven con nosotros!"

"De verdad son muy amables, se los agradezco..." dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia "Mi nombre es Ryu Lloyd, encantado..."

"El gusto es nuestro, Ryu... el es Joey y yo soy Tristán! Asi que, ¿qué dices? Nos vamos?" tras el asentir del muchacho, el trio finalmente sale caminando hacia la casa del castaño.

_/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/_

"Y asi fue como le conocimos…" culminó Tristán, ante la mirada estupefacta de Tea y Yugi que no daban crédito a la historia recién escuchada.

"Vaya... eso si que es... tener mala suerte..." habló nervioso el pequeño, mientras miraba dudoso a Ryu, que frotaba su mejilla contra el brazo del castaño incesantemente.

"Ja! Y por si fuera poco eso, cuando salimos del parque, un auto pasó y lo mojó, y en lo que el se dio la vuelta para secarse la cara, se cayó dentro de una alcantarilla..."

"Sip, y después de que fuimos a mi casa y le presté ropa, no se ha apartado de mi ni un segundo..."

"...Ok... ahorraré mis comentarios mejor..." dijo Tea para si, ante el asentir de Yugi, quien solo dejó escapar un suspiro. Justo en esos momentos, apareció Yami, captando la atención de todos "Oh, hola Atem... nos da gusto ver que ya estás afuera... dinos, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Igual... siento como si mi alma se acabara de ir por el excusado..."

"Lo cual es bueno, Atem! Tristán y yo tenemos la cura para eso!" dice Joey mientras se acerca al noble y le sujeta con un brazo "cada que nos sentimos mal, vamos a comer taquitos de lengua de Doña Pancha! ¡¡Con su suculenta grasa hace que se te olviden todos tus problemas...!"

"Em...chicos..."

"¡Y no olvides también los taquitos de sesos, y los de tripa, y los de...!" Antes de que Tristán pudiera seguir diciendo el menú, Yami ya había lanzado a Joey por un lado y se encontraba metido nuevamente en el baño en el interior de la casa, ante la preocupación de Yugi y de Tea, siendo únicamente el primero de ambos el que saliera hacia donde el noble se encontraba; la castaña por su parte mira a ambos chicos con reproche "...¿qué? ¿dijimos algo malo?..."

"¡¿Y todavía lo preguntan! Si todas las personas fueran igual de extrañas que ustedes, me limitaria a responder que no! ¡¡¡Uyyy!"

Quince minutos pasaron en los que Yugi se limitó a esperar a su amigo, que continuaba metido en el baño, hasta que finalmente, el mismo abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, con una cara peor de cuando había entrado...

"Oye, Yami..."

"...Por favor, Yugi... no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con comida..."

"De acuerdo, no mencionaré nada al respecto, solo dime, ¿por qué te sientes tan mal?"

"No lo sé, supongo que debe ser estrés... últimamente ha habido problemas con todas las compañías, y no se sabe cuál es el motivo, asi que supongo estoy mas tenso de lo normal..."

"Me alegra saber que eres de verdad responsable, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto si eso va a poner en riesgo tu salud..."

"Emm... si... muy... responsable..."

"Em... disculpen..."

"¿Uh? Tu nombre es Ryu si mal no recuerdo... ¿qué ocurre?"

"Em... me da un poco de pena, pero... ¿podrías indicarme donde está el cuarto de baño?"

"!Claro! Esa puerta de ahí..." el chico agradece y entra ahí; Yugi por su parte mira de nuevo a Yami "Bien... Tengo que regresar al aparador del negocio... como mi abuelo salió hace rato, tengo que estar al pendiente, ¿por qué no vas a mi habitación y te recuestas un rato? Un poco de descanso no te vendría mal..."

"Em...no, quizá después... anda, vamos con los demás..."

"Si tu insistes..." ambos chicos comienzan a caminar de vuelta hacia el frente del lugar, mientras el noble se sujeta el estómago y hace mueca de malestar, misma que es notada por Yugi, que le mira con preocupación nuevamente "¿...de verdad te sientes bien...?"

"No del todo, pero ya estoy mejor... ¿además, que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Mmmm... no sé... quizá que vuelvas a vomitar encima mio?"

"¡¡¡TE VOY A...!" justo en el momento en el que el noble se disponía a ahorcar a Yugi, parece escuchar una voz que le hace detenerse secamente, ante la sorpresa del pequeño, que le mira sin comprenderlo "...Yugi... Por favor, dime que estoy alucinando voces..."

"¿Eh? Bueno... en realidad no... parece ser el abuelo que viene hablando con alguien, ¿por qué?" el noble simplemente pasa saliva, al instante que tras escuchar como el volumen de las voces se había incrementado, levanta la mirada para ver a los dueños de las mismas, quedándose totalmente helado y mas blanco de lo que ya estaba, ante la preocupación de su compañero "...¿Yami? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás mas pálido que antes, de nuevo te sientes mal?"

"...Pegasus..." Respondió con un hilo de voz el chico, al momento que a Yugi también se le ponían los pelos de punta; tras mirar como efectivamente su abuelo venía en compañía del noble (el cual por ir hablando con el anciano no había levantado la mirada en lo absoluto), Yugi miró hacia todas direcciones buscando una forma de evitar el encuentro, sabiendo que si ambos trataban de correr hacia la habitación, el ruido causado captaría la inmediata atención de los dos adultos, ¿asi que, que podía hacer?

Justo en el momento en que pensó que todo estaba perdido, una última idea se le vino a la cabeza: sin avisarle siquiera, tomó por un brazo a Yami, al momento que abría la puerta que tenía por un lado (misma que conducía a la bodega de mercancías) y lanzaba al noble hacia dentro, cerrándola inmediatamente y recargándose sobre ella, tratando de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. A los pocos segundos, su abuelo y el noble se detuvieron frente a él.

"Em... ¡hola abuelito! ¿cómo estas?"

"Atendiendo unos asuntos, muchacho..." se gira hacia Pegasus "Sr. Pegasus, permítame presentarle a mi nieto, Yugi Muto... el será quien dentro de algunos años, seguirá con el negocio..."

"¿Oh, en serio? Es un placer conocerte, jovencito..." le mira unos segundos "...Mmm... ¿dime, no te he visto en algun lado? Tu pequeña cabecilla picuda me parece muy familiar..."

"¿Qué? N-no! Claro que no! Jejejeje... no suelo subir... salir! Jejeje, no suelo salir mucho! Jejeje... em... sabía que soy un gran admirador de su trabajo?"

"¡Me halaga escuchar eso! Por el contrario de lo que siempre escucho de los ingratos con los que vivo... ¬¬"

"No veo por que no deberían admirarlo... jeje..."

"Bien, Yugi, como lo mencionó el Sr. Pegasus, es un gusto tremendo que lo admires, sin embargo, sabes que es un hombre muy ocupado, asi que agradecería que te quitaras de la puerta..."

"¡!NO, LA PUERTA NO! ¡D-Digo! ¿qué puerta! Ah! T-tu dices esta puerta que está detrás de mi! Jejejeje... ¿para que quieres entrar ahí? Digo! No hay nada realmente que ver.. tu sabes... es solo... la... bodega..."

"Efectivamente, el Sr. Pegasus se tomó la molestia de venir personalmente a ver la mercancía que nos ha estado llegando, asi que deja de hacerte payaso y hazte hacia un lado!"

"¡¡P-PERO! ES QUE...! YO... EH... YA ME TOMÉ LA MOLESTIA DE INSPECCIONARLA Y HACER EL INVENTARIO DE LA MERCANCÍA, Y ESTA TODA MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY BIEN! DE VERDAD QUE SI!"

"YUGI, NO NOS HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO! A UN LADO MUCHACHO, QUE EL SR ESTÁ OCUPADO!"

"¡¡P-Pero abuelo!" Antes de que Salomón pudiera nuevamente reprender a Yugi, una leve risa proveniente del noble interrumpió la discusión de ambos, captando su atención; cuando Pegasus finalmente dejó de reir, le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza al chico.

"Jejeje... definitivamente, los jóvenes cada vez son mas responsables... descuide, Sr. Muto... si su nieto dice que todo está bien, confiaré en su palabra... después de todo, usted es garantía de confianza, asi que si es su nieto, seguro es igual que usted..."

"Me alegra que tenga tan buena impresión de mi, Sr..."

"Y con razón la tengo... jejeje... bien, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero además de que tengo que ir a revisar otros negocios, tengo a mi sobrino esperándome en la limusina, y seguro debe estar fastidiado..."

"¿Por qué no le dijo que bajara también? Seguro hubiera encontrado entretenido estar con los amigos de mi nieto, usted sabe, los jóvenes que se encuentran en el aparador..."

"Se ve son jóvenes muy agradables, sin embargo... mi sobrino es un tanto... mmmmmm... ¿cómo decirlo?... bueno, usted sabe como son los jóvenes nobles... que creen que por haber nacido en una familia con un nombre conocido, están por encima de los demás..."

"Oh, entiendo... bien, supongo entonces que no hay nada que hacer... ¿le acompaño a la puerta, Sr.?" y sin mas, ambos salieron del lugar, al momento que Yugi los despide nerviosamente, para enseguida, asomarse a ver al chico "¡¡Yami! ¡¡Yami! ¿Estas bien? Lamento haberte lanzado de esa manera ahí adentro, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no te vieran!"

"Ahhhh... siento como si la cabeza me estuviera dando vuelt... ¡¡Y PEGASUS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ! SI ME VE AQUÍ SEGURO SE ME ARMA Y...!"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, ya se fue... eso si... estuvo muy cerca de que te descubriera... ¿eh?" el pequeño rie nervioso mientras contagia un poco a Yami, hasta que finalmente, al mismo tiempo, ambos dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio "...bien... yo... debo volver al mostrador en lo que el abuelo vuelve...¿vamos con los demás?" tras un asentir del noble, ambos muchachos se ponen camino hacia el frente del lugar, donde al llegar notan cierto comportamiento extraño por parte de Joey, Tristán y Tea; tras acercarse, logran ver la causa, la cual pone nervioso a Yami "¿Uh? Mira Atem, ¿ya viste quien está ahí? ¡que sorpresa, verdad?" al chico de crestas doradas le dieron ganas de patear de vuelta a Yugi al interior de la casa, puesto que al haber hablado, había captado la atención de los presentes, de igual manera que al mirar al frente, ya estaba ahí lo que les tenía tan neriviosos a todos.

"Emmm... hola Mai... ¿qué haces aquí?" saludó nervioso el chico, al momento que la rubia comenzaba a juguetear con sus flequillos.

"Hola cariño, ¿te da gusto verme? Oh! Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo, jejeje..." dijo la muchacha al momento de hacerle mimitos, mientras el chico trataba de evitarlos nerviosamente "y... en cuanto a tu pregunta, vi la gran limusina que se encontraba estacionada afuera, y quise saber que pasaba aquí..." Joey se cruzó de brazos, no evitando hacer un sonido de molestia.

"Mpphh! Claro! Si de gente interesada hablamos, la dama arpía está en primer lugar!"

"¡¿QUIERES QUE TE CIERRE LA BOCA COMO LO HICE LA ULTIMA VEZ NIÑO!"

"¡¡JA! ¡¡QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO, URRACA!"

"¡¡¿¿URRACA! AHORA SI VERÁS!" Y sin más, la rubia se lanzó sobre el chico a golpearlo, mientras los demás mejor se hacían a un lado por seguridad propia.

"...Mejor que no te resistas cada que quiera hacerte cariñitos por tu propio bien, ¿eh?" Yami miró en silencio a Yugi por unos segundos... hasta que sin previo aviso, le tomó por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a coscorronearlo, ante los quejidos lastimeros del pequeño.

"Ayyyy... necesito conseguirme unas amigas..." Tea mira como May le mete una llave inglesa a Joey "...y pacíficas..." la chica deja escapar una respiración de resignación, al momento de recargarse sobre el aparador; sin embargo, tras mirar a su lado, repara en un pequeño objeto, el cual toma mientras lo mira "¿mmm? Oye, Yugi... ¿y esto?" ambos chicos terminan su forcejeo al momento que miran a la castaña.

"...No sabía que aun te gustaban jugar con muñecos, Yugi... jejeje..."

"¡D-de que hablas Atem! Eso no es mio!" habló apenado el pequeño, al momento que tomaba en sus manos lo que Tea habia estado sujetando "A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé de donde salió... mmmmm... se parece a uno de los monstruos de duelo... veamos..." el chico comienza a buscar de entre todas las cartas que hay "¡Mira! Aquí esta! Tiene forma de bickuribox..." Yami, que durante todo ese rato había estado negando burlonamente las explicaciones del chico, abre los ojos de golpe mientras se queda helado, para instantes después, tomar al chico por los hombros y comenzar a traquetearlo "¡¡Oye! ¿Qué ocurre contigo!"

"YUGI! NO HAY TIEMPO! TENGO QUE REGRESAR AL INTERIOR DE LA CASA ANTES DE QUE EL VUELV...!"

"Ahhhhhh... Dispensen la interrupción, mis queridos niños, pero... ¿no habrán visto por aquí un pequeño objeto con figura de bikurib... ¿Athemus?"

Era demasiado tarde. En esos momentos, lo último que quería escuchar era su nombre verdadero; y es que lo peor del caso no era solo que el noble adulto le hubiera descubierto, sino que al igual que él, todos los presentes tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que él sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Sabiendo que durante las siguientes horas tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, se encogió de hombros y se giró a mirar al chico a su lado, que teniendo la misma reacción física que él, sabia que en esos instantes, el mismo pensamiento les pasaba por la cabeza a ambos: **estaban en verdaderos aprietos.**

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Waaaaah! Un capítulo mas y seguimos andando! 3 dudas, quejas, preguntas o comentarios, a mi mail! Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO X 

"¡¡¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO!" Repetía Pegasus una y otra vez sentado en un sofá, mientras miraba con reproche al joven noble en el sofá enfrente suyo "¡¡Uno por mentiroso y el otro por estarlo encubriendo!¿¿qué creiste que soy como para no darme cuenta!"el chico simplemente levanta un poco la mirada, mas la vuelve a bajar instantes después, mientras el hombre de cabellos platinados, a su vez, simplemente se soba la sien "...Athemus... no me esperaba eso de ti... Nosotros preocupados pensando que estabas en tu zona trabajando de más, y te vengo a encontrar aquí..."

"...Vamos Sr. Pegasus, no sea tan duro con él, que a mi, mas que nadie, el muchacho si ha estado trabajando... si hasta mal llegó hoy por el estrés..."

"¡Ahhh... ¿¿¿ahora usted también, Sr. Muto? ¿No me diga que apoya lo que este rufián hizo!...¡No vale!" se cruza de brazos mientras gira la cara; Por su parte, Salomón simplemente rie un poco.

"Venga, Sr. Pegasus... no me diga que usted cuando tenia su edad no trataba de evitar el trabajo también..." Pegasus le mira con indignación.

"¡Pero por supuesto que no! YO a su edad no tenía que trabajar!"

"Jejeje... creo que ahí está el punto, ¿no cree?" el hombre de cabellos platinados parece reaccionar, al momento que piensa un poco, e instantes después, mira a Yami, que sigue en la misma posición con la cual la reprimenda había iniciado desde hacía ½ hora; tras dejar escapar un suspiro, finalmente Pegasus parece relajarse.

"...Ya, olvidalo... ambos sabemos que es trabajo de Cecilia el regañarlos, no el mio... je... y... ¿cómo es que le has hecho para que tu compañía no vaya mal si nunca estás allá?"

"... desde mi computadora me mantengo informado y controlo todo... Vivian solo me pasa las rutinas y veo como hacerlas desde aquí..."

"...Pues si eso has hecho, entonces no debería recriminártelo... sino lo contrario... a mi me cuesta trabajo controlar mi compañía desde la mansión... tambien hay que reconocerte esos... dones de actor que pareces tener... ¿quién hubiera sospechado que tendrías tanto tiempo aquí abajo?"

"Kaiba y Zigfried me van a odiar si se enteran..."

"¿Te preocupan Kaiba y Zigfried? De Cecilia es de quien te deberías preocupar cuando se entere! Incluso a mi me va a tocar reprimenda por ello... dirá que yo te mal influencié...!"

"¡ja! Y con razones lo dirá!" tanto Pegasus como Yami se giraron a mirar al lugar de donde había provenido la voz; al hacerlo, vieron como Rebeca venía entrando "¡Si es obvio que piense así, después de todo, eres la persona mas inmadura que conozco!"

"!P-pequeña enana! ¿Tu que haces aquí?"

"Pues para tu información vine a visitar a MI Yugi, viejo inmaduro..." le enseña la lengua al momento que mira a Yami "¡Y tu! Desde un principio noté que no eras de esta zona! Creiste que me habías engañado pero no! Soy mas inteligente que tú..." mira a Pegasus con sonrisa burlona" y por lógica, mucho mas que él...!"

"¡¡ENANA PECOSA, TE VOY A...!"

"Sería una lastima que la Sra. Cecilia se enterara de esto, no crees así, _Maximilian_?"

"PEGASUS! PARA EL MUNDO ENTERO SOY PEGASUS! SOLO CECILIA PUEDE LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE!" Comenzó a hacer rabietas el noble adulto ante las risas burlonas de Rebeca, y la mirada estupefacta de Yami, que no daba crédito de lo que veía... ¿Pegasus y Rebeca ya se conocían? ¿cómo es que él jamás la habia visto antes? Unas voces molestas de pronto se escucharon del cuarto contiguo, mismo a donde el noble se dirigió, sabiendo que lo peor para él habia pasado por el momento; no obstante, para su pequeño amigo, sabía que las cosas apenas se estaban calentando...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normalmente le gustaba su compañía... aunque no lo admitía, le gustaba; sin embargo, en la situación en la que se hallaba, no estaba tan seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos fuera por su bien, si no mas bien, que era parte de una burla a la cual no podía reaccionar como realmente quería. Tras unos minutos en los que no dijo nada, nuevamente se detuvo en seco mientras se miraba...

"...Esto es ridículo... Renuncio" dijo el castaño al momento de hacer por un lado lo que tenía en las manos y cruzarse de brazos. La joven a su lado detuvo su labor también, mientras se giraba a mirarle.

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que el Gran Seto Kaiba, que dirige una de las compañías mas importantes de la zona alta se rinde ante una labor tan simple como cocinar?"

"¡Mpphh! Yo no me rindo ante nada! Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no estoy del todo incómodo con aprender a cocinar, después de todo, me evitaría probar la basura que generalmente Pegasus nos obliga a comer... ¡De lo que estoy en contra es que me obligues a usar un mandil para hacerlo!"

"No puedes trabajar en algo sin el equipo y las herramientas necesarias... además, ¿quién, aparte de mi, te puede ver?" Kaiba simplemente hace un sonido de molestia, lo cual hace reir levemente a la chica "Venga, no es tan malo como piensas... trata de verle algo bueno al asunto..."

"¿Algo bueno dices? Quizá tengas razón... con algo de suerte y puedo envenenar a Zigfried..." una suave risa por parte de Kisara captó nuevamente su atención; ¿cómo era posible que una persona pudiera reirse tanto, y lo peor, por simples comentarios? "...¿qué es tan gracioso?..."

"¿Que mas va a ser? Tu! ¡¡No me maletiendas, no me rio de ti en si, sino de tu actitud!" se apresuró a aclarar la chica tras haber notado como el gesto del castaño habia cambiado a uno mas agresivo; el chico aguardó "A lo que me refiero, es que sino estás mencionando al Sr. Pegasus, estas mencionando al Sr. Shreader todo el tiempo... pareciera que tienes algo contra ellos, en especial con mi jefe..."

"En realidad, lo tengo, me acosa..." fue la respuesta que a Seto le hubiera gustado darle a la chica, mas simplemente se limitó a responder con un simple _mphhh..._ ; no obstante, a pesar de la ausencia de respuesta, el castaño notó como la chica dejaba su quehacer por un lado y se giraba a mirarle, pensante... y lo peor: con esa sonrisa y esa mirada que la Sra. Cecilia o cualquier mujer siempre ponía cuando algo malvado se maquilaba en su cabeza. Tratando de no mostrar ningun síntoma nervioso, el muchacho se limitó a seguir intentanto picar la verdura que tenía enfrente "¿qué?"

"Ummmm... creo entender que pasa aquí..." Kaiba siguió sin girarse a mirarla; Kisara por su parte, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con mirara pícara "...Creo saber cual es tu problema con el Sr. Shreader..." el chico mantuvo su quehacer, tratando de hacer oidos sordos a la muchacha; no había forma de que ella supiera que su jefe era una clase de maniaco sexual que se la vivia acosándolo mañana, tarde y noche... bueno, quizá solo mañana y noche afortunadamente para él... y de cualquier manera, aunque lograra averiguarlo, era algo que ÉL no pensaba aceptar; tras una larga pausa, la muchacha dejó escapar una respiración, y finalmente, armándose de valor, habló "...**él te gusta**..."

Fue casi un milagro que Seto no se rebanara mínimo un dedo con el cuchillo tras haber escuchado las conclusiones de la chica; tras semi-recuperarse de la impresión que acababa de sufrir, se giró a mirar a la muchacha con ojos de incredulidad, no entendiendo de donde había sacado tal estúpida idea...

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTAS LOCA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿DE DONDE SACASTE UNA IDEA TAN ESTÚPIDA!"

"Vamos Seto, no tienes que tratar de hacerte el desentendido... es común que sientas que si alguien se da cuenta de ello, las demás personas no te vayan a aceptar, pero el primer paso para una vida plena y felíz es la autoaceptación... una vez que tu logres dominarla, los demás también lo harán..."

"¡¡ES EN SERIO, KISARA! YO NO SOY ASÍ! EL UNICO PROBLEMA QUIZÁ QUE TENGO REFERENTE A ÉL, ES QUE SIGO SIN SABER SI ES ÉL O ELLA! NADA MAS!"

"Lo entiendo, Seto... lo entiendo... no sabes como reaccionaría si lo supiera y por eso es que no te animas a decirle lo que sientes, ¿verdad?" el castaño se dio con una mano en la frente... ¿podía estar peor su situación? La única persona (que a su criterio había resultado ser normal) con la cual convivía fuera de la familia de locos dentro de la mansión Pegasus... y ahora estaba convencida de que el gay era él... sin saber si era frustración o enfado lo que sentía interiormente por semejante insulto hacia su persona, el noble se limitó a girar los ojos y a seguir con su quehacer, mientras negaba cuantas veces la muchacha le insistía que aceptara el hecho de que lo acababa de descubrir, estando totalmente seguro de que el asunto iría para largo durante el resto de la tarde que estuviera ahí...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO NOS HAYAS DICHO NADA! ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!"

"Y-ya se los dije, chicos... lo hacía para no perjudicarlo... si algo se llegaba a saber, su reputación quedaría arruinada..."

"¡Pero somos tus amigos, Yugi! Bien sabes que jamás hemos revelado algo tuyo, ¿por qué desconfiaste de nosotros!"

"¡Vamos Joey! Tu mismo lo dijiste! Si hubiera sido algo mio, de acuerdo, pero esto era algo que el quería mantener en privado y si el no se los decía, no lo iba a estar haciendo yo..."

"¡Pero se lo dijiste a Tea!"

"Momento, Joey! Si yo lo supe, fue por que accidentalmente los escuché hablando! A mi tampoco tenían pensado decírmelo! Y lo que dice Yugi es cierto, si yo tampoco dije nada, fue para mantener su reputación limpia! Si algo se supiera, todos sabemos lo mucho que podría afectarle arriba!"

"¡Claro! Todos los nobles son iguales! Preocupándose mas por su reputación que por sus amigos!"

"Ya, Joey, mejor bájale... todos tenemos secretos, y aunque el es noble, también es humano... así que no deberías enfadarte por no haberlo sabido, mejor... preocupate de que ahora ya lo sabes y trata de actuar normal con él..."

"¿T-tú tambien Tristán? ¿¡Que acaso soy el único que se da cuenta de que no dice que es noble porque le avergüenza decir que es amigo de gente de la zona baja!"

"Si me avergonzara el ser amigo suyo, no hubiera regresado una y otra vez desde que los conocí, ¿no crees?" habló Yami metiendose a la plática y ganando la atención de los presentes "...y creo que si hay alguien a quien deberías reclamar es a mi, no a Yugi... el solo hizo lo que le pedí..."

"...Me da igual..." y sin mas, el rubio salió sin siquiera mirar a los demás, seguido de Tristán (este último tratando de calmar al rubio), mientras Tea y Mai simplemente salen del lugar dirigiéndose al frente del lugar, dejando solos al noble y al chico. Tras unos segundos, Yami mira al muchacho enfrente suyo, el cual mantiene su mirada en el piso.

"...yo... lamento haberte ocasionado problemas... no quería que esto... terminara así..."

"...No es culpa tuya, Joey... siempre ha sido así... sin embargo, no es mala persona, solo... es un tanto desconfiado... ya se le pasará... ya lo verás..." rie levemente "...eso espero... em... oye, ¿regresarás ahora mismo con Pegasus a la zona alta...?"

"...No lo sé... para como están las cosas, sería lo mas conveniente..." suspira mientras su semblante se torna a uno mas decaído "...lo que no sé... es cuando podría volver a bajar una vez que lo sepan allá arriba..."

"...Venga, no te desanimes... sabes que aunque tardaras mucho tiempo... o incluso, si no volvieses a bajar... siempre seguiré siendo tu amigo... ¿eh?" el noble le mira unos segundos en silencio, para finalmente sonreir levemente; ambos chicos entonces, salen hacia la sala, donde se llevan una sorpresa tremenda al ver que Salomón está sujetando a Pegasus, que lucha por acercar sus manos al cuello de Rebeca, mientras Tea, Joey y Tristán miran la escena atónitos y Mai... se limita a encender un cigarro y comenzar a fumárselo; Yugi parpadea un par de veces antes de poder hablar "¿em...abuelito, qué está pasando...?"

"Ñañañaña... ah? YUGI!" Justo en el momento en que Rebeca se quita para ir a abrazar a Yugi, Salomón se va con todo y Pegasus al piso cuando el peso de éste último le gana "¡¡DIME, YUGI, ME EXTRAÑASTE!"

"Emmmm... si, Rebeca... claro... oye, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a ver como está mi abuelo? Se ve bastante mal..."

"...Mi espalda... ouch..."

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Sr. Muto! ¡¡Está bien? Cuanto lo siento! De verdad!"

"...Mi espalda... ouch..."

Justo en esos momentos, el timbre de la tienda comenzó a sonar; Yami, viendo que Yugi tras haber logrado sacarse a Rebeca de encima había ido a ver a su abuelo, fue a atender... no obstante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver que era el mismo Zigfried el que llamaba... ¿era posible que una persona tuviera tan mala suerte? Comenzaba a creer que sí... la última persona que esperaba ver ahí metido... y se encontraba justo en ese lugar... tras ver que el chico había puesto su tan característica mueca de fastidio y se dirigia hacia dentro del lugar, Yami se echó a correr de vuelta al interior del lugar... no obstante, en el momento que pasaba por la sala, no había notado que el abuelo de Yugi (el cual se había calmado un poco) seguía tirado en el piso, y por consiguiente, tropezó con el mismo, no solo mandándole al suelo a él tambien, sino iniciando nuevamente los quejidos del mismo...

"¡¡A-Abuelito! Estas bien!"

"Ouch... mi espalda..."

"Ah...! Athemus! Mira lo que has hecho con el pobre anciano!" le reclamó Pegasus al noble que yacía boca abajo en el suelo, tras haber aterrizado al otro lado del cuarto después del tropezón.

"El? Pero si la culpa fue tuya en primer lugar!"

"NOO! Fue tuya por estar enfrente mio enana odiosa...!"

"Sr. Pegasus, es solo una niña, comportese por favor!" suplicaba Tea sin saber que hacer: detener al hombre de cabellos platinados en su intento de ataque contra la pequeña, ayudar al anciano tirado en el suelo, o a Yami que seguía detrás del sillón.

"Has terminado ya tus... _asuntos_, tio?" nuevamente la buena suerte había estado del lado de Rebeca, puesto que el noble adulto se detuvo otra vez al escuchar la voz de su sobrino, el cual le miraba mas que molesto.

"...ah... Zigfried... es cierto... había olvidado que venías conmigo..."el pelirrosa lanzó un resoplido.

"Mphh! No es de extrañarse que te olvides de mi, pero como sea, tengo asuntos pendientes, así que me larg.. ¿qué hace Athemus aquí!" preguntó bastante sorprendido el joven, tras haberle visto reincorporarse detrás del sofa donde había caido.

"Emmm... este... ¿de compras...?" respondió el joven tras haber estado mirando hacia todos lados sin saber que responder por los primeros instantes, al momento que el pelirrosa ponía un gesto de desprecio total.

"¿Y con esos harapos! ATHEMUS POR DIOS, HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA! CUANDO _HERR_ KAIBA SE ENTERE SEGURO OPINARÁ LO MISMO QUE YO!"

"¡CLARO! ANDA DE CHISMOSO! SOLO ASÍ CONSEGUIRÁS QUE TE HAGA CASO!"

"AH! VEN Y DIME ESO AQUÍ FRENTE A FRENTE! OH! ESPERA! NO PUEDES! ERES DEMASIADO BAJO!"

"ZIGFRIED! DEJA DE MOLESTAR A ATHEMUS DE UNA VEZ!"

"AH! AHORA SI RECUERDAS QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, VERDAD TÍO!"

"¿Qué esperabas de él?"

"TU CALLATE MICROBIO!"

"CALLAME SI PUEDES!" Rebeca le propina un puntapié a Pegasus mientras este trata de irsele encima nuevamente.

"AHORA VERAS!" comienza a perseguir a la cria por toda la sala.

"Mi espalda... ouch..."

"Abuelito, ¿estas bien?"

"No creo que esté bien, Yugi..."

"Si eso es obvio, Joey!"

"Ya vas a empezar tu tambien, Tristán!"

"¡¡REPITE ESO NUEVAMENTE, ZIGFRIED!"

"_REPITE ESO NUEVAMENTE_? JA! CREO QUE A ALGUIEN SE LE ESTÁ PEGANDO LA FORMA INCORRECTA DE HABLAR DE AQUÍ ABAJO!"

"Waaaah... esto es un desastre..." dijo Tea al momento de mirar como en toda la pequeña sala habia disputas: Zigfried con Yami, Pegasus con Rebeca, Yugi hablándole a su abuelo en el suelo, Joey y Tristán discutiendo para variar... "si tan solo me pudieran escuchar para tratar de calmarlos a todos..." repentinamente, Mai dio un ultimo toque al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en la suela de su bota, lanzando la colilla por un lado instantes después, y entonces, tras acomodarse el cabello, camina hacia el centro de la habitación, y mira a todos por segundos...

"¡¡¡MUY BIEN, PAR DE NENAS! CIERREN EL PICO DE UNA BUENA VEZ O DE LO CONTRARIO IRÉ YO MISMA A PARTISELOS PARA OBLIGARLOS A HACERLO!" el repentino grito de la rubia no solo consiguió callar a todos y captar su atención, sino también hizo pensar a Tea lo afortunado que era Joey de salir con vida cada que la hacía enojar "¡BIEN, ASI ESTÁ MEJOR! PRIMERO! USTEDES DOS, EL MATORRAL Y LA PANTERA ROSA, DEJEN DE PELEARSE! LOS CUATRO ESCUINCLES, A CALLARSE! USTED, RUCO, DEJE DE QUEJARSE, EL ENANO, ACTUA COMO HOMBRE! ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA QUEJA!"

"Em... Disculpe Srita..." todos los presentes miraron con ojos de incredulidad al osado que habia hablado tras esa advertencia; no obstante, a pesar de los ojos asesinos con los que la rubia se habia girado a mirarle se desvanecieron tras notar al chico de cabellos platinados asustado "...Y-yo solo... emm..."

"No le pares Mai, tu sigue hablando, yo me encargo de él, jejejeje... ¡VENTE PARA ACÁ RYU Y CALLATE O NOS CARGA EL CHAMUCO A LOS DOS!" Dijo Tristán al momento de jalar al chico hacia un lado; tras ello, Mai nuevamente miró a los presentes, que permanecian en silencio absoluto; la rubia entonces, tras dar una ultima ojeada, se dirige hacia Tea mientras le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

"...Todos tuyos..." tras ello, la chica se dirigió a la pared donde habia estado recargada, mientras la castaña simplemente parpadeaba un par de veces antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

"Bien... em... antes que nada, traten de calmarse todos... sé que para la mayoria esto es una gran sorpresa, pero... alterándonos no conseguiremos nada... así que... ¿por qué mejor no nos sentamos a charlar sobre que hacer?..."

"...A mi me da igual, solo quiero irme... Tío, te espero en la limusina" y sin mas, el pelirrosa sale de lugar. Después de ello, Tea regresa su mirada a los demás, mientras tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Pegasus es ahora quien habla.

"Yo también debo irme... tengo unos asuntos mas que atender como habia mencionado antes de todo este incidente..." se gira hacia Yami "Dime, Athemus... ¿estaras aquí por el resto de las vacaciones? Sé que tomas tus propias decisiones, pero... me gustaría que estuvieras allá aunque fuera tres semanas antes de que estas culminen..."

"...Descuida, Pegasus... solo... prepararé mis cosas esta noche y mañana por la mañana volveré..." el noble adulto asiente.

"En cuanto a tu abuelo jovencito, llamaré al hospital de la zona alta para que manden una ambulancia para él y le traten arriba... es mi responsabilidad que esté asi y pienso responder por el... los gastos correrán por mi cuenta..."

"Algo maduro que escucho de ti por vez primera!"

"...No pelearé contigo esta vez, enana..." lanza un suspiro, girándose hacia todos "bien... con su permiso caballeros, damas... y mocosa..." hace un ademán con la mano y finalmente sale, siendo Rebecca después quien tras despedirse, sale del lugar, dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio total, hasta que Ryu se gira hacia el castaño a su lado.

"Emmm... No quisiera importunar, Tristán... pero... ¿podrías decirme como regresar arriba...?"

"Oh, cierto, Ryu... prometí que te llevaría... oye, estaba pensando: ¿te urge regresar? Si gustas podrías pasar unos días en mi casa"

"¿Qué? ¡¿hablas enserio! Eso suena... genial!" festejó el chico, mientras Tristán simplemente reia; Joey por su parte le palpa la espalda.

"...Espero que tu casa no se venga abajo..." se burló el rubio, mientras Tristán le reprendía; tras unos minutos mas, el trio de chicos finalmente se despidió y salió del lugar, seguidos de Tea y Mai, quienes se marcharon unos minutos mas tarde, después de que la ambulancia prometida por Pegasus llegara a recoger al abuelo del chico.

Un par de estruendos recorrió el cielo mientras las nubes agrupadas poco a poco dejaban caer el agua acumulada en su interior, tornándola en una leve lluvia característica de esa época del año; mirando como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban silenciosamente sobre el cristal de la pequeña ventana encima suyo, el joven noble dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de reanudar su quehacer, doblando las prendas que solía usar en la zona para pasar desapercibido de los demás, no evitando mirar con especial atención aquella que Yugi le había dado la primera vez que había bajado para quedarse... no hacía mucho tiempo que le conocía, y a pesar de ser una persona bastante reservada, sentía como si le hubiera conocido desde siempre... un suave gesto melancólico se le dibujó en el rostro, no evitando pensar que difícilmente volvería usar esas ropas bajo la identidad que ahí habia adoptado; un llamado a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras retomaba su actitud de siempre... Yugi habia cerrado ya el negocio y no pensaba dejar que le notara inquieto; tras ceder el paso, el pequeño con el cual habia estado compartiendo cuarto entró, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y tirándose sobre la misma, dejando escapar un suspiro de relajación; tras cerrar la cremallera de la baliza, el noble puso el pesado objeto por un lado, suspirando de igual manera que el chico, y se sentó de igual manera en el mueble, pensante.

"Uffff... que día, ¿no Yami? Fue bastante inesperado todo lo que ocurrió hoy..."

"Ni que lo digas... y estoy seguro que para mi, lo malo apenas comenzará..."

"Venga Yami, no te deprimas... que si empiezas desde ahora a decaer, entonces si habrá problemas... hay que ser fuertes y afrontar las cosas vengan, después de todo, ambos sabemos que tarde que temprano, esto se sabría... simplemente, es algo que tenía que ocurrir..."

"Lo sé, es solo que... Pegasus tuvo razón con lo que dijo... no había pensando en que todos se preocupaban por mi pensando que estaba trabajando allá, y..." antes de que terminara de hablar, Yugi le puso una mano en el hombro, mismo que miró el noble.

"Escucha, Yami... no importa lo que hayamos hecho... lo que pasó, ya pasó, y hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos cambiarlo... sin embargo, si te sientes mal por ello, entonces trata de corregir el futuro... si te sientes mal por haber preocupado a todos, pide una disculpa de corazón, y explica por qué lo hiciste... así sabrán que no fue malintencionada tu acción..." el joven levantó la mirada para toparse con el rostro del chico, el cual le sonreía ampliamente; tras unos segundos, Yami también sonrió levemente.

"...Siempre haces que las cosas suenen tan fácil..."

"...No realmente, pero trato de verle el lado bueno a todo... tu deberías intentarlo también..."

"¿Algo bueno de esto? Mañana volveré a la mansión, todos sabrán lo que hice y si bien me va, en vez de dejarme de hablar, comenzarán a fastidiarme con ello... y encima, quien sabe hasta cuando... o quien sabe si los vuelva a ver después de esto..."

"El que no veas a una persona no significa que todo lazo con ella se vaya a cortar... es difícil mantener una relación a distancia, pero no significa que sea imposible... todo depende de la persona, y de lo mucho que valga para ti..." Yugi cierra el puño y le da unos golpes leves en el hombro "¡asi que no creas que te desharas tan fácilmente de nosotros... o al menos de mi! ¿eh? ¡Vamos, en guardia!" comenzó a juguetear el chico, mientras el noble se limitaba entre suaves risas a apartarlo, diciendo _estoy bastante grandecito para eso, basta ya..._ , hasta que finalmente, después de mucho insistir Yugi, Yami cedió al juego, tornándose tras unos minutos en una lucha de almohadas, donde el noble finalmente sacó al niño que llevaba dentro.

Yugi tenía razón... ¿qué importaba si no se volvían a ver? Había muchas otras formas de comunicarse con una persona, e incluso aunque no la hubiera, sabía que el lazo que los unía era mas fuerte y mas resistente que cualquier obstáculo o distancia que se interpusiera en el camino... sabía, que a pesar de la distancia, y de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, había una razón principal por la cual su vínculo no se vería afectado: por que **_su amistad era verdadera_**. Con ese pensamiento finalmente consiguió tranquilizar la angustia que llevaba dentro, y estaba seguro, sería ese mismo pensamiento el que le ayudaría a afrontar cualquier adversidad que viniera, cuando regresara al día siguiente a la Mansión Pegasus.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Capitulo 10! Capitulo 10! Esto comienza a ponerse interesante, ¿o no? Eso espero! Y si no, seguid leyendo, que muy pronto vendrán mas sorpresas y muchos mas secretos de los personajes! Gracias por su apoyo, y plisss! Sigan R&R! OuO_


	11. Chapter 11

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XI 

El Hospital Dante, uno de los mejores hospitales de toda la zona alta, no solo en cuestiones de conocimientos generales de sus médicos, sino además en la estancia del lugar... ¿cuántas personas, fuera de los nobles, podían darse el lujo de ingresar en un lugar así? Todos sabían que jamás se había dado el caso antes, por lo cual resultaba un tanto increíble la situación por la cual el Sr. Salomón Muto pasaba... y sin mencionar los motivos... sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba primordialmente al anciano, puesto que al parecer, tenía otros asuntos mas importantes en los cuáles pensar...

"Te digo que dejes de preocuparte, me estoy haciendo cargo de todo... tu dijeras, apenas llevo 3 dias, pero no, llevo cerca de una semana así y esta todo en orden..." repitió por 4ª vez en las dos horas que llevaba de estancia Yugi, mientras el anciano permanecía cruzado de brazos "...ya tengo 14 años, puedo arreglármelas yo solo..."

"Ahorita que estás de vacaciones... ¿qué va a pasar cuando entres a clases? No quiero que bajes tu promedio por culpa de esta reliquia aquí postrada, muchacho!"

"...No te preocupes abue... además, como si mi promedio fuera alto..." un zape en la coronilla le hicieron aprender mejor a pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar "Vale, vale... no lo bajaré... Caray, abuelo... enfermo pero sigues siendo igual de fuerte..."

"Pues claro! Cuando era joven, siempre fui muy atlético!"

"...imaginate si no lo hubieras sido..." pensó con espanto Yugi, imaginando que hubiera sido de su abuelo en estos momentos si no hubiera tenido buena condición física cuando adolescente... no obstante, decidió cambiar de tema tras notar que su abuelo había adivinado su pensamiento "...y...emmmm...ehh...¿qué tal la comida?"

"¡De lo mejor, no me puedo quejar!"

"Y mas les vale a los de este hospital que así sea, o de lo contrario tendrían problemas..."

"¡Sr. Pegasus!" exclamó asombrado Yugi poniéndose de pie, tras ver al noble entrar en la habitación "¡Que gusto verlo Sr., ¿cómo ha estado?"

"Muy bien, pequeño, gracias por preguntar, sin embargo, es tu abuelo quien me interesa que esté bien en estos momentos... dígame, mi venerable anciano, ¿qué tal su estancia en este lugar? Espero que esté siendo de su agrado..."

"Muy por el contrario, Sr. Pegasus, la estancia aquí es excelente... definitivamente no debió de tomarse tantas molestias, seguro en un hospital abajo hubiera resultado bien la curación de mi espalda..."

"¡Oh no nononono! No diga eso Sr... es mi responsabilidad que esté asi, y afrontaré las consecuencias como es debido... y esto, creame, es lo menos que puedo hacer..." el reloj de pared pronto marcó las 10:00 a.m.; tras notarlo, Yugi se puso de pie al momento que colocaba la silla de visitante por un lado.

"Bien, tengo que irme a abrir la tienda... te vendré a ver pronto, abue, ¿vale? Por favor, cuidate y mejórate..." el chico se acerca y abraza a su abuelo, entonces se dirige a la puerta "Sr. Pegasus, nuevamente gracias por todo, debo irme... con su permiso..."

"...Dime pequeño, ¿quieres que te lleve a la entrada de la zona? Yo también voy de salida..."

"¿Podría? Se lo agradezco mucho, sr..." y sin mas, después de que Pegasus se despidiera también de Salomón, tanto el noble como el chico salieron del lugar, y treparon a la limusina del hombre de cabellos platinados, donde tras una indicación del mismo al chofer, se dirigieron al lugar mencionado. Un par de minutos pasaron en los que el chico miraba el interior del auto, bastante asombrado... sin embargo, su atención pronto se vio puesta en asuntos internos, al momento que se giraba al noble a su lado "Disculpe, Sr. Pegasus ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Seguro jovencito, la única condición que te pido, es que dejes de llamarme _Señor_... algo me dice que nos estaremos frecuentando y creo conveniente un poco menos de etiqueta entre nosotros..." lanza un suspiro "Anda, pregunta que yo respondo..."

"Me preguntaba como estaba Yami... ¿se encuentra bien?"

"En términos generales, puedo decir que si... es decir, hablamos con Cecilia al respecto del asunto y aunque se molestó, no pasó a mayores..." su expresión se torna a una mas triste "lo único lamentable, es que Kaiba y Zigfried no lo tomaron tan bien... además de que Athemus los extraña a ustedes... no lo dice, claro está, pero... se le nota..." estas ultimas palabras decayeron el estado de ánimo de Yugi... ¿cómo ayudar a alguien a quien no puedes ver? Después de unos minutos de viaje, finalmente llegaron al gran pórtico que dividia a las dos zonas; tras bajarse, Yugi nuevamente agradeció a Pegasus las atenciones que estaba tomando para con su abuelo, y tras pedirle que le saludara al noble, finalmente se retiró, mientras el hombre de cabellos platinados le miraba alejarse poco a poco... tras unos segundos, finalmente dio la orden al chofer de que regresaran a la mansión.

Por otro lado, en la gran casona, la joven mujer avanzaba con paso lento pero firme a través de los largos pasillos, mientras que como hacía varios años, buscaba una puerta específica... casi podía jurar, que lo que vivía en esos momentos se sentía como un dejabú, puesto que al abrir la puerta que buscaba, pudo ver a la distancia al chico de crestas doradas sentado sobre su cama mirando a través del gran ventanal que conducía hacia fuera; tras suspirar, la dama entró lentamente y se sitúo por un lado de él, como hacia años, cuando aquel horrible accidente había ocurrido. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, finalmente habló.

"Hacía mucho tiempo no te veía asi..."

"Si... ya tenía bastante..." rectificó Yami, sin apartar su mirada del ventanal "sin embargo, preferiría no recordar aquella ocasión..." lanza un suspiro también al momento de girarse a mirarla "...¿ocurre algo?..."

"Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso, ¿no crees?..." el noble bajó la mirada, apenado "...Vamos Yami, no creo que sea algo que no puedas decir, ¿o si?" el chico nuevamente levantó la mirada por unos segundos, para instantes después, dejar escapar otra respiración.

"...Es por lo de Kaiba y Zigfried... con eso de que están... mmmm... _ofendidos_ por lo que hice, creo que estoy un tanto aburrido..."

"¿Con que es eso?..." el chico asiente lentamente "...MMmmm... eres tan bueno para mentir, como Maximilian es bueno para las dietas..." el chico se sorprendió un poco; no esperaba que le atraparan tan rapidamente "Creeme, si hubieras dicho que te afectaba por Seto, te lo hubiera creido... pero el mencionar a Zigfried..." la mujer niega haciendo un sonido de acompañamiento a la seña "¿qué es lo que ocurre realmente?"

"...Creo... que extraño _a los de abajo_, es todo... pero... bueno... supongo quizá sea solo cuestión de acostumbrarme nuevamente, ¿no cree?" la rubia le miró por unos segundos, para instantes después, abrazarlo como hacía tiempo; el chico simplemente permaneció en silencio al igual que ella.

"...Invitalos a venir..." soltó repentinamente Cecilia, al momento que Yami abría los ojos de golpe y tras separarse un poco de ella, se giraba a mirarle sorprendido "Si lograron hacer que en estos momentos los estés extrañando, seguro son buenas personas... asi que... ¿por qué no los invitas? Aun quedan vacaciones y seguro podrán pasar un buen tiempo juntos..."

"Sra. Cecilia, yo... agradezco su proposición... pero no me atrevería... usted y Pegasus se han tomado demasiadas molestias conmigo, y no quiero ocasionarles mas..."

"Ya te dije que eres bastante malo para mentir, Yami... pero te propongo algo: esperemos a que Maximilian y los demás regresen, y lo ponemos a votación, ¿te parece?"

"Em... no creo que sea necesario, de verdad, Sra. Cecilia..."

"Nah! Tonterías! Hoy en la cena veremos eso, y dependiendo de lo que la mayoria decida, se hará... ¡es una buena idea! Siiiii!" aplaudió emocionada la rubia mientras Yami simplemente dejaba escapar una respiración de frustración.

"Zigfried y Kaiba me odiarán mas de lo que ya lo hacen..." pensó finalmente, antes de salir tras la mujer con la que segundos atrás, había estado charlando.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente, después de varias horas, sus papeles habían quedado en orden; tras suspirar relajadamente, Kisara comenzó a guardar las hojas que tenia fuera de su escritorio dentro de algunos compartimientos del mueble, hasta que repentinamente, la calma del lugar se vio turbada por un portazo proveniente de la sala de reuniones, mientras que a los pocos segundos, pasaba un extrañamente malhumorado Marick, deteniéndose únicamente frente a su escritorio para tirarle toda una pila de papeles que se encontraba sobre el mismo; tras sonreír complacido, el rubio tomó rumbo a su oficina y se encerró en la misma, mientras la chica de cabellos azulados se limitaba a hacer una mueca de molestia y a comenzar a recoger sus papeles nuevamente... acción que fue interrumpida tras el llamado por interfón de su jefe, solicitándole que le llevara un café cargado al instante; decidiendo dejar sus asuntos para después, la chica hizo lo ordenado al momento que se dirigia a la oficina de Zigfried, y tras el consentimiento del mismo, entraba. Una vez en el interior, no evitó reparar en la expresión cansada tanto física como corporal que el chico poseía, sintiendo un tanto de pena por él... tan joven, y teniendo que lidiar con problemas mas grandes que él.

"¿Algo anda mal, Sr. Shreader...?" se animó a preguntar la chica, ganándose una mirada perezosa por parte del pelirrosa, que al parecer, no había entendido la pregunta por estar luchando contra si mismo interiormente "...pregunté... que si algo andaba mal... Sr..."

"...Eres la secretaria... deberías saberlo tú... ¿o no, _Kissy_?" el chico hace una mueca de fastidio, mientras se frota los ojos con la mano izquierda; la joven simplemente suspira "...Marick estuvo fastidiando para variar, es todo..."

"Con todo respeto, Sr... Si el Sr. Ishtar realmente le molesta... ¿por qué le permite permanecer aquí? Según lo que escuché, ha estado desde que su padre estaba a cargo de la compañía, pero... eso no significa que usted, siendo ahora el nuevo jefe, deba estar soportando sus... malos comportamientos..."

"...No es tan fácil Kisara... hay muchos motivos por los cuáles no puedo echarlo..."

"Bueno... quizá si supiera cuáles son, yo... podría ayudarle a encontrar una solución, ¿no cree?"

"...Mejor limítate a trabajar en tu área, Kisara... yo ya me encargaré de mis propios demonios..." nuevamente se cubre los ojos una mano mientras se recuesta en su silla presidencial, al momento de con una mano hacerle un ademán "...retírate..." la chica simplemente suspira, al momento que asiente y hace lo indicado, regresando a su escritorio y retomando su labor antes de ser interrumpida, no evitando preocuparse... ¿qué tenia a su tan adorado jefe preocupado de esa manera? ¿qué era aquello por lo cual, a pesar de su superioridad y su carácter autoritario, le obligaban a bajar la cabeza ante Marick? No sabía como, pero de algo estaba segura: aunque le costara la vida misma, averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, y le libraría de ello a como diera lugar...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cena.

La hora de la cena era algo que acostumbraban tomar a cierta hora por aquello de esperar a la llegada de los inquilinos de la mansión; era algo, que siempre hacían... no obstante, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía por no querer tocar el tema de sus nuevos amigos, no era eso lo que le impedía comer como lo había hecho siempre... la comida era suculenta, pero simplemente... ¿no le apetecía? Algo raro ocurría con él definitivamente...

"¿Algo te desagrada de la cena, Athemus?" preguntó repentinamente el noble de cabellos platinados mirándole extrañado, tras haber reparado en que dudaba mucho en llevarse los bocados a la boca; el chico únicamente bajó la mirada apenado.

"No, claro que no, Pegasus... es solo que... creo que me desacostumbré a cenar, es todo..." Pegasus simplemente dejó escapar una respiración de alivio al momento que retomaba su comida... realmente le había preocupado que fuera algo de la cena lo que le tuviera así... repentinamente, una leve risa burlona de Kaiba se escuchó, misma que captó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, hermano?" preguntó Mokuba mirándole extrañado, puesto que como todos sabían, era difícil que el castaño se riera de la nada... o incluso con motivos suficientes.

"...Nada realmente, Mokuba... es solo que creo que eso debería hacer Pegasus para comenzar a bajar de peso, puesto que parece, nada de lo que hace le ayuda..." ante estas palabras, los presentes trataron de ahogar la risa repentina que les vino tapando sus bocas, mientras por su parte, el noble aludido abría los ojos de golpe y se giraba a mirar con indignación al chico, a pesar de las insistencias de Cecilia de que ignorara el comentario.

"Pues para tu información, al menos yo, soy feliz como soy! No que tu, ni así lo eres!"

"¿qué? Es a mi? Si aquí el obsesivo con su fisico es Zigfried... hey! Aguarda! ¿Qué crees que acabo de recordar? Es sobrino tuyo!"

"¡¡Si, pero resulta que se junta mas contigo que conmigo! Por lo tanto, lo amargado lo ha tomado de ti!"

"¡¡Ni Herr Kaiba ni Yo somos amargados! ¡Qué tu no te tomes nada enserio es muy diferente!" se quejó Zigfried poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba a Pegasus, al instante que el otro hombre hacía lo mismo "¡te aseguro que el piensa lo mismo que yo!"

"¿Pensar igual a ti? Ja! ¡Si lo hiciera, mi compañía sería igual de mediocre que la tuya!"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste! ¡agradecido deberías estar que hay gente que te soporta dia a dia y sales con una ingratitud como esa!"

"Ash... ya cállate Zigfrida!"

"¿QUÉ!"

"¡¡JAJAJAJA! ALGUIEN CONFIRMÓ MI VERDAD! SI TENGO UNA SOBRINA! JAJAJAJAJA!" se burló abiertamente Pegasus mientras le señalaba, al instante que el chico gruñía de coraje.

"!GRRRR! ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO CIERRAS LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, UNICORNUS!"

"!AHHH! NO TE METAS CON MI APELLIDO!"

Un ambiente incómodo reinó el comedor, al momento que los presentes (los que no discutían claro está), miraban por segundos al trio de nobles que parecía en cualquier momento se lanzarían unos encima de otros... tras dejar escapar un suspiro audible, el niño Shreader se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con pesar.

"...Ese es el problema con los adultos... son TAN inmaduros algunas veces..."

"...Esto es horrible... Seto no suele actuar así..." admitió con incredulidad Mokuba mirando como los nobles seguían discutiendo sin cesar. Cecilia suspiró tambien al momento de acercarse a su sobrino.

"Menos mal la mesa es grande... si no, tengan por seguro que estarían golpeándose en estos instantes..."

"¿Por qué no amenazas a mi tío con dejarle de hablar otra vez si no deja de discutir? Seguro así se detendría esto..."

"Ja! Lo dudo Leon... La Sra. Cecilia le diría eso, el Sr. Pegasus haría alguna rabieta y dejaría de pelear... entonces tu hermano o el mío, si no es que ambos, comenzarían a mofarse de él, y entonces, empezarían a discutir..." esquivan un tenedor "...de nuevo..." se gira a mirar a Yami "¿Y tu no piensas intervenir, Yami? ¡Haz algo!"

"Me encantaría, pero lo único que conseguiría sería poner peor la situación..." suspira "vean el lado bueno... con la mala puntería que tienen, dudo que se atinen con los cubiertos que se están lanzando..."

"¿Te preocupas por ellos! Nosotros somos los que corremos peligro aquí!" esquivan un plato mientras Yami simplemente suspira frustrado.

"Esto ya no puede ponerse peor..."

Repentinamente, el timbre sonó, captando la atención de los presentes, inclusive de los que discutían, al momento que todos se miraban dudosos entre si... ¿quién podría ser a esas horas? Y lo que mas preocupaba... ¿con autorización de quien habían abierto las puertas de la entrada? Después de que Pegasus accediera a que una de las criadas atendiera el llamado, todos se dirigieron a la entrada principal detrás de la misma dispuestos a averiguar quien había cometido tal descaro; tras unos segundos mas, y tras otra confirmación del noble dueño de la mansión, la mucama finalmente abrió la puerta, dejando ver a través de la misma una silueta masculina, que cubría su rostro con un sombrero, al momento de permanecer en silencio. El noble de cabellos platinados caminó hacia el frente de todos los presentes.

"...MMmmmm... esta si que es una sorpresa... no muy agradable, cabe mencionar... ¿quién es, y con que autorización logró entrar a este lugar? Si no quiere problemas, mas le vale tener una buena razón..." el gesto serio en Pegasus se desvaneció, mientras que al igual que el resto de los presentes, una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó a cambio al anterior cuando la figura comenzó a reir levemente "¿...Qué es tan gracioso...?"

"Vaya, vaya... y eso que dicen que con la edad la memoria disminuye... no tienes esperanza si a tus 34 años ya no recuerdas siquiera tus planes a futuro, _Maximlian_..." por breves instantes, el aludido permaneció pasmado en su sitio, no sabiendo a qué venia tal atrevimiento... no obstante, el noble adulto pareció reaccionar en seguida, al momento que una mueca de felicidad comenzaba a dibujársele en el rostro... ¿cómo habia sido tan tonto? Si el mejor que nada sabía que solo habia una persona con tan malos modales además de Kaiba...

"...jejeje...Tan mal educado como siempre... no cambias..." el lugar queda en silencio, para instantes después, ser el noble de cabellos plateados el que comenzara a reir a carcajada abierta y se acercara a la figura con los brazos abiertos "¡VEN ACÁ, DARTZ, VIEJO AMIGO MIO!" el otro hombre también comenzó a reir, correspondiendo en seguida el gesto del otro hombre, mientras que el resto de los presentes miraban la escena, no entiéndola bien del todo.

"¿Alguien comprende lo que está pasando aquí? Si es así, exigo que me lo diga en este instante..."

"Creo que es OBVIO, mi estimado Herr Kaiba, que mi tío esperaba esta visita y que para variar, olvidó notificarnos a todos..."

"¿De verdad crees que haya sido planeado esto, Zigfried? Mi tío parecía tan desconcertado al principio como nosotros... seguramente fue algo de improvisto..."

"¡_Fûr Gruñid Des Gottes_, Leon! Tu sabes como es nuestro tío! Que por pensar en lo que no debe, se olvida de asuntos importantes!"

"Si tu lo dices, Zigfri... em... ¿Yami? ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó con consternación el chico al notar que el joven se había puesto pálido, mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban no sabiendo a que venía ello "¿Yami?"

"No puede ser verdad... que _EL_ esté aquí!"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" justo en el momento en el que Yami se iba a girar a responderle, ambos nobles (Pegasus y Dartz) se giraron a mirar a los chicos, siendo este último el que reparara en el chico de crestas doradas, al momento que una sonrisa mas amplia a la anterior apareció en su rostro.

"¡¡YAMI! ¡¡MI NIÑO! ¡¡MIRA QUE GRANDE EST...!" Antes de que el noble pudiera terminar de hablar, el chico ya había pegado un grito de histeria y había salido huyendo hacia su habitación, ante la preocupación de todos los presentes, que no sabian a que venía aquella reacción tan atípica de el chico; tras unos segundos, Dartz parpadeó sin decir una palabra, girándose hacia su compañero por un lado "...Soy yo... o siento que está algo nervioso..."

"¿Nervioso? Nah! Seguro está emocionado... tampoco te ha visto en años... ya sabes como son los jóvenes hoy en día... jejejeje... y dime Dartz, ¿qué ha sido de ti en estos ultimos años?" ambos nobles charlan mientras comienzan a alejarse dirigiéndose hacia el sótano de Pegasus, ante la mirada confundida de todos, quienes segundos después, tras mirarse entre sí, y tras un _buenas noches _generalcada quien comienza a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo Cecilia la única que siguiera detrás de ambos hombres, que reían a menudo tras alguna que otra ocurriencia que ambos soltaban.

"Maximilian, espera..." el duo de nobles se detuvo al instante tras escuchar el llamado de la mujer hacia su marido.

"¿Si, querida? ¿qué ocurre?"

"Lamento interrumpir tu momento ameno con Dartz, sé que no se han visto en años, sin embargo, hay algo de lo que necesito charlar contigo... iba a hacerlo hoy en la cena, pero debido a su _pequeña discusion_, ya no se pudo..."

"¿Mmmm? ¿Discusión? ¿Qué discusión?"

"Nah... nada importante realmente, Dartz, no preguntes..." se gira hacia Cecilia "Dime, Ceci, ¿de que se trata?"

"Verás... hoy estuve hablando con Yami, tu sabes, sobre lo del asunto de la zona baja... y... bueno... lo noté bastante desanimado..." suspira "...supongo tu también lo habrás notado..."

"¿Ah? ¿Algo pasa con Yami? ¿qué asunto en la zona baja? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

"¡Que no preguntes, te digo!" vuelve a mirar a su esposa "Ahora que lo mencionas, Ceci... si, ha estado decaido últimamente... y reconozco que no me gusta verlo así... pero, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?"

"Bien... he pensado en algo, sin embargo, no estoy segura de que a todos les vaya a agradar... " suspira "...había pensado... en que invitara a sus nuevos amigos a la mansión a pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí..."

"Mmmm... no lo sé, Ceci... a mi no me molesta la idea... sin embargo, Kaiba y Zigfried son bastante ariscos... y la verdad es que no me gustaría que les hicieran alguna grosería o algo así..."

"¡Siii! Kaiba y Zigfried son odiosos! Sin ofender, claro está Pegasus... jejeje..."

"No tengo por que ofenderme, será mi sobrino, pero no soy él... y que dejes de estarte metiendo!"

"Osh! Nunca me entero de nada!" el noble se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se gira hacia la pared y comienza a golpear levemente el emparedado del muro con la punta del zapato. Tras un suspiro colectivo de Cecilia y Pegasus, ambos retoman su conversación.

"Si no es eso, ¿qué podemos hacer entonces Maxy?"

"Mmmmm... no se me ocurre otra cosa que eso... sin embargo, sabes... si lo pienso bien... creo que no habría problema... es decir... ves lo del asunto del abuelo de este chico Yugi... los días de visita tiene que ir y venir, y bueno... sería mas cómodo para él si estuviera de este lado de la zona y... encima... Kaiba y Zigfried se la viven metidos en sus compañías, asi que..." a la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios al instante que abrazaba a su marido "...creo que no habría ningún inconveniente si los amigos de Athemus vienen a pasar las vacaciones aquí..."

"...Eres un ángel, Maximilian... verás como se alegrará Yami de saberlo..." la mujer comienza a hacerle mimitos con la nariz mientras el hombre simplemente sonríe y corresponde, dejando escapar una que otra risita pícara de vez en cuando, hasta que el noble de cabellos azulados deja escapar un resoplido.

"¡Ya, Cecilia! Tu lo tienes todos los dias, y yo soy invitado! Ya ya!" y sin mas, toma a Pegasus del saco y comienza a caminar con él en dirección al sótano "¡Te vemos pronto, linda!"

"¡Solo espero que no se dediquen a vaciar botellas ahí abajo!" Responde a modo de reproche la mujer de manera fingida, mientras ambos nobles hacen una seña con la mano que le hace saber que entendieron el mensaje; finalmente, tras dejar de reir, la rubia finalmente se da la vuelta y se retira a su habitación a descansar, esperando el día siguiente para darle la noticia al chico, segura que se alegraría con ello.

_C O N T I N U A R Á..._

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! YA ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO 11! QUE EMOCIÓN! Espero que les esté gustando! Por fa, sigan R&&! 3 dudas, quejas? A _


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai. Comienzo de lemon... D _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!!!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Yeeeeeeeeeey!!!! Ya es el capitulo 12!!!!! Y aprovechando esto, quiero nuevamente agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dedican parte de su tiempo a leer lo que mi mente perturbada imagina... ontoni, ariggato gosai mase!!! TˆT y, el motivo principal de estas notas, es para hacer la aclaración: dado que algunos hechos estarán conectados unos con otros, algunos d elos próximos capitulos serán mas largos que los anteriores, asi que espero que les esté gustando, por que creanme... esto se pone cada vez mejor... 3 ahora, al fic!!!! Yeeeeeeeeeey!!!!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XII 

No podía creerlo... era casi como un sueño que eso estuviera pasando... tras pellizcarse nuevamente, confirmó por 5ª vez que era una realidad todo ello... pronto el chico dejó de sobarse el brazo tras haber escuchado el llamado inconfundible de la unica chica que formaba parte de su principal grupo de amigos, al instante que se giraba mirarle, agitando los brazos a manera de saludo. Tras unos segundos, la castaña finalmente estuvo a un lado de Yugi.

"¡¡Uff!! ¡ Estaba preocupada! Se me hizo tarde y pensé que no llegaría!"

"Jejeje... ¿imaginate yo? Había comenzado a pensar que incluso tu te echarías hacia atrás..."

"¡Vamos! ¿Cada cuánto un noble te hace la invitación para pasar unos dias en su casa? No pensaba perderme esto por nada!! ¿han llegado ya Joey y Tristán?"

"No, y no se han comunicado siquiera para avisar si vienen en camino... ¿les habrá pasado algo?"

"je... no quiero sonar cruel con esto, pero... si ese chico Ryu viene con ellos, no es de dudar que si... es decir... ¿sabes el número de posibilidades que alguien tiene para que te salga un gusano en una manzana? De 1 a 100... con él a tu lado, las posibilidades son de 120 a 100!!!"

"Jejeje... lo he tratado un par de veces... no es un mal chico... es solo que tiene mala suerte..."

"Je, yo diría que decir eso es un cumplido para él..." al instante que la chica levanta la mirada, reconoce a la distancia al trio de muchachos que esperaban; tras unos segundos, finalmente llegan a donde ellos, mientras Tea les mira de manera reprochante "¡Tarde, para variar! ¿No les da vergüenza siempre llegar retrasados?? ¿¿qué excusa darán esta vez? ¿qué se volcó un camión lleno de pollos y estos obstruyeron la vialidad?!"

"Ja! Pues aunque no lo creas, Tea, eso fue lo que pasó!! Sabes que viniendo con Ryu, cualquier cosa es posible!!" se gira hacia Tristán y hacia Ryu, mientras este último aún se saca plumas de la ropa.

"De verdad lamento ser la causa de tantos problemas, Joey..."

"Venga Ryu, son solo coincidencias, ¿entiendes? Coincidencias... asi que deja de disculparte ya que no tienes la culpa!"

"Pero lo mismo dijiste con la alcantarilla, y con lo del tendedero de ropa en el cual me enredé... y con..."

"¡¡COINCIDENCIAS!! Ahora, olvidate del asunto, ¿quieres?" el chico castaño se gira hacia Tea y Yugi "¿_Quiubas, carnala y carnalito_? ¿cómo estan?"

"jejeje, bien Tristán, gracias... solo... esperando..."

"Ja! Pues espero que no se tarden mucho, es una groseria eso, ¿sabian?"

"...De verdad que no tienes vergüenza, Joey..." dijo con frustración la castaña, al momento de negar con la cabeza a manera de pesar; a los pocos minutos, apareció a la distancia una limusina, misma que Yugi reconoció al instante; tras haber avanzado un poco mas, finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos, al instante que de la misma, se bajaba uno de los guardaespaldas de Pegasus.

"Ooooorale... mira que trajezote..." Tea le mete un codazo al castaño al momento de callarlo, en seguida, mira de nueva cuenta al sujeto.

"¿...su identificación...?"

"...Soy Yugi Muto... y ellos son mis amigos: Joey Wheleer, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner y Ryu Lloyd..."

"...Bien... antes que nada, se me dio la orden de entregarles esto... tomen una y póngansela..." los chicos miran por unos segundos los diges que el sujeto les ofrece y entonces hacen lo indicado "...el Sr. Pegasus les espera... por favor, aborden la limusina para llevarlos a la mansión..." tras el asentir del pequeño, el grupo sube al vehículo, y sin mas, son guiados hasta el destino señalado.

Tras una ½ hora de viaje, finalmente pudieron ver a la distancia la gran mansión que levantaba por detrás de los grandes muros que rodeaban a la misma; el pequeño grupo no evitó dejar escapar expresiones de asombro ante la colosal construcción, al instante que las ansias los invadían tras sentir el cesar del movimiento del vehículo; después de todos bajaran, nuevamente dejaron ver su asombro, no pudiendo evitar salir un silbido de asombro el rubio del grupo.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeelossss... se ven mas grandes que en las revistas..."

"Fascinante!!!"

"E-es enorme... y yo... creo que me voy a desmayar..." el chico de cabellos blancos cae al suelo.

"Chale... azotó el pobre..."

"¡Y viéndolo te quedas ahí paradote!! Ryu!!!" Tristán se agacha al momento de comenzar a echarle aire.

"...Que belleza, ¿no Yugi?..."

"Ni que lo digas, Tea..." respondió el muchacho sin apartar su mirada, no evitando recordar la primera vez que había visto el lugar, cuando el noble le habia ocultado para evitar que le descubrieran... tras unos minutos, finalmente la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver enseguida la figura de una de las mucamas del lugar.

"Buenos días tengan todos ustedes... sus maletas serán llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto, por favor, síganme... los conduciré a donde el Sr. Pegasus se encuentra..." se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, mientras el quinteto, tras asentir, le sigue detrás.

Durante el transcurso, nuevamente dejaron que todo lo que había en el lugar los deleitara: pinturas y mas pinturas, todas hechas con sumo cuidado y con una perfección pocas veces vista, sin contar que la mujer en la mayoria de las mismas, era bellísima... finalmente, tras unos segundos mas de caminata, llegaron a una gran sala, misma donde en uno de los sofás, se encontraba el dueño del lugar, en compañía de otro, ambos charlando aparentemente de negocios... después de que la criada se acercara y le dijera algo, el hombre finalmente miró en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban, esbozando una sonrisa y con una mano, haciéndoles una seña de que se acercaran; tras obedecer la indicación, se acercaron los suficiente como para lograr percibir la colonia que el noble usaba. El quinteto no evitó pasar saliva pesadamente.

"Ahhh... mis queridos niños... me da gusto ver que ya están aquí..." se gira hacia Yugi "Dime, jovencito, ¿cómo sigue tu abuelo?"

"Mejor, Pegasus... y todo gracias al apoyo que nos está dando... se lo agradezco de verdad..."

"Vamos, pequeño, deja las formalidades! Y al igual que tu, quiero que todos se eviten términos como _Sr._ o que me hablen de usted, ¿quedó claro? No me gusta la gente que me recuerda mi edad o que cree que estoy viejo..."

"Jajajajaja, ¿crees que asi te sentirás mas joven? Jejejeje..."

"Mira, no se que me dices tu.. eres mayor que yo por 4 años..." el otro noble deja de reir de golpe al instante que mejor toma la copa que tiene enfrente y bebe, mirando por otro lado; al grupo de chicos les rueda una gotilla por detrás de la cabeza "Bien, les decia mis queridos invitados, antes de que me interrumpieran..." Dartz le mira y le enseña la lengua; entonces retoma su actividad "¬¬... les decia, que para mi es un placer tenerlos aquí... siéntase libres de recorrer mi mansión a su antojo, salvo las habitaciones que mis otros huéspedes poseen por razones de cordialidad y respeto a la privacidad... sé que son gente de bien, sin embargo no está de mas recordarlo..."

"Agradecemos el gesto en verdad... esperamos ser de s...tu agrado..."

"¡Descuiden, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien...!"

"Bien... no te quitamos mas tu tiempo... nos retiram..." al girarse, nota que todos se han ido ya "...me retiro..." rie nervioso y enseguida, se da la vuelta mientras comienza a refunfuñar en voz alta, ante las risas discretas de Pegasus y Dartz.

"Ahhhh... lindo chico... es simpático, ¿o no? Aunque insisto que esa cabecita picuda la he visto en algún lado..."

"Si, supongo... y por cierto, hablando de cabecitas picudas... ¿has visto a Yami? Por alguna extraña razón, me dijeron que no ha querido salir de su habitación... ¿por qué será?"

"Ni idea... los jóvenes son taaaan complicados hoy en dia... se toman todos sus asuntos muy enserio..."

"Ni que lo digas... ¡oh! Y hablando de asuntos... creo que es hora de que aclaremos el nuestro... ¿no estas de acuerdo, Pegasus?..." el rostro del hombre adquiere un gesto de seriedad, mientras mira fijamente al caballero enfrete suyo.

"Seguro... está en mi oficina... ¿te parece si mañana vamos por él? En estos instantes tengo en mente un buen Vodka esperando por nosotros..." el noble de cabellos azulados se frota las manos.

"_Tu nada mas dime rana y yo salto_, jejejejee...!"

"Que corriente te hasssss vuelto, jejejejee..." ambos nobles rien un poco, cortando su buen humor abruptamente al momento de mirarse un tanto preocupados "...andamos muy simplones... ¿se nos habrá subido la bebida?" el otro hombre niega tranquilamente "Ok! Entonces, vamos por el vodka!! Wwwiiiiii..." y sin mas, se retiran del lugar dirigiéndose al sótano del dueño de la mansión... nuevamente.

Por su parte, Yugi caminaba escaleras arriba, sintiendo una extraña sensación de nervios recorriendo su cuerpo; habían pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, y a pesar de que habían conversado por teléfono cuando el noble le había llamado para hacerle la invitación, no lograba sentirse tranquilo; tras preguntar a una de las criadas que por ahí pasaban cual era la habitación del chico y recibir información al respecto, caminó un poco mas a través del largo pasillo lleno de puertas, llegando poco después a la puerta indicada; tras tomar un poco de aire y calmar sus ansias, finalmente, llamó a la misma con un leve golpeteo, y esperó; sin embargo, tras unos segundos, no hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado, ni siquiera una señal de que aquel lugar estuviera habitado... nuevamente llamó a la puerta golpeándola suavemente, al instante que se preguntaba si esa era la puerta correcta... y de serla, si el noble estaría dormido como para no responder... en el momento en que decidió que sería mejor probar mas tarde, la perilla de la puerta giró lentamente, al instante que se entreabría la puerta, dejando ver parte del noble, asomándose con cautela a través de la pequeña abertura entre el marco y la placa de madera.

"¿quién es...?"

"Jejeje... tan simpático como siempre... si miras hacia abajo, podrás verme..." el chico al otro lado del cuarto no evitó mirar con asombro al pequeño, al instante que quitaba la cadena que evitaba la abertura total de la puerta y la abría de golpe "hola, Yami..."

"Hey Yugi... hola..." un silencio se produjo entre ambos... sin embargo, poco duró ello, puesto que cuando el noble pudo reaccionar, el pequeño le tenía de espaldas contra el suelo, abrazándole fuertemente, sus brazos rodeando su cuello; tras parpadear un poco, el chico se reincorporó lentamente, utilizando sus codos como apoyo, al instante que ponía su vista en el chico, que a su vez tras separarse un poco, colocó la suya en él "jejeje... eso es algo que no esperaba... dime, ¿cómo has estado?..."

"...ahora que te vi, ya estoy bien..." un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven noble, al instante que miraba al chico encima suyo; no obstante, Yugi suspiró al momento de agregar "...hablando con Pegasus, me dijo que te notaba desanimado, asi que no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que te sentías triste... ahora que veo que estás bien... me siento mejor..."

"...Si, te entiendo... a mi me pasa lo mismo... me da gusto ver que estás bien... dime, ¿tu abuelo como sigue?"

"Si tiene fuerzas suficientes como para coscorronearme cada que salgo con una sandez, seguro debe de estar bien, ¿no crees?" Yami rió ante el comentario, imaginando la escena de Salomón con Yugi; el chiquillo finalmente se quitó de encima suyo al instante que le tendía una mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie; tras sacudirse, Yami caminó a su mesa de trabajo y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Yugi, a su vez, caminaba hacia la cama del chico y se sentaba, mirando hacia todos lados; por instantes, la habitación quedó en silencio, mismo que fue roto por una leve risa del chico recién llegado "...¿sabes? esto me recuerda la primera vez que vine aquí... ¿a ti no?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si... recuerdo claramente lo nervioso que me tenías... pensé que esos sujetos te perseguían por ser un maleante, o algo así..."

"Ah!! Es que no ves lo aterrador que soy? Grrrrr!!!" dijo el chico al momento de fingir ser un monstruo, poniendo la cara mas amenazante que según él, podía poner; Yami le miró por segundos.

"Nah... buen intento, pero no asustas a nadie..."

"¿Ni un poquito?" el noble niega "...Rayos..." el chico al otro lado del cuarto rie abiertamente ante la decepción del niño, mientras instantes después, es seguido del mismo; tras dar un suspiro, se recuesta en el colchón, mientras parece recordar algo "oye... no quiero parecer metiche, pero... ¿por qué estabas encerrado? Había escuchado de gente paranoica, pero a ti, lo único que te había notado era que eras presumido, corajudo, caprichoso, insoportable..." nota la mirada molesta del noble "... pero no paranoico..."

"No es paranoia... es... la visita de Pegasus... tu sabes, el sujeto de cabellos azulados... no me deja en paz cada que me ve y... ¡¡NO EMPIECES A MIRARME CON CARA DE DEPRAVADO!!!! SIMPLEMENTE ME TIENE MUCHO APEGO, PERO NO ME AGRADA QUE SEA ASI, ES TODO!!!!"

"¿Y por que simplemente no se lo dices? Hasta donde sé, nunca te callas cuando algo te molesta... o conmigo JAMÁS te quedaste callado..."

"Si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho, créeme..." suspira mientras su estado anímico decae un poco "...sin embargo, quitando el hecho de que de es la cabeza de todos los nobles en la zona alta... creo que soy el único que dice, le recuerdo a su hija..."

"¿...seguro no eres gay...?" nota que el noble le mira reprochantemente "ya, hablando en serio... ¿qué significa eso, exactamente?"

"...Que cuando era niño, solía ser compañero de clases de ella... y nos llevábamos bien; sin embargo, estaba enferma, y bueno..."

"...Creo entender el resto... supongo entonces, por eso es que no le quieres decir nada... de verdad lo lamento..."

"No tienes por que, Yugi... no es culpa tuya... en realidad, no lo es de nadie..." el lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio; sin embargo, poco duró la calma en el lugar tras escuchar un grito histérico proveniente de la parte baja de la mansión; tras mirarse entre sí, ambos chicos salieron del cuarto y corrieron escaleras abajo, el noble a la cabeza tras haber deducido por el eco el lugar de donde había provenido, llegando a los pocos segundos, y dándose cuenta, para su desgracia que el asunto no acabaría bien; el chico suspiró al momento de sujetarse la cabeza con una mano a manera de frustración: de todas las personas con las que Joey había podido toparse en la mansión, habia tenido que ser con el pelirrosa...

"Ahhhh... demonios... por que Joey tuvo que toparse con él?..." Yugi parpadea un par de veces y entonces mira a Yami.

"¿De... de verdad es... ÉL??" preguntó al momento de señalar a Zigfried, que continuaba haciendo rabietas, mientras Yami le mira extrañado "es decir... es que es tan... tan... tan... TAAAAAAN...????"

"...Mejor no digas nada, ¿quieres...?" Yami suspira y entonces se gira al otro noble, el cual estando alterado ya, pareció alterarse aun mas tras percatarse de la presencia de Yami... en compañía de la de Yugi, lo que logró que el chico comenzara a hacer ademanes exagerados y molestos mientras recitaba un par de cosas que ni Yami, ni Yugi ni Joey lograron entender; el chico de menor estatura miró con desconcierto a Joey.

"C-cielos Joey, parece realmente molesto... ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?" el rubio se giró con indignación a su amigo.

"¿Yo?! Si fue el quien comenzó todo! YO paseaba tranquilamente por la mansión cuando me lo topé; lo saludé preguntándole donde me encontraba, ¿y sabes que fue lo que me dijo? ¡ME PREGUNTÓ QUE SI YO ERA ALGO ASI COMO UN NUEVO SIRVIENTE O DEL MISMO TIPO!! ¿PUEDES CREERLO??!!! LUEGO ME INSULTÓ, Y LE CONTESTÉ QUE NO ERA QUIEN PARA INSULTARME PUESTO QUE TENIA EL CABELLO ROSA, Y ENTONCES COMENZÓ A INSULTARME NUEVAMENTE COMO LO ESTÁ HACIENDO AHORA!! NO PODIA QUEDARME CALLADO!!!!"

"B-Bueno, pero esa no es razón para que esté asi... creo... seguro le dijiste algo peor... no te conoceré..."

"¡VENGA QUE ES VERDAD!! NO LE DIJE NADA COMO PARA QUE ME INSULTE ASI!!!" Yami nuevamente parpadea y entonces se gira a ambos chicos.

"Em... en realidad, Joey, no son insultos lo que dice... está hablando en alemán... su lengua natal..." escucha un poco mas al momento que logra entender una de cada 8 palabras que el chico dice, mientras abre los ojos expresivamente "...bueno, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro que no te esté insultando... em... Zigfried... podrías parar?"

"_FÛR GRUND DES GOTEES!!!!_" el chico se gira a Yami "¡Vaya! ¡A quien tenemos aquí? SI nada mas y nada menos que a Athemus!!!! _Danke schön_ por estas visitas!!!!"

"V-venga... No es para tanto!!" el chico le mira con total desagrado.

"¡Esto es decepcionante de verdad! ¿ahora incluso hablas como ellos?!" saca un pañuelo mientras se cubre la boca "Mejor me voy! No vaya a ser una clase de virus contagioso lo corriente, o algo asi! Tschüs!"

"¿...salud...?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WARUM DIESES??!!! GESCHAH! ZUERST DIESE DUMME MARKEN FREUNDSCHAFT MIT ORDINARIES UND VULGÂRE LEUTE UND JETZT MUSS ICH ES STEHEN??!!! DIESES IST!!!! UNFAIR!!! ICH ERLAUBE NICHT DIESES!!! DIESES IST EINE BELEIDIGUNG FÛR MICH!!..." el chico se aleja ante la mirada estupefacta de Yami por las pocas palabras que lograba entender y la confundida de Yugi y Joey, este ultimo frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Vaya! ¡que tipo tan mas odioso! ¿ves como uno trata de ser amable y no lo aprecia? Que horror!!"

"Em... la verdad es que si es odioso casi siempre... pero hay que tratarlo de una manera especial... es el sobrino de Pegasus..." Yugi y Joey tragan saliva pesadamente, mientras que a los pocos segundos, aparecen Mokuba y Leon (este último con los ojos abiertos como platos) "hey chicos... ¿ocurrió algo malo?"

"No realmente, Yami... es solo que Leon no sabía que Zigfried podía recitar tantas malas palabras en menos de 10 segundos..." dice mirando con preocupación al chico a su lado; entonces, repara en Yugi y Joey "y... ¿ellos son?..."

"El es Joey Wheleer, y yo Yugi Muto... somos invitados de Pegasus..."

"Oh vaya, supongo vienen con la nueva amiga de la Sra. Cecilia! Es un gusto conocerlos... esperamos que se sientan bienvenidos... el es Leonhart Shreader y yo soy Mokuba Kaiba!"

"¡Ja! Ves como no hay problema cuando la otra persona es educada?? Mira nada mas a estos niños qué bien se portan y por ello logramos entendernos bien todos!!" toma a Leon y lo abraza "Este si es un lindo niño, no que aquel tipo loco de cabellos rosados..."

"Em..._Es ist mich bruder..._" respondió el chico con frustración, mientras Joey le miraba; Yami se dio con la palma en la cara.

"¡¡Ah!! ¿Ahora que dije?? ¡Me está insultando también!!" dice el chico mientras lo suelta.

"No Joey, no te está insultando... ya te dije que te está hablando en alemán... y dijo que el loc...digo! que Zigfried, es su hermano..." el rubio se congela mientras mira a Leon, en seguida por donde salió el pelirrosa, y entonces se gira a Yami, mientras Yugi simplemente niega en señal de vergüenza.

"Jejejeje... em... ¿dije _loco_? ¡en realidad quise decir...!! ehh... Caballero!!! Si!!! Aquel caballero de cabellos rosados... jejejejejeje... em..."

"Em... si, lo que digas, Joey..." suspira y mira a los crios nuevamente "y diganme, ¿iban a algun lado en especial?"

"Solo a avisar que tía Cecilia quiere que todos estemos temprano para la cena... ya sabes como es con lo de las formalidades y eso..." dijo el chico de cabellos magenta encogiéndose de hombros "¿...quieren hacer algo en grupo...?" Yami se gira a ver a Yugi y a Joey, los cuales asienten; el noble regresa su mirada a los niños.

"Seguro... ¿cartas o videojuegos?" todos se miran entre sí.

"Videojuegos" y sin mas, salen del lugar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La tarde caía cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la mansión; después de que dieran un par de pasos mas, ambos chicos se detuvieron al momento que el de menor estatura se giraba y hacía una reverencia ante el mas alto, incorporándose a los pocos segundos. El castaño por su parte se rascó la cabeza no entendiendo muy bien al chico.

"¿Estas seguro de que no te quieres quedar? Según la Sra. Cecilia, hay cuartos de sobra..."

"Agradezco la hospitalidad de la Sra. y tu interés mostrado para quedarme, pero sin insinuar nada, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa... y tengo un par de cosillas pendientes ahí..." dijo el muchacho al momento de esbozar una sonrisa. Tristán simplemente se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"Bien, Ryou, en ese caso, cuídate, y esperamos verte por aquí pronto... durante tu camino...¿cuidado con los perros, eh?"

"¿¡PERROS?!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" sin dar tiempo a nada, el chico sale corriendo despavorido, pese a los intentos en vano de Tristán por convencerlo de que todo había sido una broma... tras dejar escapar una respiración de frustración, el muchacho regresó al interior de la mansión, esperando que el chico llegara completo a su hogar.

Ya anochecía cuando llegó al edificio departamental. Realmente se había sentido estúpido... tras recorrer las escaleras del lugar (sujetándose al barandal por aquello de las caidas y para evitar accidentes en el elevador), finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba; tras abrir con cuidado la cerradura, entró lentamente, mientras que con la mayor precaución posible, cerraba la puerta cuidando de no machucarse uno de los dedos en el intento. Una vez adentro, dejó escapar un suspiro de relajación, sabiendo que si nada le había ocurrido en esos segundos, ya nada malo podía pasarle...

"¡¡QUE MILAGRO!!! CREÍ QUE YA NO IBAS A REGRESAR...!!" O al menos eso había pensado; tras resoplar audiblemente, se dio la vuelta hacia el dueño de la voz, que para variar, se encontraba mirando en el televisor esa basura pornográfica que tanto le gustaba; decidiendo ignorar ese detalle, se quitó la chaqueta al momento de dirigirse al baño; dándose cuenta de que el no responder había sido a propósito, su compañero de habitación se giró a mirarle, colgándose del respaldo del sillón tratando de verle, mas todo con el mismo resultado; dando un resoplido, finalmente se paró de su lugar y fue a ponerse en la puerta al momento de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el marco de la misma, mientras el chico se lavaba la cara "...¿asi saludas?... uuuy... y luego dicen que yo soy el grosero..."

"¡Creo que no es para mas que esté enfadado contigo!" respondió el joven, al momento que se giraba a mirarle con una expresión de enfado notoria "Gracias a ti, esas abejas me persiguieron, Marick!"

"Uuuy... y además, sentido... vamos, ya tiene varios dias... es mas! ya ni me acordaba... además... No es tan malo como parece..."

"Ah que no??? Y encima me pegaste una manzana con caramelo en el cabello!! Eso no es algo malo para ti??!"

"Jajajaja!! Ya tampoco me acordaba de eso!!!! Jajajajaja!!!" comenzó a reir histéricamente el rubio mientras se sujetaba el estómago, consiguiendo con ello solo aumentar la ira del joven de cabellos platinados, quien tras poner un gesto de molestia, se giró a seguir en su labor, deciendo ignorarlo "Ya ya!! No es para tanto!!! además, ni que fueras alérgico o algo así a esos bichos..." el chico se detiene en su posición, mientras se producen minutos de silencio; Marick mira a Bakura que mantiene un gesto molesto en su rostro "...ah...¿si lo eres?..."

"¡¡¡ERES EL COLMO, MARICK ISHTAR!!! 24 AÑOS VIVIENDO JUNTOS Y NO LO SABÍAS!!!"

"Venga, venga! No te enojes! ¡Jo! ¡como si tu supieras todo de mi, eh, Ryou??? O debería decir, _Bakurita_?!!"

"¡¡Pues para tu información, te conozco de pies a cabeza!!! Incluso puedo mencionar aquello a lo que tanto le temes!!!!" Marick le mira con sorpresa.

"...No es cierto..." Bakura se acerca y le secretea algo al oido, mientras el rubio simplemente abre mas los ojos en señal de asombro "... bueno... quizá... pero aún asi no es para tanto que te pongas asi!!!"

"¿¿AH QUE NO?? SABIAS QUE LE TEMO A LOS PERROS, Y ENCIMA A LAS ALTURAS... Y GRACIAS A TI, AHORA TAMBIÉN A LOS GATOS!!!"

"AH!!!! Cierto!!! Lo de los gatos también fue muy divert... ¡No me mires así!!! NO es mi culpa que atraigas la mala suerte! Yo solo me aproveché de ella para lograr nuestro cometido, es todo!"

"¡¿Mala suerte dices?! Ahora que lo pienso, quizá tengas razón! Por eso cuando era niño di contigo!!!" Marick le mira con expresión ofendida por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, se resigna cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada al no tener una buena respuesta a ello; finalmente, el chico de cabellos plateados regresa su labor mientras comienza a sacarse los lentes de contacto color marrón; tras unos segundos, Marick suspira, y en silencio, se acerca por detrás y le abraza "...Me voy a picar un ojo, estate quieto..."

"...Con la mala suerte que tienes, no me extrañaría..." el chico de cabellos platinados hace un sonido de molestia "...¿cómo te fue allá abajo?..."

"Pues... pasaron muchas cosas... como dijiste, Athemus está con ellos... y por razones sin importancia, el escuincle con el que Athemus estuvo viviendo abajo parece llevarse bien con Pegasus y están en estos instantes en su mansión..." el rubio hace un carraspeo en su garganta de molestia "¿Qué haremos...?"

"...Ryu deberá seguir haciendoles visitas a menudo, como su _buen_ _amigo_ que es..." el hombre nota la mirada extrañada de su compañero; con un dedo, comienza a jugar con el cabello del mismo "...asi, comenzará a llevarse bien con ellos, irá conociendo la mansión... y nos irá dando cierta información que nuestro buen jefe no nos ha dado... tu sabes, sobre como actua Pegasus ahí dentro, información que podamos utilizar mas adelante... ¿entendido?..."el joven deja escapar una respiración de resignación, al momento que marick finalmente le suelta y regresa al sofá, mientras Bakura simplemente se queda ahí, contemplando su reflejo, y pensando en el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había visto ese semblante inocente...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba el ambiente del lugar... y no era que hubiera muerto alguien, pero todos los presentes podían jurar que en cualquier instante, el pelirrosa tomaría uno de los tenedores puestos para la comida y se lo clavaría, por orden, primero a Joey por ser tan corriente, segundo a Yami por haber conocido a gente tan vulgar, y tercero a Pegasus por haber permitido la visita... Tras otro par de minutos de total ausencia de sonido, Seto se giró a mirar al anfitrión de manera sospechosa... ¡Incluso ÉL estaba callado!! Algo que si bien le conocía, era imposible con tanta gente nueva en el lugar... tras mirar en todas las direcciones donde los invitados se encontraban, el noble de cabellos azules dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de señalar a través de mesa...

"¿Me pueden pasar la sal?" la mirada de todos los presentes en el comedor se clavaron en el, al instante que el noble arqueaba una ceja "¿qué? ¡quiero sal!" el pelirrosa da un resoplido al instante que gira los ojos, mientras Leon toma el salero y se lo pasa al hombre, el cual sonríe mientras tarareando, comienza a vertir la especia alegremente; el alemán echa una mirada asesina a su hermano.

"¡Leon! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!"

"Y-Yo... lo lamento Zigfried, no quise que..."

"¡Hey, hey, _Niño Bonito_!! ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que sea igual de odioso y mal educado que tú?" el chico de cabellos rosados se giró a mirar al rubio casi enfrente suyo, al instante que se ponía de pie y le señalaba.

"¡PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, _HERR VULGÂRE_, PASAR LA SAL ES UNA FALTA DE EDUCACIÓN!!!! PERO CLARO! NO ESPERO QUE GENTE COMO TU SEPA ESO!!!"

"¡REPITEME ESO EN LA CARA!!!"

"Ummm... que bueno que todos nos reunamos para cenar..." murmuró por lo bajo Dartz, mientras se llevaba parte de su cena a la boca, mirando con interés la discusión de ambos chicos, y tras pasarse lo que tenia en la boca y limpiarse con la servilleta de tela la misma, acercarse a Pegasus "...esto es mejor que la lucha libre, ¿eh?"

"Em... si... Seguro..." el noble de cabellos platinados aclara la garganta al instante que golpea su copa con una cuchara, tratando de captar la atención de ambos chicos que discuten; no obstante, al ser en vano sus llamados, la misma cuchara que sujeta la lanza contra su sobrino (atinándole milagrosamente), consiguiendo que este le mirara de manera asesina "...Gracias por prestarme atención... ahora, ¿podrían sentarse? Hay ciertas cosas que necesitamos hablar..." tras dar un resoplido, ambos chicos se sientan, evitando mirarse entre sí; Pegasus suspira "...Bien, antes que nada, quisiera hacer notar que como anfitrión de este lugar, me siento halagado por su compañía y su prescencia en esta mesa, y quisiera darles nuevamente, la bienvenida... y a raíz de eso..." aplaude un par de veces mientras varios sirvientes traen botellas de champagne y ron, mientras comienzan a llenar las copas que cada uno posee "...quisiera proponer un brindis por este buen momento..." levanta su copa mientras los otros le siguen, al instante que dan un buen trago; Tras un rato de estar charlando tranquilamente, el ambiente se había vuelto mas ameno de lo que en un principio, Yami esperaba; no obstante, el noble miró con desconcierto al chico a su lado tras notar que durante todo el rato, no había bebido mucho del contenido de la copa.

"Yugi, ¿ocurre algo? ¿No te gusta...?"

"¿Eh? Jejeje, no Yami, no es eso, es solo que... yo...no suelo beber... y... bueno... temo de las consecuencias si lo hago..." admitió el pequeño tímidamente, mientras el chico simplemente sonreía mas tranquilo. No obstante, fue la oportunidad perfecta para Zigfried de seguir molestando.

"Mph... no esperes mucho de gente que no conoce de esto... después de todo, mira tan solo a ese par de...de... mph... me ahorraré la palabra... solo miralos! Mínimo 3 copas llevan ya y ya parece que llevan una botella completa!" dijo al momento de señalar a Joey y a Tristán, quienes efectivamente, ya no estaban en sus 5 sentidos y cada uno caminaba hacia un lado diferente de la mansión "Je... supongo que es OBVIO que un niño como el no se atreva a hacerlo..." da otro sorbo mientras Yugi frunce el ceño.

"¿Ah, crees que no?! Pues ahora mismo verás como si lo hago!!"

"Y-Yugi, no!!!" sin embargo, fue muy tarde; antes de que el muchacho pudiera evitarlo, el pequeño ya se había empinado la copa y bebido todo el contenido de la misma forma como solo Pegasus o Dartz sabrían hacerlo, al instante, que colocaba la copa sobre la mesa y miraba desafiante al chico de cabellos pelirrosa, el cual se limitó a darle otro sorbo a su bebida, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro; Yugi miró con duda al sujeto no sabiendo a que venia aquella señal de triunfo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta tardíamente de que había caído en su juego, y de que ya no se estaba sintiendo tan bien como hacía segundos... el noble a su lado le miró con consternación "Y-Yugi, ¿estás bien?..."

"Essto no está nada mal..." respondió el chico sonriendo ampliamente, para enseguida, tomar la copa nuevamente y levantarla, al momento de mirar hacia donde Pegasus se encontraba, chiflándole para llamar su atención "Hey!! _Peggy_, ¿cómo cuates, no? Que me la llenen otra vez por fa, vaaaaaaaaaaa...?????"

"Y-Yugi!!!"

"Ay, si, si, Peggy, que nos la llenen otra vez!!!" le festejó Dartz al momento de levantar su copa también "Saluuuudddd!!" canturreó alegremente el noble ante el susto de Yami, quien preocupado, no queria siquiera imaginarse que si estando totalmente sobrio el sujeto le hacia coros a Yugi y se portaba asi... ¿qué no haría estando en estado de ebriedad?...

"Jejejeje... _Peggy_... lindo tu nuevo sobrenombre, tío..." Pegasus pone una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras le mira tranquilamente.

"Je... Mejor que los que te ponen a ti en tu oficina tus consejeros, eso es seguro..."

"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES?!"

"Pssssssss... ¿sssseguro ssson parientes??? Por que no se parecen en naaaaadaaaaa..." tio y sobrino se giran a ver a Yugi, que se encontraba por un lado de ambos mirándolos alternada y fijamente; ambos nobles se miran nuevamente entre si, y luego al chico, poniendo la misma expresión de confusión en sus caras; el chico una vez mas los mira, para después, comenzar a reir "¡¡Jajajaja!! Ahora si ya se parecen!! Jajajajajaja..."

"¡E-em...!! Yooooooo..." dijo Yami al momento de acercarse y tomar a Yugi por la cintura, colocándolo bajo su brazo "Creo que será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación, n-no se encuentra del todo bien como pueden ver y..."

"¿Ah que no?? Ssssi me siento de maravilla..." abre sus brazos "miraaaaaaaa... vueeeeelooooo..." tanto a los nobles en esa discusión, como a los que alcanzaban a ver, les rodó una gotilla de preocupación.

"Emm... decía... nos retiramos... C-con su permiso, Pegasus... Zigfried..." y sin mas, el chico se retira con todo y Yugi (el cual en el transcurso antes de perderse a la distancia siguió haciendo sonidos como si de una turbina se tratara); Cecilia y Pegasus se miran entre si, al instante que deciden mejor no pensar nada respecto al asunto, y se quedan charlando con Dartz y Tea, mientras los demás poco a poco comienzan a retirarse.

Por otro lado de la mansión, Seto caminaba recorría los largos pasillos del lugar; llevaba ya un buen rato caminando, puesto que se había retirado del comedor poco después del brindis, no queriendo tener nada que ver con los amigos de Yami; no obstante, no evitó fruncir el ceño al momento de detenerse repentinamente: ahí, un par de metros mas adelante, estaba uno de los invitados del chico, el rubio con el cual Zigfried habia estado discutiendo todo el dia... haciendo una mueca de fastidio, se quedó de pie, mirando como el muchacho discutía con una de las armaduras del lugar...

"¡¡¡Veeeeenga... suelesss ser tan callado siempre???!! Uyy!! En esta casa todos son unos groseros mal educados..."

"Cosa que no es tan mala comparada con ser un idiota..." la voz del castaño captó la atención del rubio al momento que se giraba a mirarle, casi perdiendo el equilibrio al hacerlo.

"¿C-como fue que me llamaste????"

"¡Que? ¿Además de idiota eres sordo? La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu inteligencia estando sobrio y ahora..."

"Ooooyeme, oyeme... pus tu que traes conmigo, ¿eh? Ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estás insultando... staaas igual que el otro loco de cabello rojo..."

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a compararme con Zigfried!!!! No soy ninguna clase de maniaco sexual al igual que el que se dedica a acosar gente!!!" el chico se cruza de brazos mientras desvia la cara; Joey por su parte le mira en silencio, mientras con la mano, comienza a apuntarlo.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... ya te descubrí... a ti te gusta ese tiiiiipo/tipa, lo que sea, ehhhh???!" el color se le subió a las mejillas al castaño, al instante que le miraba helado, yéndosele encima al momento de ponerlo contra la pared y retenerlo ahí con un brazo y taparle la boca con el otro: ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso en ese lugar? Si alguien lo escuchaba, estaría en graves aprietos.,

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO, NI SIQUIERA A PENSARLO!!! ESE TIPO ESTÁ LOCO Y NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ME GUSTE O SIQUIERA QUE ME AGRADE!!! ASI QUE NUNCA, Y MUCHO MENOS EN ESTE LUGAR, VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!!!! ¿ENTENDISTE!!???" Nota que Joey comienza a reir levemente, desconcertándose ante ello "¿y a ti que te pasa...?" ¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

"Nada, es solo que... te ves lindo cuando te enojas..." el castaño se paralizó totalmente... solo había una persona que le había dicho eso, y no era alguien que le gustara mucho recordar... Joey nuevamente sonrió "bien... ahora me toca a mi..." sin previo aviso, fue ahora el rubio quien le lanzó hacia atrás, logrando hacerle trastabillar y a los pocos segundos, caer de espaldas al suelo; no obstante, antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar en ponerse de pie y comenzar a insultarlo, sintió un par de piernas a los costados de su cadera y vio la figura del chico rubio encima suyo, sus brazos sujetando los suyos contra el suelo, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban...

¿Acaso estaba loco?! ¿Su escaso coeficiente intelectual no lograba reaccionar ante lo que iba a hacer? Malamente para Kaiba, la fuerza del rubio sobrepasaba mucho a la suya, ayudada por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba; el castaño se revolvió como anguila nuevamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de Joey, no consiguiendo otra cosa mas que lograr que el chico encima suyo sonriera malvadamente y cerrara mas su aprehensión, tanto en sus caderas y piernas como en sus muñecas; su respiración se aceleró al sentir el contacto de su torso al suyo, a su vez que notaba como sus rostros comenzaban a acortar su distancia, al grado que en cuestión de segundos, pudo sentir la respiración del chico sobre él, seguido intantes después por una sensación húmeda recorriendo sus labios, y un extraño cosquilleo que había comenzado a recorrerle todo el cuerpo…

Joey por su parte, seguia recorriendo con su lengua cada milímetro de los labios del castaño, disfrutándolos, saboreándolos, pasandola a través de los labios entre abiertos del chico, que simplemente se limitaba a permanecer quieto; tras juguetear un poco mas con la boca de Seto, finalmente comenzó a trazar su camino con su lengua hacia la oreja del joven noble, quien no evitó dejar escapar por los primeros segundos, gemidos de satisfacción cuando sintió al muchacho comenzando a mordisquearla, suavemente, e introduciendo su lengua en la misma, formando pequeños circulos, bajando poco después hacia su cuello; Seto intentó nuevamente zafarse del agarre, mas esta vez no lo hizo con tanto ímpetu como la primera vez, sino al contrario, parecía estarse relajando a pesar de que la situación no le agradaba… no del todo… el noble dio una respiración audible cuando tras haberle desabrochado el saco, sintió al rubio levantándole la camisa, y tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, el chico apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior cuando el muchacho habia comenzado a seguir haciendo las mismas gracias con su lengua en uno de sus pezones, seguido por leves mordiscos y suaves toques, mismos que lograron hacer que el noble arqueara un poco la espalda tras sentir un leve espasmo nuevamente a través de su cuerpo; entreabriendo sus ojos, miró al chico que continuaba en su labor, al instante que llevaba una mano suya hacia la cabeza del mismo y le sujetaba levemente del cabello, empujandola levemente hacia una parte mas baja en su torax, lentamente, mientras con la otra seguía haciendo fuerza para intentar reprimir sus gemidos…

No obstante su éxtasis se vio interrumpido abruptamente cuando a la distancia, escuchó un par de pasos acercándose; sacando fuerzas que le hubiera gustado tener cuando recién habia comenzado el acto, el castaño quitó a Joey de encima suyo y antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar siquiera, el noble ya había abierto uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar y lo habia lanzado fuera, al instante que se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y el saco, al tiempo suficiente como para evitar ser descubierto por el chico de crestas doradas, que venía intentando sujetar al pequeño que desde hacia minutos, habia insistido en que podía caminar solo...

"¡Y-yugi, espera! Por ahí no... ¡Cuidado con las armaduras!!"

"¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! ¡Que lata dasssss! ¡_Tas_ peor que mi abuelito y sus reumas, siempre quejándose!! Absbsbsbsbs..." da un par de pasos antes de tropezar; sin embargo, no cae puesto que se agarra de Kaiba, que le mira con desprecio tras recordar la discusión que habia tenido con el en la tienda del abuelo; el chico se incorpora nuevamente y pone su vista en el castaño, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo; entonces, se gira al noble "Pssss... que mal gusto tienen aquí... esta es la estatua mas fea de todas..."

"Emmm... no Yugi, en primera, son armaduras, no estatuas... y en segunda... el no es una..." el pequeño comienza a renegar contra la pared mientras el chico se gira hacia Seto "Jejejeje... lamento este mal entendido... de verdad..."

"Mppph... en lo que a mi concierne, el malentendido comenzó desde que según se, te relacionas con este tipo de... personas..." Yami no evitó bajar la mirada avergonzado, después de todo, lo que Kaiba decía era verdad... en ciertos puntos; no obstante, el castaño agregó "sin embargo, supongo que se compensa... si entre esta gentuza conseguiste a alguien que logra sacar a Zigfried de sus casillas, mas rapido que el mismisimo Pegasus, entonces no pueden ser tan malos..." el chico de crestas no evitó reir ante el comentario; habia olvidado lo mucho que les gustaba a él y a Seto fastidiar el chico de cabellos rosados "bien, yo me retiro... no quiero tener nada que ver con mas ebrios esta noche..."

"Si, igual nosotros..." se gira hacia Yugi quien está abrazando ahora a la pared mientras le canta _Dios salve a la reina_, mientras que tras el llamado del noble, el chico se gira y se pezca de él "por cierto, Kaiba... ¿estás bien? Noto tu respiración un tanto agitada..."

"S-si! Estoy bien, y deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen! Uyyyy! Ya estas igual que Dartz!!" el chico finalmente se retira mientras al noble de crestas doradas se le eriza la piel pensando en el último comentario; no obstante, sujeta a Yugi y comienza a caminar con él directo hacia las habitaciones, maldiciendo el hecho de que la mansión tuviera segundo piso por primera vez...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente, después de un gran esfuerzo y varios minutos, logró abrir la puerta de su habitación; realmente había sido un camino duro, sobre todo desde que no habia esperado que a pesar del tamaño, le fuera a costar tanto trabajo subir con el chico a su lado, que seguia riendo del par de veces que habian estado a punto de rodar escaleras abajo; tras caminar un poco mas, el chiquillo finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo, al instante que abrazaba una de las almohadas y rodaba por toda la cama con ella. El noble por su parte, prefirió sentarse en una silla, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas; tras unos segundos en los que Yugi siguió jugueteando con la almohada, finalmente se sentó, mirando con detenimiento sus alrededores; entonces, se giró hacia Yami con cara sospechosa.

"¿Qué?" se limitó a preguntar el chico sin entender a que venia esa mirada; el pequeño miró una vez sus alrededores.

"...Esta no es mi casa..." el noble casi cayó de la silla tras estas palabras... y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado conciente del estado en el que su amigo se encontraba; el chico se giró a mirarle nuevamente con mirada maliciosa "...Me secuestraste, verdad?..."

"Em... No, Yugi... por si no lo recuerdas, Pegasus me autorizó su visita hacia este lugar, estamos en su mansión... y por esta noche, te quedarás en mi habitación, puesto que no sé cual te asignaron a ti..." mira al chico bastante interesado en sus dedos "... además de que lo creo conveniente en el estado en el que te encuentras..." finalizó el muchacho antes de suspirar y acercarse a la cama, al momento de sacarse el saco y comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa "...Ya es hora de irse a la cama, ¿por qué no te quitas la chamarra?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeyyy.. pérate, pérate... ¿qué no estamos yendo demasiado rápido? Pssssssss... siquiera un buen cortejo primero, ¿no?"

"¡¡YUGI!!" el noble se giró a mirarle con el color subido hasta el tope, no sabiendo que el chico pudiera hacer comentarios así. Yugi por su parte, rió un poco al momento de tumbarse sobre el colchón nuevamente.

"Ta bueno, ta bueno..." da un bostezo al momento que comienza a acomodarse para dormir "después de todo, solo estaba... bromeando..."

"...si, supongo..." el chico pone el pantalón que recién se había quitado por un lado, quedando unicamente en bóxers, al momento que se pone de pie para dirigirse al baño; sin embargo, un agarre repentino le hace detenerse, al momento que se gira a mirar a Yugi, el cual a pesar de no haberse movido de su posición, le estaba sujetando por la muñeca.

"...Quédate conmigo..."

Las pupilas del joven noble se contrajeron ante las palabras del pequeño, al instante que un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del mismo; a pesar de que durante el tiempo que habia estado abajo siempre habían dormido juntos, no lograba entender qué habia de diferente esta vez en ello... tras sonreír levemente y acariciarle el cabello, simplemente prefirió dejar lo que iba a hacer para después y tras apagar la luz de la mesa de noche, se metió a la cama con el chico, que se había quedado profudamente dormido segundos atrás...

Durante un largo rato, Yami no pudo apartar su mirada del chico que dormía al lado suyo... tras dejar escapar un suspiro, y antes de sucumbir al sueño también, se acercó lo mas que pudo al pequeño, al momento de rodearle con sus brazos a través de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello... definitivamente había algo especial en ese momento, y a pesar de que las circunstancias por las cuales en esos instantes se encontraban asi no eran las mejores, prefirió no pensar en ello, dejándose vencer por el cansancio tras unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel contacto y aquella sensación, que en su vida, sabía jamás habia sentido antes...

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_VÁLGAME!!! CAPITULO XII!!!! Oo creo que me va a dar... un ataque de perversión... muajajajaja D!!!! Espero meter mas cosas puerc...tiernas en el fic, asi que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!!!! FANS DEL SETOXJOEY, ESPEREN MAS DE ESTA PAREJA... Y DE LAS OTRAS TAMBIEN, MUAJAJAJAJA!!!! D 3 dudas, quejas... **peticiones**?? A _


	13. Chapter 13

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai/YAOI; Parejas Múltiples _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!!!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XIII 

Industrias Illusion.

A pesar de las tempranas horas, el personal laboraba animicamente en las instalaciones del lugar, mientras intercambiaban papeles entre si sin perder el ritmo constante de su trabajo; el sonido continuo de sus pasos fue haciendose audible cada vez mas, mientras conforme a su paso, les iban saludando amablemente, respondiendo el dueño de las mismas, en compañía del otro noble, con una sonrisa y un simple _buenos dias,_ no deteniendo su andar en lo mas minimo. Tras unos minutos mas, finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Pegasus, siendo Dartz quien después de que entrara, se sentara confiadamente sobre uno de los sofás en el estar, subiendo enseguida los pies al escritorio, dejando escapar un suspiro al momento de mirar pasivamente a su anfitrión.

"Bien... aquí estamos... ¿podemos ir al asunto ahora?" Pegasus dejó salir un resoplido de impaciencia, pocas veces visto en él, al instante que se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio y ponia su vista en el sujeto "¿por qué me miras asi? Se supone que ese es el motivo de nuestra visita a este lugar, o no, _Peggy_?"

"Aun con eso... ¿no puedes olvidarlo simplemente? Recuerdas lo que te conviene, ¿verdad?" el noble de crestas azuladas rie abiertamente, al instante que se acomoda nuevamente "...sé a lo que vinimos, sin embargo, no veo el motivo de la impaciencia... tenemos tiempo de sobra..."

"Je... quizá para ti no sea algo serio, pero para mi, lo es... he esperado 22 años para ello, y no pienso echarme hacia atrás asi como asi..." pone un gesto serio en su rostro "Muéstramelo, a menos que no lo tengas...".

"¿Tan pronto quieres ser humillado por mi, Dartz? Sabes que cuando yo digo algo, lo cumplo... y lamentablemente para ti, esta no es la excepción... asi que... ¿estas seguro de quererlo ahora?"

"Creo que fui claro, _Maximilian_...¡ANDA! MUÉSTRAMELO YA!!!" levantó la voz Dartz mientras apoyaba fuertemente las manos sobre el escritorio tras haberse levantado; Pegasus por su parte, solo suspiró mientras se reincorporaba y abría una de las cajoneras de su mueble, para instantes después sacar una pequeña caja delgada, lanzando la misma frente a él, mientras el otro sujeto abría los ojos como platos, no creyendo lo que tenia frente a sus propios ojos, siendo el noble mas joven de ambos quien pusiera una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro "E-esto es...!!!"

"Te dije que lo conseguiría... y asi lo hice... ¿qué piensas ahora Dartz?"

"¡¡N-no puedo creer que alguien como tu lo haya logrado!!!" el hombre toma en sus manos la caja mientras la mira anonadado "¡¡CONSEGUISTE LA PRIMER TEMPORADA DEL _CONEJO FELIZ_!!! NI SIQUIERA YO CON TODOS MIS CONTACTOS Y MI POSICIÓN LO HABIA LOGRADO!!!! SEGÚN ME HABIAN DICHO, YA NO ESTABA A LA VENTA!!! ADMÍTELO!!! DE _LADRON_DE LA SACASTE???!!"

"Si te dijera mis métodos, comenzarias a ir mas arriba de mi, mi estimado amigo..." Pegasus se pasa por encima del escritorio, se sienta al borde del mismo, y le quita la caja ante el nerviosismo del otro, al instante de poner una sonrisa burlona en su cara, comenzando a pegarle suavemente con la caja en el pecho al sujeto "A veeeeeeeer... ¿quién consiguió la temporada? A ver, a ver... vamos Dartzy-kun, dimelooooo..."

"¡¡¡NO SEAS BESTIA!!! NO LO MALTRATES!!!" dice mientras intenta quitarle la caja, no consiguiéndolo después de que Pegasus la levantara en cada intento por sujetarla "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Tu ganas! TU la conseguiste, Tu eres mejor que yo! Y bla, bla, bla, bla..." se cruza de brazos mientras desvia la mirada. Pegasus le mira de reojo.

"Faltó lo mas importanteeeeee..." canturreó, consiguiendo un suspiro de molestia por parte de Dartz.

"Y TAMBIEN ERES MAS GUAPO!!! YA!!! DAMELA!!!" Pegasus asiente contento y le pasa la caja de DVD, mientras Dartz se la quita de golpe y comienza a acariciar el paquete "No puedo esperar a verla de nuevoooo..."

"¡Tampoco yo! ¿Vamos a la mansión?" tras el asentir emocionado del noble enfrente suyo, ambos se ponen de pie de un brinco al instante que salen corriendo de la oficina y se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, trepándose a la limusina y dirigiéndose a la mansión del hombre de cabellos platinados, ante la impresión de los trabajadores del lugar por verles salir con tanta prisa...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ummmmm... esto de verdad está exquisito..." dijo Tea al momento de darle otro sorbo a la taza que sujetaba "¿usa alguna receta en especial?"

"Oh, no en realidad, linda, creo que todo está en la cuestión del estado anímico en el que se preparara... pero me da mucho gusto ver que te agrada..." la mujer rubia dijo al momento de esbozar una gran sonrisa; Tea por su parte correspondió la misma al instante que miraba a través de la ventana, contemplando el patio de la mansión "de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de por fin poder convivir con otra mujer... ser la única en esta mansión no es muy fácil, creeme..."

"si, debo suponer... solo mire la bola de brutos con la que me junto... o bueno, no brutos, pero son tan maleducados algunas veces..." suspira "...solo mire el escándalo que armaron anoche... incluso Yugi me decepcionó bastante, no pensé que fuera a portarse así, es decir... siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo, no entiendo que le pasó ayer..."

"No te preocupes, cariño, a veces actuamos de formas diferentes, pero eso no significa que seamos malos... tan solo ve el ejemplo de Yami... quizá estuvo mal el que nos estuviera ocultando lo que hacía, pero aun asi, supo con quien hacerlo, o mejor dicho, tuvo razón de hacerlo... o a mi parecer, es asi..."

"...Siempre se me hizo muy extraño... sus comportamientos... su forma tan correcta de hablar, de pensar... siempre fue muy propio... je... aunque no lo confirmé hasta mucho tiempo después, pero siempre sospeché que el no era como nosotros... sus movimientos y actitudes lo traicionaban mucho, su porte... creo que al ser mas tranquila que mis amigos, fui la única que lo notó..." una leve risa proveniente de Cecilia le hizo subir su mirada a la misma, puesto que al haber estado hablando, habia puesto la misma en el contenido de la taza; no entendiendo a que venia aquello, le miró con duda, mientras la mujer simplemente le miraba enternecida.

"...Aquí entre nos, Tea... de mujer a mujer...¿te gusta Yami, verdad?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡C-claro que no!" respondió la chica al momento de girar la cara con los colores al tope "¡E-Es un amigo muy querido, nada mas! ¡Además! Si asi fuera, de cualquier modo sería imposible! ¡El es un noble, y yo solo soy... bueno... yo..."

"Si esa fuera una razón por la cual dos personas no pueden estar juntas, créeme... no habría tantos matrimonios felices como los hay ahora..."

"Y hablando de matrimonios felices... estoy bastante sorprendida con su esposo... no quiero que me malinterprete, lo que quiero decir es que... no sé... a pesar de su posición social como uno de los nobles mas poderosos, es... no se... tan... tan... dulce y humilde??" Cecilia deja escapar una carcajada mientras desconcierta a la castaña, que le mira dudosa; ¿habia dicho algo gracioso?

"Eres la primer persona que lo describe asi, ademas de mi, claro está... la mayoria de las veces, siempre le han dicho que es un tanto inmaduro... cosa que realmente no le importa mucho, cabe aclarar... aunque muchos no me lo crean, es algo que me agrada mucho de el... desde que le conozco, siendo niños, jamás ha dejado de ser el, a pesar de todos los problemas por los que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos..."

"¿Tuvieron problemas? ¿por qué?"

"Bueno... es una larga historia, verás... todo comenzó cuando..."

Un grito histérico proveniente de la sala captó la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes acudieron a ver que habia pasado, siendo solo la rubia la unica en no sorprenderse tras verificar que ese inconfundible grito habia sido de su sobrino, que discutía a través de la bocina del teléfono; tras un par de gritos mas, el chico colgó bruscamente, mientras no evitaba recargarse sobre la pared poniendo un gesto de molestia en su rostro; estando a punto de irse, el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

"¿Bueno?"

"_Ya, no te enojes o te vas a hacer viejo..._"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" El muchacho tranca nuevamente la llamada al instante que se aleja del aparato y se sienta en uno de los sofás de la gran sala, mientras que toma su laptod y comienza a trabajar en ella, no evitando soltar un par palabras alemanas no mencionables, ante la mirada de las dos mujeres.

"¿Cómo es posible que ese chico sea sobrino suyo y del Sr. Pegasus? Es tan malhumorado... tan diferente a ustedes..."

"No es para menos, cariño... a pesar de que le ofrecimos ayuda para cuidar su compañía cuando mas pequeño, siempre quiso hacerse cargo de ella, al igual que de su hermano... ha tenido una vida bastante difícil, y a pesar de que estamos con él, solitaria... incluso Yami y Seto son un poco mas sociables... lo cual nos preocupa... no obstante, no nos deja ayudarlo..."

"Eso es... triste..."

"Ni que lo digas... y es que tienes razón... el y Maximilian son tan diferentes... Zigfried es tan callado, tan reservado, tan serio... mientras que Maxy, bueno..." la puerta se abrió de golpe al instante que tanto el noble mencionado como su acompañante entraban, ambos corriendo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la sala donde el chico pelirrosa trabajaba, al instante que entre ambos, tras quitarle la computadora portátil, lo ponian de pie y comenzaban con empujones leves pero rapidos, a conducirlo fuera de la sala, para una vez estando en el pasillo, entregarle el aparato, regresar corriendo al estar, y tras lanzarse a los sillones, poner el DVD que tanto ansiaban ver, dejando al muchacho en su posición, despeinado y realmente pasmado, sujetando la maquina, sin lograr reaccionar ante lo que había ocurrido; tras parpadear un par de veces, deja escapar un resoplido y se va a sentar al comedor para seguir trabajando, no sin antes echar una mirada fúrica a donde su tio y Dartz estaban. Cecilia y Tea dejaron escapar un suspiro de frustración "...¿ves a lo que me refiero?... entre su trabajo, como es mi marido, y aumentale que a pesar de lo que parezca, tanto a Maxy como a Seto y Yami les encanta molestarlo... no me extraña que sea asi..."

"Y a buena hora lo vengo sabiendo... ahora auméntele que es obvio que no le agrada para nada que estemos aquí... especialmente Joey..."

"Si, se notó bastante ayer..." dice mientras escucha a Dartz y a Pegasus discutir y reir sobre si el Perro Policia alcanzará al Conejo en el capitulo "en fin, ¿te gustaría seguir bebiendo té en el patio? Hace unos instantes vi que lo mirabas con detenimiento..."

"Por mi encantada, Sra. Cecilia..." ambas salen del lugar, dejando a los nobles solos en el lugar.

Un par de minutos pasaron en los que el pelirrosa no evitaba seguir murmurando insultos en general; ¿su vida podia estar peor acaso? ¡Primero tenia que soportar a un par de nacos corrientes en su oficina, y ahora, incluso hasta en el lugar en el que se quedaba! Y lo peor era que no podía irse a quedar en su propia mansión por que su corporación quedaba demasiado lejos y Leon queria permanecer ahi! Definitivamente, su situación no empeorar...

PUCK...

El chico se sobresaltó al sentir que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza; tras girarse rapidamente a buscar que habia sido, se sorprendió de ver que el lugar estaba totalmente solo, no tomando en cuenta a Pegasus y a Dartz que miraban el televisor gigante de plasma como enajenados; pensando que quizá eran paranoias suyas, nuevamente se giró a continuar con su trabajo, pensando que sería justo terminando darse un buen baño caliente para relajarse... era obvio que el estrés le estaba afectando...

PUCK... PUCK...

Dos golpes seguidos: no estaba alucinando; tras girarse rapidamente, nuevamente miró como ambos sujetos no apartaban su mirada del televisor, lo cual le hizo pensar que era mas que extraño... en el momento en que se giró a proseguir con su labor, su mirada se detuvo en el pequeño objeto comestible que se encontraba en el teclado de su maquina: una roceta de maiz. No evitando fruncir el ceño, estuvo a punto de girarse a reclamarles, sin embargo, con su experiencia en Marick, sabia que mostrarles su enfado seria solo un motivo mas para invitarlos a fastidiarle, asi que decidió ignorarlos, haciendo a un lado de un manotazo leve la roceta y prosiguiendo con su labor una vez mas...

_PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK..._

Una vena se saltó en su frente, sin embargo, no volteó; no... no les daría ese gusto... Zigfried Shreader no les daría ese gusto...

PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...

…No lo haría… no debia… no podia…

PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK... PUCK...

…O al menos eso habia pretendido…

"¡¡¡¡TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gritó desesperado el chico al instante que se ponía de pie y salía en busca de la mujer, dispuesto a acusar a ambos nobles por su acto como si de un niño se tratase, al instante que ambos nobles cubrian sus bocas para apaciguar sus risas, no sabiendo por que motivos lamentarse mas: si por que se habian quedado sin alguien a quien fastidiar, o por las rocetas desperdiciadas en el acto...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"¡¿Todavía nooooooooooo...?"

"¡Carajo, deja de estar molestando y ven a ayudar mejor!!"

"Mucho ayuda el que no estorba...ese es mi lema..."

"¡Deja de estar dando lata Marik y espérate, cuando esté listo todo te avisaremos!!" le reprendió por 5ª vez Bakura en esa hora que llevaban, al momento de regresar a la pequeña cocineta y seguir picando el apio, todo sin dejar de refunfuñar ni un instante; la mujer a su lado no evitó reir levemente "¡Todos los dias es lo mismo! Intento hacerle de comer decente, y se la vive quejandose!" parte con mas fuerza la verdura y de manera mas rapida "¡Ah! Y por si fuera poco, lo que ÉL quiere, si no, no come!"

"¿No es mas facil que dejes que el se prepare lo que el quiera?"

"Ja! Lo sería si no fuera por que el Sr. no deja de molestarme hasta que lo hago yo!" vierte el contenido de la tabla de picar en la olla mientras deja escapar un suspiro "¡Caray, Ishizu... ¿cómo es que lo aguantaste tanto tiempo?"

"¿Yo? ¿Cómo es que tu lo has aguantado todos estos años? No solo por la cuestión de la comida, sino también en el factor orden... los dias que estuve viniendo el departamento era un desastre, y supón quien fue quien tuvo que estar recogiendo todo..." el chico hace un gesto de exasperación, mientras sigue cocinando, la mujer por su parte también pone en la olla lo que ella habia estado partiendo "...¿por qué no hablas con el y le pides que te eche una mano?"

"Nah... ya estoy acostumbrado a tener que ser yo quien haga todo..." la mujer deja escapar un suspiro de frustración tras recordar que su hermano le había dado la misma respuesta hacia un tiempo; el chico entonces, repentinamente, deja de hacer lo suyo, mientras entrecierra los ojos y sonrie levemente "...como sea... quizá será odioso y latoso la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, aun asi..."

"¿YAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...????"

"¡COÑO, QUE NO! DEJA DE ESTAR JODIENDO Y CALLATE!!" se escucha por respuesta un Aaaaaahhhh... desanimado, mientras el muchacho solo se soba la sien, ante Ishizu, que le mira esperando por el resto de la frase; Bakura deja escapar un resoplido, poniendo su mirada en ella "...ya hasta se me olvidó que iba a decir... carajo..."

"...Por que mejor no continuamos haciendo esto...? Seria conveniente para todos..." el chico asiente, al instante que regresan a su labor.

Tras un rato, finalmente, después de que la comica estuviera lista y todos comieran, el rubio puso el tenedor sobre la mesa al momento que se recargaba sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a sus dos acompañantes, los cuáles aún conservaban parte de la comida en sus platos; tras recorrer con la mirada a su compañero, el chico dejó escapar un resoplido, ganándose la mirada de los otros dos al otro lado lado de la mesa.

"¿Ocurre algo, Marick?" fue la primera en preguntar su hermana, al momento que el muchacho solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar otra respiración a manera de molestia.

"¡Nada! Recordé asuntos de trabajo, es todo... Debido a la ausencia de Bakura, he tenido que trabajar por ambos..."

"...Milagro..."

"Además de que ODIO las franjas en la ropa..." levantó la voz al chico haciendo referencia a la ropa de su compañero, cortando el resto de la burla del mismo, mientras este le miraba de manera molesta "...pero claro, cada quien tiene su gusto..."

"¿Y desde cuando tu respetas los gustos ajenos, Marick?"

"...¿quieres que te diga alguna ocasión anterior? Por que puedo hacerlo, pero je, no lo hago por que no quiero romper con el ambiente ameno que hay en este lugar..."

"Ni yo tampoco, sin embargo, se me hace tarde!!" dijo Bakura al momento de tomar el tenedor y llevarse a la boca lo mas que le cupiera de alimento en la misma, ponerse de pie, tomar una camisa azul y una boina, ponérselas encima, y tras tomar un poco de agua y tragar difícilmente, dirigirse a la entrada y salir del lugar, dejando a los pocos segundos a los hermanos solos; el mas joven de ambos se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin soltar sus brazos, al instante de bajar la mirada, poniendo un gesto realmente molesto en su rostro.

Ishizu le miró por unos segundos "...no sabia que te molestaba tanto quedarte a solas conmigo..."

"No te des tanta importancia, tu presencia aquí es lo que menos me altera en estos momentos..."

"¿Entonces es por Bakura?" el chico hizo otro sonido de exasperación "...Ah... entonces si es por él... ¿es por las salidas constantes que ha tenido que ir haciendo? Según me dijeron ustedes, es trabajo..."

"Si, YO sé, que es trabajo... sin embargo, eso no quita que me molesta... tengo que hacer el papeleo de oficina de ambos... y encima, no me gusta que lo que está haciendo, lo esté disfrutando..."

"¿Y por que no? No hay nada mas horrible que hacer un trabajo que no te gusta, además..."

"¡¡NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON QUE LE GUSTE Y PUNTO!!" dijo el chico explotando al momento de golpear la mesa con un puño, asustando a la mujer "¡¡NO DEBE DE GUSTARLE!! NO DEBE... ACOSTUMBRARSE AL TRATO QUE ESA... ESA GENTE CON LA QUE CONVIVE ÚLTIMAMENTE, LE HA ESTADO DANDO...!!"

"...Si tanto te molesta, por que no hablas con él y se lo dices... hasta donde sé, JAMAs te has quedado con las cosas adentro cuando de verdad piensas algo..."

"...No son asuntos tuyos... ¿ademas, no tienes un marido a quien atender? Seguro debe pensar en estos instantes que en el menú principal estás tu! Si no lo conoceré..."

"Vamos Marick, no hables así de Odión... ambos sabemos que el..."

"Ya, ya ya!... No quiero escuchar la misma palabreria de siempre: Odión esto, Odión no aquello, Odión es incapaz de eso, y bla, bla, bla... blahh!" el chico se levanta de su lugar al momento de caminar hacia la cocina, donde tras llegar, abre la nevera y saca una cerveza, para posteriormente de dar un trago, agregar "No me interesa saber nada de él, asi que si lo que quieres es intentar que haga las pases con el, pierdes tu tiempo..."

"...Si tu lo dices Marick..." Ishizu se pone de pie mientras toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta, donde se detiene y le mira "...Por cierto... deberías considerar en decirle eso que te molesta a Bakura... si quieren que las cosas en pareja salgan bien..." el rubio no evitó escupir la bebida que tenia en la boca y que no habia tragado al momento de mirar a la chica, perplejo, no evitando instantes después, soltar una carcajada, desconcertando a la misma "¿...que es tan gracioso...?"

"¿Bakura? ¿Mi pareja? Jajajaja... Le echaste algo raro a la sopa, ¿eh, hermanita? Vivimos juntos quizá, pero ambos sabemos que el y yo, NO somos PAREJA..." el chico camina hacia la sala de estar mientras enciende el televisor y comienza a hacer zipping con los canales.

"¿En serio? Pues a mi me pareció que si... no es normal que un amigo cele a otro de esa manera... y además... creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que aunque no lo admitas, asi lo ves... y si no, ¿por qué no se lo dices directamente? Tal vez para ti sea obvio que el no es tu compañero en cuestión de amores, pero... ¿quién te asegura que el no te ve a ti como a uno? Después de todo, tu y yo sabemos que yo a ti, muchas cosas te las aguanté y sigo aguantandolas por que eres mi hermano... pero el no tiene ninguna necesidad de andarlo haciendo... asi que... piénsalo..." la mujer finalmente sale del apartamento, mientras Marick, por su parte, pone un gesto serio y desafiante, al momento de echarse en el sillón, no obstante, sin poner atención a lo que pasa en la programación...

¿Bakura? ¿Su pareja? Si jamás le habia dado explicaciones a Bakura sobre ello precisamente por nunca tocar el tema, no tenía por que dárselas a Ishizu, después de todo, así habian vivido por 14 años (a partir de su separación del cuidado directo de su hermana) y siempre habian estado a gusto... o al menos, el siempre lo habia estado... la pregunta ahora que habia invadido su cabeza era: ...¿Bakura también lo estaba?...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las primeras dos semanas trasncurrieron normalmente en la mansión Pegasus... si es que podía considerarse así... la mayoría de los residentes disfrutaban de la nueva compañía, a pesar de que en un principio no se encontraban del todo convencidos con la idea, y por si fuera poco, hasta mas activos se habian vuelto los mismos nobles en el lugar...

POOOWMMM... POOOWMMM... POOOWMMM...

Finalmente, la pelota cayó al suelo, mientras el noble que habia fallado el servicio se ponía de pie, solo para ser enviado nuevamente al piso por un raquetazo de su compañero en la cabeza.

"AHHH!! PEGASUS!!! DE HABER SABIDO QUE ERAS TAN MAL JUGADOR LE HABRIA TOMADO LA PALABRA A LEON PARA QUE FUERA MI COMPAÑERO EN LUGAR TUYO!! SIN OFENDER, MI ESTIMADO AMIGUITO, JEJEJEJE..." se apresuró a agregar Dartz al momento de mirar hacia donde el chico estaba con expresión molesta tras haber escuchado el comentario "¡¡SI HASTA RYOU ESTA JUGANDO MEJOR QUE TU, Y ESO QUE SE QUITA CADA VEZ QUE LA PELOTA VA HACIA DONDE EL!!!"

"D-de verdad lo lamento, Sr. Dartz..."

"No te preocupes, jovencito ˆˆ!!! ¬¬...en cuanto a ti, Pegasus! Debería darte vergüenza que nos vayan ganando! Yo solo no puedo hacerlo todo!!!"

"Hago lo que puedo! Hago lo que puedo!!!" se quejó el noble de cabellos platinados mientras se ponía de pie y frente a frente con él "!Seguro que si como tu boca al hablar ahorita que me reclamas, te movieras, no nos irían ganando!!"

"Ahhhh!! ¿y todavía me reclamas?!! Descarado saliste, MAXIMILIAN!!!"

"Hey! Viejas Verduleras!!! Si ya terminaron de discutir, podrían seguir?? Aun faltamos varios..." se quejó el castaño desde la banca, mientras los miraba con gesto impaciente; tanto Dartz como Pegasus se miraron, para instantes después, retomar sus posiciones, y posteriormente, reanudar el juego. Seto dejó escapar una respiración de molestia al instante de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos, no obstante volviéndolos a abrir tras sentir un dedo picándole el brazo.

"¿Desde cuando te gusta el deporte, Kaiba?"

"Seguro desde mucho antes que a ti... ¡tienes la peor condición del mundo...!" se escucha un grito que capta la atención de todos, y luego otro raquetazo y un quejido "... Bueno, la peor, después de Pegasus... pero no es de sorprenderse, si por algo tiene que usar hombreras para disimular la panza..."

"¡¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!!!"

"¡QUE TE APROVECHE!" el chico solo se cruza de brazos nuevamente, mientras Yami no evita reir por lo bajo "¿qué es tan gracioso para ti? ¡Solo espero que por tu tamaño no nos vayas a hacer perder!"

"¬¬... simpático..." suspira "...en realidad, no es tanto algo gracioso, simplemente creo que a todos nos ha ayudado que Yugi y los demás esten aquí... si hasta tu te ves mas relajado..."

"...Quizá... aunque algo es seguro, NO a todos les ha ayudado... Srita. Zigfrida ha andado mas antipática de lo normal..."

"Ni que lo digas... y hablando del Rey de Roma, ¿dónde está? No lo he visto por aquí desde hace un par de horas..."

"Mph... supongo trabajando... ha de querer aprovechar que YO estoy aquí sin hacer nada para intentar inútilmente superar a mi compañía... no lo conoceré..." nota que Yami le mira con cara de perversión "¡¡DEJA DE ESTAR IMAGINANDO COSAS!!"

"Pssssss... por algo lo dirás... no?"

"TE VOY A...!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡YAAAA!!!! SE ACABÓ!!!! YA NO JUEGO!!!" la rabieta de Pegasus hizo que ambos jóvenes se giraran a mirar al mismo, que caminaba molesto hacia donde su mujer se encontraba, al instante que se quitaba la banda que sujetaba su cabellera "¡¡ENCIMA QUE NO DEJAS DE BURLARTE DE MI, TE LA VIVES DÁNDOME DE RAQUETAZOS!!"

"Venga, Pegasus, no suspendas el juego por ello! Que nena te has vuelto en estos años!!" pone un gesto malicioso "...siguele como vas y te vas a volver como zigfried, jejejejee..." el noble de cabellos azulados se acerca también mientras se saca la vicera, y agrega "...además de que golpearte es divertido, jejejeje..." el noble de cabellos platinados simplemente gruñe audiblemente ante la risa del mismo, quien tras unos segundos, se gira hacia Ryuo, que recién se acercaba al lugar "Muy bien jugado jovencitos! No tuvieron compasión de un par de viejos..."

"N-no diga eso, Sr. Dartz... Tristán fue quien hizo todo... yo solo me quitaba cada que la pelota venia hacia mi..."

"¡Pues fue mas que suficiente! Pegasus no hizo nada... y es mucho pedirle que lo hubiera hecho con la condición física que tiene..." se escucha al noble alulido rabiar una vez mas mientras Cecilia, frustrada, intenta calmarle diciéndole que no escuche el comentario recién hecho por el castaño, el cual rie burlona y abiertamente.

"...Estoy de acuerdo con Kaiba..." mira a Tristán que recién se acerca "¡Bien jugado, jovencito!"

"Jejeje... gracias... aunque no siento mis piernas... ouch..." el chico deja caer la cara al piso, mientras Dartz le pica con la punta de la raqueta "Ryou... ¿podrias traerme un poco de agua?"

"S-seguro Tristán, voy a por ella..."

"Hey, joven Ryou! ¿Tambien podrías traerle a Pegasus? SE agotaría al intentar ir por ella..."

"Uyyyy!!!! ¿¡No tienes una repartición a la cual llegar?!" tanto Dartz como el resto de los presentes miran a Pegasus sin entender el comentario; por su parte, el noble solo recupera la compostura mientras se cruza de brazos "...Por que a la de ojos, llegaste tarde, ¿eh?"

"¡¡¡¡DEJA DE METERTE CON MIS OJOS!!! GRRRR!! AHORA VERÁS!!!!" Dartz se va encima de Pegasus mientras comienza a ahorcarlo, ante el resto de los chicos quienes no saben si intervenir o no; Ryu por su parte, decide mejor salir corriendo hacia la mansión, dejando atrás los gritos de histeria de ambos nobles adultos, no queriendo saber realmente como iba terminar el asunto tras suponer que sería Cecilia quien pusiera las cosas en orden...

Una vez en el interior del lugar, Bakura disminuyó la velocidad de su carrera, hasta que su paso se volvió caminata, no evitando mirar por unos segundos sobre su hombro, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban todos... ¿cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de la falsedad de sus actos? De verdad debían ser tontos como para no notarlo... el chico rió para si mientras finalmente, entraba en la cocina y comenzaba a servir en un vaso el líquido para Tristán; tras recargarse en la barra, no evitó quedarse mirando como los chorros caían, mientras en su cabeza, algo pasaba... ¿de verdad era una actuación lo que hacía?... El chico se abofeteó fuertemente, mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo de la cocina, quedando su mirada sin un punto fijo... ¡Claro que era una actuación! Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de gustarle todo ello, si el mismo había dicho que eran patéticos? De verdad, lo creía... de verdad lo pensaba... algo le heló la piel, al instante que un miedo le llenaba, y unas ganas casi incontrolables de devolver le venian, mientras sentia sus piernas flaquear, todo ello, en cuanto un nombre se le vino a la mente: Marik... ¿qué diría si se enterara de lo que habia estado pensando? Si bien le iba, seguro lo abofetearía... tras reponerse de la lluvia de sensaciones que le habian invadido, se puso de pie y tomó el vaso con agua, para enseguida, retomar su camino de vuelta hacia el exterior; no obstante, el sonido de un par de dedos tecleando captaron su atención, distrayéndole de su objetivo; al mirar hacia el interior de la sala, se encontraba Zigfried, el cual mantenía su total atención a la pantalla del aparato, como si de un zombie se tratara... el joven dirigió su vista hacia todas direcciones cuidando que nadie le mirara, y tras asegurarse de que nadie lo hacia, se acercó al mismo, quedando detrás suyo, en total silencio.

"...Se ve que te gusta trabajar..."

Zigfried detuvo su labor al instante, dejando escapar un resoplido para instantes después, girarse hacia el chico, que le miraba tranquilamente; el pelirrosa solo resopló nuevamente, dándole la espalda una vez mas "¿...asunto...?"

"En realidad yo... solo venia a saludar... y venia a ver si necesitabas ayuda..."

"¡Ja! ¿y que necesitaría yo de alguien como tu?" comienza a teclear nuevamente, mientras el rostro de bakura se ensombrece, una sonrisa sadica dibujándose en el mismo.

"...para acabar con Athemus o con Kaiba, ¿qué mas?"

El pelirrosa se congeló en su posición, mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza; girándose lentamente, nuevamente puso su mirada en Bakura, quien la mantenia un tanto baja, sin desvanecer la sonrisa... ¿cómo era que no lo habia notado antes? el color de cabello... de piel... todo coincidia... ¿cómo habia sido tan descuidado? El chico una vez mas se giró a como estaba antes, sus ojos reflejando temor... Bakura pronto suspiró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su oreja, al momento de susurrarle "¿qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fastasma..."

"¿...que estas haciendo aquí...? Teniamos un trato... ¿no? ¿Acaso te mandó Marik?..."

"¿Marik? No, claro que no... solo estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mis nuevos amigos... es una lastima que no te unas, ¿sabes? Podría convenirte un poco... jejejeje..." el chico de cabellos platinados se levanta mientras comienza a caminar hacia fuera de la sala "...por cierto... ¿has visto a Leon? Ha crecido bastante, ¿no...?"

Zigfried ante este último comentario no evitó ponerse de pie, tirando su maquina, y girándose inmediatamente a mirarle "¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A LEON!" gritó el muchacho, mientras Bakura nuevamente se detenia, girándose levemente a mirarle "¡TE LO ADVIERTO, BAKURA!"

"Por favor, Zigfried... me sorprendes... sabes que sería incapaz de dañarlo... eso, si haces bien tu trabajo, claro está... asi que... mejor que cumplas con lo prometido..." el chico repentinamente cambia su semblante al que siempre pone cuando está con los demas, mientras cierra los ojos y sonrie tiernamente "...un gusto haber hablado con usted, Sr. Zigfried..." sale del lugar, mientras el pelirrosa se queda perplejo: ¿incluso ahora tenia que preocuparse de él? Bastante nervioso, simplemente levantó la maquina del suelo y se recostó en el sofá, meditando todo lo acontecido... ¿estaba destinado a que su vida empeorara mas y mas?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Fiuuuuuuuuuuuf... fue un gran reto el de ahí abajo..." exclamó de manera relajada Yugi mientras con la toalla que traía, secaba su melena bicolor estrepitosamente "¡Jamás pensé que para ser nobles, nos fueran a dar tanto trabajo..."

"MMMMphhhh... Intentaré ignorar eso..." respondió Yami de manera reprochante sin levantar su mirada de los papeles que tenia en las manos, moviéndola únicamente para teclear unas cosas en su ordenador portátil y viceversa; Yugi por su parte se sentó en la cama del chico mientras no evitaba reír para sus adentros al ver que sus intentos para convencer al noble de usar sus lentes habían funcionado, principalmente después de que éste ultimo habia confundido el numero 966 con 699 y Yugi se habia mofado de el a mas no poder... tras poner por un lado la toalla, el niño se colocó boca abajo en la cama y se asomó por el borde de la misma para sacar una caja, de la cual a su vez sacó otra mas pequeña, conteniendo en su interior el mazo de su amigo, mismo que comenzó a revisar.

Tras unos minutos de total silencio, Yami dejó escapar un suspiro audible al momento de recargarse sobre el respaldo de su silla, captando la atención de su compañero de habitación "¿Te ocurre algo, Yami?"

"Nel... solo trabajo y mas trabajo... oh... y mas trabajo..." Yugi ríe ante el tono de voz sarcástico usado para la oración "¿Y tu? ¿Debo suponer que hay una razón bastante fuerte para que no estés molestando como siempre lo haces?"

"Ieh... solo revisando tus cosas..." el noble hizo un sonido de molestia, no obstante, se limitó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en la cama por un lado suyo, mirando el quehacer del pequeño "¿Mm? Oye, ¿y esta carta de Dragón? Jamás la habia visto... ¡Ya sé, no me digas! También la hicieron en base a ti, y representa tu mal carácter!!"

"Imb...!!!" Yami corta la mal palabra pensada mientras le lanza una almohada en vez de soltarle un golpe, al instante que solo se escucha un ouch por respuesta "...No, no es eso..."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Bueno... ¿recuerdas las condecoraciones que te mencioné, se le daban a ciertos nobles? Pues bien, por iniciativa de Dartz nuevamente, debido a que para él, el que tuviéramos que hacernos cargo de nuestras compañías desde tan jóvenes Kaiba, Zigfried y yo mismo, fue algo de admirar, le pidió a Pegasus que hiciera tres de estas: a Kaiba se le dio la de Obelisco el Atormentador, a Zigfried el Dragón Alado de Ra, y a mi, Sliffer el Dragón Celestial... en realidad es mas valor sentimental que nada lo que estas cartas poseen, sin embargo, desde que fueron idea de Dartz, es algo que los tres atesoramos muchísimo... hablando por mi, no se ellos, me volvería loco si se llegara a perder..."

"Pues no creo que seas el único... seguro que ellos la atesoran tanto como tu... y para evitar problemas... mejor la guardamos..." dijo metiendo de nueva cuenta las cartas en su lugar, y regresando todo a como estaba, para después, girarse a mirar a Yami con una sonrisa pasiva, el noble simplemente suspirando y sonriendo también.

Un repentino sonido resonó por el lugar, alertando a ambos muchachos; tras ponerse de pie sin esperar una reacción del otro, salieron del cuarto y corrieron a ver que pasaba, topándose con un alegre Pegasus, un emocionado Dartz y unas preocupadas Cecilia y Tea, que desde el balcón, miraban hacia el patio principal, sus cabezas siguiendo un patrón de movimientos circulares continuos; curiosos, tanto Yami como Yugi se acercaron a ver que causaba tanta expectación, dándose cuenta de que en el patio ya mencionado, circulaba a gran velocidad un deportivo rojo, haciendo los movimientos anteriormente descritos, en su interior, cierto castaño y cierto rubio ya conocidos...

"Aaaaaaahhhhh... es bueno ver que los jóvenes se diviertan, ¿¿¿no Peggy???"

"¡Sip! Y mas por que jamás había visto tan feliz a Kaiba antes... esto ameritará una celebración con champagne..."

"¡¿Kaiba?!" preguntó anonadado Yami, no creyendo lo que había escuchado "¡¿De verdad está Kaiba en ese coche haciendo eso??! Imposible!!"

"¡Ja! Y eso no es lo mas increíble! ¿Adivina quien lo convenció de que hiciera eso?!"

"...Tea, no estas hablando de..."

"¡¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR, NIÑO RICO, YA BAJALE!!!" gritaba Joey casi pegado al asiento, debido a la velocidad del vehículo.

"¡¡CREI QUE HABIAS DICHO QUE QUERIAS DIVERSIÓN EN GRANDE!! ¡¡PARECE QUE SOLO HABLAS POR HABLAR!!!"

"¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ME GUSTAN LAS EMOCIONES FUERTES, PERO ESTE ESPACIO ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO!!!"

"¡¿VAMOS A OTRO LADO??!!"

"¡¡YA RUGISTE, TIGRE!!!"

"¡¡BIEN ENTONCES, AGARRATE LAS ENAGUAS, ABUELITA!!!"

El chico mete el freno a tope, lo cual ocasiona que el auto de varias vueltas horizontalmente, al momento que Kaiba, tras cambiar la velocidad del auto, gira el volante para darse la vuelta y tras nuevamente meter el acelador a toda su capacidad, pasar por el tramo recién recorrido para dirigirse a la entrada (donde estuvo a punto de atropellar al portero que apenas habia alcanzado a abrir las rejas y apartarse tras lanzarse por un lado) y salir del lugar, todavía lográndose escuchar en los siguientes próximos segundos, otro rechinido de llantas y un par de claxons tocando... el lugar entonces, quedó tan silencioso como en un principio había estado.

"Oh... se han ido..."

"¿¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO, MAXIMILIAN!? ¡¡SE VAN A MATAR!!"

"Oh! Exageras Cecilia querida... sabes tan bien como Pegasus y yo, que Kaiba ha manejado desde Jets, hasta cualquier otra clase de vehículos, y todo sin ninguna consecuencia!!" piensa un poco "...aunque claro está... en el cielo no hay carreteras..."

"Sin mencionar el tráfico, Dartz..."

"Cierto Pegasus, ¡oh! Y no olvides a la gente!"

"...Y los locales..."

"¡¡¡TIENEN 5 MINUTOS PARA IR POR ESOS DOS NIÑOS Y TRAERLOS AQUÍ COMPLETOS, O YA VERÁN COMO LES VA A LOS DOS!!!!!"

"¡¡YA NOS VAMOS!!" Ambos nobles salen disparados del lugar, mientras Cecilia solo se sujeta la frente delicamente, al momento de quejarse sobre lo liberales que son Dartz y Pegasus, Tea tratando de calmarla un poco; tras mirarse entre sí, Yami y Yugi deciden mejor salir a dar una vuelta por cuenta y métodos propios.

El rugir del motor continuó sonando, al igual que el rechinar de las llantas cada que daba vuelta en alguna esquina; algo bueno de la zona alta, era que al parecer, muchos nobles no solían conducir o hacer las compras por ellos mismos, o normalmente, estaban ocupados en sus compañias por lo cual casi no habia tráfico; tras casi chocar contra otro auto que quedó dando de vueltas en el pavimento, el rubio se asomó para asegurarse que no hubiera habido consecuencias mayores...

"Hey, simio! Si no quieres perder tu nariz, mas te vale que metas la cabeza…" habló secamente Seto mientras el rubio a un lado suyo metia la cabeza rapidamente, pegándose de nueva cuenta al asiento.

"¡Deberias ser mas cuidadoso con como conduces! Casi chocas otro auto! ¿Estas demente o que? Caray..."

Un silencio sepulcral reinó el ambiente durante los siguientes minutos; ¿era posible realmente que pudiera actuar tan indiferentemente después de lo que habia pasado esa noche? Era lo que Seto se preguntaba mientras miraba de reojo a Joey de vez en cuando, quien tras ir apoyando un brazo sobre la ventanilla, apoyaba a su vez su cabeza en el mismo y miraba hacia el exterior; dejando escapar un suspiro, nuevamente colocó su mirada en el camino enfrente suyo "Debo suponer que no tienes un buen tema de conversación, viniendo desde abajo..."

"Mmmmphhh... ¿y de que querría YO hablar contigo, eh, Srito. Sabelotodo??"

"Pues... de negocios no, eso es seguro... seria algo demasiado complicado para tu cerebro de chimpancé..." Joey hizo otro sonido de molestia mientras regresaba su mirada a lo que recien habia dejado de hacer, otro silencio llenando el pequeño espacio entre ambos "...Me encanta la plática que estamos teniendo... ¿a ti no?"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso fue un sarcasmo?"

"Eeey... me sorprendes... captaste pronto el mensaje..."

"...Muerete..." dijo Joey para terminar los insultos, no sintiéndose de buen ánimo para continuarlos... no podia creer que estaba ahí, no podia... peleaba casi igual con el castaño que con el pelirosa, y ahí estaba!! Montado en un mustang convertible rojo yendo hacia sabrá Dios que dirección... eso no era nada bueno... "Oye, niño rico, ¿sabes donde queda el hospital Banner?"

"Si, si lo sé... está en Birmania, como a 2 ½ horas de aquí..." Joey simplemente responde con un simple ahhhh... "...¿por qué?..."

"Nah... curiosidad..." Seto a su vez deja escapar un simple sonido de entendimiento; un par de minutos pasan hasta que Joey finalmente vuelve a hablar "...a decir verdad... en esa ciudad... tengo una hermana..." el castaño nuevamente le miró de reojo, pareciendo un tanto interesando... o mejor dicho, asombrado... "...No la he visto desde hace 7 años... y me preguntaba que estará haciendo en estos momentos, es todo..."

"¿Crees que me voy a creer una historia como esa? Por favor... ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo gente como tu aquí arriba en una ciudad tan importante? Patrañas!"

"¡¡Para tu información, mi madre era una mujer noble!! No quiso estar con mi padre, y fue por ello que regresó aquí arriba junto con mi hermana!"

"Asi que hay algo de noble dentro de ti, ¿eh? Muy impresionante... seguro debe ser algo mínimo, por que no lo aparentas..."

"...Lo cual agradezco... de lo contrario seria como tu o como ella... de cualquier forma, me preguntaba... ¿habría alguna posibilidad de ir allá? Quisiera verla..."

"¿No escuchaste bien lo que dije, verdad? Esta a 2 ½ horas la ciudad, y no soy tu chofer!"

"Pues por eso te preguntaba... geeez... ¿todos los nobles son tan malhumorados? Comienzo a creer que si... aunque no te culpo, supongo extrañas a los de la mansión..."

"Ja!!! Si claro! Seguro extraño a los inmaduros de Pegasus y Dartz, o al acosador de Zigfried! Dios!! Adoro estar en ese lugar!!! De verdad que si!!!" se gira a mirarlo "Ni en sueños!! Mejor te llevo a Birmania antes que regresar temprano a ese lugar!" el chico mete el acelerador a fondo mientras comienza a conducir hacia el lugar mencionado, mientras Joey simplemente suspira resignado, mas que seguro que jamás entenderá a los nobles.

15 minutos... tras 15 minutos de haber llegado, no lograba dar un paso al interior del edificio que tenian enfrente, sin saber realmente si debia o no entrar... tras mirar por 4ª vez su reloj de pulsera, Kaiba puso su mirada en el chico, que seguia de pie en su misma posición; tras dar un resoplido, sacó un cigarrillo y tras encenderlo, y darle un toque, puso su mirada en el rubio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas? El edificio no se va a mover solo..."

"Yo... ya no estoy tan seguro que sea una buena idea..."

"¿Qué? ¡Ah no! No conduje 2 ½ horas para que me vengas con eso: oh entras, o te meto yo a la fuerza!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, entro yo... ¡Nada mas no te vayas a ir, que no tengo como regresar!"

"Mmmmmm... ahora que lo mencionas, sería divertido dejarte aquí, jejeje... pero no lo haré... afortunadamente para ti, soy muy bueno..."

A sabiendas de que no estaba en posición de poner en duda eso, Joey decidió entrar antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara; tras subir al 3er piso del edificio, el rubio pudo notar como su tensión iba en aumento... habian sido 7 años desde la ultima vez que se habian visto, ¿le recordaría? ¿le daria gusto verle? No tenia idea... tras llegar a la puerta con el no. que sabia era la indicada, esperó nerviosamente, estando a punto de huir cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercándose. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Qué se le ofrece?" Joey se quedó estático tras reconocer a la muchacha que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta... aquella melena castaña, aquellos ojos marrones... no habia duda alguna...

"...Eres Serenity, ¿Verdad?"

"Ehh... si, si es mi nombre... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"...Soy Joey, Serenity..."

Tras 20 minutos de espera, comenzaba a creer que habia debido tomarle la palabra de no entrar... estaba mas que aburrido, y los cigarrillos comenzaban a escasear... tras dejar escapar otra bocanada de humo, dejó caer la colilla al piso y tras pisarla, se apresuró a sacar otro para proseguir con su único entretenimiento en el lugar.

"...Afortunadamente me gustan estas cosas, si no..." pensó Seto al momento de llevárselo a la boca; no obstante, en el momento en que estuvo a punto de prenderlo, un auto deteniéndose por un lado del suyo captó su atención, mientras una mujer castaña salía del mismo, y entraba en el edificio; después de que la misma se perdiera en la oscuridad del interior del lugar, el chico prosiguió con su labor, preguntándose cuánto mas tendría que esperar, y si la cajetilla que tenia en esos momentos alcanzaria para dicho tiempo..pero no pasaron siquiera 10 minutos cuando la figura del rubio surgió del local, con paso firme y rápido, muy rapido; antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar algo, el muchacho abrió la puerta y se trepó en el vehículo, al momento de ordenar la salida; normalmente, hubiera tomado todo su orgullo y hubiera bajado a patadas al chico, sin embargo, a pesar del claro tono imperativo de la oración usada, extrañamente, Seto se limitó a lanzar el cigarrillo por un lado y tras montarse también en el auto, ponerlo en marcha y cumplir con lo indicado.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso... muy, muy silencioso... mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando, el castaño se preguntaba lo que habría pasado... posiblemente la hermana no habría querido verle, o quizá las mismas diferencias con la madre... era algo que para el había sido obvio que pudiera pasar, después de todo, siendo realistas, no era de esperarse que alguien recibiera a otra persona con los brazos abiertos tras 7 años de total ausencia de noticias o visitas... tras dejar escapar un resoplido, Seto detuvo el auto frente a la reja de la mansión Pegasus, no obstante, no apagó el motor de la maquina, girándose, tras haberse asomado a través de la gran puerta, por un lado para mirar a Joey.

"Aun es temprano... y no quiero verles las caras a todos... ¿te apetece ir a otro lado?"

"Me da igual" respondió a secas el rubio, sin siquiera girarse a mirarle; el chico entonces, cambió nuevamente la velocidad y siguió de frente. Otro par de minutos sin palabras pasó, siendo finalmente Kaiba, quien tras pensarlo seriamente, lo rompiera.

"...A veces las cosas no salen como una las planea... supongo fue el caso de tu visita..."

"...Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre llegó...¡para variar, se puso histérica! ¡Como si siendo noble, no fuera algo normal! ¿Qué mas le da a ella si mi hermana y yo nos vemos o no? Si ella no quiere saber nada de mi, es problema de ella, pero no deberia meterse o decidir por mi hermana!"

"...Supongo fue la mujer de cabello rizado castaño que vi entrar..." Joey se giró a mirarle "...lo supongo por que cronológicamente coincidió que 10 minutos después de que ella entrara, tu salieras... de haber sabido que era ella, hubiera avisado..."

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es lástima?"

"Tómalo como quieras, solo te digo lo que pienso; si lo tomas a bien o a mal, es asunto tuyo, no voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario" un resoplido y una mueca de molestia fueron las respuestas que obtuvo; pero, a pesar de ello, el ambiente pareció suavizarse un poco "...¿por qué fue que esa mujer actúo como lo hizo?..."

"¿Te refieres a por que nos dejó a mi padre y a mi? No es algo de lo cual asombrarse... no le gustó una vida mas sencilla de la cual estaba acostumbrada, y a la primer señal de un prospecto con dinero aquí arriba, decidió alejarse... lo raro es que lo poco que hablé con Serenity no me dijo nada que ella estuviera casada... seguro ese hombre no se casó con ella, o al final, terminó dejándola... tu sabes, el famoso Ojo por ojo... o el Karma... yo que sé..."

"Mmph... no creo en supersticiones... eso es para gente mediocre..." el rubio se giró a mirarle con gesto molesto, mas antes de que pudiera hablar, el castaño agregó "...sin embargo, supongo que esa mujer obtuvo lo que se merecía..."

"Quizá... de cualquier forma, siento un poco de lástima..." una carcajada burlona por parte de Kaiba tras llamarlo Zoquete resonó por el lugar, mientras que tras unos minutos mas de viaje, se detuvieron en un puente; tras bajarse del auto, Joey corrió hacia el rio que pasaba por debajo del mismo, y tras echarse agua en la cara, se dejó caer en el césped que crecía en la rivera del mismo, todo ante la mirada extrañada (y asqueada, cabe decir), de Seto; tras unos segundos, Joey estiró sus brazos y piernas sin levantarse. "MMMmmmmmmm... que desestrezante es esto... tú y el otro odioso deberían intentarlo de vez cuando..."

"¿Estas loco? ¿YO? ¿EL GRAN SETO KAIBA? ¿Acostarme en el suelo? ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por alguien corriente y vulgar? Ja! No me hagas reir!!"

"Uuuuy... ni que te fuera a chupar el diablo... pero bueeee... allá tu, te lo pierdes..." se acomoda mas, para tras unos segundos, volverle a mirar "oye, ¿no será que crees que lo noble y riquillo se te va a caer y se quedará impregnado en el pasto si lo haces? Seguro de noble solo tienes la piel... y no quieres que nadie lo descubra, eh???"

"¡NI SIQUIERA DE BROMA TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO!!" Advirtió de manera agresiva el castaño al momento de acercarse a Joey, realmente ofendido por el comentario... después de todo, sabiendo que Kosaguro Kaiba le habia adoptado a el y a su hermano, el hecho de que alguien lo supiera le aterraba realmente; sin embargo, apenas estuvo por un lado del rubio, el mismo le sujetó de los pies y le mandó al suelo, cayendo el chico de espaldas; tras sentarse lo mas rapidamente posible después de haberse recuperado de la impresión (y de paso del golpe), le tomó por la chaqueta al momento de atraerlo hacia el "¡¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL, ¡¿TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER??!"

"Eeeeeeeeemmm... déjame ver, Kaiba... creo que te tiré... si, eso hice... te tiré..."

"¡¡NO QUIERAS PASARTE DE LISTO!! NADIE LE HACE ESO ESO SETO KAIBA!! NADIE!!!"

"Uuuuuuuyyy... que nena eres... ya bájale y relájate!! Solo mira a tu alrededor: ¿quién te va a ver? Por lo que veo, muy pocos nobles andan a pie, y aun menos, pasan por estos rumbos... si decidieras probarlo, no creerías que es tan malo... Joey Wheeler te lo dice: solo relájate, y dejate llevar..." tras unos segundos en los que el castaño respiró hondamente para calmar su enfado, finalmente (y de forma demasiado anormal en el), tras pensarlo por un buen rato, decidió probar con aquello, recostándose en la hierba... durante los primeros segundos, se sintió realmente extraño... no, mas bien, estúpido... ¿qué clase de gente hacia eso? "¿...ves como no está tan mal? A que se siente bien, eh?"

"Habla por ti nada mas... supongo estas acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo..." un resoplido de molestia por parte de joey fue todo lo que necesitó para relajarse completamente "...solo espero que Pegasus y Zigfried no se enteren de esto, o no me dejarán en paz..."

"Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus, Zigfried, Pegasus... ¿hay algun momento en que no los menciones? Comienzo a creer que tienes una fijación con ellos..."

"Ja!! Eso quisieran ellos! Sobre todo Zigfried... con lo mucho que me acosa..."

"¿Ah?? Entonces... el niño bonito es rarito?? Si ya decía yo que nadie que se proclame hombre podría traer un corte y un color de cabello así... ¡Seguro te sientes tigre y arañas, ehh?? Grrrrr..." rie el rubio ante su propio comentario, no obstante, nota la cara de perplejidad del castaño enfrente, tras no haber entendido el comentario "...que seguro te crees mucho por gustarle a un hombre..."

"¡¡¿¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO??!!! ¡¡ES LO MAS HORRIBLE QUE PUEDE HABER!!! SOBRE TODO CUANDO VIVE EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE TU, Y PARECE NO MOSTRARLE INTERÉS A NADIE MAS QUE A TI!!!"

"UUUUUUUUyyyy... sabes, ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué no hará cuando está en el baño, pensando en ti?" Ante este comentario, Seto se queda helado al instante que tras imaginarlo, se le sube el color a la cara, al momento de lanzarse sobre el rubio y comenzar a zarandearlo.

"¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!!! SON PERTURBADORAS!! REALMENTE PERTURBADORAS!!!"

"¿Seto? ¿Qué estas haciendo?..."

El noble se congeló en su posición tras haber reconocido la voz; casi temeroso, levantó su mirada solo para toparse con la confusa de Kisara, que parpadeaba ante la escena. Tras carburar la pregunta que la chica peliazul le habia hecho, miró la posición en la que estaba, y tras dejar caer al chico sobre el suelo, se levantó de golpe, quedándose de pie, sus brazos a sus costados.

"Solo..." piensa un poco "...trataba de reanimarlo, es todo..."

"¿Seguroooooooo? Por que a mi me parecía otra cosa..." el color nuevamente se le subió al chico; ¿todavía seguia con eso? ¿Hasta cuando dejaría el asunto por la paz...? "Venga, ya te dije que no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello..."

"¿Avergonzarte de que? ¿eh?" preguntó Joey repentinamente tras levantarse, al instante que miraba a la chica enfrente suyo "¿ah? ¿y esta muchacha? ¡Aguarda, aguarda!!" cierra los ojos mientras parece hacer un esfuerzo por recordar; entonces, tras poner cara de pervertido, mira a Kaiba "AAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhh... asi que... ¿esta es la amiguita que Pegasus nos dijo a todos que tenias? Eeeeeehhh... Picarooooo..." Kaiba solo pela ojos mientras que tras mirar rapidamente a kisara y enseguida regresarla al rubio, simplemente lo avienta por un lado, haciendole caer al rio "EEEEEEeeyyyy!! Hoy no me tocaba baño...!!!!"

"Ugggh... intentaré ignorar eso..." habló el castaño, al momento que se acercaba a Kisara "..y... ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Que rapido olvida, Sr. Kaiba... por si no lo recuerdas, Seto, los domingos hago mis compras... tuve que hacer un par de cosas antes, asi que se me hizo un poco tarde, por eso apenas voy para mi departamento..."

"Esta ya algo oscuro para que andes sola... ¿quieres que te lleve?..."

"Me encantaría, Seto, perooo... jijiji, no quiero hacer de mal tercio... aunque... es raro, pensé que te gustaba mi jefe..."

"K-KISARA!!!!" el chico mira en todas direcciones, y tras tallarse la cara, le habla en voz baja pero de manera firme "...POR ULTIMA VEZ... NO-SOY-GAY!!! Y si lo fuera, no saldría con chimpancés como ese!!" señala a Joey quien recién sale del rio; la chica rie.

"Uuuuyyy.. bastante exigente, ¿eh? Es una lástima, me parece un buen chico..." Kaiba simplemente respira frustrado "¿Por qué no vienen tu y tu amigo a cenar a mi casa? Preparé una cena exquisita..." se acerca al oido del castaño "...y si gustas, podrias ayudarme... te puede servir para mas... adelante..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"¡Ay! Eso es un ¿si?! Que emoción!! Lo sabia!! Jijijiji..." le da unas palmadas en el hombro "bien, andando pronto, cuanto antes mejor!" la muchacha se dirige hacia el auto, mientras que Joey, tras acercarse y preguntarle a Kaiba que fue toda esa cháchara que habia tenido con ella, obtiene como respuesta otro empujón que le manda de vuelta al rio.

"¡¡Ey!! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora que dije?"

"NADA... Y apresurate, que vamos a casa de Kisara... ¡Ah! Y pobre de ti si arruinas los asientos del automóvil!"

"¡Ey! Eso no es justo!!!"

Finalmente, tras salir del rio nuevamente, el rubio se dirige hacia el auto, donde ambos chicos le esperan; tras alegar un poco con kaiba sobre que va mojado por culpa suya, y después de que Kisara estuviera a punto de decirle a kaiba que no lo tratara tan mal o si no las cosas no funcionarian entre ellos, el castaño mejor pone en marcha el motor, negándose a responder las preguntas del rubio sobre a lo que kisara se refiere, mientras tras salir del parque, tomar rumbo hacia el departamento de la chica.

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! CAPITULO XIII!!!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEEER!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!! Bien, sorry por la tardanza, pero entre examenes y falta de inspiración, no habia podido ser terminado... pero bien, aunque algo largo, pero aquí esta!!!! LAS COSAS SEGUIRAN PONIÉNDOSE MEJORES... MUCHO MEJORES... MUAJAJAJAJA!!! ASI QUE POR FAVOR!!!! SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc... a Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai/YAOI; Parejas Múltiples _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!!!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XIV 

La mañana habia transcurrido tranquilamente en la mansión Pegasus, algo que no se habia visto desde la llegada de Yugi y Cía. a la misma, después de todo, entre desayunos desastrosos debido a las discusiones constantes entre Zigfried y Joey, o a las burlas mutuas entre Pegasus y Dartz, al menos dos personas salian molestas de los mismos, asi como como carnes asadas terminadas en tragedias (después de que estando cerca de Pegasus y Cecilia, al girarse para regresarle algun insulto a Joey, Zigfried habia terminado con las puntas de su cabello chamuscadas al haber estos tenido contacto con el fuego de la pequeña parilla), asi como el lugar estando en constante ruido mientras Pegasus intentaba fallidamente pasar al siguiente nivel del videojuego en la gran sala principal, siendo asediado por los comentarios sarcásticos de Dartz mencionando lo bueno que era en los mismos, o los gritos de emoción de Joey, Tristán, Mokuba, Leon, Yami y Yugi cuando finalmente lograba cumplir con el objetivo del stage. Ambos, sin embargo, ese dia la rutina habia variado un poco, ya que rubio y castaño, se encontraban caminando por los jardines traseros del lugar, disfrutando simplemente del lindo paraje que habia ahi.

"Mmmmmmm... ¿es un lindo lugar, no lo crees asi, Joey?"

"Si, bastante lindo... sería bueno tener sitios asi en la zona baja para poder pensar, verdad, Tristán?"

"Para pensar?? Esa es nueva en ti, hermano!"

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!"

"Nada nada! Fue un simple comentario chiquito... jejejeje... Oye, mira esos rosales... ¿son preciosos, no crees?"

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas eres del otro bando? Mira que tantos años de conocerte y no lo sabia!!!"

"Ja...ja...ja... ni de payaso la harias, asi que mejor que intentes estudiar mas duro... zopenco!"

"¡Zopenco dices?! Si aprendí a serlo de ti!!"

"¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE??!!!" una voz desde las alturas se escuchó captando la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes tras levantar la mirada, vieron a Zigfried que se asomaba desde su ventana, un gesto de molestia nada extraño en su rostro "¡AUN HAY PERSONAS QUE INTENTAMOS DORMIR!!!"

"Lo sentimos Zigfried!! No pensamos que aun estuvieras en cama, mantendremos la voz baja de ahora en adelante...!!"

"Mmpphhh!! Eso espero, chico castaño!!!"

A punto de cerrar la ventana estuvo para regresar a dormir cuando Joey habló "Oye, Tristán... ¿sabes que se me viene a la cabeza cuando miro a Zigfried en la ventana de esa forma?"

"¿Uh? En realidad no, Joey... ¿qué?" Joey pone una rodilla en el suelo mientras una mano la pone en el pecho, y el otro brazo lo estira en dirección hacia Zigfried, poniendo la cara mas poetica (y burlona) que según el podia poner.

"Rapunzel!! Rapunzel!! Dejad vuestras trenzas caer...!!" Tristán no evitó soltar una carcajada que inmediatamente trató de ahogar tras cubrir su boca con una mano, mientras Joey también reia abiertamente, en la frente de Zigfried una vena de coraje marcandose tras la ofensa hacia su persona; no obstante, sin que la dichosa vena desapareciera, dejó escapar una respiración audible intentando mantener la calma, al instante de sonreir sarcásticamente, y mirar a ambos chicos con desprecio.

"Mmmm... Tengo que reconocer, que me tienen sorprendido... no esperaba que dos brutos ignorantes como ustedes conocieran siquiera ese tipo de literatura tan mediocre!!" Ambos chicos le miraron con desagrado, mientras dándose por ganado el round, el alemán cerró la ventana, abriendola enseguida nuevamente "¡¡Y NI SE LES OCURRA TOCAR **MIS** ROSALES!!!"y sin mas, nuevamente cerró la ventana y regresó al interior de la habitación.

"...le hubieras dejado en paz cuando ya se iba, y no nos habria dicho eso..."

"¡Mendigo chico odioso!! No sabe aguantar ninguna clase de broma acaso?!"

"En realidad no, Joey... y eso deberias saberlo, asi que, por que mejor no le dejan en paz? No quiero que tenga mas motivos para echarme en cara después de que ustedes se vayan..."

"Hola Yami, no esperaba verte despierto..."

"...MMMM... ¿Y... eso que significa exactamente, Joey?!"

"No te enfades, hombre! Es solo que crei que todos, siendo Domingo, dormirían hasta tarde! Zigfried ahorita nos reclamó por haberle despertado, y Kaiba parece que aun duerme también... o supongo que lo hace, no le he visto desde que me levanté..."

"¡Pues para tu información, no es asi...!" el noble recupera la postura "además, es raro en ellos dos dormir hasta tarde... asi que mejor dejenles en paz..."

"Aye, Aye, capitan!!" dijeron ambos chicos a coro, mientras el muchacho solo suspiraba resignado. Joey le miró detenidamente "¿y Yugi?"

"Ah... no sé... llevo rato buscándole, y pensé que ustedes le habrían vist... ¿oyeron eso?"

"Si... sonó como a... ¿Dartz? Y vino del frente de la mansión... ¿vamos?" de la nada sale un Yugi de los arbustos, el cual mira su intento frustrado por asustar a Yami cuando ve que el trio ya ha salido hacia el lugar mencionado; estando su broma arruinada, se limita a quitarse ramas y hojas del cabello y a seguirles; tras darle alcance al grupito, el chico vio al noble de cabellos azulados terminar una llamada por celular, al instante que no lograba evitar reparar en un detalle que le sorprendió realmente: la mirada preocupada que Dartz, Cecilia, Tea, Mokuba, y Pegasus tenian. Tras acercarse a la castaña, Yugi miró una vez mas a los nobles que seguían aparentemente discutiendo entre ellos, mientras Yami a su vez, se unía al trio de adultos.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Yugi a Tea, captando la atención de la misma.

"No estoy segura... pero según parece, surgió un incidente en la compañía de Kaiba..."

"¿En la compañía de Kaiba, dices?! Pero si ayer dijo que estaba perfectamente!!"

"Kaiba recién llamó desde su compañía y tampoco sabe que pasó... es por eso que estan tan alterados... incluso el Sr. Dartz va de camino hacia su propia compañía para revisar todo desde allá..."

"Changos... es una lástima que tenga que irse asi nada mas... me caía bien..."

"Cierto... sin embargo, debe ser algo realmente serio si tanto Dartz como Pegasus se están comportando asi... solo espero que todo salga bien..." el grupito pone su mirada en los nobles, donde Yami parece discutir con Dartz.

"¡Debes de estar bromenado, Dartz! No hay... habilidad humana para haber logrado eso y mas aun, sin que nadie lo haya notado!"

"Estoy tan consternado como tu, mi querido Yami, pero me temo que es asi... no hay rastro aparente sobre quien pudo haber sido el responsable, y lo peor del caso, es que no esperábamos que la primer compañía afectada fuera la de Kaiba..."

"¿Y si averiguaras que compañía compró las acciones de Kaiba? ¿No seria prueba suficiente para demandarle y encerrarle?"

"No realmente... necesitaríamos pruebas de que fue sin el consentimiento del dueño, y eso es algo que escritamente, no se puede hacer..." suspira "sin embargo, no descansaré hasta resolver esto..." se gira hacia Pegasus y Cecilia "...De verdad lamento el incoveniente, amigos mios, pero debo partir..."

"Descuida, sabemos que no es culpa tuya Dartz... solo queremos que todo esto se solucione..."

"Ve con cuidado, Dartz..."

"Gracias... bien... debo marcharme, Pegasus? Cecilia? Niños? Yami?" el hombre hace una reverencia con la cabeza y finalmente entra en la limusina, donde el transporte tras salir de la mansión, se pierde a lo lejos tras unos minutos, dejando el lugar en total silencio. Poco a poco, sintiendo el ambiente tenso del lugar, deciden mejor entrar a la mansión, siendo Tristán el único en no hacerlo tras haberse despedido diciendo que habia quedado de verse con Ryou en su departamento.

Una hora pasó en la que nadie se animó a hablar de nada... quizá a decir un par de bromas leves para tratar de aminorar la mala vibra del ambiente, pero nada que lograra recuperar la vitalidad del lugar. Un par de pasos captaron la atención de los presentes, mientras aparecía Zigfried en la entrada de la gran sala, como siempre, con su confiable laptod en uno de los brazos y en su rostro un extraño gesto de tranquilidad.

"...mmmm... no sé a que se deba este exquisito silencio, pero me agrada... el lugar debería estar asi mas a menudo..."

"No deberías hablar sin saber, Zigfried... si supieras que el motivo de este horrible silencio es tu querido Kaiba, no te alegraría tanto!" el chico pelirrosa miró desconcertado a Joey "si, como lo oyes, niño bonito! Algo malo ocurrió con Kaiba y todos estamos preocupados!"

"¿...puedo... saber de que se trata...?"

"Parece que alguien logró comprar la mayoria de sus acciones... y está a punto de perder su compañía... de eso se trata, sobrino querido...Dartz dijo que hará lo posible, pero honestamente..." el chico apretó el agarre de su ordenador portátil ante las palabras del noble, manteniendo su mirada sobre sus pies, no sabiendo que decir... finalmente, todo estaba comenzando a aflorar... pero... ¿podría continuar con todo ello? Aunque no pudiera... debería... ya no habia vuelta atrás... ni ahora, ni nunca... sin mencionar nada, el muchacho se limitó a salir del lugar, siendo los demas quienes regresaran a su actividad anterior (esto es, mantenerse en silencio sin mirarse mutuamente con otros).

"...hablaste en serio... respecto con lo que le dijiste a Zigfried? De verdad crees que... no tenga solución esto?"

"...Sabes que no me gusta mentir, Athemus... pero tampoco quiero perder toda esperanza..." deja escapar un suspiro "...solo espero todo esto termine bien para Kaiba..."

"Mi hermano no se merece esto, ha trabajado demasiado duro para mantener nuestra compañía... no es justo" un asentir por parte del muchacho de cabello bicolor fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el pequeño, nuevamente viniendo aquel silencio sepulcral...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!!!!!!!!!"

...O al menos, hasta hacía un par de segundos...

El pequeño grupo anteriormente reunido en la sala corrió lo mas rapido que pudo tras haber identificado el grito como el del chico pelirrosa, intentando guiarse por el eco producido por el mismo para conducirles hasta el. Tras separarse en grupos para buscarle, Joey dobló en una de las esquinas, topándose con algo que no esperaba: aún con la laptod encendida en la mesa, Zigfried, arriba de la silla, con un gesto de asco en su rostro. El rubio se acercó al muchacho.

"...yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ¿a ti que te pasa?"

"JOSEPH!! FÛR GRUND DES GOTEES!!!! NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRA VERTE!!!"

"¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH????!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿ENLOQUECISTE O QUE?????!!!!!" Exclamó el chico, no evitando dar un salto hacia detrás suyo para alargar su distancia con el noble "¿¿¿¿QUÉ OCURRE CONTIGO??!!!!"

"ES HORRIBLE!!! ESPANTOSA!!!!" le toma repentinamente por el frente de la playera y lo atrae hacia el, todo ante un grito de sorpresa de Joey "¡¿LA ESCUCHAS, JOSEPH??!! ¿LA ESCUCHAS?? EH???!!" segundos de silencio, mientras Joey mueve unicamente los ojos para revisar el lugar.

"en realidad n..."

"SHHH!!! CALLA!!!!!..." otros segundos de silencio, en los que Zigfried clava su vista en el suelo y señala hacia un punto específico "¡¡AHÍ ESTA!!!! AHÍ ESTA!!!! MIRALA!!!!" el rubio hace lo indicado, mientras su mirada de sorpresa se convierte en una de decepción tras ver que lo Zigfried apunta es... una cucaracha "¡¡MATALA JOSEPH!!!! MATALA!!!!! SACALA DE AQUÍ ES REPUGNANTE!!!"

"EEEEEEeyeyeyeyeyey!!!! Momentitooooooo!!! 'Poz que crees que soy yo para hacer eso? Tu criado o que?!!"

"NO! SIMPLEMENTE ES OBVIO QUE TU ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO A ESE TIPO DE ANIMALES Y YO NO!!!! ASI QUE, MATALA, SACALA DE AQUÍ,O LO QUE SEA PERO NO LA QUIERO VER CERCA!!!"

"MPPHHHH!!! Olvidalo, niño!!! ¿la quieres fuera? Sácala tu!! Yo me voy!!!"

"ESPERA AHÍ UN SEGUNDO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO!!!" el rubio que ya habia comenzado a caminar para irse se detiene y le mira "!¡¡Ok!! HAGAMOS UN TRATO!!! NO VUELVO A METERME CONTIGO, NI CON TUS AMIGOS!!! NO INSULTOS!!! NO MENOSPRECIOS!!! PERO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!!! LLEVATE A ESE ANIMAL DE AQUÍ!!!"

"MMMMMMmmmmmmmm... de acuerdo, es un trato..." el chico camina hacia donde el bicho está, mientras que tras agacharse, la toma de una antena y la levanta, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales del lugar para echarla fuera, todo siendo observado por el pelirrosa. Justo en el momento en que abre la ventana, Pegasus, Yami y Yugi llegan.

"¡Asi que aquí estabas Joey! ¿qué pasó? De repente desapareciste y... ¿qué hace Zigfried arriba de la silla?"

"Nada realmente, Yugi... en cuanto me deshaga de la cucaracha, bajará de ahí..."

"¿Cucaracha dices, joven Jospeh?" preguntó con duda Pegasus, mirándole "¿cuál cucaracha?"

"¿Cómo que cual cucaracha, Pegasus? Pues est..." mira su mano y ve que ya no tiene nada "...la tenia justo aquí hacia unos segund... ay madre..." fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de escuchar un grito histérico por parte del pelirrosa, confirmando asi sus sospechas.

Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar para intentar calmar a Zigfried, el chico ya se encontraba quitándose el saco y el pantalón tras haber visto al bicho introducirse en su ropa y desaparecer entre la misma, después de que volara de la mano de Joey directo hacia el. Sin poder evitar que el chico se detuviera, pronto Pegasus, Yugi, Yami y Joey vieron como la camisa también cayó al suelo, y todo sin rastro del insecto, hasta que por simple lógica, se dedujo que el animal estaría en la ultima pieza de ropa, misma que despojó sin pensarlo dos veces: sus bóxers. Los gritos para que le mataran una vez que le vieron salir pronto comenzaron, mientras el cuarteto de hombres intentaba inútilmente con pisotones, aplastar al bicho...

SQUASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Finalmente, tras un certero golpe con el pie, el bicho quedó estampado en parte en el suelo, y en parte en la suela de los mocasines del noble de cabellos platinados. Tras mirar a los demás, no logró quitar de su rostro, el mismo gesto de asco que los demás tenian.

"Yiuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhh!!! P-Pegasus!!!! Eso fue asqueroso!!!!!" se quejó Yugi, al instante que apartaba la mirada de sus zapatos, y se cubría los ojos "WACALA!!WACALA!!WACALA!!!WACALA!!!WACALA!!!WACALA!!...

"¡Con razón la pobre cucaracha tronó!! Toda tu inmensidad sobre la misma!!!" se quejó el otro noble, mientras Pegasus se disponía a reclamarle por el comentario "NONONONONONONO!!!!! NI LEVANTES EL PIE!!! NO QUIERO VER COMO QUEDÓ!!!"

"Bien, al menos la cucaracha se ha id... Oh oh..." reaccionó Joey captando la atención de todos, al momento que magicamente, todos parecian caer en cuenta de lo mismo, dirigiendo en seguida su mirada al pelirrosa, que recien se habia percato de ello, también... antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, de entre los criados que se habian reunido para ver por qué habia sido tanto alboroto, surgieron Tea, Mokuba, Leon y Cecilia, quienes tras mirar al chico enfrente suyo, no lograron evitar cubrir sus ojos con sus manos para evitar seguir mirando (o al menos eso había pretendido tea, puesto que no lograba cerrar los dedos para evitar seguir viendo al chico).

"ZIGFRIED!!!! VÁLGAME DIOS!!!! ¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO??!!!"

"Cualquier cosa que haya sido, seguro no olvidaré este dia... jijiji..." dijo Tea finalmente decidiendo darse la vuelta para terminar con aquella perversión, siendo Joey y Yugi a quienes les rodara una gotilla de preocupación tras el comentario anormal de su amiga.

"eeeem... bien, bien!!! No hay nada que ver aquí!!! Todos vuelvan a su quehacer!!" comenzó a decir Cecilia al momento de asegurarse que todos comenzaran a marcharse, todo mientras el pelirrosa se vestía con lo elemental lo mas rapido que podía, para sin decir ni una palabra, dirigirse hacia la salida mas próxima del lugar.

"Zigfried, aguarda!!" le llamó Joey sujetándole del hombro "N-no se como ocurrió, pero no era mi intención que esto...!!" sin esperar a que termine, el pelirrosa se suelta violentamente del agarre, mientras prosigue su camino sin siquiera girarse a verle "...pasara..."

"...No te sientas mal, joven Joseph... sé que no era tu intención... y sé que se le pasará... solo hay que darle tiempo..."

"Quizá... pero por lo pronto, ya arruiné la situación... si me disculpan, quiero ir a dar una vuelta..." dice Joey mientras se da la vuelta y tras dar un par de pasos, se detiene por breves para agregar antes de seguir "...solo...". Sin mas, y tras haberle dejado claro el mensaje a Yugi y a Tea, finalmente sale del lugar también, quedando todo en silencio nuevamente.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A pesar de no ser muy grande, podía decir que era un lugar realmente acogedor... colocando sobre la mesa el vaso con bebida y tras tomar otro puñado de botana y llevárselo a la boca, casi se atragantó tras otra escena divertida de la película que miraba en el televisor, captando la atención del chico que se encontraba en la cocina, recién saliendo con otro plato de chucherías.

"¿Tristán, te encuentras bien? Deberias tener mas cuidado, podrias ahogarte!"

"Jejeje...cof... disculpa Ryou, no quise preocuparte, jejejeje... es solo que esa escena fue muy graciosa, debiste haberla visto...!"

"Lo lamento... me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho ambas cosas al mismo tiempo... quizá tenga mas suerte para la proxima vez..."

"Te digo que te traigas todo para acá! Por el desastre no te preocupes, te ayudaré a limpiar! Si lo tiras, lo levantas, asi funciona este mundo!" dijo antes de darle otro trago a su bebida "...por cierto, no quiero parecer entrometido, pero... ¿vives con alguien mas? Hace rato que fui al baño me pareció ver dos cepillos dentales..."

"Bue-bueno, eso... yo..." el chico pensó un poco; en seguida, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, agregó "si... vivo con un... amigo..."

"¿Amigo, eh? ¿y donde está el? Acaso le desagradan las visitas?"

"¿Qué? Oh no... no es eso... dijo que tenia un par de cosas que hacer... y... salió..." el castaño se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, mientras observaba al albino a su lado. Por su parte, este ultimo, tras notar la insistente mirada del muchacho, no evitó ponerse nervioso "...¿qué?..."

"Mmmm... nada, nada... es solo que..." se le pone frente a frente "mmmm... a juzgar por tus acciones... es decir... te encoges de hombros, te pones nervioso... y no sabes que responderme cuando te pregunto, como si ocultaras algo... ¿seguro ese chico es solo tu amigo?? Mmmm????"

"¿Qué? Ahora psicoanalizas?? ¡Ya te lo dije: es solo mi amigo! MI AMIGO! Y es raro, pensé que no querias parecer entrometido!"

"...¿Ves? Ahí estan de nuevo esas actitutes que te mencioné! Nerviosismo, duda al hablar, te encoges de hombros! Ah! Y por si fuera poco, agredes y te pones rojo!"

"¿QUÉ? Y-YO NO ME HE PUESTO ROJO???!!!!"

"...Ahora estas mas rojo..."

"D-DEJA DE ESTARME FASTIDIANDO!!!!" comenzó a impacientarse el albino " EL ES MI AMIGO!!!! SOLO MI AMIGO!!!! A-M-I-G-O!!!!! AMIGO!!!!" Se cruza de brazos mientras desvia la mirada. El castaño le observa por unos segundos mas, entonces, regresa su mirada al televisor.

"De acuerdo, Ryou, te creo... ya no te molestaré mas con ello..." come otro puñado de botana "...salió a ver a su novia supongo..."

"¡¡EL NO TIENE NOVIA!! ¡¡YO LO SABRIA!!" se lleva las manos a la boca intentando cortar la oración, pero es demasiado tarde; Tristán solo dibuja una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro "N-No es lo que parece, Tristán..."

"Descuida Ryou, no tengo nada en contra, si es que es verdad..." unicamente obtiene un resoplido por parte del albino, mientras ambos mantienen su mirada en el televisor "¿...el lo sabe...?"

"Yo... no estoy seguro... nunca hemos hablado de ello..." respondió tras unos segundos Bakura, quedándose en silencio después de ello; no obstante, tras pensarlo aun mas, nuevamente habló "... y la verdad... es que temo que si le menciono algo... el... me..." el chico cortó el resto de la oración en su garganta; tras tragar lo que tenia en la boca, Tristán nuevamente habló.

"...mmmm... entonces... ¿el te gusta?"

"...Si el ser feliz con alguien significa que esa persona te gusta, entonces si..."

"Ummmm... entonces es afortunado..." Bakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante el comentario, no evitando mirarle de la misma forma, mientras el castaño mantenia su mirada en el televisor.

"¿...Qué... quisiste decir...?"

"Nada realmente, Ryou... ¿sabes si hay alguna otra película en los demás canales?"

"Mmmmm... creo que en el 42..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sus pies le dolían; había pasado las dos horas anteriores de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, intentando relajar su mente y su cuerpo, y aunque había funcionado en parte, ahora eran sus miembros inferiores quienes le reclamaban un bien merecido descanso. Tras haber encontrado una buena banca para sentarse, el chico dejó escapar un suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que los brazos. Sabía que lo que recién habia pasado en la mansión Pegasus con Zigfried había parecido de lo mas malintencionado, pero lo que habia dicho era verdad, no había sido a propósito... incluso si el chico pelirrosa no le hubiera propuesto nada, al final su noble corazón le hubiera hecho darse la vuelta para deshacerse del bicho, pero para variar, las cosas le habian salido mal...

"Disculpa... ¿te importa si me siento aquí?..." una voz le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, captando su atención. Al girarse, pudo ver al dueño de la voz, un hombre de tez morena que le miraba con ojos cansados. Joey se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente.

"...A decir verdad, si..."

El sujeto sonrió "¿en serio? Cuanto lo siento..." y para sorpresa de Joey, de igual manera se sentó por un lado, consiguiendo que el muchacho le mirara mas que extrañado.

"¡Eyeyeyeyeyeyeyey!!!! Creí haberte dicho que si me importaba que te sentaras!! ¿quién te crees?!"

"No el dueño de la banca a diferencia tuya, eso es seguro..."

"Escucha! No soy el dueño de esta banca, pero no entiendo para que preguntaste si podias o no sentarte si no ibas a hacer caso de cualquier manera?!"

"¿En serio? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, te pregunté si te importaba si me sentaba, no que si podia o no hacerlo..." Joey estuvo a punto de reclamarle, sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de lo que el sujeto le habia dicho era cierto, se limitó a dar un resoplido en señal de resignamiento "...no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes... ¿eres nuevo en la zona?"

"...No, solo estoy de visita... ¿y a ti que te importa?"

"Uuuuyyyy... noto cierta tensión en el aire... algo me dice que no nos estamos entendiendo bien..."

"¿En serio? Vaya!!! Que listo eres entonces!!! Definitivamente cuando crezca, quiero ser como tu!!" dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, mientras se limitaba a meter las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera. El sujeto rió levemente.

"Jejejeje... créeme... si me conocieras, no querrías ser como yo... no querrías..." Joey le miró por unos segundos, desconcertado... era realmente extraño; tras dar un suspiro, el muchacho nuevamente desvió la mirada, regresando a sus pensamientos. Por su parte, el sujeto metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un mazo de cartas "... y dime, jovencito... ¿juegas?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Te pregunté que si juegas Duelo de Monstruos..."

"Si, un poco... supongo que si lo preguntas, es por que tu también..."

"Eeeey... parece que comienzas a ser tan listo como yo...!!! jejejeje... venga venga, no te enfades... solo fue una broma... ahhh... los jóvenes hoy en dia son taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan amargados..." comienza a barajar con habilidad su mazo "dime, ¿quieres una partida?"

"...¿por qué?..."

"¿No es obvio para ti? Estas aburrido, yo estoy aburrido... ambos estamos aburridos! Asi que... ¿qué dices? Dos de tres, tres de cinco, cinco de nueve??" Joey le miró por unos segundos, para después de pensarlo por otros mas, asentir.

Jugando un duelo tras otro, algunas veces favorables para el, otras para su adversario, la tarde pasó rapidamente; después de que colocara una carta de trampa boca abajo, un par de turnos mas pasaron en los que la competencia se veía reñida; no obstante, la suerte y el destino le sonrieron una vez mas a su contrincante tras haber atacado con una carta que podía jurar, no existía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se limitó a aceptar pasivamente su derrota. Tras sonreir ampliamente, el sujeto se puso de pie, al momento que tomaba sus cartas y comenzaba a guardarlas.

"...Estuvo bastante reñido esto..."

"Vamos, no te burles... tan reñido estuvo, que ya te has aburrido y te vas..."

"Oh no, pequeño Joey, en lo absoluto... pero tengo otros asuntos que atender…" el sujeto se puso de pie mientras guardaba sus cartas "…Me retiro… tengas excelente dia… y disfruta tu visita…."

"Oye! ¿Seguro no quieres otra partida?!" preguntó el muchacho, no queriendo nuevamente sin algo que hacer el resto de la tarde, después de todo, no queria regresar aún a la mansión. El hombre moreno se detuvo esbozando una sonrisa; tras mirarle por encima de su hombro, se quedó de pie unos segundos; finalmente, solo dejó escapar otra risa audible, mientras negaba.

"Eres tan impredecible… de verdad me encantaria pero… no, lo siento, pero nah…." Y tras hacer un ademan de despedida con las manos, finalmente se retiró, dejando al rubio bastante decepcionado; no obstante, pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera recoger su propia baraja, y tras otro par, se sorprendió de ver entre sus propias cartas, la misma con la que el sujeto le habia vencido en el ultimo duelo. Levantó su mirada para ver si alcanzaba a ver al hombre, mas para su mala suerte, parecia como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Dudando que al menos por el resto del dia lo volviera a ver, tomó la carta y la guardó con el resto, caminando de vuelta hacia la mansión, muy a su pesar.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Realmente no lo entiendo… aparece que una compañía ha comprado sus acciones, pero al buscar por todos lados, no hay rastro de ella ¿estas totalmente seguro de que no sabes nada mas? Cualquier detalle podria ser importante…" preguntó mientras revisaba los archivos en su ordenador nuevamente. Un suspiro de frustración se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina.

"En verdad, DArtz, si supiera algo mas te lo habria hecho saber ya…. ¿has hablado con Kaiba recientemente? Seguro el podria darte mas información que yo…" el noble de cabellos azulados rio levemente "¿…qué es tan divertido en momentos asi…?"

El hombre aludido se sacó las gafas al momento de recargarse en su silla, girándose en la misma para ver por la ventana "…Nunca lo habias tenido lejos tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?.. ¿Cuánto hace que se fue? ¿Cuatro Días?."

"…En eso tienes razón… Al menos no en esta situación… son casi adultos ya, sin embargo… han sido para mi como los hijos que nunca pudimos tener Cecilia y yo… daria lo que fuera por ellos, y ahora que necesitan ayuda… es decir, no puedo ayudarme ni siquiera yo con mi compañía y…. bueno… ¿Qué mas te puedo decir?…"

"Todo se va a solucionar amigo mio, estoy trabajando en ello arduamente… y seguro Kaiba también lo hace, además de que mi sobrina también me está ayudando…"

"Je..je…je… esa enana… digo… niña…" Dartz rie divertido "…No lo entiendo Dartz… ¿Cómo alguien tan odiosa como Rebbeca puede ser sobrina tuya??"

"Jejejeje… ironías de la vida… ¿Cómo alguien tan lista como Cecilia pudo casarse contigo?" se escucha por respuesta un Muérete envidioso!!, mientras ambos rien divertidos "…Por cierto, ¿Qué tal va Zigfried?"

"Me encantaría decirte que de maravilla, pero me temo que no… según Ceci, no ha querido salir del cuarto, y que si no fuera por que Leon le insiste, no comeria…"

"Mmmmmm… es una lástima… espero se solucione todo pronto…bien… debo colgar, tengo que seguir viendo este asunto de las compañias…. Espero verte pronto, Pegasus… saludos a todos, especialmente al Faraón y a Ceci, jejejeje…" y sin mas, tranca la llamada, mientras tras pensar por unos segundos, sigue con su trabajo.

Por su parte, Pegasus solo dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de acomodarse el cabello; ¿las cosas podian ponerse peor? Tras tomarse una copa de coñac, el noble salió de su sótano y se dirigió a la gran sala para sentarse a pensar. No obstante, un par de voces captaron su atención, identificandolas tras unos segundos como las de Tristán y Joey, ambos chicos bromenado sobre alguna u otra tonteria.

"Hey Pegasus! ¿Cómo anda todo?"

"Oh, jóvenes! Bien, creo al menos yo…. ¿cómo está todo con ustedes?"

"Bien creemos también… ¿has visto a Yugi? Llevamos rato buscándole y no le encontramos!!"

"Oh, el joven Yugi?? Bien… le vi salir hace unas horas con Athemus… ¿le buscaban por algo en especial?...

"Oh no, no! Solo curiosidad! Gracias!!" y sin mas, ambos chicos prosiguen su camino, mientras Pegasus solo regresa su mirada al televisor…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El sol finalmente se ocultó a la distancia; después de haber caminado por el siguiente par de horas, desde la mansión hasta donde en ese momento se encontraban, parecía increíble que aún ambos tuvieran energías para seguir haciendolo… siempre tan lleno de vida, tan alegre… jamás habia conocido a alguien como el antes… ni podía recordar que el alguna vez hubiera sido asi… después de que el chico emocionado exclamara sobre el puente que se veia a la distancia, el chiquillo corrió como si de un crio se tratara, mientras se trepaba en una de las barandillas y miraba su reflejo en el agua, mientras el noble solo dejaba escapar un suspiro y tras sonreir, se lelvaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, tomandose su tiempo para llegar hasta donde el otro se encontraba.

"¡Mira este puente, Yami! Es genial!!" repitió con júbilo Yugi tras haber notado al chico acercarse.

"No te cuelgues mucho o caerás…" le indicó de manera pasiva el muchacho, consiguiendo que el niño le mirara.

"¿Y qué? Si caigo, sé que vendrías a por mi…"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro de ello? ¿Quién te asegura que no echaría a correr en una dirección contraria?"

"Nadie me lo asegura, pero es algo que quiero creer… es una corazonada… algo asi como el hecho de que sé, que si tu fueras quien estuviera a punto de caer, correría para tenderte una mano y evitarlo…" el noble pareció enternecerse con las palabras de su amigo, y tras caminar un poco mas, se colocó por un lado del mismo, recargando sus brazos sobre la barandilla del puente.

"…Parece que has aprendido a conocerme bien… definitivamente no te dejaría caer…"

"Jejejeje, ¡eso pensé!" Yugi se bajó de la barandilla y se puso por un lado de él, imitando su posición, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas y la luna que lucía en lo alto, el noble enseguida haciendolo lo mismo "…¿sabes? Durante toda mi vida, jamás imaginé que algo como esto me llegara a ocurrir…"

"¿Durante toda tu vida, eh? Y hablando de ello… jamás me has contado nada de ti…"

"¿En serio no lo he hecho? Es raro… pensé que si… ¿dime, te gustaría escucharla?" el chico de cabellos bicolor asintió lentamente, mientras Yugi ponía la mirada en el horizonte, una suave sonrisa dibujandose en su rostro "…la verdad, es que yo no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado… todo me lo ha contado mi abuelo, y dice que mi padre era arqueólogo, y mi madre cantante… como mi padre viajaba mucho, ambos se conocieron en una de las tantas visitas que el hizo aquí en Ciudad Dominó, durante una fiesta… dijo también que comenzaron a salir y al cabo de 3 años, se casaron… jejeje… debido a los viajes constantes y cansados de mi padre, ambos acordaron que viajarian juntos, y que no fue hasta 4 años después que mi madre se embarazó de mi, y ambos se establecieron en una de las ciudades cercanas, para estar cerca de mi abuelo…"

"Supongo eran tus padres los que salían en varias fotos con tu abuelo en casa… ¿verdad?" el chico asiente "¿…y que pasó después…?"

"…un dia que iban de visita con mi abuelo, tuvieron un accidente… a ambos los llevaron de urgencia, pero la mas grave era mi madre… tenia 7 meses de embarazo y… pues…" el chico guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras Yami parecía entender el resto "…nací yo, pero mi madre murió… hubo varias complicaciones conmigo, pero todo salió bien… y puessss… ¡Aquí estoy!" dijo el chico de manera graciosa, mientras el noble sonreia.

"¿oye… no quiero parecer entrometido… pero… ¿y tu padre?"

"¿El? Dijo mi abuelo que 3 años después de todo ello, un dia llegó y le pidió que me cuidara; mi abuelo aceptó, y a los dos dias, se enteró que se habia suicidado…" la sangre se le heló a Yami tras escuchar esas palabras, repitiendose a si mismo la frase: no preguntes lo que no necesitas saber…

"Yo… de verdad lo lamento…"

"Esta bien supongo… no recuerdo a ninguno, y cariño con mi abuelo jamás me ha faltado, además de que creo que las cosas pasan por algo… es por ello que intento que no me afecte demasiado…" el lugar quedó en silencio por unos minutos "…definitivamente, jamas pensé que me fuera a pasar algo como esto…" habló repentinamente sacando de sus pensamientos al noble a su lado.

"¿Uh? ¿el que? ¿el conocer a un noble?"

Yugi rió suavemente mientras se giraba a encarar al chico, que se habia girado a mirarle cuando habia hablado "No, tonto… el conocer a un amigo como tu…"

"Vamos, no es para tanto… Joey y Tristán seguro matarían a alguien si tu se los pidieras… me atrevo decir que se portan como verdaderos amigos, en cambio yo…"

"Ey… déjame a mi decidir eso… además… yo sé lo que te digo…" nuevamente levanta al mirada "¿Yami?... ¿sabes? Hay algo que he querido decirte desde algun tiempo…" la mirada del noble se clavó en Yugi, quien seguia en su misma posición; sin entender por qué se sentía tan nervioso, ni del porqué sentía que sus mejillas le ardían un poco, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que el chico continuara "…Cuando te conocí… en un principio, me dio mucho miedo… nunca antes me habia topado con alguien como tu, tan seguro, tan serio… no sabia como actuar… sobre todo cuando ni siquiera me prestabas atención cuando intentaba hablarte, jejejeje… pero en fin… no sé por qué, si fue el destino, o en si la razón, pero… me alegra haberte conocido… sé que hemos tenido nuestras bajas y altas, pero… tu amistad ha significado mucho para mi… eres alguien de admirar, ¿sabias? Teniendo que encargarte de tu compañía desde tan joven, y a pesar de todo, sabertelas arreglar para mantenerla al nivel que siempre ha estado… Eres alguien sorprendente…" el estado anímico de Yami se vio notoriamente decaído tras estás ultimas frases.

"…yo no lo creo así…" Yugi le miró no entendiendo a que venia ello "…cuando me conociste… incluso ahora… siempre he sido bastante insoportable… culpando a la compañía por mi mal humor, sobre todo cuando…" el chico hizo una pausa mientras ponía su vista en el pequeño que le miraba desconcertado "…prometes… ¿Qué no te reirás de mi?..." el chiquillo asintió lentamente sin siquiera pensarlo un instante; tras dejar escapar un suspiro, finalmente Yami terminó la oración con decepción "…sobre todo cuando no tengo derecho a hacerlo, puesto que solo tengo un año encargandome de ella…"

"…¿por qué habria de reirme, Yami? Quizá no tengas mucho tiempo, pero aun asi es sorprendente lo que haces! Si yo que solo tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo con el negocio de vez en cuando y se me es complicado, no puedo siquiera imaginar el dirigir una compañía… la verdad es que para mi, eres alguien fuerte… muy fuerte…"

"Cuando tu lo dices… todo parece cierto…"

"¡Pues claro! Por que cuando yo digo algo, es por que estoy SEGURO de que es verdad! Eres una gran persona, Yami… en serio…" dijo el chico al momento de mirarle alegremente y esbozar una gran sonrisa sincera.

El noble solo entrecerró los ojos mientras un gesto melancólico se le dibujaba en el rostro, una sonrisa sincera en conjunto con el mismo "…siempre siempre sabes como hacer sentir bien a la gente…"

Yugi no supo como describir la sensación que le invadió el estomágo… tampoco supo el motivo por el cual no pudo reaccionar como siempre lo hubiera hecho… no supo, por qué no pudo hacerse a un lado cuando vio al noble agacharse y acercar su rostro lentamente al suyo, mientras sentía como el mas grande de ambos tomaba la mano que aun mantenia sobre el barandal del puente con la suya, y con brazo libre le atraía hacia el tras haberle tomado por la cintura, sus labios húmedos y suaves en contacto con los de él, mientras el noble los succionaba suave y amorosamente… ¿importaban realmente los motivos? Sabia la respuesta, mas no era algo que le importara en esos momentos… bajo la luz de la luna, ambos chicos dejaron que sus sentimientos le guiaran, no importando la hora, no importando el lugar… no importando nada mas…

_C O N T I N U A R A. . . _

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!! UN CAPITULO MAS!!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!!! PROXIMAMENTE MAS INTRIGA Y MAS SECRETOS!!!!! Gracias por su apoyo, y plisss!!! Sigan R&R!!!!! OuO_


	15. Chapter 15

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai/YAOI; Parejas Múltiples _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!!!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XV 

Otro retumbar se escuchó resonar por los cielos, después de que un rayo cayera en la lejania. La lluvia caía a cántaros mientras el suelo lodoso daba señales de que la lluvia ya llevaba bastante rato, y por las nubes espesas que llenaban lo que anteriormente habia sido el celeste, no daba señas que fuera a detenerse pronto. Tras abrir la puerta principal y quitarse el chubasquero empapado, le lanzó por un lado no importando el lugar donde fuera a caer, después de todo, eso era trabajo de los criados del lugar. Acomodándose su cabello que habia sido desarreglado por el gorro del abrigo, dejó escapar un resoplido mientras volvía a repasar en su mente la rutina del dia: darse un bien merecido baño, recoger algunas cosas y nuevamente partir hacia su compañía... un par de pasos provenientes del otro lado del pasillo llamaron su atención, viendo a los pocos minutos que el joven Shreader era el responsable de los mismos, mismo que se sorprendió de verle ahí repentinamente.

"K-Kaiba!!" exclamó mas para el que para el mismo castaño, como queriendo autoconvencerse de que estuviera ahí "Han pasado varios dias desde que no te veia... dime, ¿cómo va lo de tu compañía?"

"Mpph... ¿qué ahora Zigfried te manda a ti para obtener información? Mira que bajo ha caido esa sabandija..."

"¡Mi hermano no me ha mandado!" el chico se entristece "...ha decir verdad, lleva varios dias encerrado en su alcoba desde aquel incidente y no he podido hablar con el..."

"Ah si, Mokuba me contó algo... no se por que no me sorprende, Zigfried siempre ha sido asi, dejándose hundir por cosas tan insignificantes como esa... Por eso su compañía no progresa! Por tener un lider mediocre..."

"¡MI HERMANO NO ES NINGUN MEDIOCRE!" estalló el chiquillo sorprendiendo un tanto al castaño, puesto que siempre habia sido bastante pasivo "¡QUIZÁ TU NO ENTIENDAS COMO SE SIENTE, PERO NO ES DE ESPERARSE! TODO EL TIEMPO METIDO EN TU COMPAÑÍA SIN SIQUIERA PREOCUPARTE UN POCO POR LOS DEMAS! POR ESO NO TIENES AMIGOS!!"

"¿Oh, en serio? Pues hasta donde yo sé, tu hermano tampoco los tiene!"

"¡QUIZÁ!! Y ES POR ESO QUE SEGURO SE TIENE QUE CONFORMAR CON MISERABLE GENTE COMO TU!!" golpe bajo hacia el castaño; dispuesto a actuar como si nada pasara, se dispuso a proseguir su camino hacia su habitación, pasando al chico de largo; no obstante, estando a punto de entrar en alcoba, el chiquillo nuevamente habló "...la verdad es que esperaba que cuando tu vinieras, entraras a hablar con mi hermano, pensando que asi se alegraría un poco... pero ya no estoy tan seguro..."

"Y haces bien! Ni aunque la salvación de mi compañía dependiera de ello, lo haria! No te lo mereces, pero te daré un consejo: ¿quieres que tu hermano se anime? Llevale porristas o consiguele un buen psiquiatra! De preferencia la segunda, que buena falta le hace!" y sin mas, entró a su cuarto, dejando al chiquillo por detrás.

El agua caliente cayó sobre sus tensos hombros, relajándolos tras unos minutos tras iniciado el contacto; dejando que las gotas le bajaran por la espalda y le resbalaran a través de su torso, dejó escapar una respiración de relajación, recargando su frente contra la pared, mientras intentaba por unos minutos, olvidarse de todo: de la compañía, de sus problemas... de la ira acumulada que siempre llevaba guardada... siempre habia sido una persona fuerte, alguien que no se doblegaba con nada, sin embargo, también tenia sus limites... era el gran Seto Kaiba, pero al fin y al cabo, también era una persona... tras unos minutos mas de ducha que deseó, pudieran ser eternos, salió de la misma y se vistió, tomando un par de cosas tras ello para después echarlas en una maleta, y salir de la habitación. Tras caminar por el pasilo nuevamente, el muchacho no evitó detenerse ante una de las puertas del lugar, mientras la contemplaba pensante; ¿qué se habia creido ese mocoso Shreader para pedirle algo así? Si no se estaba tomando tiempo ni para el mismo ni para Mokuba, ¡qué iba a estarlo haciendo por el cretino de Zigfried! Definitivamente ambos Shreader estaban chiflados...

Nuevamente miró como las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio de su ventana, la única acción que habia hecho desde que se había despertado... ¿no era suficiente con todo lo que tenia que cargar, como para haber sufrido una humillación como esa? No soportaba ver a Leon de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo... el simple hecho de pensar que afuera estaban todos aquellos que le habian mirado haciendo aquella ridiculez, y agregándole que tenia que encarar aquellos dos cretinos en su compañía... perdido en sus propios pensamientos como desde hacia dias, dejó escapar un suave suspiro, no sabiendo que mas esperar...

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Jamás esperé verte en este estado..." la repentina voz captó su atención, al instante que se giraba hacia el dueño de la misma, pronunciando su nombre mas para convecerse asi mismo que para llamar al dueño de la misma.

"Ka...Kaiba..."

"...Escuché que tuviste un accidente... o algo asi..." el pelirrosa desvió su rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

"¡Por favor, Kaiba! Tengo suficiente con que los amigos de Athemus se estén burlando afuera, como para que incluso vengas tu y te rias de mi desgracia!"

"¿Crees realmente que perdería mi valioso tiempo en una estupidez asi? ¿Por quien me has tomado? ¿Por Pegasus? ¡Solo mírate! ¡Debería darte mas vergüenza el estado en el que estás que lo que pasó en si!"

"¿Tu que vas a saber?! No estuviste ahí! No fuiste tu el que pasó por esa penosa situación!"

"En eso tienes razón, no sé nada de ello, sin embargo, hay algo que si sé!" se acerca al chico mientras le toma del brazo con una mano, y con la otra, señala hacia la puerta "!...Que allá afuera, tienes una compañía que mantener... y que allá afuera, tienes a un hermano que está verdaderamente preocupado por ti! ¿el que culpa tiene de lo que te pasó? Ninguna! Y sin embargo está sufriendo también porque resulta que su hermano no solo es una persona demasiado débil, sino que además, es un lider mediocre que deja que sus problemas personales le impidan hacer bien su trabajo!"

"¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES KAIBA?! NO ES SOLO LA COMPAÑÍA, NO ES SOLO LEON!! TENGO OTROS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME TIENEN ALTERADO!! NO SE SI LO HAS NOTADO, PERO SOLO TENGO 18 AÑOS!!! ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI!!! NO PUEDO CON TODO ESTO!!!" estalló el muchacho al momento de sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos y esconderla entre sus piernas, respirando agitadamente; el castaño solo le miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar una respiración.

"...Yo también tengo 18 años... estoy a punto de perder mi compañía... y aunque no lo creas, también me está afectando, y no sabes cuanto... sin embargo, a diferencia tuya, aunque me está matando la vergüenza de que todos se han enterado de ello, estoy dando la cara, no solo por Mokuba y por mi, sino para defender el poco honor que me queda... asi que mas te vale que te dejes de niñerias, por que tienes una familia que mantener, y una compañía y un orgullo que proteger..."

"Kaiba... yo..."

"A mi no tienes que decirme nada, ya sabes que hacer... ahora me voy, ya perdí bastante tiempo."

El castaño se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada para recoger sus cosas e irse; no obstante, un suave jalón le hizo detenerse, girándose enseguida solo para mirar de primera instancia, la mano que le sujetaba de la manga de su camisa, dirigiendola en seguida hacia Zigfried, que mantenia la mirada baja y sujetaba fuertemente con la otra mano la sábana "...Incluso si no tienes nada mas que escuchar... por favor, quédate un poco mas... solo... un poco mas..." Seto le miró en silencio por breves instantes; no obstante, después de soltar un resoplido, cerró los ojos.

"...solo... un poco mas..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Achts... snif..._odio la lluvia..."

"MMMMMMMmmmm... que quejica andas hoy! Si el dia es perfecto!! Está nublado, lloviendo, los asquerosos pájaros no cantan, y el parque está totalmente solo!"

"¡Eso es quizá por que la gente normal no sale a pasear en dias asi, Marik!" se quejó el albino tras, encogido de hombros, abrarse asi mismo una vez mas poniendo un puchero molesto en su rostro "¡Al menos me hubieras dejado cogerme el paraguas para no mojarme mas!" el moreno resopló mientras nuevamente se impulsaba levemente, dejando que la patineta en la que iba avanzara lo mas que pudiera con el suave empujón que se habia dado.

"Pareces solterona... ¡siempre quejándote de todo! Te estás volviendo aburrido..." estas palabras causaron que el albino se molestara mas; no obstante, tras notarlo al mirarle de reojo, Marik puso en su rostro aquella sonrisa suya tan característica tras recordar algo, para después de darle una lamida al helado que traia en una de las manos, acercarse al chico quien no evitó echar su cara atrás un poco ante la repentina impresión "Porrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ciertoooooooooooo... mmmmm...jejejeje... dime, ¿tu y tu _amigo _se diviertieron ese dia en el departamento, cuando estuvieron _solos_... mmmmm?"

Bakura le miró unos segundos, dudoso "¿...es una pregunta capciosa...?"

"¡¡Ah no sé!! Yo solo pregunté si se habian divertido!! No se que hayan estado haciendo como para que me preguntes si es o no una pregunta capciosa!!" Bakura giró los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras resoplaba y continuaba caminando. El moreno le miró confundido "Hey, que pasa? ¿Ahora que dije? ¿por qué estás tan enojado?" el chico de cabellos platinados se detuvo abruptamente mientras se giraba y regresaba a encararlo.

"¿POR QUÉ?!! ¿Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS POR QUÉ?!! NO SE!!! DEJAME PENSARLO!! AH SI!!! QUIZÁ POR QUE ODIO LA LLUVIA Y ESTOY EMPAPADO!!! Y QUIZÁ TAMBIÉN PORQUE NUNCA TE TOMAS NADA EN SERIO!!!"

"...Definitivamente andas de mal humor, ¿sabias?..."

"Oh!!! ¿En serio, Einstein??? NO LO HABIA NOTADO!!! GRACIAS POR HACERMELO SABER!!!"

"...Mas te vale que le vayas bajando de hevos, Bakura, que yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas anímicos que sufras por tu enferm..."

"¡¡NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A MENCIONARLO!!! NO ES ESO!!!" le advirtió el chico mientras intentaba calmarse "...no es eso... yo... no quería..." Bakura ahogó el resto en su garganta; Marik por su parte, le miró unos segundos en silencio, serio, mientras el chico permanecía cabizbajo. Tras sonreir nuevamente, el moreno le colocó contra un arbol, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia él "...Ma-Marik..."

"...Shhhh... no digas nada..." le dijo al momento de tomar su rostro con suavidad "...has hecho un excelente trabajo con los amigos de Athemus, ¿sabias?... se la han tragado todita..."

"¿De verdad lo crees?..." piensa un poco "...pero... ¿eso en que nos va a ayudar? No podemos deshacernos de los nobles si esos idiotas estan ahí..."

"Je, ya me encargué de ello... es solo cuestión de dias para que los echen de la mansión... solo debemos esperar a que las cosas se den... jejeje.."

"¿A que te refieres con..."

"Shshshshshs... ya te dije que no digas nada, solo quiero que respondas si o no ante lo que te voy a preguntar..." una leve pigmentación rosada le cubrió las mejillas al albino, que mantenia su mirada en el hombre enfrente suyo, su tan característica mirada y sonrisa antes de besarlo "¿...quieres helado...?"

"NO."

"Oh, bueno... tú te lo pierdes..." canturreó Marik mientras se daba la vuelta y se volvía a montar en su patineta, repitiendo su misma forma de avanzar; sin embargo, esta vez, Bakura se acercó por detrás sin que el otro lo notara, y pisó la parte trasera de la tabla para meter freno, descontrolando a Marik y haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo "¡¡HEY!! QUE CARAJO OCURRE CONTIGO EL DIA DE HOY??!!!" exigió el moreno al levantar la cara del suelo, solo para ver que su compañero iba a la distancia, caminando rapidamente.

"¡NADA! YA ES TARDE!! ME VUELVO AL DEPARTAMENTO PARA DARME UN BAÑO E IRME!! TE ESPERO EN EL TRABAJO SI ES QUE VAS!!"

"¿QUÉ??!! AH NO, NO TE VAS TAN FÁCILMENTE!!! VEN ACÁ BAKURA!! BAKURA??? BAKURA!!!! HIJO DE TODA TU &(/$# MADRE!!! YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ALCANCE, TE MATARÉ!!" se pone de pie mientras sale corriendo tras el chico.

Finalmente, tras una hora, llegaron al edificio de las Industrias Shreader; después de que Marik tirara por un lado el desechable donde recién habia bebido café, llegaron a la zona principal donde, para variar, Kisara se encontraba desde hacia varias horas, trabajando.

"¡¡Heeey! Buenos dias!!" saludó el moreno al momento de dirigirse a su ofina en compañía de Bakura. No obstante, Kisara se puso de pie.

"Em... buenos dias, señores... antes de que comenzaran con su trabajo, me pidió el Sr. Shreader que les informara que les espera en la sala de reuniones... dice que es importante..."

"Oh, vaya... asi que al gran jefe ya se le pasó la depre??? Esto tengo que verlo jejeje... gracias _Kissy_...!"

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto indicado, tras abrir la puerta vieron sentado a Zigfried, que se mantenia con la mirada fija a través de la gran ventana que tenia enfrente; por su parte, Marik y Bakura pasaron de largo para sentarse en sus lugares habituales.

"Vaya, vaya... asi que gran jefe ha decidido venir a trabajar hoy?? Ya se te extrañab..."

"No es necesario que se sienten, esto no tomará mucho" habló el chico al momento de ponerse de pie y mirarlos fijamente, ambos hombres extrañados "...RENUNCIO..."

"...¿Disculpa?..."

"Lo que escuchaste Marik... NO pienso seguir con el plan de las compañias... se acabó, es historia, ya no existe, adios, Tschüs??? Ni tu ni Bakura me controlaran mas, hasta aquí llegó todo esto..."

"Je...je...je... lamento decepcionarte mi estimado Zigfried, pero... no estas en posición para decir eso..." habló el moreno mientras se acercaba a él "¿...te has olvidado acaso sobre tu pequeño hermano...?"

"Una vez que les denuncie, entenderá lo de las compañias y todo será como antes... no podrán chantajearme con ello ya!"

"¿En serio? Lo de las compañias esta bien, pero... ¿cómo crees que tomará el asunto cuando se entere que tu, mi querido colega, fuiste el que _saboteó_ los controles del avión de las inDUSTRIAS ILUSION... Y QUE POR ELLO FUE... QUE TUS PADRES Y LOS DE LOS DEMAS SE MATARON EN EL??!!!" gritó Marik al momento de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia él "LO SIENTO MUCHO SR. SHREADER, PERO YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS... O TERMINAS LO QUE EMPEZASTE, O NOS ENCARGAREMOS NOSOTROS MISMOS DEL ASUNTO Y DE PASO, NO SOLO TE MATAREMOS A TI, SINO TAMBIÉN A TU HERMANO!!! ASI QUE MAS TE VALE QUE PIENSES BIEN LAS COSAS, POR QUE YO NO JUEGO AL HABLAR, NIÑO!!!"

"Marik, Basta ya!! Si alguien ve esto, nos meteremos en problemas!" intentó calmarle Bakura, pendiente de que con los gritos que habia pegado, hubiera llamado la atención. Marik le miró de reojo, para enseguida, ponerla sobre Zigfried, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre.

"ESTAS ADVERTIDO, ZIGFRIED... OTRA DE ESTAS ESTUPIDECES TUYAS, Y TE VA A COSTAR CARO...!!!" lo lanza por un lado mientras el chico se sujeta el cuello, tosiendo, intentando recuperar el aire "Ahhhh...! y Por cierto: se acabaron las oportunidades... si para finales de este mes no hay resultados, puedes irte preparando tu testamento, por que lo vas a necesitar!!..." y tras ello, salió, azotando la puerta al pasar.

Por su parte, Bakura solo mira al pelirrosa en el suelo unos segundos, antes de salir tras Marik, quien ya se ha ido encerrar en la oficina. No obstante, una vez dentro del cuarto, Bakura se dirige al baño, donde el moreno se encuentra devolviendo debido al estrés sufrido por la situación anterior. Tras unos minutos donde el mismo finalmente se levanta del excusado y se echa agua en la cara para despejar su cabeza, sale del baño, sujetándose la misma.

"¡Hey Marik! ¿Estas bi...?"

"NO ME TOQUES..." fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre, mientras le hacia bruscamente a un lado; tras ello, se limitó a sentarse en su escritorio, y a quedarse con la mirada perdida, pensante. No obstante, Bakura se quedó pasmado: _jamás lo habia rechazado_.

"¡Hey, que ocurre contigo!? Solo intento ayudart..."

"¿Quieres ayudarme?! Mantén cerrada la boca!!" y sin mas, regresó a su posición anterior; tras dejar escapar un resoplido, el albino se sentó en su propio escritorio, y decidió seguir con su trabajo, intentando no pensar mas en el asunto.

**Oooooooooooooo**

"Y dime, ¿cómo han marchado las cosas? ¿Se han portado bien, verdad?"

"Venga, abuelo, que sabes que tenemos buen comportamiento... quizá Joey y Tristán de repente abusan de la confianza un poco, pero nada fuera de lo normal o que incomode a Peg... al Sr. Pegasus..." el chico suspira mientras pone en un plato la manzana que acaba de pelar y se la pasa a su abuelo, mientras se queda pensante "...Oye, abuelito... anteriormente... ¿ha habido problemas sobre que algun noble fuera a perder su compañía o algo asi?... Han estado habiendo varios problemas, y... bueno... las cosas estan un poco tensas en la mansión... no dan con el responsable, y si no averiguan pronto quien fue el que saboteó casi totalmente a la compañía de Kaiba..."

"...En realidad, nunca se supo si fue sabotaje o que... pero la mansión de los Dember fue quemada hace mas de 20 años... nunca hubo aparentes sospechosos, y los dueños al morir en el incidente y no tener hijos... pues... se perdió todo..." le mira "me temo que aunque supiera algo, lo mejor para ti y tus amigos es que no se involucren demasiado o se pueden meter en problemas!"

"En realidad, estamos mas metidos de lo que esperábamos..." fue la respuesta que formuló el muchacho dentro de su cabeza, mas solo se limitó a responder "Lo sé, abuelo lo sé... bien... entonces... te veo en un par de dias de vuelta en casa, ¿vale? Asegurate de no esforzarte demasiado..."

"Vale, vale, solo una pregunta: ¿estas totalmente seguro que los chicos a los que dejaste son de fiar?"

"Em... si, totalmente seguro, abuelito... jejejejeje... Raphael, Allister, Valon y Mai son de confianza..." rió nervioso el muchacho, ganándose una mirada sospechosa por parte del anciano "bien, em, debo irme... cuidate abuelo..." tras ponerse de pie, el chico abre la puerta y sale del cuarto, afuera en las bancas del mismo, el noble esperándolo, quien tras asomarse levemente para despedirse del anciano, sale con Yugi del hospital "Fiuf... espero no le de un ataque al ver a Raphael y a sus amigos ayudando en la tienda..." mira de reojo a Yami, con malicia incluida "buena suerte que Mai _te tira el can_, eh? Si no, dudo que hubiera aceptado después que le pidieras que me echara la mano, ehhh, galán?"

"...quemaría tu tienda si se enterara de lo de anoche..." ante ese comentario, el pequeño rió nervioso, seguido instantes después por el muchacho, para después de unos segundos, permanecer en silencio.

"Ummm... entonces... ¿el silencio es por que lo estas recapacitando?"

"Uh?"

"Lo que te pregunté el primer dia que nos conocimos..." al noble se le subió el color a las mejillas.

"¡¡NO!! NO NECESITO RECAPACITARLO!!! NO-SOY-GAY Y...!!!!!" nota que la gente que alcanzó a escuchar lo mira de manera perpleja; entonces, para su salud mental, toma al chiquillo por un brazo y le hace caminar rapidamente fuera de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión, mientras Yugi se burla del noble.

Tras un par de horas de caminata, finalmente llegaron a la mansión; aun riendo y bromeando sobre cualquier cosa, ambos entraron; no obstante, sus jugueteos pronto se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un par de gritos provenientes de la sala; tras asomarse sin hacer ruido, pudieron ver que para variar, Zigfried y Joey discutian; sin embargo, a pesar de que sabian que era una buena señal ver al pelirrosa de humor como para discutir, algo no les dejó tranquilos: que tanto Pegasus como Cecilia se encontraban metidos en la riña; después de que pareciera que ambos les habia pasado por la cabeza la misma preocupación, decidieron acercarse.

"¡TE LO ADVIERTO ZIGFRIED, MAS TE VALE QUE TE RETRACTES DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE!!"

"¿¡Y EXACTAMENTE POR QUE DEBERÍA HACERLO!? ES MAS QUE OBVIO LO QUE AQUÍ PASÓ, ASI QUE NO VOY A RETRACTARME DE ALGO QUE ES VERDAD!!"

"¡¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO ADVIERTO!! RETRÁCTATE O TE SACARÉ LAS PALABRAS YO MISMO!!!"

"JOEY, CALMATE HERMANO!!!"

"¡¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME TRISTÁN!! ESTA ATENTANDO CONTRA MI INTEGRIDAD MORAL Y ES ALGO QUE NO PIENSO TOLERAR A MENOS QUE SE DISCULPE EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!"

"¡¡VAYA!! NO SABIA QUE LOS LADRONES TENIAN INTEGRIDAD!!"

"¡¡SE ACABÓ!!!" y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Joey ya se encontraba sobre el pelirrosa, asestándole un buen combo de golpes. Después de unos segundos donde tras forcejar con ambos chicos quienes intentaban seguir agrediéndose físicamente, lograron separarlos después de que Pegasus tomara a su sobrino y Tristán al rubio "¡¡SUÉLTAME TRISTÁN!! ESE IMBECIL ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!! YA LO VERÁ!!!"

"¡¡JA!! QUE SE PODÍA ESPERAR DE GENTE ASI!! NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE BRUTALIDADES!!!"

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!" preguntó exhaltado Yami cuando finalmente llegó a donde los nobles estaban, mientras el trio se giraba a mirarle.

"¿!Qué esta pasando?! ¡Yo te diré que esta pasando!" Zigfried se suelta de Pegasus y señala a Joey "!Que tus _amiguitos_ resultaron ser, además de corrientes, ladrones!! Eso es lo que está pasando!!"

"¿...De... qué... estás hablando, Zigfried...? Eso no puede ser..."

"¡Ah!? ¿Dudas de mi palabra?! ¿Acaso te consta como para negar eso? Eh? Meterías las manos al fuego por ellos de ser necesario?? ¿Qué tanto los conoces? Años?? Meses?? ¿Cuánto tiempo me conoces a mi, dime? ¿Cuántas veces he acusado falsamente a alguien?! ¡por que si aun asi, dudas de mi, tengo pruebas!!"

"..." el chico se mantuvo en silencio, mientras bajaba la mirada, pensante; tras mirar hacia el otro grupo, el muchacho vio como Yugi discutía con Joey sobre lo que había ocurrido. Tras ello, se giró a Zigfried "¿...que fue lo que según tu, te robó...?"

"No fue lo que según yo, me robó... fue lo que OBVIAMENTE tomó: Nada mas y nada menos que mi carta de Dios Egipcio, el Dragón Alado de Ra!!"

"YA TE LO DIJE!!! YO NO ROBÉ NADA!!! ESA CARTA LA DEJÓ UN TIPO CON EL CUAL JUGUÉ HACE 3 DIAS!!! Y A DECIR VERDAD, ME EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO AL VERLA POR QUE JAMAS LA HABIA VISTO ANTES!! YO NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ERA EL MONSTRUO QUE TENIA IMPRESO!!!"

"¿AH ASI? ¿TIENES PRUEBAS DE ELLO? ¿NOMBRE? HORA? ¿O QUE? ME DIRÁS QUE JUGASTE CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO CONOCIAS?!!"

"PUES AUNQUE NO LO CREAS, ES VERDAD!!! CIERTO, COMETÍ UN ERROR QUE FUE NO PREGUNTARLE EL NOMBRE A ESE SUJETO, PERO NO ME ROBÉ NADA!!" nota la mirada dudosa de todos "VENGA MUCHACHOS, DEBEN CREERME!!! ME CONOCEN, SABEN QUE JAMAS HE TOMADO ALGO QUE NO ME PERTENECE!!"

"Mppph! Quizá por que donde viven las cosas no tienen el mismo valor que aquí!"

"¡¡UUUYY!!! TE VOY A!!!"

"JOEY, BASTA!!!!!" Yami simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando... simplemente no era posible... tras mirar como Yugi y Tristán intentaban sostener a Joey para que no le fuera encima a Zigfried, el muchacho miró a Pegasus y a Cecilia, quienes charlaban entre sí.

"No sé que mas esperan... le descubrí con la carta en la mano: Mokuba y León lo vieron... sus bases sobre como obtuvo la carta no son NADA creibles, y... je... ¿qué mas les puedo decir?" el chico se gira hacia Pegasus "¿Tío?..." el hombre de cabellos platinados discutió un poco mas con Cecilia, para segundos después, girarse hacia donde los demás aguardaban.

"...Yo... creo que lo que Zigfried dice, es cierto..." hizo una pausa para enseguida agregar "...sin embaro, también pienso que el joven Joseph tiene razón... a ninguno mas que a él le consta si lo que dijo es cierto o no, pero no voy a cuestionar ello... aquí, nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... asi que... en lo que a mi respecta... por mi, pueden seguir aquí..."

El pelirrosa no daba crédito a lo que recién habia escuchado; tras mirar a Joey, y después a Pegasus, no evitó reir de coraje "...bien hecho tío... solo un consejo te voy a dar: cuida bien el ojo del milenio, no se lo vayan a querer llevar también!" y sin mas, se retiró hacia su habitación, seguido por Leon, mientras Tristán, Joey y Tea se iban a las suyas. Yami entonces, se acercó a Yugi, que seguía pensante.

"...Estuvo bastante grave el asunto..."

"Ni que lo digas... pobre Joey, debe sentirse bastante mal... se que de verdad no lo hizo... y aun asi..."

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero... si al menos hubiera planeado alguna excusa mejor..."

"...¿qué?..." fue la única palabra que logró pronunciar Yugi tras la frase del noble, al momento que se giraba a mirarle "¿...excusa...? ¿Significa que tu tambien crees que lo hizo?"

"No me puedes culpar por ello! Para mi tampoco fue lógica su razón para tener esa carta... encima, no hay forma de que ese _sujeto_, si es que existiera, la consiguiera, ¿o si?" el pequeño negó un par de veces, mientras le miraba de manera dolida.

"...Sé sincero conmigo, Yami... si en lugar de Joey, hubiera sido yo el que hubiera dado esa razón... ¿me creerias?...¿o dudarías de mi?..." el noble se heló ante esa pregunta, mientras que le miraba, pasmado; no obstante, su lógica entró en conflicto con sus sentimientos, mientras que miraba hacia todas direcciones, nervioso, no sabiendo que responder. Tras unos segundos mas, el noble solo atinó a desviar la mirada; Yugi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada tambien, melancólico "...si, eso pensé..." y sin mas, pasó un por un lado del noble, dirigiéndose hacia donde los cuartos también. Yami se giró a mirarle.

"H-hey... Yugi... ¿a dónde vas?..."

"Por mis cosas... los chicos y yo vamos de vuelta a casa, a nuestro lugar..."

"¡Oye, no te pongas así! En primera, el problema fue con Joey, no contigo... A-Ademas!! ¿Qué querias que te dijera?! No me puedo poner en contra de Zigfried o de los que viven en esta casa, incluso si tu me lo pidieras...!!"

"...Yami, yo en ningún momento te pregunté si te pondrías o no en contra de ellos... te pregunté que si me hubieras creido si hubiera sido yo el del problema, si habrias tenido la suficiente confianza en mi como para que a pesar de lo que dijeras a ellos, tuvieras fe en las palabras que hubiera dicho... pero al parecer no..."

"Claro! Como si tu desde siempre la hubieras tenido en mi!!..."

"...Te seguí el primer día que nos encontramos a pesar de no conocerte, ¿verdad?..." Yami se heló tras las palabras del chico, no solo tras darse cuenta de que tenia razón, sino por el tono usado en la oración; el muchacho intentó encontrar alguna disculpa para lo que acababa de causar, pero simplemente, no encontró palabras para hacerlo; Yugi por su parte, simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino, sin mencionar una palabra mas.

Atardecía cuando llegaron a la puerta que dividia a ambas zonas; durante el trayecto, nadie se animó a decir nada... quizá tanto por que no estaban de ánimo, o por que quizá, no era el momento. Ambos castaños, no obstante, no lograban quitar su mirada en ambos chicos, quienes parecían ser los mas afectados... tras mirarse mutuamente, Tea descendió un poco su paso para ponerse al lado de Yugi.

"...Venga Yugi, tranquilo... sé que no era tu intención que pasara esto... asi que no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa..."

"Exaaaaaaacto, Yugi! La culpa como siempre, fue mia!"

"Joey, Tea nunca dijo eso..." habló secamente Yugi al momento de mirarlo, mientras Tristán se colocaba al lado del rubio por precaución "Nadie tuvo la culpa aquí, ¿ok? Fueron cosas que se dieron y ya!"

"¡Claro! Dices que no tuve la culpa, pero entonces tomas el papel de margarita y te haces la victima!! Venga, que si ustedes, sobre todo tu, si se vinieron de vuelta para acá, es por que quisieron! Pegasus dijo claramente que por el no habria problema si se quedaban otro tiempo!"

"¡Joder, que nadie te está reclamando nada! Si me vine, es por que no puedo estar en un lugar donde ya no confian en nosotros, ¿vale?! Si me vine fue también por que no iba a permitir que insultaran a un amigo de la forma que lo hicieron contigo!"

"Oh!! Que amable Yugi!! Pero sabes? En vez de mejor amigo, debiste haber sido un poco mas inteligente: te convenia mas la amistad de Yami que la mia! Es noble después de todo, o no???"

"Sabes... ahora que lo pienso, quizá tienes razón... quizá... quizá la amistad de Yami me convenía mas..." habló el chico con la voz entrecortada, captando la atención del trio de chicos ante el cambio repentino del mas pequeño "¡¡DESPUÉS DE TODO, EL JAMÁS PRETENDIÓ SER MI AMIGO EN UN PRINCIPIO PARA PODER GOLPEARME DESPUÉS!!!" estalló Yugi finalmente, para antes de que Tristán, Joey y Tea pudieran reaccionar, salir corriendo. El trio se quedó de pie, mirando como el chico se perdía a la distancia... no era que no pudieran alcanzarle, pero nose sentían con el valor para hacerlo, puesto lo que habia dicho lamentablemente, era mas que cierto...

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Las vacaciones jamás habian sido tan horribles; después de que colocara su ordenador portátil por un lado, dejó escapar un suspiro al instante que se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala principal; ¿cómo habia permitido que las cosas terminaran asi? ¿por qué no se habia disculpado cuando habia podido? Tras sacarse las gafas, se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, y a mantenerse en silencio. Pronto notó un par de pasos acercándose, mas no les prestó atención.

"...Habia olvidado lo tranquilo que era este lugar... ¿puedo saber a que se debe?"

"...Creí que Mokuba te mantenía informado de todo..." respondió desganado Yami, sin mirarlo. El castaño se sentó en el sofá sencillo mientras se ponía en la misma posición que el chico de cabellos bicolor.

"...Algo me comentó, pero con el trabajo, no le he prestado mucha atención..." deja escapar un suspiro "...y supongo que tu... o estas perdiendo tu compañía también, o tu sentido del humor, que creo yo, es mas grave..."

"...no puedo creer que tengas tiempo de bromear en una situación asi..."

"Efectos del estrés... no me molestes..." el noble solo responde con un _ammm_, mientras el lugar queda en silencio nuevamente. Un nuevo par de pasos se escuchó acercarse, mientras ambos chicos identificaban al instante el leve tacón de los característicos mocasines que el dueño de la mansión usaba.

"...Ahh... mis queridos niños, es bueno verlos juntos de nuevo..."

"No fastidies, Pegasus..."

"Tan amable como siempre, mi buen Kaiba... ya se te extrañaba..."

"¿Toda la oración fue sarcasmo? Genial... a este paso me correrás también en un mes o dos..."

"En primer lugar, no pretendía ser totalmente sarcástico, jovencito... y en segundo, yo no corrí a nadie... decidieron partir..." suspira un tanto decaído "...es una lástima que las cosas se hayan tornado asi..."

"...Quizá... aunque me es extraño... no les conocí mucho realmente, pero puedo decir que Wheleer no es un mal chico... ignorante e imbécil quizá, pero no malo..."

Yami se sintió a morir... ¿significaba que Kaiba hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente a Joey? No lo podía creer. Sin que siquiera lo notara, su semblante cambió a uno mas depresivo, mismo que fue notado por el mayor de los presentes.

"...Supongo tuviste problemas con el joven Yugi, ¿mmm?..."

"...Si".

"Mmmm... cuando se pierde la confianza de alguien es difícil volvérsela a ganar, eh?..."

"Difícil? Es algo imposible... si traicionas o alguien siente que lo traicionas... ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo..."

"Quizá... pero al menos, esa persona se da cuenta de que tienes interés en arreglar las cosas... no hay nada mas triste que alguien que no lucha por remediar los errores que cometió..."

"¿Qué? Ahora eres psicólogo??..."

"No para tu mala suerte, Kaiba... seguro te hace falta uno muy bueno..." el chico hace un sonido de molestia, pero no se va. Pegasus mira a Yami nuevamente.

"...No te ofendas, Pegasus, pero... ¿tu que vas a saber sobre lo que pasó? ¿Qué sabes tu de traicionar la confianza de alguien, sobre todo cuando el apoyarlo hubiera significado ponerte en contra de con los que vives?..." el noble le miró unos segundos, para después, bajar la mirada a sus manos, riendo irónicamente.

"Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, Athemus... mas de lo que te puedes imaginar..." se sienta bien el sofá mientras deja escapar una gran respiración "¿...Les he contado alguna vez la historia sobre como conocí a Cecilia...?" Seto y Yami se miraron entre si, para después hacer lo mismo con Pegasus, e instantes después, negar "...díganme, les gustaría escucharla...?"

"En unos 15 minutos tengo que irme... pero seguro lo que alcance a escuchar será... supongo interesante..." dice Kaiba mientras se acomoda mejor en el sofá "...Venga, dale ya..."

El noble simplemente sonrió un poco, para después de acomodarse también, comenzar...

_Hace ya muchos años, en la región del Oeste, se encontraba la que era mi antigua residencia, la Mansión Crawford; Mis padres, James y Marianne Crawford siempre fueron personas a las que les importaba mucho lo que las demás personas o nobles decian... Mi padre, siempre un hombre elegante, fino, y ademas ocupado...nunca estaba en casa... y mi madre, de igual manera, siempre procurando cuidar los mas minimos detalles; para ellos era primordial siempre causar una excelente impresión, asi que desde mis primeros años me enseñaron modales, comportamientos, en fin, todo lo resumo en que crecí asistiendo a bailes, acompañandoles a sus reuniones, o simplemente conviviendo con mi hermana Vanesa cuando ella no tenia citas con el Sr. Leonard Shreader... en fin, una vida bastante... interesante... desde que tengo memoria, siempre me gustó pintar también, y siempre imaginé en mi cabeza toda clase de criaturas... pero no fue hasta los 10 años, que se me ocurrió la idea de plasmar mis criaturas en una carta y ponerlas a pelear entre ellas... no obstante, entre mis padres llevándome a eventos aburridos, o simplemente por ir creciendo, me fui olvidando poco a poco de ellas... Cuando cumpli 14 años, fue cuando todo comenzó... desde que conocí a Dartz en uno de los tantos bailes a los que me obligaron a ir para hablarle, después de todo mis padres sabian que el sería el proximo en ser la cabeza de los nobles... en fin, un principio, el poco interés del uno en el otro era mutuo... y no fue hasta que me di cuenta que el en su celular traia algunos capitulos de nuestra serie favorita, que comenzamos a charlar y bueno, de ahí se dio todo..._

"Momento, Pegasus... ¿nos vas a contar sobre tu vida? ¿o sobre como conociste a la Sra. Cecilia?"

"Niño mal educado, cállate y no interrumpas!"

"MMpphhh!!! ¿Qué esperabas? Me criaste tu!!"

"Shhh!!!"

_A pesar del carácter de mis padres, siempre respetaron mis horas diurnas para pintar; de 4 a 6 de la tarde me daban ese lapso como una especie de descanso de todas las lecciones que me hacian tomar, asi que era totalmente libre en esos momentos... realmente lo disfrutaba... sin embargo, aun recuerdo aquel majestuoso dia, cuando en una de mis tantas prácticas, la vi por primera vez, regando unos rosales... su larga melena rubia, su piel blanca, su gran vestido azul a la altura de las rodillas sujetado con un lazo rosado, y sus hermosos pies adornados por unos zapatos negros... a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar, ¿calentura por la edad? ¿Falta de contacto con chicas de mi generación? No me importaba en lo absoluto... sabia que aquella hermosa criatura era todo lo que queria, todo lo que deseaba... durante los siguientes dias, continue observándola, admirándola... plasmándola en mis pinturas... realmente no me cansaba de mirarla... me atrevía a decir que era como una diosa ante mis ojos..._

"...Pervertido..." dijo Kaiba al momento de mirarle con gesto asqueado "Y no solo eso, si no además, cursi!! Sigue describiendo asi, y vomitaré..."

"Hay... algo que me tiene un tanto consternado, Pegasus... ¿dices que tenias 14 años? De ser asi ella cuantos habria tenido... ¿9, 10?..." el hombre solo se rascó la mejilla nervioso, mientras Yami se limitaba a guardar silencio.

"...definitivamente, pervertido..."

"Ejem..."

_Finalmente, un día, me decidí a hablarle... estaba realmente nervioso... ¿qué podría decirle a tal lindura? No encontraba palabras, ni sabia como acercarme sin que se asustara, asi que tras pensarlo por un buen tiempo, me idee una forma para hacerlo... cuando ella se acercó a regar los rosales, surgí de uno de los arbustos de al lado... lo cual fue una mala idea, por que no solo conseguí asustarla, sino que además, la pobre se asustó tanto, que no solo me dio con la regadera, sino que además, me lanzó hacia atrás, y caí sobre un hormiguero... algo bueno del asunto, es que ese dia me hize notar, además de que averigüé que era alérgico a las hormigas..._

"Yiuuuuuuuuuuughhh..."

"No haré comentarios de ello, no quieren saber, realmente..."

"Ya sé como librarme de ti en cualquier instante... jejejejeje..."

"¬¬..."

_Unos cuatro dias después de que me recuperara de las picaduras, decidí volver a actuar... esta vez, decidí acercarme de manera normal... después de todo, me serviría para notar sus reacciones... tras armarme nuevamente de valor, me acerqué lentamente hasta que finalmente estuve detrás de ella; definitivamente, era obvio que era bastante lista, y que tenia una memoria excelente, puesto que cuando me vio, levantó la regadera dispuesta a defenderse por si intentaba asustarla de nuevo..._

"_Em... ho-hola...?" saludé timidamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Ella me miró por unos segundos, extrañada, antes de responder cualquier cosa._

"_...Eres el que me asustó aquella vez... ¿qué quieres?"_

"_Emm... yo... ehhh... solo... ehhhh... ¿por... por qué estas aquí?..."_

"_Por que mi tía trabaja aquí, y no tiene otra forma de cuidarme... asi que me da quehaceres pequeños para que la ayude y no me meta en problemas..." ella se giró a seguir regando los rosales, para enseguida, mirarme "¿y tu...?"_

"_¿Y-yo?? Bueno..." pensé seriamente sobre que responder... si le decia que era el hijo de los dueños, seguramente huiria despavorida, asi que intenté inventarme una historia parecida "...también... ¡trabajo aquí! Em... yo... ayudo a... em... con... las tijeras grandes aquí?"_

"_¿...jardinero...?"_

"_Si!!!! El jardinero!! ¿genial, no? jejejeje..."_

"_Si es asi, deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo... los pobrecitos arboles necesitan que los poden bien..."_

"_Si, eh... eso mismo pensé yo cuando los vi!!! es que... no tengo mucho que entré a trabajar, ¿sabes? ¡pero esto va a quedar maravillosamente cuando lo haga! Jejejeje... ejem... yyyyyy... dime... ¿has escuchado hablar del hijo de los dueños?"_

"_¿El hijo de los dueños? Si, un poco... no lo conozco, pero mi tia habla de repente de él..." Oh que emocion... habia escuchado hablar de mi..._

"_¿en serio? Y...que te ha dicho? Yo nunca lo he visto tampoco..."_

"_Dice que es un escuincle inútil y maleducado, como cualquier noble... que si no fuera por que Dios es muy grande, que ni una camisa sabría abotonarse..." Oh, triste decepción..._

"..."

"...Anden, bestias malvadas, ¡búrlense si es lo que desean!!" ambos chicos se miran... y entonces, estallan en carcajadas; Pegasus solo niega en señal de frustración "Ahhh... jóvenes de hoy en dia..."

"jajajajaja... ayyy... no entiendo por que te molestas... no has cambiado nada desde entonces..."

"...no comentaré respecto a eso..."

"_¿En... en serio... es el... asi?..."_

"_En realidad no lo sé, después de todo, como mencioné antes, no lo conozco, asi que no puedo confirmarlo..."tras suspirar, la pequeña colocó la regadera por un lado al momento que se giró a mirarme, sonriendo... eso de verdad me animó "Soy Cecilia, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" _

"_Soy Ja... soy Maximilian..."respondí tras pensarlo rapidamente... no le diría la verdad completamente, pero al menos tampoco le estaria mintiendo tras darle mi primer nombre... no podía permitir que me descubriera, al menos, no tan pronto..._

_De ahí en adelante, durante mis horas de estudio, discretamente aprendí jardinería, asi cada vez que tenia mis horas libres, la buscaba y mientras ella regaba los rosales, yo me encargaba de podarlos, de igual manera con los árboles y el resto del jardín... no obstante, a pesar de que Cecilia nunca sospechó nada, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi familia comenzara a notar que algo no marchaba normalmente..._

_Durante la hora de la cena, casi toda la familia se encontraba reunida; el silencio que reinaba era casi sepulcral, puesto que el unico sonido escuchado era el leve golpeteo de los cubiertos con la superficie de la vajilla, después de todo, el no hablar durante las comidas era una costumbre que tenian impuesta. No obstante, la madre de Pegasus rompió con ello tras haber estado observando a su hijo por largo rato._

"_...¿qué ocurre contigo, James?..."_

"_¿Uh?" se limitó a responder el chico, no entiendo a que venia la repentina pregunta. La mujer tras limpiarse con una de las servilletas y colocar la misma elegantemente por un lado, le miró por otro par de segundos._

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Es esa la forma en la que un caballero debe responder?" _

_Tras bajar un poco la mirada, el joven simplemente entrecierra los ojos "...No madre, lamento mi descortesía, no volverá a ocurrir..." _

"_Asi debe de ser, James... alguien de nuestra familia no puede comportarse de manera tan impertinente como esa..." hace una pausa breve "...Ni tampoco debería tener rasguños en las manos..." remarcó la mujer mientras el muchacho se ponía nervioso, no evitando cubrir una de sus manos con la otra, bajando un poco su mirada ante ello "...Exigo saber la procedencia de los mismos..."_

"_..." _

"_James, estoy esperando tu respuesta: ¿de donde provienen esos rasguños? ¡Contesta!"_

"_...Madre, basta ya..." habló la hermana de Pegasus, captando la atención de ambos "...Seguro debió haberselos hecho cuando alguno de sus pinceles debió haber caido, o intentando bajar algun libro de la biblioteca... sabes lo descuidado que puede ser a veces..."_

"_Pues en ese caso debería prestar mas atención... los rasguños son solo para los criados que hacen labores manuales... ¡imagina que dirian si se los vieran! Dios me libre..." la mujer continuó quejándose por otro rato mas, sin embargo, ni Pegasus ni Vanesa le prestaron atención, puesto que el primero habia puesto su vista en la segunda, sonriendo y agradeciendo en silencio el que hubiera intercedido por el._

_Después de que la cena terminara y de que toda la familia esperara al padre, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones; pocos minutos después de que saliera de darse una ducha y ponerse la pijama, Pegasus se colocó un poco de antiséptico en las heridas de las manos para posteriormente comenzar a vendarlas, solo por protección; un llamado a su puerta captó su atención, cediendo el paso tras reconocer aquella forma peculiar de tocar, entrando a los pocos segundos, como lo esperaba, su hermana._

"_...Hola Vanesa... ¿no deberías estar en cama ya?" preguntó el chico siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se colocó a su lado, sentándose en la cama también._

"_Si, debería estarlo... y también, no debería estar aquí, después de todo, sabemos que a nuestra madre no le gusta que entremos en la habitación del otro... ¿pero que importa? Después de que me case, será imposible hacer esto otra vez..." dijo con tristeza la chica tras pensar en ello; Pegasus se limitó a poner una mano sobre una de las de ella._

"_...Al menos asi estarás protegida, ¿no? y mas importante... saldrás de este horrible lugar..."_

"_Si... Leonard no es una mala persona... lo único... es que temo por ti.."_

"_...Descuida, voy a estar bien..."_

"_Eso espero... y si no, una vez que me case, recuerda que siempre podrás ir a donde yo esté, ¿vale?" suspira "pero bueno, no vine aquí a hablar sobre mi futuro esposo y mi vida..." le mira unos segundos "...¿puedo encargarme de vendar esas manos?..." el chico asiente mientras se las acerca;Vanesa por su parte, piensa unos segundos "¿...de donde surgieron realmente...? ¿cuál es la causa verdadera?"_

"_¿Eh? Bueno... em..."_

"_...Descuida, no te presionaré para que me lo digas... solo te voy a dar dos consejos: el primero, que si te gusta la jardinería, tengas mas cuidado... y el segundo, que te cuides de que nuestra madre no se entere de tu amiguita, o estarás en serios problemas..." ante estas palabras, el chico se heló, mientras miraba incrédulo a su hermana, quien a su vez, le miraba con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro "...los vi hace dias, es por ello que lo sé..."_

"_Yo... no se que decir..."_

"_...Ni yo... nunca antes te habias preocupado o interesado por los sirvientes, y ahora mágicamente, aparece esta niña y hasta jardinería aprendis..." hace una pausa mientras le mira "...James... ¿no me digas que...?" _

"_¡P-por favor!... N-no le digas a mamá...!!" la chica no evitó poner un gesto asombrado en su rostro; no obstante, la mirada suplicante de su hermano era demasiado como para ignorarla; tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se limitó a negar._

"_...James... esto... ambos sabemos que esto no te va a llevar a nada bueno... solo te vas a meter en problemas... por favor, hermanito... recapacitalo..."_

"_...Durante mucho tiempo, no... desde que tengo memoria, siempre he hecho lo que nuestros padres han querido... ven acá, ve allá... siéntate asi, parate de esta forma, habla correctamente... siempre... siempre he hecho lo que me han dicho, no poniendo queja o duda en ello... hablando de acciones, solo cuando pinto, siento dicha, siento gozo... siento que no necesito nada mas..." mira a su hermana "...siento lo mismo cuando la miro a ella, cuando hablo con ella... y yo... no quiero que eso se acabe..." la chica simplemente permanece en silencio por unos minutos, manteniendo su mirada en la de él; tras unos segundos, solo suspira otra vez y le acaricia la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello._

"_¿...ella sabe al menos quien eres...?" el chico niega "...pues por ahí deberías empezar, ¿no crees?"_

"_¿Y si se asusta?..."_

"_Hey... si no se ha asustado contigo sin saber que eres noble, dudo que lo haga de la otra forma..." Pegasus le enseña la lengua mientras la chica rie divertida y hace lo mismo "...hablando en serio... deberias decirselo..."_

"_Eso es lo que pretendo... solo que aún no sé como..."_

"_Ya se te ocurrirá algo... por lo pronto, mejor que me retire... descansa Jimmy..." le da un beso en la frente mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida._

"_Descansa, Vane..." después de que la mujer sale de la habitación, Pegasus piensa en lo hablado, para después, apagar la luz y acostarse, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos. _

"HEY! HEY HEY HEY!!! UN MOMENTO!!! MOMENTO!!!"

"¿Ahora que, Kaiba?" preguntó molesto Yami, girándose a mirarle.

"NO lo has notado, cerebro de pepino??" mira a Pegasus "en esta _aventura_ que Pegasus nos está contando, menciona una tal familia de apellido Crawford, habla también de su hermana y madre llamándolo _James_, y de la Sra. Cecilia siendo... siendo..." el chico guardó silencio, no atreviéndose a completar la frase.

"¿Una criada, Seto?" la voz repentina de Cecilia captó la atención del trio de hombres, quienes se giraron a mirarle "¿acaso es tan difícil de creer? ¿o es que me hace una peor persona ante tus ojos ahora que sabes que lo fui alguna vez?..."

"Claro que no!! es solo que yo... no quise decir o insinuar eso..."

"No te preocupes, no es algo que me moleste... fue algo que pasó... y que por ello pude conocer a Maximilian... asi que no me arrepiento..."

"Entonces... si usted de verdad era sirvienta... lo del nombre..." Pegasus dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento que se cruzaba de brazos, y miraba al suelo sin bajar la cabeza.

"El motivo por el cual mi madre y mi hermana me llamaban asi, es por que James fue mi segundo nombre, en honor a mi padre... sin embargo, con todos los problemas que hubo cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro, y con ayuda de Dartz estando ya a la cabeza de los nobles, cambié mi verdadero nombre, Maximilian J. Crawford por Maximilian Pegasus... para que asi, posteriormente, mi buen amigo borrara cualquier dato sobre mi vida anterior..." ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, regresando su vista al sujeto enfrente suyo "...Esa es la razón por la cual ese apellido no figura en ningún lado ya, mi querido Kaiba..."

El castaño bajó la mirada pensante "Ya veo... si ya decia yo que un apellido tan ridículo no podia ser real..." Cecilia comenzó a reir levemente, captando su atención.

"Jijiji... ¿de verdad se te hace algo ridículo, Seto? Es una lástima que no te gusten los pegasos tanto como a mi..." Kaiba se quedó pasmado mientras miraba a Pegasus, quien solo arqueaba una ceja a manera de burla.

"Kaiba, basta ya...! Deja de interrumpir!! " le reprendió Yami, mientras se giraba a mirar a Cecilia que se encontraba sentada por un lado de su marido "...¿qué... pasó después?..."

"¿Después?" repitió Pegasus con un gesto de desagrado y nerviosismo, mientras Cecilia reía un tanto divertida.

"Que cuando me dijo la verdad, me enfadé mucho con el... eso fue lo que pasó..." mira a Pegasus "... pasaron varias semanas antes de que quisiera volverle a hablar o ver, me sentía realmente como una tonta... no fue hasta que tras una discusión donde no me dejó ir hasta que lo escuché totalmente, que me explicó todo... y me confesó que yo le gustaba..."

"Y supongo fue cuando lo perdonó... ES OBVIO..."

"Ja!!! Bueno hubiera sido, kaiba!!! Como pensó que era broma, me abofeteó y dejó pasar otras 2 semanas antes de que pudiera hablarle nuevamente!!" se quejó el noble de cabellos platinados, ante la risa nerviosa de Cecilia.

"No me puedes culpar... tenia solo 9 años, no era muy facil de creer que le pudiera gustar y de buena intención, a un chico de 14 años..."

"¡P-pues si!! Pero tampoco era para que me pegaras... dolió mucho..."

"Ejem... ¿seguimos aquí?..." ambos nobles adultos se giran a mirar a Kaiba y a Yami; tras mirarse entre si, la mujer deja que el hombre continue "Ok, la Sra. Cecilia te perdonó... ¿y entonces?"

Pues bien... pasaron 2 años, mi hermana se casó y a los dos años, nació Zigfried; durante esos 4 años, Ceci y yo mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto... fueron 4 maravillosos años cabe mencionar... no solo por que tenia a mi amada a mi lado, sino por que además, mi hermana comenzó a promocionar mi idea del duelo de monstruos, y logró que las compañias Athemus y Kaiba se unieran a la del padre de Zigfried; sin embargo, repentinamente las cosas se pusieron feas... ¿motivos suficientes? Me enteré que mis padres me habian comprometido con la hija de uno de los dueños de una de las corporaciones vecinas... seguro les sonará el apellido Ishtar, ¿cierto?... de verdad no podía creerlo... no, no queria creerlo... yo no quería casarme con nadie mas que no fuera Cecilia... no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida sin ella...

Y es que las cosas malas no terminaron ahí, sino que se pusieron peores: la tia de Cecilia nos descubrió... y lo mas grave de todo el asunto: la desgraciada se lo dijo a mis padres...

_C O N T I N U A R A. . . _

_DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS (perdón si hay ateos...) DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS!!!!!! CAPITULO XV Y AUN FALTA MAS!!!!!! PLISSSSSSSS!!! SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!!!! LES PROMETO QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER AUN MEJOR DE LO QUE CREO, ESTÁ!!!!!!! DUDAS? QUEJAS? COMENTARIOS? A No me he olvidado de las preguntas que me han hecho, futuramente vendrán sus respuestas!!! Arigatto:D_


	16. Chapter 16

**SUMMARY: **Dos clases sociales, dos diferentes zonas; dos chicos, dos vidas diferentes; ¿que pasará cuando el destino cruce sus caminos? _Universo Alterno; Género Shounenai/YAOI; Parejas Múltiples _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y por los tanto no me pertenecen... buuuaaa!!!

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XVI 

Habían pasado varios dias desde que habian regresado; aún seguía sin poder creer que habian dudado de ellos, y mas aún, que hubieran sido dos veces; tras dejar escapar un suspiro, el muchacho se recargó en el aparador de la tienda, mientras miraba el reloj de pared, marcando las 12:45 p.m (horario mexicanoooooo... oOo); pronto sería hora de comer, y tenía que salir a comprar las cosas para ello. Tras ponerse de pie, sacó de uno de los cajones la cartera y las llaves del lugar, mientras ponía el letrero de cerrado y tras asegurar las puertas, salir. Tenia que admitir que realmente se sentía solo... no tanto por que el abuelo no estuviera, después de todo, en 2 dias volvería y al menos con el todo sería como antes, pero en si, aquella falta de compañía mas emocional que física le invadia, no solo por la discusión que habia tenido con Yami, sino con Joey y los demás también... leves punzadas en su pecho le hicieron recargarse momentáneamente en una de las paredes, maldiciéndolas por lo bajo debido al mal momento en que habian escogido venirle... recuperándose tras unos segundos, prosiguió su camino.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿a quien tenemos aquí?..." el pequeño se congeló tras escuchar la voz; al levantar la mirada, confirmó, como temía, que ahí estaban los matones que siempre abusaban de el. El chico dio dos pasos atrás.

"¿Qué pasa¿No hay nadie que te ayude esta vez? Jejejejeje..." preguntó a manera de burla el sujeto "Es una lástima, por que como pensé que habria mas amigos tuyos, me encargué de traer también a unos mios..." dijo mientras por detrás del chiquillo, aparecian otros tres; en el rostro de Yugi un gesto de total temor se dibujó cuando vio como todos comenzaban a acercarse, e intentando mantener su distancia, comenzó a echarse hacia atrás lo mas que pudo, sin embargo, su espalda pronto hizo contacto contra una de las paredes, haciendole darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Tras cerrar sus ojos, se limitó simplemente a esperar a que todo terminara...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Mansión Ishtar._

_Un lugar un tanto lúgubre y solitario, pero hasta cierto punto, cálido... al menos la disciplina no era tan estricta como en su caso; después de que mirara a su madre, el chico se limitó a bajar la mirada, sabiendo que no podía suspirar o encorvarse un poco para descansar, después de todo, sabia que la mujer no se lo permitiría. Tras un par de minutos mas, finalmente el sonido de un par de tacones haciendo contacto con el suelo captaron la atención de ambos, mientras que tras la puerta principal que conducia a la sala, aparecía un hombre moreno de unos 22 años, trajeado, seguido por una joven de la misma edad de Pegasus. Ambos Crawford se pusieron de pie para recibir a los recién llegados, siendo el hombretón el que hablara tras hacer una reverencia._

_"En nombre del Sr. Ishtar, quiero ofrecer sus mas sinceras disculpas por no haberse podido presentar, pues sus problemas de salud no se lo han permitido..."_

_"Oh, no se preocupe joven, entendemos eso..." mira a Pegasus quien a su vez, solo gira levemente los ojos; entonces, los coloca en la joven "Y usted debe ser la Srita. Ishtar¿cierto?..."_

_"Asi es, Sra... soy Ishizu Ishtar, gusto en conocerla a usted y a su hijo..."_

_"Maximilian James Crawford…" se limitó a responder desganado el chico, sin embargo, haciendo reverencia y besando la mano de la chica "...el gusto es mio..."_

_Ambos muchachos se miraron por unos segundos, ambos en total silencio._

_"Bien... propongo que les dejemos solos para que... se conozcan mejor... ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo, joven...?"_

_"Odión Lishid, Madame... sigame por favor, la conduciré a la sala del té..." dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, seguido de la mujer; tras unos segundos, cierra las puertas, dejando a ambos chicos solos. Otros minutos de total silencio pasaron, en los que ambos, sentados uno enfrente del otro, mantenian su mirada en la mesita de centro. Tras otro par de segundos de ausencia de sonido, la chica finalmente suspiró._

_"...No... pareces muy animado con esto..."_

_"...A decir verdad, no lo estoy..." soltó el muchacho sin pensarlo; no obstante, tras reaccionar, se tapó la boca mientras miraba a la muchacha "N-no me malentiendas... No es por ti... A pesar de que nunca antes te habia visto, tengo que admitir que eres muy linda, y seguro muy agradable también, pero es que yo ya tengo a alguien y no quiero..." Pegasus cortó su explicación poco a poco mientras volvía a bajar la mirada "...No pretendía ser descortés, lo lamento..."_

_"...Descuida... a decir verdad... yo... tampoco quiero esto... como dijiste tu, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero... también tengo a alguien ya... si estoy haciendo esto, es solo por que no quiero imaginar si le dijera que no a mi padre..." la chica puso un gesto melancólico en su rostro, mientras Pegasus asentía en señal de entendimiento. No obstante, una leve risa captó la atención de los dos chicos, mientras que al girarse, veian al chico dueño de la misma._

_"¿De verdad te preocupa el decirle que no... o te preocupa que se entere que no quieres por que prefieres a Odión??"_

_"Marik!!" le reprendió Ishizu poniéndole una mirada asesina, mientras el chico, a manera de burla, hacia señas y gestos como si se le hubiera salido accidentalmente la información._

_"...Que impertinente..." pensó Pegasus mientras le miraba; definitivamente un chico totalmente desagradable._

_"¿Este va a ser tu marido?..." le mira de arriba a abajo "...No es la gran cosa..."_

_"Marik, mas te vale que te vayas de aquí!"_

_"¿O si no que? Le dirías a papá? Por mi esta bien, pero... ¿para poder hacerlo, no tendrías que explicarle por qué te molestaste conmigo? Mmmm?"_

_"Ma-Marik!!!..."_

_"¿Te importaría dejarnos en paz? Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo contigo, asi que, mejor que te retires..." habló Pegasus tras ponerse de pie y mirar al chico, que a su vez le miró con gesto de indiferencia._

_"¿Tu me ordenas a mi? No creo que estés en posición de hacerlo, puesto que estás en MI casa, y estas hablando con MI hermana... serás su prometido, pero eso no te da derecho ni sobre ella, ni sobre mi!"_

_"Cierto, quizá sobre ti no, pero sobre ella lo tendré pronto... y eso es algo que no te agrada¿verdad?" Marik le miró desconcertado, mientras Pegasus imitaba la acción del chico, como si accidentalmente se le hubiera escapado lo ultimo "Ups... ¿era eso? Supongo que lo arruiné al delatarte... dime... ¿sientes celos de que pronto me llevaré a tu hermana, mmm¿de que difícilmente o mejor dicho: que posiblemente no la volverás a ver una vez que esté conmigo? Pues dejame decirte una cosa: si en esos momentos no desapareces de aquí, me aseguraré que así sea..." durante segundos breves, Marik mira con gesto fúrico a Pegasus, para enseguida, tras mirar rapidamente a Ishizu, darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. El chico de cabellos platinados por su parte, se sienta, dejando escapar un suspiro "...No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es horrible..."_

_"Lamento que se haya portado asi... no es mal chico, antes... el... no era asi... la culpa es mia supongo..."_

_"No lo pienses asi... lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer no es excusa para que sea asi de maleducado..." piensa un poco "en cuanto a lo que dije antes..."_

_"Lo sé, si no lo decías, no nos dejaría en paz... te lo agradezco..."_

_"¿...de verdad... piensas casarte conmigo aun en contra de tu voluntad...?"_

_"¿Qué otra cosa podria hacer? Mi padre se moriria si yo le dijera que no lo haré, y sin mencionar el mal prestigio que le quedaría a la compañía, y..."_

_"...Podria encargarme yo de ello... tu sabes, de anular el compromiso..." Ishizu le miró dudosa "...aún no sé como, pero puedo encontrar una manera de hacerlo... solo... es cuestión de que estes de acuerdo..." la chica piensa por unos segundos; tras mirar hacia el interior de la casa, mira nuevamente a Pegasus, sonriendo levemente "...Trato hecho, Sr. Crawford..." Pegasus sujeta la mano cerrando el trato, mientras sonrie._

"¿De verdad ella aceptó algo asi¿No es un tanto humillante eso? Tu sabes, que te rechazen..."

"¿Humillante? No lo creo asi, Athemus... la verdad es que como ninguno de los dos quería eso, lo vimos como una buena forma de escape... Además, el que ella hubiera anulado el compromiso le hubiera hecho ser vista mal por la sociedad, y todo por ser mujer... para ambos, fue algo justo..."

"¿Justo? Ella sería la que hubiera salido perdiendo! No la culpo por no haberse querido casar contigo..." un carraspeo de garganta proveniente de Cecilia le hace encogerse de hombros.

"Andas un tanto impertinente el dia de hoy, mi buen Kaiba..."

"Osh...! Mejor no opines y sigue con la historia!"

"Si... ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que anularas el compromiso¿Les dijiste a tus padres que amabas a la Sra. Cecilia?" tanto Cecilia como Pegasus se sobresaltaron momentáneamente, para después, bajar la mirada mientras sujetaban fuertemente una de las manos del otro; tanto Kaiba como Yami se miraron nerviosos "...no... les dijiste eso... ¿verdad?"

_Todo pasó una noche, durante una cena... de las pocas veces que incluso mi padre estaba ahí, el lugar estaba en silencio como era costumbre, hasta que repentinamente, la tia de Ceci entró con ella sujetándola del brazo. Me sobresalté mucho al ver que eso pasaba, y estuve a punto de intervenir, sin embargo, la mirada fúrica tanto de mi padre y como la de mi madre no me permitieron hacerlo..._

_"¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IMPERTINENCIA ES ESTA?!" exclamó furiosamente el hombre de cabellos platinados, ceja promiente, bigote y barba, mientras se ponía de pie._

_"Sr., Sra! Vine a informarles sobre lo que mi sobrina ha estado haciendo con EL JOVEN JAMES!!" el chico se hiela, mientras que ambos nobles se giran a verle "¡AMBOS SE HAN ESTADO VIENDO DURANTE LAS HORAS DE PRÁCTICA DEL JOVEN, LOS DESCUBRÍ HOY QUE SALÍ A ALIMENTAR A LOS PERROS!!"_

_"MAXIMILIAN JAMES CRAWFORD¿! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?!!!!" Pegasus miró a su madre totalmente pasmado; estaba furiosa; tras mirar de reojo a Cecilia, cuya tia aun la tenia hincada en el suelo, notó la mirada suplicante que la chica le echaba..._

_"Yo... no sé de que me hablas, madre... en mi vida la habia visto..." fue lo único atinó a decir, desviando su mirada "...seguro debió alucinarlo¿qué podria querer yo con ella?"_

_"¡Yo los vi! Ambos estaban sentados en el césped! No pueden engañarme¿Cecilia? Dícelos!"_

_"¿Qué va a tener que decir? Jamas he estado con ella... seguro son solo ideas suyas... solo pienselo¿qué podria necesitar yo de ella?? Solo es una criada..."_

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes daba crédito a lo que habian escuchado...¿Pegasus¿Aquel que siempre lloriqueaba por cualquier toneteria referente a su esposa, como cuando esta le negaba el habla, o aquel que siempre la ponia por encima de todas las cosas... despreciándola? Era obvio que habia sido todo para evitar problemas, pero... era algo... que no podía ir en la misma oración junto con las palabras Pegasus y Cecilia... Yami miró a Kaiba esperando que preguntara sobre lo siguiente, pero para su mala suerte, ni el castaño se atrevía a hacerlo... tras un par de minutos, el hombre dejó escapar una respiración audible, mientras apretaba mas la mano de su cónyuge; tal parecía que después de muchos años, aun le seguia doliendo aquello que habia dicho...

_...Para no hacer largo el asunto, mis padres, aunque tuvieron sus sospechas sobre mi, no dijeron palabra alguna, y como era de esperarse, ambos regresaron a sus labores cotidianas al cabo de unos dias, dentro de los mismas, bailes y fiestas, una de los cuales fue en una de las zonas vecinas, lo cual hizo que se fueran por una semana. Aprovechando ello, me dediqué a buscar a Cecilia, puesto que después del incidente no la habia visto por ningún lado; de verdad comenzaba a temer que la... tia se la hubiera llevado lejos, pero no perdí las esperanzas... tenia que aclarar ese malentendido con ella a como diera lugar... finalmente, tras unos dias de búsqueda, escuché que dos de los criados hablaban sobre el trato que su tia le habia dado recién, y gracias a esa plática, averigüé que la mantenia encerrada en su habitación. Después de que le pidiera el juego de llaves al mayordomo, con la excusa de que habia perdido el mio, llegué a la zona donde los cuartos de la servidumbre estaba, y tras localizar el cuarto de ella, me metí en el mismo y puse llave por dentro, para asegurarme que nadie mas entrara; a pesar de que sabia que estaba ahí, no me atrevía a voltear... no tenia el valor para hacerlo... mas aun asi, a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar si no hablaba con ella, me giré a encararla, y en el instante que la vi, supe que no tenia... no, que no merecía su perdón... sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, y su expresión de tristeza, tornándose en una de enfado... solo rogué por que me escuchara aunque fuera solo un poco..._

_"Cecilia..."_

_"No tengo nada que escuchar, Sr. Crawford". Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de darle la espalda "Asi que le pido que se retire, este lugar no es apropiado de usted..."_

_"Por favor, Ceci... solo escúchame..."_

_"¿Usted pide? Si con una orden basta para que obedezca... es mi trabajo como criada, no?"_

_"Ceci... me estás lastimando..."_

_"¿Y tu como crees que me sentí yo en ese momento?..." se giró la muchacha a mirarle, con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas "Esperaba que me apoyaras, que no te avergonzaras de admitirlo... que no te avergonzaras de mi...!!"_

_"¡Tampoco fue fácil para mi! Si en esos momentos les decía que era cierto lo que tu mentada tia decia, seguro hubieran hecho que te fueras y jamás te hubiera vuelto a ver!!! Lo hice por los dos!!!"_

_"¿Por los dos, Maximilian? Por que honestamente por la cara que tenias, me pareció que lo hacías mas por ti que por mi... después de todo, yo no tengo nada que perder¿verdad?... si me hubieran corrido puedo conseguir trabajo en otro lado, y ya¿pero tu?"_

_"...Tienes razón... quizá... tienes razón..." la voz del chico comenzó a quebrarse "...quizá lo hice... por mi... por que siempre ha sido asi... siempre viendo por mi... siempre haciendo lo que ellos me dicen para que no me afecte... pero... yo... no..." Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al instante que se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, y tras arrastrarse hacia donde ella le sujetaba del vestido, rompiendo en un llanto histérico segundos después "¡No quería decir esas cosas¡No quería que te alejaran de mi¡No era mi intención que... que...!¡Perdoname, Cecilia...!" La chica simplemente desvió la mirada, ya no molesta ni triste, mas bien melancólica; entendía por que lo habia hecho, sin embargo... aun asi.. "Te lo ruego... no quiero que te enfades conmigo... no quiero que te alejes de mi...!"_

_"...Creo que sería lo mejor para ambos, Maximilian..." el chico negó repetidas veces sin soltarse de ella, mas bien aprensándose mas, como si un niño fuera "...Podrás casarte con la noble que me dijiste tus padres escogieron, y seguro irá todo mejor..."_

_"No quiero a nadie mas a mi lado, te quiero solo a ti... Si me voy a casar con alguien, será contigo... no con nadie mas... fuera quien fuera... no será nadie mas... nadie..."_

_"Maximilian, se lo que te digo, es por los dos, escúchame..." el chico siguió repitiendo una y otra vez que no se casaría con nadie mas, una y otra vez, a pesar de lo incesante de los llamados de la muchacha por captar su atención, todo con el mismo resultado "MAXIMILIAN, POR DIOS, ESCUCHAME!!! INCLUSO SI NO TE CASARAS CON ELLA, DE NADA SERVIRIA QUE LO HICIERAS CONMIGO, DE CUALQUIER MODO, PRONTO MORIRÉ!!!"_

_Las últimas palabras pronunciadas si que captaron la atención del chico de cabellos platinados, quien se detuvo sublimemente de sus súplicas, solo para levantar la mirada y toparse con una totalmente triste de ella "...¿qué?... ¿qué dices¿por qué?... E-eso no puede ser..."_

_"...Es verdad... y no hay nada que hacer al respecto..."_

_"Estas... estás mal si crees que me voy a quedar parado simplemente..." se levanta y la abraza "Juntos... vamos a encontrarte una cura... asi... asi estaremos juntos¿si? Vamos encontrar a alguien que te cure y... y..."_

_"Maximilian, escuchame... no tiene caso, yo..."_

_"...NO te vas a morir... asi tenga que tirarme de un barranco para lograrlo, te vamos encontrar una cura..." el chico le toma de una mano "T-te conseguiré un buen doctor... y encontraremos una cura para ti...!! Ya lo verás...!!"_

_"...¿no estas soñando demasiado alto?... solo piénsalo... mi tia no me deja salir de aquí, y tus padres..."_

_"Al diablo todos ellos... aunque no lo acepten, estaremos juntos..." piensa un poco "...Cecilia¿estarias dispuesta a todo por estar conmigo?... a pesar... de todos los problemas que pudiera haber?"_

_"Sabes que no necesitas preguntármelo..."_

_"Entonces... ¡Escápate conmigo!" la chica se sorprendió con estas palabras; ¿era el mismo Maximilian el que decia eso? "Podemos ir temporalmente donde mi hermana mayor mientras consigo un buen lugar, nos establecemos... y ya veremos lo demas¿qué dices¿estas conmigo?" la chiquilla piensa por breves momentos, para instantes después, mirarle fijamente a los ojos..._

_Esa misma noche, ambos decidimos llevar a cabo el escape, y a pesar de que casi nos descubrieron, logramos salir de la mansión; durante toda la noche, viajamos hacia la zona oeste donde el nuevo hogar de mi hermana se encontraba;a la madrugada siguiente, finalmente estuvimos frente a las rejas de la mansión de su esposo, donde una vez que me vieron, a pesar de que fue seguro que nadie entendia ni del por qué habia llegado a esa hora, ni del por qué solo iba con Cecilia, inmediatamente nos reportaron con mi hermana, la cual nos hizo pasar; je... la pobre cuando nos vio, no sabía si correr y abrazarme, o golpearme por la estupidez que acababa de cometer..._

"... esto parece película de amor... y de las cursis, para hacerlo peor..."

"Quizá suene loco, Kaiba... pero por el amor que le tengo a Cecilia, juro que cada palabra que he dicho, es verdad..."

"...supongo que tus padres se enfadaron bastante..."

"¿Qué si lo hicieron? Mejor ni te cuento..." suspira "...cuando se enteraron, además de exigirme inmediatamente mi retorno, también exigian que mi hermana no se volviera a meter en asuntos de nosotros... fue realmente un desastre todo ello..."

"¿Y que pasó después? Por que si hacemos cuentas, tu quizá ya eras mayor de edad en ese entonces, pero la Sra. Cecilia tenia solo 13 años... y podian haberte demandado por secuestro, minimo..."

"En eso tienes razón, Kaiba... pero, afortudamente, como mencioné antes, mis padres se preocupaban tanto de lo que los demás decian, que no harian eso público como para que todos supieran lo que habia pasado y principalmente los motivos..." sonríe malicioso "además de que un buen amigo mio me hechó la mano en ese aspecto..." Cecilia rie mientras le acaricia el pelo a Pegasus.

"Ese Dartz... como nos ha ayudado a lo largo del tiempo¿verdad?" el hombre asiente mientras ambos rien levemente.

"...¿qué pasó después?..."

"¿Eh? Pues, siguieron insistiendo por dos años, de que volviera, de que me olvidara de mis loqueras, etc... sin embargo, no cedimos... y para terminar pronto el asunto, me casé con Cecilia el dia que ella cumplió 15 años..." ambos chicos miraron con gesto malicioso al noble, el cual solo aclaró la garganta mientras se sonrojaba levemente "...Una vez que se enteraron de ello, tuvieron que cancelar el compromiso con la hija del Sr. Ishtar... además de que Vanesa después de otros dos años, me presentó ante sus padres como el verdadero promotor del duelo de monstruos..." suspira "...y de ahí en adelante, mis pequeños, es lo que ustedes conocen..."

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron en largo silencio, mientras pensaban en la historia recién contada por el hombre enfrente suyo; tras dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar sus reloj, el castaño se puso de pie, mientras tras echar una última mirada al matrimonio, simplemente sonreía pírcaramente negando y se pasaba una mano por su cabellera, saliendo del estar, sabiendo que no los volvería a ver igual después de ello. Por su parte, Pegasus miró a Yami, que se mantenía pensante, su mirada fija y entrecerrada. Después de que Cecilia mirara a su esposo, el hombre solo le sujetó fuertemente la mano nuevamente.

"...ES cierto que quizá cometiste un error con tu amigo Yugi, Athemus.. pero lo verdaderamente imperdonable sería que no hicieras nada por enmendarlo... disculpate con el, y si aun asi las cosas no se arreglan, al menos podrás decir que lo intentaste..."

El chico se puso de pie sin decir una palabra, mientras al igual que Kaiba, se dirigia fuera de la sala; sin embargo, antes de alejarse totalmente, se giró para mirarles, y tras echar una leve sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento, se dirigía hacia su habitación. Una vez que estuvo ahí, se tiró sobre la cama, aun pensando en lo ocurrido; sin embargo, pronto su labor se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil sonar, extrañándose del número de procedencia del mismo tras identificarle.

"...¿hola?..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era extraño, realmente extraño; para la hora el lugar, todo estaba anormalmente callado; ¿causas? Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera ellos mismos... mientras que Zigfried se limitaba a mirar desde su silla el exterior a través de la ventana, Marik por su parte se dedicaba a jugar con un lapicero, haciendolo rodar de un lado a otro, puesto que no tenia nada mejor que hacer desde que Bakura habia pescado un leve resfriado por la caminata de la otra ocasión y se habia quedado en el departamento; después de que el lapicero cayera al suelo, el moreno suspiró con fastidio, mientras ponía su vista en su jefe. ¿A eso llamaba junta? Para el era perder el tiempo, sobre todo por que como el chico nisiquiera habia hablado, no tenia nada para fastidiarle... no obstante, al cabo de un rato, su mueca de fastidio pronto se tornó en una sonrisa desquiciada.

"Dime, Zigfried... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo especial que es Leon?..." esta pregunta si que sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrosa, mientras se giraba inmediatamente a mirarlo "¡Hey, hey! Por favor!! No me mires con esos ojos, sobre todo cuando solo te pregunté si sabias que era especial y no nada que atente contra su seguridad, por favor! Uuuy! Vaya que estas estresado¿eh?"

"No te atrevas a mencionar siquiera el nombre de mi hermano!!"

"¿Y eso por qué? Hasta donde yo sé, tu lengua es mas impura que la mia, después de todo, yo jamás he matado personas antes..." el chico solo frunce el ceño mientras desvia la mirada.

"...No puedo creer que mi padre te haya contratado a ti y a Bakura... aun no entiendo que vio en ustedes..."

"Ahhh... en realidad..." mira hacia todos lados, y en seguida se le acerca, mientras que para sorpresa desagradable del pelirrosa, le abraza por detrás, mientras le susurra al oido "...te voy a decir un secretito... ¿sabias que tu querido tio Pegasus estuvo a punto de ser mi cuñado?..." las pupilas del chico se contrajeron en señal de asombro, mas no se movió "...si, como lo oyes... tu tio y mi hermana estuvieron comprometidos, sin embargo, tu tio le faltó el respeto gravemente tras casarse con... me ahorraré la palabra, y me limitaré a decir tia... asi que por consiguiente, tu madre, para responder por tal grosería, le ofreció a mi hermana la opción de que si necesitaba algo, se lo pidiera... y como pues... tuvimos ciertas diferencias cuando jóvenes, mi hermana le pidió una plaza para mi y Bakura aquí... y bueno... es asi como nuestra linda familia se forma... ¿a que es genial?... Aguarda... ahora que lo recuerdo, nos detestas, lo cual es injusto¿no crees? Después de todo, esto se lo debes a tu tío, que fue el que dio pie a que estemos aquí... ¿ves? Una razón mas para acabar con el..."

"...Te odio..."

"¿En serio? Eso es una lástima, por que en lo que a mi respecta, tu y tu hermanito son geniales ante mis ojos... ambos tienen una mente maquiavélica..." dice mientras frota su mejilla contra la del chico, quien se congela "aunque cabe aclarar sigues siendo mi favorito, después de todo, el solo ideó la forma de sacar a los amigos de Athemus de la mansión, sin la necesidad de matar a nadie, lo cual le restó muchos puntos, buuuuu..."

"¿QUÉ LEON QUE??!!!" exclamó mas que asombrado Zigfried mientras se giraba a mirar a Marik, mientras este tras haberlo soltado parpadeaba un par de veces.

"...eh... ¿qué... tu no sabias nada?...si pensé que el lo habia hablado contigo, tu sabes, el que me diera la carta para que se la dejara al tal Joey que tanto odiabas... después de todo no habia forma de que Leon la consiguiera y supiera como jugarla sin que tu se la dieras y explicaras antes... ¿verdad? Ah no ser que... ¡¡UUYY!! ESTO LE DA MAS PUNTOS!! BURLARTE A TI, EL MAESTRO DE LOS ACERTIJOS Y LA SEGURIDAD?!!! GENIAL!!!" el pelirrosa no podía creer lo que escuchaba; ¿Leon habia planeado todo? Entonces, eso significaba que Joey... "Hey...¿sigues ahí?" preguntó Marik mientras le picaba un par de veces con el lapicero con el cual habia estado jugando anteriormente "Venga, que deberias alegrarte que tu hermano también tenga una mente como la tuya... empiezo a creer que viene de familia¿eh?... que don! Que talento, que...!! aguarda... ahora que lo pienso, deberías preocuparte... no vaya a querer vengarse de ti por todo lo que has hecho si llegase a enterarse, eh?..."

"...no puede ser que Leon..." el moreno sonrió malicioso, mientras nuevamente se acercaba al muchacho, el cual solo reaccionó cuando sintió la rodilla del mismo entre su entrepierna y vio los brazos del mismo apoyados en los de la silla, mientras quedaba frente a frente con el

; Zigfried intentó moverse, no obstante, una mano en su cuello le hizo detenerse, ante otra sonrisa del sujeto enfrente suyo.

"Venga, que cuando eras niño, eras mas dócil y no te quejabas..." se acerca para besarlo, pero se detiene a escasos milímetros "al menos no mucho, jejejejejeje..." Zigfried simplemente frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo recordar aquellas ocasiones; sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba resignado a esperar el contacto, este jamas se dio, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos solo para ver como el moreno miraba su reloj "uuuhhh... lástima, aquí acaba mi jornada de trabajo... debo irme..." sonrie mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida "¡Que tenga un excelente dia, jefe! Te veo mañana... jejejejeje..." y tras ello, desaparece de ahí.

Por su parte, el pelirrosa simplemente suspira aliviado, mientras tras ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana, ve como el hombre se aleja, mientras su rostro se ensombrece "...Ojalá y no hubiera un mañana para ti..." y sin mas, al igual que Marik, sale de la oficina para dirigirse a su propio lugar de descanso.

**ooooooo**

Tras caminar por un buen rato, finalmente vio a la distancia el edificio departamental; a pesar de que habia sido unicamente por hacer daño, lo que habia estado a punto de hacer con el pelirrosa le habia subido la temperatura bastante, y el que Bakura anduviera resfriado no era algo muy bueno para el, puesto que no podrían hacer nada esa noche... no era que le preocupara la salud física del albino, pero... simplemente no lo haría y punto; mejor, se daría una ducha fría y... su paso repentinamente cesó, mientras miraba perplejo el auto que estaba estacionado afuera... ese inconfundible porche color violáceo oscuro... tras fruncir el ceño, se limitó a resoplar maldiciendo el que su hermana fuera tan atenta para con el y Bakura; sin embargo, no hubo terminado de salir del elevador, cuando una de las voces que escuchó provenir del departamento le puso los pelos de punta, y no precisamente por que asi se peinara ni por que le asustara la misma, sino todo lo contrario... por que la odiaba. Tras correr rapidamente y abrir la puerta, comprobó lo que su buen oido le habia indicado: ahí, sentados como si nada hubiera pasado, estaban Bakura, Ishizu... y Odión. La mirada fúrica que le habia dirigido en un principio al sujeto pronto la colocó sobre su compañero de habitación, el cual tras mirarle sin expresión alguna, se dirigió hacia la cocineta del lugar, sin decir ni una palabra, lo cual solo hizo enfurecer aún mas al recién llegado.

"Bienvenido Ma..."

"QUE ESTÁ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO EL AQUÍ...?!" cortó Marik el saludo de su hermana, mientras la mujer solo le miraba un tanto pasmada "¡LO SABES CLARAMENTE, ISHIZU!! EL QUE TE RECIBA AQUÍ A TI, NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO HAGA A EL TAMBIÉN!! NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ!!"

"P-Pero Marik... es que no entiendo... cuando eras niño lo adorabas¿qué te hizo odiarlo tanto?"

"!!LO SABES CLARAMENTE ISHIZU, ASI QUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ MAS: NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ!!"

"¿Es por que al casarme con el me alejó de ti¿es por eso?" el moreno le miró por unos segundos, mientras que el chico simplemente, comenzaba a reir levemente, lo cual solo consiguió que la mujer le mirara sin entender "¿Marik?"

"Jejejejejeje... No los quiero ver aquí... a ninguno de ustedes dos... jejejeje..." Ishizu no evitó quedarse helada con las palabras de su hermano, el cual tras reir unos segundos mas, cortó abruptamente y les miró con gesto serio "¡¡DIJE FUERA!!"

"P-pero Marik, que fue..."

"DIJE FUERA!!!!!!!!" gritó el moreno mientras lanzaba por un lado la jarra de bebida que habia estado sobre la mesa de centro; Odión por su parte, se colocó frente a Marik al momento que le tomaba por el frente de la camisa que usaba y le levantaba hacia el, a pesar de las insistencias de Ishizu por que no le lastimara.

"¡QUE FALTA DE RESPETO! ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A TU HERMANA, MARIK, Y LO SABES!!! PIDELE DISCULPAS!!!" el aludido al nombre simplemente se quedó quieto, un semblante desafiante e indiferente al mismo tiempo en su expresión; sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, lo cambió breve y unicamente para escupirle en la cara, retomándolo instantes después. Después de que Odión abriera los ojos y le mirara nuevamente, se limitó a bajarlo, un gesto molesto en su rostro; no obstante, Marik no evitó mosquearse aun mas cuando vio al hombre enfrente suyo, sonreir "...pobre de ti... a pesar de los años que han pasado, sigues siendo el mismo niño malcriado de siempre¿verdad?"

"¿Esperabas algo bueno de mi, siendo que fueron ustedes quienes me criaron?!" intentó devolverle la burla; no iba a permitir que le pisotearan en su propio juego, en su propia casa, y menos si el que lo intentaba, era EL.

"No bueno, pero esperaba que al menos fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo superado con el paso de los años... solo mírate... tan patético y medirocre como cuando eras crio, siempre queriendo llamar la atención haciendote el despreocupado y el malo cuando en realidad no eres mas que un pobre escuincle asustado!"

"...¿Has acabado ya? Por que como lo dije antes, LOS QUIERO FUERA!" demandó nuevamente, mientras señalaba hacia la puerta; su cuñado únicamente volvió a sonrerir burlonamente.

"...Crei que habias dicho que no lo volverias a repetir..."

"AHORA".

"Odión, mejor déjalo asi y vámonos... no quiero que esto termine peor..." suplicó Ishizu mientras le tomaba del brazo; el hombre por su parte, simplemente le miró.

"¿No lo ves, Ishizu? Esto ya no puede ponerse peor... pero si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo..." tras tomar su gabardina, y su sombrero, se dirige hacia la puerta "Bakura, te vemos pronto" se despidió, mientras tras unos segundos, cerraba finalmente la puerta, y tras unos minutos después, el motor del auto alejándose era escuchado.

Durante los siguientes instantes, Marik se mantuvo en su misma posición, sin moverse, casi sin respirar; pronto Bakura salió de la cocineta, mientras se agachaba a recoger los trozos de vidrio que se habian producido cuando la jarra que habia tirado el moreno hacia breves habia hecho contacto con el piso. Finalmente tras otro lapso de segundos mas, Marik colocó su vista en el albino, que en silencio, seguía con su labor.

"...¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?... ¿Qué se supone que crees, estás haciendo?..."

"¿Qué no es obvio? Limpiar tu desastre, como siempre..." se limitó a responder el otro, no mirándole en lo absoluto.

No obstante, algunas de las piezas de vidrio que recién habia levantado Bakura cayeron al piso nuevamente cuando Marik tomó por el frente de la playera al mismo y le colocó bruscamente contra la pared, mientras con su mano libre le quitaba las otras piezas de la mano.

"¡¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, IMBÉCIL¡¡SABES TAMBIÉN, QUE ODIO A ESE SUJETO, Y AUN ASI, LO INVITAS A PASAR??!!! SABES LO QUE HIZO Y AUN LE PERMITISTE ENTRAR¿QUÉ CARAJO PASA POR TU MENTE¡¿¿O QUE, LE DEBEMOS ESTO A TU BIPOLARIDAD!!!???"

"...Te voy a pedir, Marik... en primera, que no menciones ello si estás en un arranque de ira, y en segunda, que me sueltes en este momento por que debo seguir limpiando..."

"¿¡DE QUE TE QUEJAS!? TODA LA CULPA ES TUYA DE CUALQUIER MODO!! SI TU NO LE HUBIERAS PERMITIDO PASAR, NO ESTARIA EN ESTE ARRANQUE DE IRA COMO TU LO LLAMAS!!!"

"...E incluso si no hubiera sido culpa mia, te hubieras desquitado conmigo, para variar..."

"¡¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESE MODO!! DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI!!!"

"...Yo no me burlo de ti... simplemente si comienzo a gritar también, esto terminará mal..."

"¿¡NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO VERDAD¡¡ESTO YA ESTA MAL!! TU Y TU MALDITA BIPOLARIDAD ME VUELVEN LOCO!!!"

"...Y no crees que mi maldita bipolaridad se deba también a tus cambios constantes de carácter? Solo piénsalo: de todo lo malo que ha pasado, te has desquitado conmigo últimamente! El plan de lo de las compañias, el que Zigfried se hubiera rebelado, y ahora esto? Incluso a pesar de que fue tu idea, cuando comenzó a ir bien el plan de mezclarme con los amigos de Athemus, te pusiste agresivo!!"

"¿Te estas quejando, Bakura...? Si tanto te gusta el trato que te dan los demás, con toda la alegria del mundo puedes lárgarte con ellos... después de todo, tu amiguito... ¿Tristán se llama? Estaria feliz de que estuvieras allá!"

"!!¿VES A LO QUE ME REFIERO?! Ahora que simplemente te estoy poniendo en claro las cosas, te molestas!! Además, no se que me dices de Tristán: no llegaste tu aquella noche hablando maravillas de tu pequeño Joey¿No será que eres tu quien quiere irse con el?!"

"JEJEJEJE, NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS, KURA, SI TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE ME ENFADE..."

"¿YO?! DISCULPAME, PERO HASTA DONDE YO RECUERDO, FUISTE TU EL QUE EMPEZÓ CON LOS PROBLEMAS CON TU HERMANA Y SU MARIDO, NO YO!! AHH!! Y POR SI FUERA POCO, ERES TU QUIEN LO HA PROLONGADO POR 22 AÑOS, POR NO SOPORTAR A ODIÓN!!!"

"NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU ASQUEROSO NOMBRE NUEVAMENTE!!!"

"¿POR QUÉ LO ODIAS TANTO?! HASTA DONDE YO SÉ, SOY YO EL QUE DEBERÍA TENER TODO EN CONTRA DE EL, NO??!! CUANDO NIÑOS, EL QUERIA QUE ME FUERA, CUANDO NIÑOS, EL NO QUERIA QUE ESTUVIERA CONTIGO, CUANDO NIÑOS, EL FUE QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO, EL CAMBIÓ EL TIERNO NIÑO QUE ERAS EN LO QUE ERES AHORA!!! Y TODO POR QUÉ??!! DIMELO MARIK!!! DIMELO O LO DIRÉ YO!!!"

"BAKURA, MAS TE VALE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA..."

"VENGA MARIK, DILO!!! TE ENFADASTE POR QUE ODION SE LLEVÓ A TU HERMANA??!!

"BAKURA, CALLATE..."

"OH NO! AGUARDA!!! YA RECORDÉ POR QUE FUE!!"

"CALLATE..."

"VAMOS!! SI LO QUE TE PASÓ A TI NO PUEDE SER PEOR QUE SER UN PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA COMO ES MI CASO!! ASI QUE ADMITÁMOSLO DE UNA VEZ LOS DOS: FUE POR QUE ODIÓN TE RECHAZÓ CUANDO LE DIJISTE LO QUE SENTIAS POR EL, VERDAD??!!"

"CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos; después de que se reincorporara pesadamente del suelo, leves gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, mientras el albino se tocaba la herida y veia su mano cubierta del espeso líquido carmesí, concluyendo que la mano con la que el moreno le habia golpeado, habia sido la que habia tenido una de las piezas de vidrio "¿!EN QUE MOMENTO TE ADJUDICASTE EL TITULO DE PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA?? NO SE QUE HAYAS PENSANDO, POR QUE DEJAME DEJARTE EN CLARO QUE PARA MI, TU NI SIQUIERA ERES ESO¡¡...!!"

Bakura, que aún continuaba en el suelo, lentamente levantó la mirada, solo para toparse con la propia de Marik, que estaba en total estado de shock tras darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho y dicho. Segundos pasaron en los que se quedaron en silencio, un incómodo silencio... Marik miró hacia todos lados, mientras que tras esperar un poco mas, soltaba el vidrio que aun sujetaba, y se acercaba al albino, que mantenía su mirada baja; no obstante, el moreno se llevó una gran impresión cuando después de que se acercara a tenderle la mano, Bakura la rechazara y se pusiera de pie por cuenta propia, al momento de dirigirse a la salida del lugar, a pesar de los llamados insistentes del hombre de cabellos rubios preguntándole el lugar al cual se dirigia o con quien iba; tras unos minutos donde Marik miró al chico alejarse, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho... todo... todo era culpa de los demás... si las cosas no se hubieran puesto mal gracias a los demas, nada de eso habria pasado, no se habria molestado, y por consiguiente, no habria dicho esas cosas... y si no fuera por los amigos de Athemus, Bakura seguro no se hubiera marchado por no tener otro lugar a donde ir... seguro, hubiera esperado a que se le bajara la ira y todo habria regresado a la normalidad... todo era su culpa... pero... si se apuraba, estaba seguro que podría hacer que Bakura volviera...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La lluvia caía incesantemente, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el pavimento húmedo, y otras mas, contra los charcos que se habían formado, debido al tiempo que la misma llevaba sin parar; sin embargo, no le importaba...

_"...¿hola?..."_

_"¿Yami? Muchacho, habla Salomón!"_

_"¿Uh¡Hola Sr, me da gusto escucharlo¿cómo ha estado?"_

_"Me temo que no muy bien, chico... ¿dime, has visto a Yugi?" el chico se heló; ¿no se supone que se habían ido hacia sus respectivos hogares?_

_"N-No señor... ¿por qué? Se encuentra bien?"_

_"Ay muchacho! Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras! Recién acabo de llegar hace un par de horas del hospital, y aunque me extrañó encontrar cerrado, no me preocupó mucho... el problema vino cuando Joey y Tristán vinieron a buscarle... yo pensé que aun seguia contigo, pero cuando me dijeron que ya tenian mas de 2 dias de haber llegado, y tras hablar a la casa de Tea para preguntar si estaba ahi y que me dijeran que no, comenzé a preocuparme... tras revisar en sus cosas, encontré el número de tu móvil, y esperaba que me dijeras que estaba contigo, pero ahora que lo has negado, ya no sé que hacer..."_

Tras detenerse en una esquina, miró hacia todas direcciones... ¿dónde podia estar¿Estaría bien? No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo... si no hubiera dudado de él...

_"N-No se preocupe, Sr. Muto! Me encargaré de buscarlo!!"_

_"Gracias Yami, Joey y los demás tambien le están buscando, si yo pudiera, también lo haría, pero.."_

_"No se preocupe Sr., déjenlo en nuestras manos!" y sin mas, trancó la llamada y salió de la mansión directo hacia la zona baja, a pesar de que la lluvia amenazaba con caer pronto..._

Nuevamente dobló en otra de las esquinas, y con el mismo resultado... nada a la vista... ¿qué tenia que ofrecer para poder encontrarle? No importaba lo que fuera, todo con tal de hallarle...

_PUUUUUMMM..._

"¿Yugi¡?!" preguntó el noble tras girarse hacia el lugar de donde habia provenido el sonido; el sonido siguió escuchándose continuamente, mientras el chico, sigiloso, se acercaba... interiormente, iba prometiendo sin fin de cosas, desde que no molestaría a zigfried por una semana, incluso un mes, o que usaría los lentes frente a cualquiera a pesar de lo humillante que para el era... ¡incluso que se volvería a poner aquel disfraz ridículo de faraón egipcio que dartz le habia hecho usar hacia un par de años y por el le habia puesto el apodo! Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, cuando se acercó mas, se dio cuenta que el responsable era un gato.

"Meeeeeeeeeeowwwwwwww..." maulló el minimo tras asomarse del contenedor de basura con un esqueleto de pescado en su hocico. Yami simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de mirarle.

"Vaya... solo eres tu..." el minimo maulló de nuevo mientras se acercaba a el y comenzaba a acariciarlo "mira que hasta tu estas mas seco que yo... eres bastante dócil para estar en la basura eh?... dime, no habrás visto aun amigo mio por aquí? Es bastante bajito y..." el chico pensó un poco "mira que seguro ya me hizo daño la lluvia... yo, hablando con un gato y..."

"Meeeeooowwwww..." volvió a maullar el gato, esta vez echándose a correr por un lado, mientras el noble le seguia por un rato, para ver si le alcanzaba; mas para su mala suerte, no fue así.

"...Vaya, ese gato seguro se parece a mi... se ofende de todo... en fin, que se le va a hacer...?" y sin mas, se dispuso a darse la vuelta para salir de ahí y seguir buscando; sin embargo, algo a la distancia le hizo intentar enfocar; dándose cuenta de que no lo lograria a menos que se acercara mas, comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, hasta que finalmente, su corazón sufrió una mezcla de emociones: alegría, alivio, satisfacción... preocupación, angustia, tristeza...: Ahí, tendido boca abajo sobre el suelo, la pequeña figura que estaba buscando; sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió hacia el "!!!YUGI!!!!" gritó el chico, mientras que después de unos segundos, finalmente llegaba a su lado, y le tomaba en uno de sus brazos, mientras le miraba; el chico estaba lleno de golpes por todos lados; una ira inmensa le invadió "¿quién fue quien te hizo esto, amigo...? Eso no importa ahora, tengo que sacarte de aquí..." el noble estuvo a punto de echárselo a cuestas, sin embargo, un leve espasmo del cuerpo del pequeño le hizo detenerse, mientras que tras mirarlo nuevamente, veía como el pequeño hacia un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, cosa que tras unos segundos, finalmente consiguió "Yugi! Gracias al cielo estas bien...! Dime, quien te hizo esto?? Que fue lo que pasó, quien...??"

"¿...A quien le importa...?" preguntó secamente el chiquillo, mientras el mayor se sorprendia bastante.

"...Pero Yugi... todos estabamos preocupados por ti... tu abuelo, joey, tristán, tea... yo... incluso Mai y su hermano con su banda te estan buscando!"

"...No veo por qué... para lo único que sirvo, es para causar problemas..."

"E-eso no es verdad... a todos nos has enseñado muchas cosas... que muchos no sepamos aprovecharlas o no nos damos cuenta al principio es una cosa, pero la verdad es otra... eres alguien muy especial..."

"¡No mientas!!" soltó Yugi de golpe, mientras Yami simplemente le miraba, no entendiendo a que venia aquella reacción; pronto el noble notó como el cuerpo del chiquillo temblaba levemente "...¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser asi? Siempre mintiéndose unas a otras... o lastimándose entre si, todo... todo para desquitar sus enojos y frustraciones... ¿por qué...?"

Lágrimas.

Las lágrimas finalmente brotaron de sus ojos, mientras hacian finos caminos hacia la parte baja de su cara, mientras su gimoteo comenzaba a ser mas y mas audible; Yami simplemente miró al chico enfrente suyo, sintiendo en su garganta un nudo propio; aquel chico que siempre parecía irradiar alegria, aquella luz que siempre parecía dar... parecía tan apagada ahora...

"¿...Por qué no puede terminar todo simplemente ya...?"

"...Yugi..."

Por vez primera desde que le conocía, le veía totalmente decaído... sin embargo, si podia de algo estar agradecido, era que por primera vez también, podría devolverle toda aquella calidez y todo aquel amor que siempre le habia profesado cuando mas lo habia necesitado... tras atraerlo hacia el, simplemente le abrazó contra el, mientras dejaba que el pequeño sacara todo aquello que traia dentro, todo su dolor, toda su ira, toda su tristeza, dejándole saber también a través de aquel contacto, que no permitiría que nadie mas le hiciera daño, que se quedaría con él el tiempo que fuera necesario, y mas importante, que por su cuenta corría, que jamas lo volvería a dejar solo...

_C O N T I N U A R A. . . _

_Bien!! Otro capitulo mas¿Qué dicen? Espero les esté gustando, estoy poniendo todo mi corazón en ello (si, se nota en las partes cursis, pero bueeee...) DUDAS? QUEJAS? COMENTARIOS? QUIEREN MATAR A LA AUTORA POR ALGUNA ESCENA EN ESPECIAL?? A DE LA AUTORA///// _

Bien bien!!!! Aprovechando el pequeño espacio que sobró, he aquí que lo aprovecharé para hacer unas anotaciones importantes (se escuchan redobles de tambores)... y aquí están... LAS EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES (los vivos XD)!!!

Odión y Dartz: 38 años

Pegasus e Ishizu: 34 años

Marik: 30 años

Cecilia y Bakura: 29 años

Kisara: 19 años

Kaiba y Zigfried: 18 años

Yami, Joey y Tristán: 16 años

Tea: 15 años

Yugi: 14 años

Mokuba, Rebecca y Leon: 13 años


	17. Chapter 17

JUEGOS DEL DESTINO 

Por Janet0041

CAPITULO XVII 

Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac...

El sonar del reloj resonaba a través de los largos pasillos, incesante, continuo, ritmico, mientras los trabajadores del lugar iban de un lado a otro, atendiendo a los otros internados. Por su parte, el noble miraba hacia el suelo, sus manos unidas sobre sus muslos, mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos, entrelazándolos entre si sin siquiera prestar atención a ello... El doctor habia dicho que sería solo un chequeo, ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto? Pronto los pasos constantes a la distancia captaron su atención, seguidos de un llamado que le dio a entender que claramente era a el quien iba dirigido; al girarse, vio que se acercaban a toda velocidad tanto el abuelo del chico como los amigos del mismo.

"Sr. Muto!" llamó el muchacho mientras se ponia de pie rapidamente, dando tiempo que el anciano llegara hasta donde el se encontraba.

"Muchacho Yami! Gracias a Dios!! ¿D-dime, como está mi nieto? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde lo tienen?!"

"Tranquilicese, Sr. Muto... Yugi está dentro de esta habitación, el doctor que nos atendió le esta revisando... no voy a mentirle, está bastante golpeado... ¡Pero fuera de eso, el doctor dijo que estaba bien, que estaba estable...!" se apresuró a agregar tras notar la mirada consternada que habia cubierto el rostro del hombre, mientras Yami sonreia suavemente "...Estará bien, ya lo verá... es un chico fuerte..."

El sonido de la puerta abriendose pronto captó la atención de todos, mientras que a través de la misma, aparecía el médico, sosteniendo una gran carpeta en sus manos; sorprendiéndose un poco tras notar las demas prescencias, parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a poner en su rostro aquel gesto serio.

"Em... ¿parientes del joven Yugi Muto?..."

"A-aquí, Sr... Digame, ¿como esta mi nieto?" el joven se sacó las gafas mientras tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se las volvia a colocar después de haberlas limpiado.

"Soy el Dr. Duke Devlyn... quisiera informarle que a pesar de los golpes que traia consigo cuando el joven a su lado le trajo y del leve resfriado que presenta, puedo decir que esta mejorando... le administré unos calmantes para minimizar su dolor, pronto estará bien..." un suspiro general por parte de todos fue escuchado "...Ese chico es afortunado de tener amigos como este chico, si no le hubiera encontrado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado..."

"...Por favor, no diga eso... no he hecho nada que merezca ser admirado... de verdad..."

"Mpph... en eso estoy de acuerdo..."

"Joey, basta ya... este no es momento para tus tonterías!" le reprendió Tea, mientras el rubio a su vez le miraba con incredulidad.

"¿qué? Mis tonterías? Acaso ya se olvidaron de que todo pasó por su culpa? Si nos hubiera apoyado cuando debió hacerlo, seguro Yugi no estaria en este lugar!"

"Sé que cometí un error, sin embargo, ¿dónde estabas tu cuando esto pasó? ¿Se supone que vinieron juntos, o no?"

"¡No se que clase de lavado cerebral le hayas hecho, pero debido a ello, tuvimos una discusión con el y fue por ello que no estuve ahí con el cuando lo necesitó!"

"Reconoce que no solo la culpa es mia, Joey!"

"Obligame!"

"Con el debido respeto que me merecen ambos, y aunque se que no debo interferir en problemas ajenos, les voy a pedir que salgan de este lugar y resuelvan cualquiera que sea el conflicto que tienen, por que si su amigo despierta y les ve discutiendo de esta manera, les aseguro que no le ayudará en nada a su recuperación..." unos segundos pasaron, hasta que tanto Yami como Joey, tras mirarse entre si, salieron sin necesidad de palabra.

Durante un par de horas, caminaron en total silencio, uno un par de metros delante del otro, limitándose el que iba mas atrás a seguir al de enfrente; tras un par de minutos mas, finalmente llegaron a una especie de mirador, donde Joey finalmente se detuvo y se apoyó en el barandal del mismo, mirando hacia el horizonte. Yami por su parte, se detuvo varios metros detrás de el, siempre manteniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. El viento sopló mientras alborotaba la cabellera de ambos, azotando los flequillos del noble sobre su cara.

"...Antes que nada, Joey, yo..."

"No tienes que venirme con rodeos, Yami, hay que ir directo al punto: no pienso perdonarte por lo que hiciste..."

"...Lo sé, y no voy a pedirte que lo hagas... entiendo que estes molesto, enfadado... o incluso que me odies, pero por Yugi, creo que deberías tratar de sobrellevarlo..."

"¿Tu que vas a saber lo que es bueno o no para Yugi? Fuiste tu en primer lugar quien le hizo daño, no creas que los demás y yo no lo notamos!"

"Lo se... sin embargo, a pesar de todo... pienso pedirle disculpas cuando ya esté bien..."

"Oh no, no lo harás..." estas palabras captaron la atención del noble, quien levantó su mirada solo para ver como la agresiva de Joey se habia tornado a una mas melancolica "...Yugi ya pasó por eso una vez, ¿entiendes? Y hasta ahora, lo único que le ha traido son mas y mas problemas... asi que no pienso permitir que eso le empeore aun mas la vida..."

"¿De que hablas? ¿por qué no...?"

"...Estoy hablando de mi, de Tea y de Tristán..." soltó el chico, mientras bajaba su mirada "...hace tiempo... cuando mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mi y se llevó a mi hermana, me volví un chico problema... tras entrar a la secundaria, conocí a Tea y a Tristán, y los tres nos volvimos una especie de banda... ella atraia a las victimas... Tristán y yo las golpeábamos..."

"Joey... esto que me dices... ¿significa que...?"

"...Asi es, Yami..." el chico pasó saliva "...Asi fue como conocimos a Yugi..." el noble no podia creer lo que escuchaba; ¿de verdad era posible que si habian hecho eso, fueran amigos? "...tras lograr engañarlo, Tea le metió en un callejón y nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo... sin embargo, entre el miedo supongo que sintió por ello, y el hecho de que Tea habia sido su amiga desde la infancia, se nos puso realmente mal... casi se nos muere... sé que no hay excusa para ello, y quiero hacer constar que no es lastima lo que le tenemos de el, de verdad es una persona especial... es solo que... no soporto que tu, siendo una persona que jamás le habia hecho daño... se lo hayas hecho ahora... no quiero que se vuelva a poner igual..." finalizó mientras le daba la espalda y apartaba de sus ojos las lagrimas acumuladas que habian estado a punto de salir. Yami por su parte se limitó a mirarle en silencio durante los primeros segundos.

"...Yo también lamento lo que hice... asi como ustedes lo hicieron... no era mi intención herirlo de esa forma... sin embargo... aunque soy un noble... aun a pesar de todo... sigo siendo solo un humano... y aunque cometí un error... lo que seria imperdonable es si no hiciera lo posible por remediarlo... asi que... aunque tu y los demas no quieran, le seguiré viendo, para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, de nuestras diferencias, para mi es alguien muy especial..."

"Yami..."

"...Qué conmovedor..." ambos chicos se giraron ante la voz repentina (seguida de unos aplausos) que escucharon a sus espaldas "de verdad... no se que decir... no habia sentido este nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un cóctel se me atoró un camarón, ¿eh?!!!" Yami miró con desconcierto al tipo recien llegado; ¿estaba loco o algo asi?...

"...¿Y tu eres...?"

"Ahhh!!!" Joey exclamó repentinamente, mientras su gesto de sorpresa se transformaba en uno de ira, al momento que le señalaba "¡¡TU!! ERES TU!!! EL TIPO QUE ME DIO LA CARTA!!!!"

"¿QUÉ???!!"

"Awwwwww... ¿me recuerdas pequeño Joey? De verdad me siento realmente halagado y..." el sujeto calló repentinamente mientras sin previo aviso, se abofeteaba asi mismo, ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos "BASTA YA! POR ESO COMENZARON NUESTROS PROBLEMAS!!!" habló para si mientras su respiración agitada poco a poco se calmaba, y en seguida, mas pasiva, la volvia a colocar sobre los muchachos "ummm... ¿en que estabamos, mis nada queridos niños?"

"Joey, esto no me gusta nada, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí..." recomendó el noble sin apartar su mirada de Marik, mientras el rubio asentía lentamente.

"¿Qué? Se van tan pronto??? Si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado apropiadamente... Soy Marik Ishtar..." hace una reverencia exagerada "y ustedes son...??? esperen esperen... aunque no supiera sus nombres, ¿para que conocerlos?" la sonrisa burlona que hasta ahora habia mantenido en su rostro se desvaneció de la nada mientras su mirada se convertia en una mas desquiciada "...Pronto serán cadáveres!!!"

Y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, tras sacar una daga, se lanzó contra ambos.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

Las cosas iban mal, mal... realmente mal... toda sus búsqueda, sus esfuerzos, su dedicación... parecian ser en vano... totalmente frustrado, sujetó con fuerza su cabellera mientras apoyado en sus codos sobre su escritorio, maldecía lo inútil e ineficiente que era; no obstante, una mano en su hombro pronto captó su atención, dirigiéndola en seguida a la niña que se encontraba por un lado.

"No te sientas mal, Tío Dartz... estás haciendo todo lo que puedes..."

"Lo sé, Rebecca... y sin embargo, no es suficiente, maldita sea..."

"...Creo que en todo caso deberías estar enfadado conmigo, después de todo, a pesar de mis habilidades, no he sido capaz de ayudarte en este problema..."

"Sabes que no es tu culpa, pequeña... no te mortifiques por ello..."

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Asi que en lugar de estarte denigrando a ti mismo, intenta hacer memoria sobre algo que hayas olvidado mencionar mientras yo sigo intentado rastrear al comprador de la mayoria de las acciones de Kaiba..." dijo la niña mientras regresaba al asiento donde recién habia estado sentada y continuaba con su trabajo, mientras Dartz a su vez, intentaba pensar en toda la información que ya tenia...

¿Era posible que de verdad no hubiera una forma de rastrear al responsable? Era obvio que por mas perfecto que fuera cualquier tipo de saqueo a una red, debía de quedar rastro o evidencia, algo que marcara el lugar de donde provenia la señal... pero... ¿cómo lograrlo? ¿cómo rastrear a un responsable cuando se habia estado moviendo por todas las compañias comprando sus acciones? Alguien que sabia moverse al mismo tiempo en todas direcciones debia ser realmente inteligente, realmente...

"¡¡YA LO TENGO!!" Exclamó repentinamente el noble de cabellos azulados espantando a su sobrina en el acto, que le miró sin entender a que venia su señal de triunfo "¡REBECCA! DAME LOS NOMBRES DE LAS EMPRESAS COMPRADORAS Y VERIFICA CUAL ES LA QUE HA COMPRADO MAS!!!" la chiquilla en el acto, tras una seña de asentimiento, hizo lo que su tio le habia ordenado, mientras este a su vez, caminaba de un lado a otro, sacando conclusiones en voz alta "¡SI LO TUVE TODO EL TIEMPO FRENTE A MIS NARICES, COMO NO LO HABIA NOTADO?! QUIZÁ NO PUEDA RASTREAR DE DONDE PROVENGA LA SEÑAL, CIERTO? PERO ALGO ES SEGURO! QUE EL NOMBRE DE LA COMPAÑÍA QUE HA TENIDO MAS MOVIMIENTOS, ES LA RESPONSABLE!!! SI TODO ESTA CLARO!!! INTENTÓ COMPRAR ACCIONES DE TODAS LAS COMPAÑIAS PARA DISTRAER ATENCIONES DE SU OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL QUE ERA LA CORPORACIÓN KAIBA, SIN EMBARGO, NO TOMÓ EN CUENTA QUE SUS MOVIMIENTOS QUEDARIAN MARCADOS, O AL MENOS SU NOMBRE!!! FINALMENTE, ESTO SE DETENDRÁ!!!!" hace pausa mientras mira a su sobrina "¿Tienes la información que te pedí, Rebecca?"

"...En realidad... creo que si, pero..."

"...¿pero?..." la chiquilla le miró preocupada y dudosa, antes de girar la laptod al noble, quien se acercó a leer "...tienes que estar bromeando..."

"...Me temo que no, tío... según las gráficas y estadísticas, este es el nombre de la compañía que mas movimientos ha tenido..."

"...Es que no puede ser... tiene que haber un error..."

"Quizá, sin embargo, este es el resultado de la información que me pediste..." le mira unos segundos "...honestamente, tío... sabiendo que el dueño de la compañía Shreader es sobrino de tu mejor amigo, ¿la habias investigado ya? ..."

Ante estas palabras, el noble se giró a mirarla, dejando que un silencio por parte suya respondiera la pregunta; en un principio habia sido tan sospechosa como cualquiera, sin embargo, debido a la familiaridad con el noble de cabellos platinados, no habia sido tan profunda como la de los demas... la posible respuesta estaba en la pantalla de ese ordenador, sin embargo... ¿cómo le daria la noticia Pegasus, de que posiblemente, su sobrino era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando con las compañias?...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"...y asi fue como pasó todo..."

"...Ya veo... ahora entiendo por qué discutian tus amigos entonces... supongo yo también me hubiera ofendido si me hubieran dado la espalda en un momento así..."

"...En realidad, no le dimos la espalda a Joey, pero siempre se toma todo muy a pecho... no es un mal chico, ni el ni Yami, pero nunca se han llevado del todo bien... je... quien lo diria, son tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez..."

"...Como el resto del mundo, Tristán... ¿puedo llamarte Tristán, verdad?"

"Solo si yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre también, jejeje..." el hombre de cabellos oscuros rió mientras asentía "entonces, estamos a mano Duke... a todo esto... ¿no eres un tanto joven para estar chambeando ya?"

"Ah, eso... bueno... solo llevo meses trabajando... no hace mucho que salí de terminar el internado... ¿sabes? No es por presumir, pero me dijeron que he sido de los pocos que han logrado terminar la carrera en 7 años... cuando en realidad, son como 10..."

"¿Te cae, hermano? No se si yo habria aguantado tanto!"

"Jeje... no creas que fue fácil... tuve que adelantar muchas materias en verano, lo cual lo volvía mas pesado... cero diversiones, cero distracciones, 100 estudio..."

"Orale... definitivamente que aguante... yo apenas estudio prepa y quiero tirar la toalla ya..."

"...No vas a llegar muy lejos con esa mentalidad..." dijo con nerviosismo el médico mientras Tristán simplemente le miraba con reproche "...pero supongo que si te las has arreglado para seguir adelante, vas bien..."

"¡Si claro, inténtale acomodar ahor..." el castañó cortó la frase cuando a la distancia, vió una silueta conocida; si, conocida, por que aunque era por leves rasgos, se veia diferente, sin embargo, ¿cuántas personas podia haber así? Dudoso, se acercó un poco mas "¿...Ryou...?" la figura andante se detuvo ante el llamado repentino; tras levantar la mirada levemente, reconoció al muchacho enseguida.

"T-tristan...?"

"¡Hombre! ¡Cuánto sin verte! He intentado comunicarme a tu depa varias veces, pero me ha sido imposi... ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASÓ EN LA CARA?!!" preguntó alarmado tras notar la herida sangrante en el lado derecho de su rostro "¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BESTIA TE HIZO ESTO?!!"

"...No es nada, solo es un rasguño... estoy bien..."

"¡Estoy bien mis calzones! Esa herida está mal y lo sabes casi tan bien como yo, no le restes importancia!!" en esos instantes, recién terminaba de acercarse Duke "¡Oye Duke, ¿podrias ayudarlo?"

"¡Cielos! ¿Qué te pasó? Luchabas por tu vida o algo así? Vas a necesitar puntadas para que se cierre esa herida..."

"Repito que estoy bien, no necesito ayuda..." habló de manera seca Bakura, sin levantar la mirada del suelo y queriendo lárgarse de ahí cuanto antes; ya habia tenido bastantes problemas y no queria mas. Tristán le miró en silencio, preocupado.

"...¿pasó algo, Ryou?..."

"...Vayamos al interior del hospital... ha comenzado a caer llovizna..." propuso Duke después de que sintiera como las pequeñas gotas se estaban estrellando sobre su rostro; después de que el castaño mirara al doctor y enseguida a Bakura insistiendo una vez mas, finalmente el albino accedió.

TRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Un trueno resonó por el cielo, al instante que caía al suelo una vez mas; adolorido por los rasguños múltiples en su cuerpo e intentando reincorporarse, Yami abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, viendo como el sujeto desquiciado atacaba a Joey, mientras este ultimo hacia todo lo humanamente posible para esquivar las apuñaladas que Marik intentaba darle; el noble se maldijo a si mismo, ¿cómo era posible que entre dos no pudieran ganarle? La lluvia se soltó con fuerza, mientras tras hacer un movimiento desesperado por intentar librarse de otro ataque, Joey resbalaba debido al suelo que se habia tornado fangoso con el agua; tras mirar hacia arriba suyo, pudo ver al moreno enfrente, que le miraba con odio.

"¿Por qué haces esto?! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice!?"

"Me has causado muchos problemas...tu... mi hermana... todos... y uno por uno los haré pagar..."

"¿D-De que hablas, hermano? ¿Yo que te he hecho?"

"¡NO FINJAS DEMENCIA! ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA Y LA DE TUS AMIGOS, LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI SE HA IDO!!! DE NO HABER SIDO POR EL TRATO QUE USTEDES LE DIERON, JAMAS HUBIERA PENSADO QUE POR MIS ACTITUDES NO ME IMPORTABA!!! HUBIERA ENTENDIDO QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE DIJE, NO ERA LO QUE EN REALIDAD PENSABA!!!"

"N-No se de quien me estas hablando, p-pero creo que seria mejor si estuvieras buscando a esa persona para arreglar el problema, ¿no crees?"

"Ya es muy tarde para eso... hasta nunca, pequeño..." y levantó la daga, disponiéndose a acabar con todo; no obstante, el moreno se detuvo en seco tras notar la mirada que el rubio le estaba echando: la misma que el albino le habia puesto; sin darse cuenta que su propia mano habia comenzado a temblar, dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras en su mente la escena se repetía una y otra vez "D-DEJA DE MIRARME ASI DE UNA VEZ!!!! DETENTE!! PARA!!!!" comenzó a gritar para si mientras tras lograr cerrar los ojos, arremetia de nueva cuenta contra el rubio; no obstante, la intervención de Yami evitó la muerte segura de Joey tras haberse lanzado contra Marik, logrando empujarle y hacer que cayera varios metros mas adelante.

Tras tomar la daga que el agresor habia soltado, Joey se levantó del suelo y sujetó al noble, el cual respiraba cansado por el esfuerzo que habia hecho, mientras ambos se giraban a mirar al sujeto, que recien habia comenzado a levantarse, quedándose hincado y respirando a su vez, pesadamente por el golpe que se habia metido, mientras con el dorso de la mano, se quitaba el exceso de lodo que tenia en la cara, su mirada llena de odio no desvaneciéndose ni un solo momento; ambos muchachos esperaban que al haberlo desarmado, todo terminara, mas para su sorpresa y mala suerte, vieron como una mueca de ira se le dibujaba en el rostro al moreno, al momento que lanzaba un grito de histeria, e hincado, tomaba impulso para lanzarse contra ellos una vez mas... Sin embargo, pasó algo que nadie esperaba: al apoyar el pie que serviria de base para lanzarse contra los chicos, el pedazo donde el moreno se encontraba, se desprendió, mientras Yami y Joey, sin poder reaccionar, vieron como la figura de Marik desaparecía ante sus ojos, cayendo por el barranco. Durante los siguientes segundos, todo estuvo en calma, hasta que finalmente, un golpe seco se escuchó, mientras ambos chicos finalmente salian del trance en el que habían entrado, con el mismo pensamiento pasando por sus cabezas: una persona acababa de morir ante sus ojos. No sabiendo que hacer por cuenta propia, buscaron un teléfono cercano y tras dar notificación del cuerpo, desaparecieron del lugar, no queriendo saber nada mas...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sus zapatos húmedos haciendo contacto con el piso fueron dejando leves huellas, resultado de la mezcla de tierra y agua que se habian quedado impregnados en las suelas de los mismos; tras dirigirse a la habitación y cambiarse de ropa, se secó la melena mientras miraba hacia donde la sala estaba, viendo que el desastre que hacia un par de horas se habia formado, seguía ahí. No evitando llevarse una mano a la parte de su rostro donde ahora la herida se encontraba suturada, recordó la pelea, y las palabras que el moreno le habia dicho, no evitando sentir esa horrible opresión nuevamente. Sin embargo, a pesar del daño tanto fisico como psicológico que sentia, sabia que la culpa era solo suya, después de todo, Marik le habia advertido que se callara varias veces...

"No se que le critico yo, si soy igual de terco que el..." susurró, mientras comenzaba a recoger los trozos de vidrio del suelo; tras unos minutos, todo estuvo en orden nuevamente; dejando escapar un suspiro, se preguntó donde estaria Marik en esos momentos, y sobre que estaría haciendo; no soportando el silencio total en ese lugar, encendió el televisor, no prestando atención al canal mientras se dirigia a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, esperarando a que el moreno llegara.

Sin embargo, no pasaron siquiera un par de minutos cuando en el canal que por default se habia puesto, un noticiero, comenzaron a dar la nota sobre un accidente; el chico sin saber realmente porqué, se asomó a mirar las imágenes de la nota, soltando la vajilla que traia en las manos, estrellándose la misma contra el suelo y rompiéndose en añicos tras ver las mismas, en ellas, imágenes de aquella persona que habia pensado esperar... y que ahora sabía, JAMÁS llegaría...

No podia creer que era verdad... no quería creer que era verdad... esas imágenes debian ser falsas... todo tenia que ser una mentira... Marik, SU Marik, no podia estar MUERTO. No dándose cuenta en que momento habia lanzado la lampara contra el televisor, del momento en que habia entrado en la habitación y habia comenzado a tirar todo, y no dándose cuenta en que momento las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos, el albino se sentó en la cama sintiéndose desfallecer... ¿por qué el? ¿por qué habia hecho eso? ¿habia sido por que el moreno habia pensado que Bakura no cumpliría su promesa? Recostándose en el lecho que habia sido de ambos, Bakura cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido tras unos minutos sin darse cuenta...

ooo--------------------------------------------------ooo

Te harán daño... todos te harán daño...

No confies en nadie...todos te van a traicionar...

Mientras duermas, intentarán matarte...

Siempre escuchaba que le susurraban, que le advertian, sin embargo, cuando se giraba para mirar quien le decía eso, nunca había nadie... asi era todo el tiempo, ni siquiera cuando las advertencias no venian...

¿Por qué sus padres nunca querian estar con el? ¿por qué nunca lo dejaban jugar con los demas niños? ¿por qué nadie lo queria? ¿por qué incluso las personas de la casa siempre le miraban con miedo o intentaban evitarlo? ¿por qué no podia ver a las únicas personas que le hablaban? ¿por qué se ocultaban? No lo sabía, nunca habia nadie que le contestara... ¿Habia sido por lo que le habia hecho a ese perro tiempo atrás? No habia sido su intención lastimarlo, pero es solo que ese perro lo habia atacado sin motivo aparente, puesto que solo habia estado jugando con el...

"¿Por qué no me dejan ir con ustedes a ningún lado?"

"Por que eres un peligro, por eso!" respondió secamente el hombre enfrente suyo, sin mirarlo siquiera, estaba demasiado ocupado arreglándose la corbata y el saco que recien acababa de ponerse.

"...Prometo portarme bien..."

"Eso ni de broma! Anda ya, no le quites el tiempo a tu padre! Ve avisarle a tu hermana que se apure, que ya nos vamos..."

"...Si, mamá..."

Siempre era igual; siempre teniendo que avisarle a su hermana que debia apresurarse... ¿por qué nunca lo apresuraban a el? ¿por qué siempre que salían le dejaban encerrado en su habitación? Tras caminar un poco mas, finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba, tocando un par de veces, hasta que finalmente, recibió el permiso para pasar; dentro, la joven se miraba dentro del tocador, demasiado ocupada para mirar al pequeño niño que le contemplaba desde la puerta.

"Hermana...? Mamá dice que te apures..."

"Si si, ya voy... ¿no tienes nadie mas a quien fastidiar, Bakura?"

"¿...Por que siempre me hablas así...? Solo hice lo que mamá me pidió..."

"Ja... pues al menos para eso sirves...! y deberías agradecer que al menos mis padres y yo, hablamos contigo!"

"...¿por qué mamá y papá nunca me llevan a ningún lado con ellos?"

"¿y por que deberían, Bakura? Honestamente, a nosotros nos avergüenza que alguien como tu sea parte de esta familia... la verdad, es que no sé por que te siguen teniendo aquí, ni siquiera te quieren..."

"eso... no es cierto..."

"¡Por favor, Bakura! Lo dicen todo el tiempo! ¿o por que crees que nunca quieren estar contigo? Además, por si fuera poco, ni siquiera dicen que TÚ eres su hijo..." Bakura se quedó pasmado, mientras le miraba incrédulo... no podia ser verdad que a ese extremo llegara todo "a decir verdad, nadie fuera de esta casa, sabe que existes... ¿y sabes? No me extrañaria que de verdad un dia dejaras de existir, lo cual a todos nos alegraría mucho... ahora, vete de aquí, me quitas el tiempo" y sin mas, se giró nuevamente a mirarse en el tocador, mientras el chiquillo, ahogando sus propios sollozos y su propio llanto, se dirigia a su habitación, escuchando como al igual que todo el tiempo, le echaban seguro a su puerta por fuera.

Nadie te quiere, ya te lo habia dicho...

Pronto querrán deshacerse de ti...

Interarán hacerte daño... Deberías hacer algo...

Los años que siguieron, fue la misma tortura una y otra vez, lo único cambiante era, que cada vez el trato era peor... pronto, ni siquiera cuando sus padres estaban en casa le dejaban salir de su habitación, siempre encerrado, siempre solo... de igual manera, pronto ideó sus propias rutas de escape para lograr salir aunque fuera unos minutos para tomar un poco de aire, puesto que el ambiente cerrado de su cuarto le asfixiaba. Un dia, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación tras haber escuchado a sus padres decir con orgullo, que solo tenian una hija... totalmente destrozado, regresó a su alcoba, donde tras llorar un rato, finalmente admitió muy a su pesar, que lo que su hermana le habia dicho, era verdad... lo cual significaba, que posiblemente lo demás que le habia dicho, también lo era...

Se desharán de ti... te matarán...

"N-no..."

Sabes que es verdad... siempre lo has sabido... ¿por cuánto mas te quieres engañar? Tu mismo lo escuchaste... no te quieren... por que habrias de quererlos a ellos...?

"P-por que son mi familia..."

TU NO TIENES FAMILIA... NADIE TE QUIERE...

"N-nadie...?"

NADIE... ERES BASURA...

"B-basura..."

SOLO ME TIENES A MI... A MI, Y NADIE MAS QUE A MI...

"¿Quién eres? Por que nunca me dejas verte?"

POR QUE NO NECESITAS HACERLO... SI HACES LO QUE TE DIGO NO VOLVERÁS A ESTAR SOLO... TU NO QUIERES ESTAR SOLO, O SI?...

"...no..."

ENTONCES, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGA... DESHASTE DE ELLOS ANTES DE QUE ELLOS LO HAGAN CONTIGO...

"...cuando...? como...?"

ESTA NOCHE, CUANDO TODOS DUERMAN...

Y asi lo hizo;a media noche, tras salir de su alcoba como habia acostumbrado de un tiempo hacia donde estaba ahora, atrancó las puertas e inició fuego en la cocina, saliendo rapidamente del lugar; no pasó siquiera una hora, cuando toda la mansión estuvo en llamas; a la distancia, podia escuchar los gritos, el sonido de las llamas consumiendo todo, el fuego iluminando el cielo nocturno; no obstante, apenas recapacitó y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente habia hecho, un ataque de pánico le entró, mientras imploraba, suplicaba por que aquel ser que le habia dicho que hacer, le dijera que seguía a continuación... pero para su mala suerte, no pasó.

Varios días pasaron en los que diambuló de un lado a otro, no sabiendo que hacer en lo absoluto... desde que tenía memoria, jamás habia estado afuera, ¿qué debia hacer? ¿a dónde debia ir? Tenia hambre, tenia frio, se sentía cansado... un gruñido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta y al hacerlo, vio a un enorme perro callejero con sus colmillos de fuera, gruñéndole... el chiquillo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener su distancia, pero el animal se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que finalmente, se lanzó sobre el pequeño, quien solo atinó a colocar uno de sus brazos como defensa. Sintiendo las fauces del can cerrarse con su extremidad dentro, sintió los colmillos del mismo perforar sus carnes y desgarrarle las mismas, al momento que un gran dolor le recorría el brazo, y un gran grito escapaba de su boca. Repentinamente, después de lo que para Bakura fuera una eternidad, el animal lo soltó mientras emitia un chillido y se iba del lugar corriendo;el niño se dejó caer al piso, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban, todo fundiéndose en un llanto histérico, al momento que sujetaba su adolorido y herido brazo.

"Oye, ¿estas bien?" una suave voz le preguntó, mientras el albino, mordiéndose el labio inferior, abria los ojos solo para toparse con un niño de tez morena y cabellera rubia, como de su edad, mirándole preocupada y curiosamente con sus propias órbitas violáceas "Uuuy... se ve bastante feo... ¿sabes? Mi hermana es muy buena y seguro te puede curar! Vamos, ven!" y sin que Bakura dijera o hiciera algo, el niño le tomó del brazo sano y le levantó, mientras tras tomarle de la mano del mismo lado, le guió hasta donde la aludida se encontraba "¡Ishizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... este niño se lastimó... le dije que tu lo curarías!"

"Marik! Donde te habias metido! Mira que he estado como loca buscándote y...!!" nota a Bakura "¡Dios mio, que le pasó?!"

"Un perro lo atacó... y le duele mucho, si hasta como niña está llorando... pero tu eres muy buena y lo puedes curar verdad que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...?"

"Ay, Marik... mira en que te estas metiendo..." suspira "anda, traelo aquí..." y sin mas, Marik sentó al chico frente a su hermana, quien tras abrir una pequeña bolsa que traia consigo, sacaba un par de vendas, junto con gazas y un poco de alcohol, al momento que comenzaba a lavar la herida; Bakura no evitó cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, debido al ardor que se producia por el etanol en su herida "Y dime pequeño, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿estan tus padres cerca?" comenzó a interrogarle la muchacha intentando distraer su atención de lo que estaba haciendo; no obstante, aunque consiguió su objetivo, el albino no le respondió, solo le miró pasmado durante varios minutos... ¿de verdad le estaban hablando a el? "¿hola?"

"...Ishizu, no le hagas tantas preguntas... seguro es igual que la gente estúpida de la que me hablaste y por eso no puede decir nada... solo mira su cabello, es raro..."

"Marik! No seas grosero! En primera, no es gente estúpida, es gente con problemas fisicos, y en segunda, el color de su cabello no tiene nada que ver con que si pueda o no hablar!"

"Em...yo..." ambos hermanos miran a Bakura.

"Woooow!!! Si puede hablar!!! Dime dime!! Como te llamas?? De donde eres??? Cuantos años tienes??? Por que yo tengo 6 años, casi 7!!! A que es genial, verdad?!"

"Marik... déjalo hablar de una vez..." mira a Bakura "dinos pequeño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ba...bakura..."

"¿Bakura? Es un lindo nombre... el es mi hermano Marik, y yo soy Ishizu Ishtar... dime, eres de por aquí? Están tus padres cerca?" ante estas ultimas preguntas, el albino simplemente bajó la mirada, y tras recordar lo que habia hecho, comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, mientras la morena se sorprendía ante la reacción del mismo... quizá habia preguntado algo que no debía...

"Ya lo hiciste llorar otra vez, Ishizu!" dijo el otro niño mientras miraba con reproche a la chica, quien solo mantenia su mirada en bakura; a su vez, Marik se limitó a suspirar, y tras poner una mano en la cabeza del albino, le revolvía el cabello. Ante esta acción, no sabiendo exactamente por que, Bakura pareció calmarse un poco, no obstante, su estado decaido no cambió. La bocina de un auto pronto captó la atención del trio, mientras que tras girarse hacia el lugar de donde provenia el sonido, veian a un hombre moreno salir del vehículo. Una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en el rostro al hermano menor de la chica mientras corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban, al momento de lanzarse a los brazos del sujeto "ODION!!!!!!!!!!!! TE HABIA EXTRAÑADO!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO HABIAS VENIDO A VERME?!"

"Hey Marik! Acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Mira que grande estás!"

"Eso es por que ya casi cumplo 7 años! ¿qué me vas a regalar, eh?"

"Ah, no sé... ¿qué te gustaría?"

"Bueno, me gustaría el nuevo juego que salió para el g-cube, y una bicicleta, y una patineta, y..."

"Ese Marik... no entiende que no debe ser asi con las personas..." suspiró frustrada la morena mientras negaba lentamente; no obstante, no evitó reparar en Bakura, que seguía a su lado, esta vez mirándola fijamente "...¿ocurre algo?..."

"Yo... eto... gracias..."

"No hay de que, pequeño..." escucha a Marik gritar fuertemente mientras le dice que Odión los va a llevar a comer, que se apure; la muchacha solo regresa el llamado, para enseguida, mirar nuevamente al albino "¿Bakura dices que te llamas, cierto? Dime, te gustaría venir?" los ojos del niño brillaron de emoción ante la proposión, mientras asentía energéticamente "Bien entonces, ¿nos vamos?" y sin mas, salieron hacia donde el otro duo se encontraba, mientras el pequeño seguia apurando una y otra vez sin cesar.

A pesar de lo normal que habia resultado ser el dia para los Ishtar, había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para Bakura; desde que tenia memoria, sus padres nunca habian querido salir con el o llevarlo a algun sitio asi, ni tampoco jamás le habian tratado tan bien como esas personas lo habian hecho... realmente, por primera vez, se sentía bien... Tras abrirse la puerta, la pequeña figura corrió dentro del cuarto y se lanzó sobre la cama, mientras a su vez, una figura mas grande encendía la luz de la alcoba, alumbrando el lugar, donde el moreno se encontraba brincando sin cesar sobre el colchón del mueble.

"Marik, deja de brincar de una buena vez que vas a hacer un desastre..."

"No pasa nada, Ishizu! Además, es muy divertido, ¿verdad Bakura?"

"Nunca he brincado sobre una cama..."

"¿QUÉ?" antes de terminar la oración, Marik ya estaba contra el suelo, no creyendo lo que recién habia escuchado; apenas se hubo reincorporado, se acercó a encarar al albino, que le miraba curioso "...¿Bromeas, cierto? No hay nadie que yo conozca que no haya brincado en una cama! No mientas!"

"N-no estoy mintiendo... es la verdad..." Marik parpadeó un par de veces, no apartando su mirada de él; enseguida, la colocó sobre su hermana.

"...Seguro no es de esa gente que me hablaste aquella vez?"

"No Marik, el hecho de que el sepa comportarse no lo hace extraño, sino todo lo contrario... ¿verdad Bakura?" preguntó la muchacha mientras el chiquillo simplemente se encogía de hombros, sonrojándose levemente "Pues bien! Ya pasa de la hora de dormir y aun no te has bañado, Marik! Asi que, anda!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¿tengo que hacerlo? Es que el agua es tan... tan... waaahh...no quiero..."

"Anda Marik, Bakura te está mirando, ¿no te da pena?" Marik le mira en silencio por unos minutos "...Eso responde mi pregunta... como sea, hora del baño y vas para adentro..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" dijo mientras se lanzaba bajo la cama, al momento que Ishizu ya estaba tirando de sus piernas hacia fuera (prueba de que todos los dias la hora del baño era lo mismo) "NO QUIERO SUÉLTAME!!!"

"¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil siempre?!"

"¡Es obvio que no te gusta batallar a ti, y a mi bañarme! ¿para que me obligas? Me voy a ensuciar otra vez de cualquier modo!"

"Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes! Anda! A bañarse!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." dijo en tono derrotado el moreno mientras finalmente después de unos minutos de tira y afloja, la chica logra sacarlo debajo de la cama y llevarlo al baño, donde tras otra batalla menos intensa, consigue ponerlo dentro de la bañera "No me voy a bañar!"

"Pues ahí te quedaras hasta que lo hagas!"

"Pues aquí me quedo!"

"Bien por ti, puedo esperar" y sin mas, la muchacha sale, mientras Marik le enseña la lengua. Tras escuchar como la puerta del cuarto se cierra, el niño se cruza de brazos, mas que molesto. No obstante, su quehacer es interrumpido tras notar que Bakura le mira desde la entrada del baño.

"¿y tu que me ves?"

"¿Por qué no te gusta bañarte?..."

"¿y Por que si? El agua es asquerosa! Y odio tener que secarme! Y me da frio! Y flojera! Y simplemente no me gusta! Podria estar jugando mas tiempo en vez de estar aquí adentro!" se cruza de brazos nuevamente, mientras indignado, levanta la cara; Bakura a su vez, solo parpadea lentamente, no apartando su mirada de la tina.

"...A mi tampoco me gusta... el agua en general..." Marik le mira "...cuando era mas pequeño, me caí en una alberca y casi me ahogo..."

"Mmph! Que suerte la tuya! Si yo casi me ahogara, seguro no me obligarian a bañarme otra vez!" suspira "¿tu no te piensas bañar?" Bakura niega "Injusticia! Por que tu no y yo si? No vale!!!"

"...Yo...me da miedo resbalarme y caer..."

"¿Eres torpe? Si no lo eres, no tienes por que caerte! ES una excusa bastante tonta si me lo preguntas!"

"...¿en serio lo crees asi?..." preguntó avergonzado, mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo; Marik a su vez dejó escapar un resoplido.

"¡Claro! Todos saben que solo los torpes se caen, y hasta donde yo sé, tu no lo eres!" le mira de reojo "¿o que? Dudas de lo que yo digo?"

"¿Qué? No, no Marik, para nada, es solo que..." el chiquillo cortó en su garganta el resto de la oración, mientras mantenia su mirada en sus pies, apretando con fuerza el agarre entre sus manos; Marik a su vez dejó escapar otro resoplido mientras tras rascarse la cabeza, le miraba una vez mas.

"¿Quieres pruebas de que no pasa nada? ¡pues entonces te las voy a dar! Anda, Métete en la bañera!" dijo mientras se hacía aun lado; Bakura parpadeó un par de veces.

"...¿Contigo?..."

"¿Es que acaso tienes que preguntar por todo? ¡Claro que conmigo, tonto! Ahora cállate y ven acá!" el albino simplemente hizo lo que el chico le ordenó; tras quitarse sus prendas e intentar ponerlas por un lado dobladas (dicho intentar por que Marik le espetó que dejara eso para después), sigilosamente se sentó frente al moreno, al otro lado de la bañera, manteniendo siempre su mirada baja, un leve rubor en sus mejillas "¿y 'hora? ¿por qué te pusiste rojo?"

"Yo... es la primera vez que hago esto... con alguien mas..."

"¿...Y...? ¿Qué crees que tienes algo que yo no? ¿Eres niño no? Además, yo me baño con Ishizu de vez en cuando, dice que no tiene nada de malo..."

"¿Con tu hermana también?..."

"Si, pero no quiero hablar de ella, odio que me obligue a hacer esto!" le mira nuevamente "¿Y? Estas dentro de la tina... ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Verdad que nada? Te dije que yo tenia razon!" unos segundos de silencio se produjeron, hasta que pronto la leve risa del albino llegó a los oidos del moreno, quien le miró dudoso "¿de que te estas riendo?"

"DE nada, solo... estoy feliz de estar aqui..."

"...Si de verdad te hace feliz estar dentro de una bañera, no cabe duda que eres extraño..."

Por otro lado, en una de las salas de estar, Odión se encargaba de revisar los ultimos documentos con los cuales habia estado trabajando; desde hacia algunos meses el Sr. Ishtar habia enfermado, y habia estado en el encargarse de la mayoria de los asuntos, al menos mientras su hija mayor estudiaba; no obstante, tras escuchar resoplar por 5ª vez a la morena, dejó sus papeles por un lado y colocó su vista en la misma, que recién se terminba la taza de café que se habia servido algunos minutos atrás.

"Dejame adivinar: Problemas con la hora del baño?"

"Ese Marik! Por mas que intento hacerle entender o inculcarle gusto por bañarse, no lo consigo! Ni siquiera cuando lo baño conmigo!"

"¿Estas segura que es eso? Por que dejame aclarar que no es lo mismo que lo bañes contigo, a que termines bañada cada que lo intentas bañar a el..."

"Ja ja, muy gracioso Odión! Dices eso por que jamás lo has intentado tu! Je... me darias razón si siquiera UNA sola vez lo intentaras!"

"Quizá algun dia lo intente, quizá..."

"Si, si, quizá! Y por lo pronto, soy yo quien tiene que batallar!" suspira frustrada mientras coloca la taza ahora vacia por un lado, para después mirar el reloj de pared "...bien, será mejor que me apresure... con lo obstinado que es, o seguro sigue dentro de la tina sin haberse bañado, o con la misma agarró y se salió sin haberlo hecho..."

"...Le voy mas a la segunda..."

"No ayudes tanto!"

"Jajajaja, lo siento, lo siento! No pretendia burlarme... no tanto al menos, jejeje..." da un suspiro "a propósito, ¿quién es el niño albino? Algun amigo nuevo de Marik? Nunca lo habia visto..."

"Bueno, su nombre es Bakura, y se puede decir que si, es un nuevo amigo... lo conoció hoy..." ante estas palabras, el moreno levanta la mirada (la cual habia colocado nuevamente sobre sus documentos para seguir trabajando) y la coloca sobre la chica.

"¿...hijo de vecinos nuevos...? ¿quiénes son sus padres?"

"A decir verdad... no lo sabemos... le pregunté yo misma varias veces, pero cada que lo hacia se ponia a llorar... encima, es demasiado pequeño para estar en la calle... y Marik lo encontró solo..."

"Ishizu, sabes lo peligroso que es recoger gente extraña de la calle... ¿qué tal si su familia lo está buscando en este momento? ¡Nos podemos meter en problemas si lo denuncian desaparecido!"

"Escucha yo... quizá tengas razón, pero no es normal que un niño se porte asi... es decir... me da la impresión de que lo maltrataban... solo mira lo delgado que está..."

"Marik también es delgado, ¿y que?"

"Bueno, pero ambos sabemos que Marik no come por que no quiere, y nos consta que no lo tratamos mal..." suspira mientras le mira "...deja que se quede unos dias, ya nos dirá lo necesario cuando se sienta listo..."

"...De acuerdo, solo unos dias mas..." resopla, mientras mira nuevamente el reloj "¿y no tenias un niño que te iba a bañar?"

"AY!! COMO ERES!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!" se quejó la muchacha mientras en lo que tras salir y alejarse del estar, escuchaba la risa sonora del moreno. Tras avanzar un poco mas, finalmente llegó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, donde tras tomar la perilla y no sin dar un buen suspiro antes, finalmente abrir la puerta "Muy bien jovencito, no pienso discutir contigo! Te vas a bañar quieras o... no..." lo que vio la chica, fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado; leve vapor proveniente del cuarto de baño dispersado por la habitación tras haber salido del mismo por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, dos toallas humedas en el suelo, y ahí, en la cama donde normalmente no habria sábanas, ambos niños profundamente dormidos y cobijados, y mas asombroso para ella aun, bañados. Tras recoger en silencio ambas toallas y extenderlas sobre el respaldo de la silla de la mesa de noche, no evita sonreir y tras dirigirse hacia la salida, apaga la luz antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejando a ambos niños descansar.

Los dias pasaron, mismos que se transformaron en semanas, incluso meses; durante ese tiempo, mientras Marik y Bakura jugaban, por su parte, tanto Ishizu como Odión se dedicaban a buscar información sobre niños desaparecidos en ambas zonas, siempre con el mismo resultado: ningun dato; a pesar de que aparentemente el que no hubiera nadie reportando al pequeño era bueno, no era normal que no hubiera ninguna clase de información con respecto a el, lo cual preocupaba realmente al moreno... sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron tan bien un dia, durante una tarde lluviosa de verano...

"Y le ponemos esto aquí... y otro acá... ¡Mira Bakura, un dragón!!"

"Eso es genial, Marik... se ve feroz..."

"¿Feroz dices?" mira hacia todas direcciones "Feroz mi hermana cuando se enoja... ¿no?" ambos niños comenzaron a reir levemente, mientras colocaban los pinceles por un lado.

"Muy bien jovencitos, ¿qué travesura hicieron esta vez?"

"jijiji, ninguna Ishizu..."

"Ay Marik! Tu y la limpieza son dos cosas totalmente diferentes! Mira que pintorrajeada traes la cara!"

"Es que soy una obra de arte..."

"¡que obra de arte y que nada! Anda, ven que te voy a limpiar la cara al baño!" y tras tomarle de la muñeca, la chica sale con el niño hacia el cuarto ya mencionado, mientras Bakura simplemente rie, y sigue en lo suyo; no obstante, Odión no dejó pasar la oportunidad; tras acercarse y ponerse por un lado, comenzó a observar la pintura del pequeño, seguro que si era de preocuparse el que no hubiera registros de el en ningún lado, lo era mas por lo que estaba viendo: ¿cuántos niños podian hacer una pintura ambigua, un lado totalmente soleado y hermoso, y otro totalmente tétrico y desolador? Comenzaba a darle mala espina todo...

"...dime, ¿qué es lo que pintas?..."

"...Algo... que esta dentro de mi cabeza..."

"¿Ah, si? Me agrada...¿Podrias explicármelo?"

MIENTE. QUIERE HACERTE DAÑO.

"...No es nada importante..."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso? De verdad se ve interesante... anda, dime que significa..."

"¿De verdad quieres saber...?"

NO SEAS ESTUPIDO... ESTA INTENTANDO ENGAÑARTE.

"...Venga Bakura... dime de que se trata... ¿esta tu familia en esto plasmado? ¿algo que te guste hacer? ¿dime, estan tus padres en este dibujo?"

EL ES COMO TUS PADRES... NO TE QUIERE... QUIERE HERIRTE...

"¿vivias solo? ¿tienes hermanos? ¿dónde vivias antes? ¿queda muy lejos de aquí?"

QUIERE HACERTE VOLVER AL LUGAR DE ANTES... QUIERE ENCERRARTE OTRA VEZ.

"Basta..."

"¿Bakura?..."

TE VA A ALEJAR DE ESTE LUGAR. TE QUIERE LLEVAR LEJOS. NO TE QUIERE AQUÍ.

"No quiero que lo hagas..."

"¿Bakura, de que estas hablando...?"

TE QUIERE LEJOS. NO TE QUIERE CERCA. TE QUIERE ALEJAR DE MARIK!!!!

"¿Bakura, estas b...?"

"SI INTENTAS ALEJARME DE MARIK... SI INTENTAS REGRESARME A ESE LUGAR... JURO QUE TE MATARÉ..."

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi?!"

"TE LO ADVIERTO... SI LO INTENTAS... TE MATARÉ..."

"!No me estés amenazando niño!" dijo Odión mientras le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y tiraba de el, no dándose cuenta de que el lugar de donde le habia sujetado, era el lugar donde la herida recien estaba cicatrizando.

"D-DUELE!!!!" gritó Bakura al momento de intentar zafarse y a su vez, comenzar a llorar histéricamente, sujetándose de la herida; por su parte, Odión como acto reflejo, liberó el agarre de su potente mano, solo para ver como el pequeño se dejaba caer de sentón sobre la superficie lisa, continuando con aquello que a su punto de vista, no lograba definir, si aquella gravedad era real o el la estaba imaginando. Tras unos segundos, pronto los pasos acercándose a toda velocidad trajeron consigo las figuras de Ishizu y Marik, este último acercándose rapida e inmediatamente al albino tras haberle visto llorar lastimosamente en el suelo. Por su parte, la morena se acercó a Odión, quien apenas podía creer lo que habia pasado, no prestando atención a las preguntas incesantes de Ishizu exigiéndole saber que habia pasado. Sin embargo, su estado de estupefacción duró poco, puesto que para su gran sorpresa, la reacción mas agresiva que recibió no fue ni de la chica, ni del albino, si no de su tan querido niño.

"¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE ODION??!!! ¿POR QUÉ ESTA LLORANDO?! ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?!!" gritó Marik, su rostro reflejando verdadero enfado contra él; no obstante, al no obtener respuesta, se limitó a agacharse nuevamente para ponerse al lado de su amigo, cambiando su tono de ira a uno mas suave y comprensivo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "Bakura, deja de llorar ya... ¿qué tienes?"

"Odión, que fue lo que pasó? Por que esta llorando asi Bakura...? ¿Le hiciste algo?..."

"...Te explicaré todo lo que pasó en cuanto alejes a ese niño de Marik..."

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? ¿de que hablas?"

"¡Ese niño es peligroso! Puede que no lo parezca, pero tiene maldad dentro de el! Marik esta en peligro si se queda con el!"

"Odion, ¿de que hablas? Es solo un niño de 5 años... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Dijo unas cosas que no me las creerias aunque te las dijera, pero por favor, confia en mi, aleja a ese niño de este lugar..."

"¡¡BAKURA NO IRA A NINGUN LADO!!! ¡¡BAKURA SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO!!" gritó Marik mientras miraba con furia al sujeto y sujetaba de la mano fuertemente al albino "EL NUNCA LASTIMARIA A NADIE, EN CAMBIO TU SI LO LASTIMASTE A EL!!!" y sin mas, caminó hacia su cuarto agarrando al otro niño, ante la mirada estupefacta de ambos jóvenes, quienes a pesar de los llamados incesantes hacia el moreno, no lograron detenerle. Después de que llegaran a la alcoba y entraran, Marik colocó el seguro para asegurarse de que no pudiera entrar nadie, al menos no por el momento; tras resoplar, se acercó a la cama donde el albino ya se habia sentado, el cual aun continuaba lloriqueando "Shhhh... ya no llores Bakura, todo va a estar bien..." le susurraba Marik mientras le acariciaba la cabeza una y otra vez "...No importa lo que haya dicho Odión, nadie te va a alejar de aquí... Ishizu lo convencerá, ya verás... por que ella y yo sabemos que tu no has hecho nada malo..."

"P-pero si lo h-he hecho..." intentó hablar entre lloriqueos Bakura, mientras trataba de frenar las nuevas lagrimas que se le habian acumulado.

"¿Lo has hecho? No entiendo... ¿a quien? Tu eres muy bueno, no lastimarias a nadie..."

"M-mi familia... yo los... los..." y antes que pudiera continuar, comenzó a llorar histéricamente una vez mas. Sin saber realmente como, o por qué, no obstante, Marik pareció entender lo que habia querido decir el albino, entendiendo a pesar de su corta edad, los motivos por los cuales cada que le preguntaban por sus padres evitaba la pregunta.

"¿...Por qué, Bakura...? No los querias...?"

"Y-yo siempre los quise... pero ellos a mi no... no me querian, Marik... y yo no queria lastimarlos, pero ella me dijo que lo hiciera..."

"¿Ella, Bakura? ¿Quién?"

"La voz dentro de mi cabeza... ella me dice que hacer, me dice que haga cosas malas... cosas que yo no quiero, pero que aun asi..."

"Pero... eso no es cierto... si te dijera que hicieras cosas malas, me habrias lastimado a mi también, no?"

"ES que... solo cuando estoy contigo, no escucho esa voz... no se acerca... no puede..."

"¿Es verdad lo que me dices, Bakura?" el chiquillo asintió lentamente, mientras aun continuaba intentando limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro; el moreno entonces, dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras al igual que la vez que se habian conocido, le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza y le alborataba la cabellera "...si es asi, me voy a quedar contigo siempre..."

"¿...De verdad...?"

"Si Bakura, de verdad..." el lugar se quedó en silencio, siendo solo roto por los suaves sollozos del albino, que miraba fijamente al niño enfrente suyo; sin decir nada, simplemente se recargó en el, mientras a su vez, era envuelto por el abrazo del mayor, quien solo se mantuvo en esa posición, cambiándola unicamente para recostarse y quedarse posteriormente, dormidos.

Y ese tan solo fue el comienzo de los problemas; durante los siguientes 2 años, la enfermedad del padre de los Ishtar se agravó mas, por lo cual Ishizu tuvo que dejar sus estudios de medicina para comenzar a meterse de lleno en los asuntos de la compañía, Odión cada que intentaba hablar con Bakura Marik se interponía y todo terminaba en problemas, y por si fuera poco, un dia, después de que Bakura escuchara como su amigo habia confesado sentimientos y no habia sido correspondido por su querido Odión, este había entrado en una extraña mezcla de ira y depresión, lo cual le hizo cambiar no solo ciertas actitudes mentales, sino también, cambiar su apariencia física, levantando su anteriormente lacia cabellera en un peinado punk, adquiriendo un nuevo look que habia dicho, sería el único a partir de ese momento...

No obstante, no siendo suficiente con ello los problemas aun después siguieron, y empeoraron cuando ambos niños se enteraron de un secreto: Odión e Ishizu eran pareja...

_C O N T I N U A R Á . . ._

_Oo Waaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!! Capitulo XVII listo!!!!! Y aun siguen surgiendo ideas!!!! Waaah!!!!! Mil gracias por seguirme acompañando a lo largo de este fic!!!!!! De verdad agradezco el apoyo!!!!! Dudas, quejas comentarios, quieren matar a la autora???? a Please R&R!!!!!_

_P.D: El final ya esta cerca, quédense para enterarse como acabará esto!!! Ciao!!!! 3_


End file.
